


Intentions Of Gold

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 99 percent angst and 1 percent smut, Adultery, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But then its a wild ride, Car Sex, Cheating, Depressed Steve Rogers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Married Steve, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Relationship(s), Pheromones, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a dumb bitch., Tags Contain Spoilers, This is way was sadder then it was supposed to be, True Mates, but it takes awhile, did i mention smut, heat and rut, kinda a slow burn, like wow, who knew i had it in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: Steve is Content; He lives the ideal life for an Alpha, He's the Co-leader of the Avengers, he's a homeowner, his pack is happy, his Wife is a beautiful Beta, really what more could he ask for. Steve is content. Sure he isn't truly mated because Alphas and Betas cant bond but he didn't see what the fuss was. He didn't believe in the true mate's Crap everyone around him spouted... Well Until he meets Vivian Walker; The Newest member of the Avengers who smells like Home and her smile actually lights up the world. Then Content was a bad word. Content wasn't enough.TW: CHEATING!!! Can't stress that enough. If you're not into it walk on by friends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Elektra Natchios, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Elektra Natchios, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 167
Kudos: 191





	1. Content is a Dirty Word

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sorta just came at me. As a Married lady, I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING! Even if your soul mates. 
> 
> Butt this is fanfic sooooo... Imma let my imagination run wild. 
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics - Alphas and Alphas can bond, Omegas and Omegas can bond, Alphas and Omegas can Bond - Betas cannot at all. 
> 
> The song that is responsible for this is: Gold by Echos

**-**

Content.

Steve Rogers was content, he lived a relatively simple life; He was a co-leader of the Avengers, a Married Alpha, and a homeowner. Outside of the occasional battle, he had a quiet life. Both worlds were contently separate. He had great friends turned family and a great beta wife. Yeah it wasn't usual that an Alpha settled for a beta because of the fact of Never getting to bond but he didn't really ever see the appeal to an Omega, They were always too submissive, too eager to please him and he has always enjoyed the moxie and fire of Beta women. He knows there are fierce Omegas out there but he never found one that made him crazy like he knows other Alphas get over them. Marriage is just as good as a bite mark. Ruts can be managed without an Omega in heat. 

Scouts honor; Steve was content. 

Then one day he world got thrown off its tilter. One day content wasn't a good word to him anymore. That one day where God turned the contrast up in his world cause after that day; after that one second, he swore he never has seen the world as bright. 

It was Maple syrup hair that caught his eye first; like fresh homemade amber in a glass jar sitting in the sunlight of a beloved grandma's table. Then it was the sweet scent that matched the maple hair. He could only see her back; The shine and bounce of her hair as she laughed. 

Her laugh was like the rustle of a summer breeze as it carried his favorite song. He looked at her frame, it was small, curved like it was made for running.

Then her hands moved, the sleek grace from even that simple action told him that regal-like power flowed through her like the warmth of the sun heating the early morning of a summer's day. 

Steve was frozen at the moment, the moment when sweet french toast and coffee drifted under his nose and settled deep inside his bones. 

Home. 

She smelt like home, that mythical place of belonging that everyone longs for wasn't a place it was a woman. Moreover, it was her. 

He then realized the woman who strikes the very fiber of his being was talking to Tony. Steve’s interest peaked to a new height. Her hand touched Tony’s shoulder and Steve felt a twist in his gut. He never felt jealousy before. He was always happy for other's happiness but when the woman touched his friend he felt as though he could rip him apart for even taking her attention from where it should be. He wants all her laughs and hands directed at him, and if that meant tearing the world apart with his bare hands so be it; family be damned. 

The woman turned to Steve when Tony pointed him out and her body spun in slow motion. Time crawled for him, Her eyes lit up, her pink rose lips stretched in a genuine smile. Steve never even graze true happiness if this how it felt. He was entranced when she walked over the semi-long distance to him, Tony following behind her. The woman wore faded denim that painted her curves, and a simple white lace top. Tony was talking but Steve was under her spell, ten feet under the syrup drowning in her presence and he was happy to die if she was the one doing it. 

Anything he would do anything for that scent, the home he found in her. 

“Steve?” Tony's hand waved in front of him and reality crash back loudly, all the world that had to seem paused came back with a fierce bite, the hustle, and bustle of Stark tower roared around him.

“Sorry.” Steve stuttered. Tony brows furrowed but he turned back to the goddess who was now standing in front of him. She smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling as she did like she was all-knowing. As if she knew she penetrated deep into his soul and flipped all his lights on like she knew just what magic she flowing thought that smile. 

“Captain Rogers.” She held her hand out for him and he jumped at the chance to touch her. “I’m Vivian Walker.” She introduced herself. Her voice woke his soul up and he didn't even know it was sleeping. Her touch sent shivers of need through him. He wanted to become apart of her.

“Steve.” He croaked and she giggled softly. “Call me Steve, Mrs.” He still held her hand tightly in his, not let it budge even a whisper. 

“Miss, Actually,” She tilted her neck in a slight submission showing she was unmated and His heart launched into his stomach, his cock stirred on its own as he wondered if her skin also tasted like syrup. 

“Miss Vivian.” Steve echoed, swallowing hard.

“Or as you may know her: The Sparrow.” Tony added and she flushed humbly. “We talked about her joining the team remember.” Tony continued to Steve who was still looking deep into Vivian's eyes like they held all the answers to life. 

“Oh!” He said shocked. Vivian took her hand back and Steve had to physically hold himself in cheek as he almost tugged her into his embrace. 

“It is high time we have an Omega in the pack.” Tony teased and Vivian rolled her eyes. 

“I hope that's not the only reason you asked me to join.” She smirked. 

“No. Your designation had nothing to do with you invite, just a bonus.” Tony winked and she giggled. Steve blooded boiled.

“You're the Sparrow.” Thankfully she looked back to him nodding.

“The one and only.” She blinked up at him and Steve instantly knew he was in trouble, He would do anything for her smile, for her eyes. He would move mountains, burn cities, anything as long as she was looking at him.

“Steve, you ok?” Tony asked and Steve's hands made a fist, digging his nails into his palms.

“Yeah still tired from the last mission.” He lied, smoothly watching as Vivians face softened. 

“Well, that's why I’m here, to lift the load.” She soothed and Steve's heart felt like it sagged with relief. She was here to help him, to shoulder his burdens, to care and comfort him. He never noticed how restless he was until he saw her warm and safe. Like somehow it was all someone else’s dream until he met her, now it was his own longing. 

“Well Viv, Your stuff came in yesterday it's in your room waiting on ya.” Tony put his hands on her shoulders. Steve felt a possessive growl echo in his chest but he held it in.

“I look forward to seeing you, Captain...” She flushed. “Steve.” Her soft voice corrected. 

“Well not till next week Caps off till Monday,” Tony said and Steve felt like part of him had died when he realized he was actually on his way out of the tower to go back home to his wife. In fact, he forgot about the bulky duffle bag that was hanging off his shoulder and the now equally as heavy gold band rested on his left hand. “Gotta please the Mrs. Huh Cap.” Tony tease and Steve felt hot, why had Tony brought that up.

“Oh Well, I was hoping to make everyone dinner, meet the whole team.” Her disappointment tugged his heart, her pheromones working voodoo on him. 

“I can come back.” He said so quickly, Her head picked up happily.

“You can?” She asked happily.

“Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss the gathering,” Steve said touching her shoulder gently He couldn’t help it, he had to touch her. His body was magnetized to her. 

“Seven?” She asked Steve who nodded.

“Sure.” Steve smiled brightly know he was the one who made her happy. 

“Great, Steve see you. Miss Viv, let me get your key card.” Tony Pulled her away, forcing Steve's hand to drop. Vivian turned back to wave and call a goodbye, Her smile holding him in place. He stood and watched her hips sway lightly as she walked further, each step tearing him apart until they disappear in the crowd, leaving a canyon size void in him and he was free-falling. Falling in to her allure. 


	2. All Eyes on Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Smut...That happened fast...

“Stevie!” Sharon Jumped into Steve's arms as he walked into the door. He was still in a dazy of maple syrup and sunshine but was brought back down to earth when his wife kissed him. The feeling of wrong welled in him. Her beta scent was sour to him now, Her hands too dull. This world was dull in comparison to when he looked at Vivian. “I was thinking we could go to Maria's house cause Sam is still...” She paused and frowned. “Baby you ok?” She asked and Steve bit his lip. He was thinking of how Vivian's hair fell on her shoulders., the messing why she had it all flipped to one side, how easy it would be for him to plow his hands into them. “Steve?” She asked again. Steve was thinking of how it would feel to have those slender legs wrapped around his waist. “Hello?” Sharon asked, Her voice was rough compared to the velvet that had graced his ears.

“Sorry Shar, just...” He fumbled, “Worked up still, ya know.” He pushed passed her. 

“Oh, Stevie. Rough one?” She put her arms around his waist and he was wracked with guilt because they weren't the arms he wanted, not the ones that were on his mind.

“I just need to relax.” He said and her hands slip down his torso.

“I can help with that.” Sharon purred, her hand worked on her the waist of his black pants, She tugged on his cock. He was still turned on when Vivian called his Alpha to life in a way he didn't know possible. 

Steve froze for a second before he tossed his bag on the ground. He needs to get her out of his mind. He was married, He loves his wife. 

He tugged Sharon into his arms flatting her into the nearest wall capturing her lips, She gasped in surprise but he just took more. Pulling her waist up, jacking her up with his hips. Sharon was wearing a skirt and his hands pushed the hem up before tearing her underwear to shreds. He pumped one thick finger in to test the waters. 

He wondered if Omegas didn't need as much prep as Betas, Sharon couldn’t really take his knot, there was nothing to link them together and he never understood why someone would want to be stuck in place but now, he understood. He wanted to Be apart of Vivian. He wants to make a home in her and never leave. 

Steve's thumb worshiped Sharon's clit and she moaned his name. Steve free hand pushed her tank top to the wayside to find her nipples, clamping down on one as he worked her up. He needs her as wide as he could because he knew he wasn't going to be merciful. He had never been this turned on in his life. 

His mind drifted to the image of Vivian Presenting to him, her head on its side as she watched him look at her while she was on her knees for him, begging him to claim her. 

Sharon cried on his fingers, soaking steves digits as the slowly pumped in and out of her. He quickly took his cock out of his pants where it was imprisoned, begging for freedom. He didn't waste a second before sinking into Sharon cunt. He shuddered as he let his imagination run wild, he couldn't tame the lewd thoughts even if he wanted to and lord save him he didn't. 

Vivian, scent was like a chemical fog, it poisons him into this haze of lust. He wanted her, he wanted to fuck her into every surface, and kiss her softly after. He wanted to hear her call him alpha as he tasted her slick. Steve never cared for the idea of slick until now. Now he wants to know if it was like the sweetness that floated around her. 

He moved fast into Sharon, pushing them into the wall feverishly. His mouth clamped onto Sharon's shoulder as he almost howled out Vivian's names when he came deeply into his Wife. It flowed out of him like nothing before, gushing as he slowly moved in and out riding out the high. 

Steve slumped over his forehead bumping the wall. Sharon whimpered uncomfortably. Steve pulled his knot out gently, She could never have it in her for too long before it hurt her. He placed Sharon on the ground, still trying to catch his breath and mind. 

“Shit. Steve.” She hugged her husband tightly. “Where did that come from?” Sharon asked and steve closed his eyes. 

“I have no clue.” This time he wasn't lying. 

  
  


Sharon decided to stay home, she had to work in the morning but she encouraged Steve to go and meet the new member. He felt horrible when he lied and said he hadn't met The Sparrow, he didn't even know why he did it... all he did know was he was itching to see her again. After their tryst in the hallway, he showered and came twice more alone at the sheer idea of her. He felt as if he was in a rut, but it was months too early. 

He dressed up, kinda. He wore his favorite jeans, the ones that fit his legs, and had the fading on them, along with a tight tee-shirt. He wanted to show the Omega what kinda Alpha he was. He styled his now long hair and trimmed his beard up. He ran out the door kissing Sharon on the cheek telling her no tot to wait up. 

Steve was pacing in the elevator, anguish to see her. He needs to see her like he was going to die if he didn't. The doors up and he heard laughter and smelled the wafting of food. He followed the noise as was it was created by his pack. They were all watching the omega as she talked, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing her slender neck off. Her hands were waving around a knife as she told a story. 

Everyone on the team was Alphas. It was kinda a given, the job attracted a type. They were most all matted up. Clint and Nat, Tony and Bruce, Wanda and Vision, Sam and Maria... Bucky was single and out of the country at the time; Sadly Steve thought Bucky probably would never settle after what Hydra did. 

“Steve!” Vivian spun around like she had sensed his presence. “You are just in time!” She smiled at him untying her apron. Vivian had on a pair of heels that made her a few inches taller but still the smallest of the group, Her shirt was tight to her body, unbuttoned to her chest, showing off the stubble swell of her modest-sized breasts. 

“Hope your hungry, Girl made a feast.” Tony said and Steve's eyebrows shot up. 

“Ok Everyone grabs a tray and head to the table, I'm going to wash up.” She smiled and the team all fought to carry out her command. Looks like Steve wasn't the only one under her spell. 

“Miss Vivian, can I help?” Steve came up behind her after everyone left for the dining room.

“Oh No, Steve I just need to grab my wine.” She scrubbed her hand flashing steve a smile. “I know its kinda stereotypical for an Omega to cook, but.” She shrugged drying her hands off. Steve gravitated to her. He breathed in her scent and his mouth pooled with saliva. 

“No its nice, we normally eat out.” Vivan frowned like it he had offended her.

“Well not anymore.” She vowed. “I just don't want you guys to think I’m weak or something, cause I could kick your ass.” She teased grabbing her wine glass walking out of the kitchen to where to voice was booming. 

“We don't care about designations.” Steve stopped her, willing her to look at him. Vivian's cheeks were flushed from her drink and all the laughing she had already done. 

“Good.” She sounded relieved.

“As for kicking butt, well Doll I am not sure about that.” Steve winked and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. She placed her wine down, sweeping her leg out. Steve yelped in surprise when Vivian toppled him over. She jumped him crouching over his chest, her hand on his neck pressing gently. His pupils were blown wide. 

“I’m sorry Captain what was that?” Vivan asked leaning over him. Steve jerked quick and flipped her on to her back. His hands holding her arms above her head. 

“You move fast Doll, but..” Steve's eyes trailed her jaw down her neck to her chest as she breathed harshly. Vivan Broke her hands-free and twisted her legs around his waist Flipping him once more. 

“But?” She cooed, Her face inches from his. Vivian smelted the air and she felt a rush to her belly, her slick dampened her underwear. She lifted up moving aways from him swallowing harshly praying he didn't smell her. 

Steve ALpha pounded in his chest. She was his. His to claim. He had to Claim her. There was a new smell in the air that had him hyper-aware of Vivian. She was biting her lip. 

“Sorry that was super inappropriate.” She apologized schooling her heart. 

Vivian Was in love. How could she not be, a blonde, tall, bearded, sexy Alpha who smells like the definition of love comes into her world, how could she not to gush over him. Until she saw his wedding band. Until Tony told her of his sweet blonde wife at home. Then She squashed her Omega with a firm hand. 

“No, it was fun.” Steve moved to her caging her to the wall until he realized what he was doing and he forced himself to step away. 

“Dinner, I made steaks.” She brushed off her arousal and walked around Steve, not trusting her body at the moment. She didn't get her wine, think maybe she already had enough. 

Vivian Ran into the other room, leaving Steve with his thoughts of how she felt under him, her chest heaving under him. He clenched his jaw willing himself to calm down but it wasn't working. 

“Steve!” Natasha came to the kitchen and she was grinning. “Isn't she amazing. I think I want one as my own.” Steve blew a breath through his nose. “Well I know you hate omega, but I don't know, maybe it's time Clint and I find one... or snatch her up.” Natasha looked back to where the other group was. Steve Frowned.

“I don't hate Omegas, I just don't like... It doesn't matter, Vivian different.” Steve mumbled. “And she deserved better then Clint.” Steve played his possessive off as a joke. Vivian was his. 

“Blah. Your mean, Maybe we get a sweet little blonde like you.” She winked and steve muster up a smile. Right, married... wife. 

“Hey uh, Nat?” Steve croaked and she turned to face him.

“Do you.. I mean is Bonding different than just being together?” Steve whispered and Nat slinked over to Steve who was shifting on his feet. 

“Well Yeah. Bonding is like... Becoming one, physically.” She said closing her eyes. “You feel this always, like knitting your soul together.” She grinned. “You know what it's like, I know Sharon and you can't really bond cause she a beta but you love her.” She tried to play it cool but really they both knew it was different so different. 

“Right right I was just being dumb.” He shook his head. 

“Everything ok?” Nat asked and she made a tight smile. “Great. It's all great,” He went into the dining room and sat across the room from Vivian, but it felt like she was everywhere. Already her Omega scent was filling the Avengers living space. Her presence was just there hugging the air. He looked at her as much as he could without being obvious but so was everyone else so no one noticed. Vivian was good to everyone she smiled and chatted with them all, But it was only steve that she blushed for and that had him sitting tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably post one more Chapter for tonight....


	3. B&E's are Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some Violence, SMUT, wondering eyes...

Steve counted the hours till he was back at the tower. He even left the house earlier itching to get back. He dropped his bags off in his room and sought her out. The living quarters only held Natasha Clint. Who were taking the next few days off now that Steve was back. Tony was in his lab Bruce in the underground lab Tony had built for his mate. Sam was doing training with Shield agents. But Vivian was nowhere to be found, let everywhere to be smelt. 

Even after only three days, and he could smell her everywhere already. It made him soar on an Alpha high. 

When he did find Vivian she was in a black tactical suit, her boots propped up on a desk in the strategy room like she had lived here whole life. She had a coffee cup in her hand resting on her chest, that was for view under the scoop neck tank top that was painted on as she idly scrolled thought files. 

“Good Morning.” Steve took the desk across from her solely to see the smile that stretched over her face when he greeted her.

“Captain.” Vivian's smile was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Something dark crawled from the pit of Steve's manhood when she calls him Captain. 

“Miss Walker.” Steve nodded looking down at the computer he had zero intention of using. “Hope you're settling in well.” Steve couldn't help the words he was saying. 

“Very, this place is amazing compared to where I was been before.” She looked up at him, her hazel eyes rooting Steve in place, Time and space were all relative under her gaze.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Steve watcher her take a sip of coffee. 

“I went on my first mission.” She didn't know why she told him, but she was dying to just hear his voice again. 

“Sorry I missed it.” Steve was sincere in his words. 

“I’m here for the long term, there will be plenty more.” Just like that she made hope flutter in his chest, she could easily turn a phrase to her will. “If you want, I'm going on a small recon sint in vegas, just scooping out a place that's been known to filter Omega trafficking, I wanna see if my intel is good. I could use a partner.” Vivian had been at the tower for no time and she already had a big case she was working on. Steve figured it was from what she is working on when Fury found her but still he was impressed with her dedication. 

“Yeah, I’d love too.” Steve paused. “Just us?” Steve asked hoping she couldn't hear the peek in his interest. ‘

“Yeah, literally just gonna break in to see if there's anything good.” She smiled, only Viviancould make breaking and entering sound sexy. Steve was doomed. 

“When you heading out?” Steve asked long-abandoned any fake work he was going to do on the computer. 

“Got a plane coming in an hour. You fly right?” She asked and Steve nodded quickly.

“Tonys got self-running jets; simple once you learn the ropes.” Steve said and she smiled that big bright grin that made Steve weak.

“Cool.” She bit her lip when she smiled, her eyes shining over to Steve before she sipped her coffee. “Here I’ll show what we're gonna be looking for.” Vivian turned to the team screen that was housed on the conference table, She bent over it's pulling up what she was looking at. 

Steve's jaw dropped when she presented her ass to him. The Alpha in him flared to life at the Omega who was showing off for him. Eyes glued to the tight black cargo pants. They were old and a little weathered. Definitely not Shield issue. She had on a belt that had two guns holstered to either hip, small easy to conceal ones that fit on her hips. 

Vivian looked over her shoulder grinning at Steve who was just blatantly gawking at his teammate. 

“You’ll see better from up here.” She watched Steve scrabble up to standing a foot to the side of her, not trusting himself not to touch her if he were any closer. Lord did he want to touch her. She stood back pointed out the satellite image, and Steve blesses him tried his darndest to pay attention to what words were coming from the pink lips but all he could focus on was how they moved, the curve and plumpness of them. His mind wandered to illicit thoughts of what her lips could do. She pointed out things and his eyes watched her hands flutter, the long slender fingers that drifted to her words. Then They rest on her hip over the holstered guns and his eye drifted to her frame. 

Steve read her relatively thin and vague file. She was enhanced like him somehow. The origins of her gifts were murky at best, but she had a voodoo that just let it slide somehow. All he knew was she was perfect. Fit, strong and fast. She moved with the prowl of a jungle cat, full of power and grace. 

The end of her run-down Steve caught two words. He flushed when he realized he spent the entire time checking her out. 

“So I think it's been abandoned but you know the bad guys are lazy and tend to leave shit.” She joked and steve nodded trying to act like he had been focused on their mission and not the curve of her breast and how it was reflected off all her other soft curves. 

“Do we need any heavy firepower?” Steve asked and she made a face shrugging.

“Probably not. There might be a leftover guard or two, should be easy, these mafia types are bronze no brains. Think that muscles and a gun are what make someone untouchable.” She shut down her screen. 

“Great, in out easy.” Steve doubted that it be easy for him internally. But he had to crush this... infatuation. He needs to learn to be with her.

Vivian and Steve boarded the jet alone. Totally alone for the first time. The air was clogged with her scent, even with the leather jacket she had tossed on over her shoulders he could smell her constantly. It made his brain fuzzy with alpha thoughts. THoughts he's never had before. He wanted to bite her neck so bad and claim her as his omega. 

He didn't understand it at all. He had been around hundreds of Omegas before, pretty ones, nice smelling ones and he never thought anything of them. But Vivian with her french toast and fresh coffee scent since him in a tailspin. 

Vivian watched him from the co pilot seat, her legs tucked up around her, sitting at ease like usual. Her heart damn near stopped when Steve came up to her in his stealth suit, she mentally thanked Tony for all his goodness to the world for the tight fitted and deep navy blue setup that made him look dark and dangerous. His hair pulled back absentmindedly with his fingerless gloved hands. Before they rubbed the side of his beard, greeting Vivian softly. Some how she didn't just rip her clothes off right there and demand he take her on the launch pad. 

They stayed clothed and relatively silent as Steve flew them across the country. 

There was some small idle chit chat but nothing of consequence. Until halfway through the flight. 

“Do you like being Captain America?” Vivian asked a little randomly. 

“Uh yeah. I mean not really the title but the work. I always wanted to do my part.” Steve said flickering a glance to her, his eye lingering on here as she soaked in his words.

“Why?” Steve had been asked by many different people he normally just have a vague noncommittal response.

“I was bullied a lot by knot headed alphas. I was sickly and small, no one actually believed I was an alpha.” She grunted and he grinned at her response. “I wanted to serve for the little guys like me. Even if I was still that sick twig I would still do this.” Vivian's heart fluttered in her chest. “I was on the run and I was still helping people. It not for king and country it's for what's right.” He said and she melted. She scent was a pleased one like she had just heard something that swelled her with pride and that made him sit up straighter. He loved pleasing her. 

They kissed the ground about a mile from the warehouse. It was in a stretch of desert that no one really came out to, and under the shade of night, no one noticed them. Vivian and Steve walked to the warehouse in silence, both on high alert. There was outdoor lights at Vivian shot out, not letting the camera see them. Not that it would matter because now she has legal rights to do anything under the shield branch but old habits die hard. 

Steve broke the door under his fist and Vivian went in first. 

There were four guards huddled in the middle all smoking next to one another. 

Steve and Vivian moved in, Vivian striking first. Steve watched as she swept to two out with her feet. Steve punched his two-out knocking them out cold while Vivian had one at her feet and the other on his knees her forearm crushing his windpipe in a sleeper hold. He crumpled and she dropped him like a sack of potatoes. 

“Easy.”She smiled devilishly and Steve honestly had never been more turned on. Steve licked his lips his eyes following her and she looked around. “Office back there let's see what we can find.” She jumped to back off the building Steve following after her, his pants sitting just a tad uncomfortably. 

Vivian kicked the door down and Steve grinned at her style it was reminiscent of Buckys. Actually a lot of how she moved remind him of Bucky in an odd way but He never got turned on by Bucky. With Vivian, she proved she could even knock him on his own ass and still say thank you. 

“Tony gave me this thing.” She held up a flash drive. “He said if I plug it in it was pulled all the data off this computer.” Steve had used one before but he loved seeing the excitement on her face.

Steve looked around, the office was small dingy and smelling of ALpha and smoke. It was off-putting but he didn't let it bother him. Vivian bent over the desk rifling through things looking for anything of importance. She made a little noise that pulled Steve's eyes from her bent over frame to her hands that were holding a black book. 

“Log?” Steve came closer to her standing only an inch from her side.

“Of some kind.” She looked up at him, her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how blue his eyes were. She bit her lip looking at the book clearing her throat and Steve could swear he smelt that sweet smell again from the other night when they had their impromptu spar. It made his Alpha claw for control the possessive thoughts running through his head, so loudly that he forced himself away from her. Gritting his teeth. “Done.” She pulled the drive out putting the book nad drive in her pocket before she did one last look over. 

The warehouse was empty aside from the guards and them but there was a faint stale smell of Omega that made the two on edge. The smell came from a back, Steve saw the fire in Vivian's eyes as she notices it too, they came to the room that had a lock on it where Vivian assumed was used to store Omegas before moving them to where ever. 

They left the guards on the concrete floor leaving in the cover of night like they were never there. 

Steve tried not to breathe the flight back. Vivian read the log book before sighing and stretching out. She shed her jacket making Steve 's eyes wander back over her. 

This was a bad idea. Spending time with her was supposed to make it easier to be near her but it only made it worse. So much more worse. By the time they were back in the eastern time zone he was squirming under her omega scent. He wanted to put the jet in auto pilot and fuck her in the back. It was all he could think about. But he stayed in manual flight mode, his hands clutching the wheel.

Vivian was no better. His alpha clouded the cockpit. She tried to keep her scent from showing her arousal but it was getting harder and harder as the miles slipped past them and his scent got stronger. 

Thankfully the jet landed and they both leaped to get out into the fresh air, But as they moved they brushed the other, both feeling the tingles where their skin touched. Vivan jumped away hoping he didn't smell her. 

“Thanks. Captain for coming and flying me.” she didn't look him in the eyes. Her thoughts were thinking of ways to show her gratitude in a non-respectful way.

“Thanks for letting me join.” Steve both wanted to flee from her presence but he also wanted to lock her in his room and let his ALpha have his way. 

“I um.” She sputtered flushing. “Got get this info in the system and start flittering it.” Steve nodded both still not moving. 

“You were amazing by the way.” Steve said and she finally looked at him. He could see her pupils were a little larger than normal and her cheeks flushed. 

“Thank you! You were as well. One of the best partners in crime.” She said and they both still stood unmoving at the jet door. When it opened up. Tony was standing there grinning.

"Interrupting?” HE asked and they both jumped saying no. 

“Just thanking him for joining me.” Vivian jumped into the fresh air breathing deeper.

“Tony.” Steve wanted to growl but he didn't. Vivian ran away and he sighed, her scent still lingers on him. 

“God she smells great.” Tony sniffed the jet. Steve rolled his eyes and brushed passed him. 

Steve should be going to sleep but he was so turned on he knew it would be useless. He stalked down to Sharon's office, it was an hour into her shift and he found her in her office. He closed the door locking behind him.

“Steve!” She jumped looking up. 

“Just got back.” Steve's voice was husky. He moved to her desked pulling her up into his arms. 

“I see that.” She let him pull her into his arms. He still had all his equipment on. 

“I missed you.” Lie. He was horny and need an outlet. 

“I can feel it.” His hips ground into hers. 

“Quicky?” Steve hands were already pushing up her skirt.

“Lighting fast.” She said and Steve attacked her mouth, falling into the desk chair, letting her straddle him. They tag-teamed his belt, pulling out his dick in record time. Steve opened her up with his fingers and saliva, before yanking her down on his throbbing member. The second she fell on him Steve let out a growl low and harsh. Vivian scent was still in his head. Her body burned in his eyes lids as Sharon moved on top of him, bouncing. 

Steve pushed her blouse down and nipped her breasted working them almost too harshly. His knot started to Swell and Sharon winced uncomfortably but she was used to the intruding feel now. But Steve wasn't feeling kind like he normally was, his alpha too present for gentle. 

He never wanted to knot before now. Now he was desperately wanted to know what it would feel like to lock in to... Vivian. Only Vivian. 

Sharon Came when steve fingers wedged between them, nudging her clit. 

As her walls tried to squeeze him as he thought of Vivian and that sweet smell and if it would intensify if he made her cum like this. 

That thought was enough to make steve lose it, his seed spurting out of him in ropes. It was sloppy and fast but it was enough to state that hunger that was growing in him. 

Sharon hunched over Steve kissing him lightly. 

“Good morning to too you.” She laughed and pulled off him, his knot hurting her. Steve didn't bother cleaning up before his tucking himself back into his pants. 

“You have no idea how bad I need that.” Steve took a steady breath, the Vivian fog lifted for a moment. 

“Oh, I think I got an Idea.” She laughed. “Now Out, I’m already gonna need to open the window and light a candle. You Scent is really strong today.” She mused and he shrugged. 

“Probably cause I was worked up.” Steve vaguely remembers reading about how pheromone will heighten when someone meets their mate, to pull them closer but he never believed in that whole true mates stuff everyone shoved down his throat; Mates couldn't be all that... Sharon was a beta and she took Steves alpha. Sure she could only handle it for a short time but still, how much longer does a guy need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight, will be posting more soon. Thanks for stopping in.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. A Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings... Just Steve sliding down a dark path, mostly outta his own volition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back:)

Outside of the living quarters, Vivian was still light and happy, but she was also uncharacteristically ruthless. The first real fight mission Steve watched as she took out ten men within seconds. Her tactical suit part of her weapon, her body entranced the bad guys until she started laying them out. Steve nearly came in his suit watching her swing around being an utter badass all on her own. Her curves were visible under the black outfit she had on, this one different than the first he saw. This time she adorned a cropped long sleeve and low riding black leggings that when Tony pointed out how while sexy it was also impractical but she swore her gear was reinforced somehow.

Steve liked how he could finally see the sleek muscles that she had with the exposed midriff that almost had him on his knees.

It was like a light being switched. She had two sides the Sparrow and the Omega. Both were forces to be reckoned with. 

Steve noticed though after mission Vivian overcorrected her Omega. She baked twice the amount and cleaned a little more; Dusting random things. 

Through all the time they had been near one another They didn't speak. Both trying to avoid the other to some extent after the intel mission, But somehow they kept getting in each other's path. 

Steve was on duty when Nat and Vivian came back from a mission. It was small only needing the ladies to handle. Nat went off to find Clint While Vivian changed and started cleaning. It was her way of decompressing. She fluffed pillows and folded things even though Tony had told her time and time again the maid would do it. Steve loved to watch her argue over silly things like folding or mopping because the answer was always the same and it also seems to win him over every time they bickered.  _ “But they do it wrong.” _ She would say in a singsong voice and he would huff off mumbling but he would always have a smile etched on his face because he was an Alpha and a nesting Omega was something that brought them joy. 

Steve watched her as she fluttered around while he pretended to read his book. Sometimes she sang, other times she danced around to the music she played. At night she after she did all of the things she would curl up in the living room with her tablet and a cup of tea and would type away. He never figured out what she was writing so intently, but she would get so in the zone that she would even notice him watching her from the living room doorway. 

These days Steve was insatiable. He took Sharon whenever she let him and if she didn't let him he was jacking off like a teenager. But even when he was with Sharon it was always Vivian in his head. He felt horrible but he could stop it, like an addiction he just couldn’t stop using. She was an itch that he couldn't scratch.

Vivian instilled Family dinner, not that anyone really wanted to miss her cooking anyways. She was the darling for the group, Everyone wanted to keep her smiling. 

“Vivian Turned me down.” Clint flopped next to Natasha on the couch after dinner. She patted his head lightly.

“Maybe she doesnt wants a whiny begging Alpha.” Tony tossed Clint the remote to the Tv. 

“I wasn't whiny.” Clint frowned and started flipping through Netflix.

“ _ Please Vivian Join Nat and I. Please. I'll do anything. _ ” Tony said in a mocking tone gaining a chuckle from everyone.

“The Cake. Need I say more. Sides I heard her deny you, Tony, yesterday. _‘Come on Viv let bruce and I scoop ya up.’_ sound a familiar.” Nat stroked Clints hair softly. 

“Whatever, at least I got stuff to offer her.” Tony poured a drink before sitting across from his mate as they started their after dinner chess and brainstorm. 

“Will you guys stop, Poor Omega fluffs a few pillows and you are drooling.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You're immune to her because you have an omega. Have some pity on us.” Clint picked the Tv show Vivian said she wants to see. “Viv - tv time.” He called. 

Steve held his tongue while his blood boiled over the fact they all wanted her. He wanted her, He wanted to bark that she was his but by the grace of God he was silent throughout the now nightly banter of who wanted her more. 

Vivian came out holding her tablet, She was in a pair of skin tight leggings and an oversized knit sweater, that looked like it belonged to someone else. Steve sat up anxiously and eyed the way the cuffs rolled over her dainty wrist. It was definitely too big on her. She stood up and walked over to the mini bar, that was near the lounge chaste she normal relaxed in at night. He sniffed the air but he smelled only her and he relaxed when he didn't detent another scent. She was typing away, a small smile on her lips. 

“Whatcha writing.” He tried to sound like a friendly conversation and not like he dying to know everything that was in her heart. 

“A letter.” She looked up, her typing paused. 

“Do you write every night.” It was Clint who asked. 

“Yep.” She brushed her hair back. 

“A boyfriend?” Nat asked peeking over the back of the couch. 

“Uh, no.” She denied it but her cheeks were flushed. “My nestmate.” She said smoothly. The team all looked to her. 

“You have family!” A chorus of voices including Steve's all blurted shocked and she laughed. 

“Well kinda. He’s like family now.” She played with the sweater that she was swimming in. 

“You know we don't know much about you.” Tony and Bruce looked at her and she smiled. “Who are you?” He asked in mock horror she shrugged. 

“The Sparrow.” She said it was the answer to everything.

“What were you doing before Fury found you?” Steve crouched in front of her trying to be close to her mostly subconsciously. 

“Lots of stuff.” She said vaguely. 

“Like?” He pressed gently, his scent wafted around her as his Alpha reached from within him, stretching out to touch her Omega and she huffed clinking her tablet closed. 

“I was in east Europe taking down an Omega sex ring.” She swallowed. 

“Alone?” Ste asked and she frowned.

“Yes Alone.” She chewed on her lip. 

“You said your parents gave your powers.” Tony said and she started to fidget, pain clouded the air and all the Alpha softened. “Sorry, you don't have to talk about it Kid.” Tony said and she giggled.

“I’m not a kid.” She said and he rolled his eyes. “Yes my parent did this to me. I was sick a child, this was their solution.” She looked to her hands. 

“Your friend does he know your a superhero?” Nat asked. 

“He knows I have gifts and I use them.” Vivian was picking her words carefully “But Sword doesn't care about that stuff, sides he has his own things.” Vivian looked to the group her eyes resting on Steve who was burning with questions nut before he could ask anymore he was cut off.

“Are you seeing someone? Is that why you keep turning us down?” Clint looked devastated. 

“No! I spend all my time here I think by now you guys would have notice If I had an Alpha hanging off me... Well other than Client.” She winked and he turned bright red. 

“YOu should meet Matt.” Natasha said and Everyone groaned. “What if He's a good guy and she's not mating with any of us.” NAt shrugged and Vivian looked back at Steve whose back was to everyone else so they didn't see the flash of rage cross him.

“I don't know if ready too...” She waved her hands around. “I’m still getting settled.” Vivian said sheepishly. 

“I’m gonna give him your number .” The men all growled and Vivian rolled her eyes. Steve Lips pursed and Vivian reached out and squeezed his hand gently, to soothe the anger that was starting to pulse off him. 

“I think that's a bad idea.” She muttered and Nat shooed her off. 

Vivian turned back to her tablet letting Steve and go. He swore he picked up the scent regret off her but he just pushed out of the living room, His chest heaving at the thought of her with another Alpha, the mere idea making him more furious this he had maybe ever been in his life. Steve slowly felt himself slip down the slippery slope Vivian was tugging him down and despite all the handlebars that were around him that could help him stay grounded he ignored them and fell further into the allure of her. 

The next morning Steve woke up grumpy. He went to been furious at Natasha for even bringing up the ridiculous idea of Vivian dating... Dating Matt that is. He laid in bed all night thinking on it because she was a teammate and he worried about these things. But eventually, the way Vivian brushed off the idea helped him rest. She didn't care for the idea of dating. She was a focused agent, she was dedicated to the job... and all the other lies Steve could think of...

Steve went to make coffee but there was some already made, he opened the pot and sniffed it. It smelled fresh, and Bucky wasn't there to trick everyone in the mornings by leaving his three in the morning pot burning all night long. 

“I just made it.” Vivian came out of the dining room making Steve whole body turn to see her.

“Oh, cool thanks.” He poured a coffee looking her over, she was in a tiny pair of shorts if one would even call them that, more like underwear in his eyes, and oversized t-shirt. It had holes in it and was worn in well, the collar was cut to her chest and the hem fraying. It was cute in a homely kinda way. Sharon wore matching pjs to bed every night. Respectable and clean, but somehow Steve preferred this style. He could close his eyes and pretend it was his own shirt she was swimming in. 

Vivans hair was twisted back in an expert braid, though it was slept in so it hung loose on her neck. He still wanted to know what it felt like to touch her hair; it looked so smooth, the shine in the morning sun made it so tempting. But he didn't he just leaned on the counter watching her fuss around, taking things out of the frigid and rummaging through the cupboards, like a controlled hurricane. 

That was the best way Steve had decided to describe her, a controlled hurricane. Graceful and diligent but so powerful it could blow the roof off a house, or his pants from his hips....

“Sleep well?” Vivian put something in the oven and shut the door, turning to him. 

“Oh, um yeah not bad.” He lied. He hardly slept the idea of her and Matt left him sour.

“Good.” She pulled a cup from behind her and sipped it gingerly looking at Steve, her eyes dancing over his bulky frame, that took up most of the free space in the kitchen. 

“How did you sleep?” Steve asked his voice held a twinge of too much interest for a married man to have on how a female friend slept.

“Not so great.” She answered honestly. “Still making my nest so I’m still... not comfortable but I think if we don't get called away I might go to the shops to see if I can't finish it off today..” She rambled but Steve didn't mind in the least.

Her nest. Only Omegas nested really but he had how wondrous and comforting they were. Sam who was mated to an Omega could go on and on about how he never wants to leave. Steve always shrugged it off, it's just a bedroom, but now thinking about a bed that smelled of only Vivian, her sheets and blankets woven with that mythical home magic he now associated with her, he was savilated at even the glimmer of that idea. His head went into the Vivian tailspin it normally did thinking about her. He wanted to peel back the layers of that nest and ruin it with her. 

It was instinctual desire to mix scents and make her nest his. His eyes wandered to her exposed neck where he scent gland sat, just waiting to be bit into.

Vivian watched Steves's eyes drift over her, and she smiled at his face as thoughts ran through him. She was getting used to it with him. 

“You still with me Captain?” She asked waving her hand in front of him. Steve blinked once then twice before a slow flush moved in on his cheeks. 

“Yes.” He cleared his throat taking a sip of coffee. 

“Where did your Omega get her Nesting stuff?” Steve felt her unease as her words were spoken, but some dark twisted need from in wanted to have her nest look like his.

“Oh I don't - I’m not...” Steve closed his eyes sighing. “My wifes a beta.” He said and she made a gasp.

“Oh I’m sorry I just assumed, cause your all-” Her hand went up and down his body in the air. “I’m sorry, I just mean you're like the definition of alpha and....” She put her mug down on the counter and covered her face in her hands. “I’m sorry I’m sounding like an old timey asshole.” She shook her head looking up at him. "That's really cool." She forced the words out of her lips.

“No, it's fine, I get it a lot.” Steve hated the smell that was coming off her. His hands moved without much thought and he put his one cup next to her taking her soft hands in his. “I’m just married not mated.” Steve eyes locked with hers as he dropped one hand to pull the collar of his shirt down showing off his neck. 

Vivian visibly swallowed down the lump in her throat. She wanted to lick his skin so bad, cause there he was showing it off to her smelling like sin. Her belly rolled in pure want.

He watched her eyes glue to his gland and he smell that sweet scent that came around her every once and a while, that made his brain go fuzzy and his skin prick with need. 

She dropped their hands and spin around taking a breath. 

They didn't speak, it was probably best. Both their minds were not where they ought to have been. Steve jumped away but didn't leave. He tried to but his feet just wouldn't move as all the warning signed flashed in his head. They were magnets on the same pulls. Steve knew even if he ran in the opposite direction somehow in some way he still end up back here; Watching Vivian fuss over whatever it was she was building. With hawk eyes, he watched her, and these tiny shorts that would forever ruin sleeping attire for him

Eventually, Nat and Clint came out and ruined the air that had built in the kitchen, That perfect blend of Vivan and Steve with coffee. Steve wondered if they made a candle like this. But he knew even if they didn't it would be the same as the real thing. 

Natasha and Clint rubbed shoulders with Vivian purring in her ears. 

How could they do it but Steve couldn't. Why was it when he touched her she jumped but then they do it she just rolled her eyes. 

*********  
  


Steve waited for the elevator and when the door opened Vivian stood smiling at him like she knew he was there. Steve own face split open in a grin. For one moment it was just them smiling at the other. The world dissipated. Team gone. Wife gone. Just them. 

“Sorry if you were waiting on the lift.” Vivian steps closer to the exit but Steve didn't move out of the way.

“Will you get lunch with me?” Steve blurted and her smile grew more, it touched her eyes. 

“Oh, I mean as long as I'm not like imposing.” She said toying with the bag in her hands.

“No.” He jumped. “Just thought it would be good to get to know each other.” He wanted to know everything about her. HE wanted to know what her favorite song was so he could play it on repeat. HE wanted to memorize all her likes and make sure to never do her dislikes. 

“Let me put my bags away?” She asked.

“Here let me.” He didn't wait he just scooped the bags that were at her feet. 

“Oh thank you!” She moved in front of him leading him to her room. She pushed the door open and she took the bags dropping them at the entryway. Steve caught a small glimpse of her nest scent and his brain went into hyper drive. 

They went back down to the ground floor in silence as Steve committed the scent to memory. Steve lead her to a cafe down the street, easy walking distance in case they get called back. Steve paid for her even though she insisted she could do it herself, but Steve had a need down in his bones to care for her. Steve also let Vivian pick their seat; course she dragged him across the street to the park, where they were somewhat out of ear range. Steve loved to be behind her, watching the baby blue dress she had on sway as she directed him where to go.

She picked a bench, in a secluded spot and Steve was happy he didn't have to watch other Alphas look at her while they ate.

“Looks like you made out well with your nest.” Steve mused and she giggled opening their meals.

“They pay me too much.” She looked up at Steve. 

“Not much money in the freelance?” Steve asked.

“I wasn't freelance.” she said and he looked down at her. 

“I assumed cause you weren't working for any government....” She smirked.

“I was a waitress by day at this little cafe by day and at night...” She looked to the ground.

“Breaking in entering?” He asked and she snorted.

“And then some.” The infection in her tone left little for his imagination. “Just doing good work, trying to wash out my red.” She said a little darker.

“So you were just taking down Sex rings for free on your own?” Steve put his sandwich down in subtle awe.

“Well yeah not for the money cause until here there is none... like I said just trying to wash out my red in my book.” Steve could smell the self-deprecation on her tone. He had heard from a close friend before. Natasha was in the same boat and so was Bucky. All of them were just trying to atone for past deeds. 

“Well I'm glad you're here, you good on the team and seriously you should be paid for the work you do.” That and he could now watch over her as he tried to take down the biggest criminal operation around the world. 

“Thanks.” She said she biting her food as if they weren't talking about her past transgressions. 

“You’ll like my brother Bucky.” Steve mused and she looked up. “He alot like you, I mean you both remind me of each other.” Steve said and she smiled.

“What's he like?” He desperately what to know what he thought of her.

“We grew up together, saved my ass more times then I can count.” Steve said and she laughed softly. Steve went on and on about him and Bucky and she soaked in his voice and his words. She loved the way he talked, he could paint the story in front of them as if were a movie.

He didn't tell her of Buckys darker past; it was never his story to tell but he did tell her our loyal and kind he was. 

Talking to Vivian was as easy as breathing for Steve. He never wanted to hide the truth or downplay anything. He wanted her to know him, know him better than the rest of the world ever could, something about the way she looked at him when he spoke made him think she already did. Vivian was good at keeping the topics off her and when Steve had shift the focus back on her she rolled it effortless back at him. So guarded and still so open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on putting out a few Chapters tonight; maybe build you guys up just to leave you all hanging :)


	5. Timing 'Ya Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian and Steve share a little more slowly inching to the inevitability that Thanos was talking about ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings yet again just some goona old fashion dancing around ones crush

Steve was a stalker now. He couldn't help it though, He just needs to know everything about Vivian, after their lunch, he was full-blown obsessed with her. He watched her from the side as she and Natasha did morning yoga. It was a torment to see her body in the tight workout clothes as she bent and twisted, but he could never look away. 

He watched as she cooked for the team. She loved to do that, and everyone loved to watch her. 

He tried his best to keep his space resectable but he couldn't help it; he was pulled to her. The first touch since she reassured him about her dating was when he caught her when he accidentally knocked into her. She hands clutching his biceps her eyes squeezed shut like she was waiting for the fall. 

“Vivian.” Steve purred, and her eyes fluttered open.

“I thought I sure to go down...” He laughed breathily.

“I got you Doll.” His voice was raked through with want. She held on a little bit tighter as she breathed him in. They stood still. The bubble around them was fragile, these moments were fleeting, they always were. 

“Hey, hey, Wow!’ Clint skirted in and She pealed herself off of Steve.

“Thanks for catching me.” She smiled and brushed off the thick layer of tension that was around them. 

“That could have been me if I didn't spend that extra minute wailing on Sam!” Clint flopped into Vivian's arms and she giggled. 

Everyone was always touching her. It was so easy for them, so free. Natasha, played with her hair, Clint was always laying in her lap, Tony slung an arm around her while bruce would flutter around brushing her whenever he walked by, hell even her and Sam had a secret handshake. But Steve He never really dared to. Even though he desperately wanted to feel her skin. It was because it meant something to him that it didn't for them. They were only teasing but Steve wanted. Wanted for real. Wanted deeply down in his soul he called for her. 

“Better luck next time Clint. She straightened him up. Clint leaned into her hair sniffing her like steve wanted to but if he did it would be crossing a line. 

“Hey, Viv You got to date for the Gala?” Clint asked and her brow furrowed.

“What Gala?” She asked. 

“Shield throw an annual Gala to celebrate morale or whatever, fancy black-tie, and free booze.” Vivian smiled. 

“Well considering that I didn't know about it, no I don't have a date.” She looked to Steve for a moment too long. 

“OO let me be your arm candy!” He jumped and she laughed. 

“Isn't the Omega the Arm candy?” Vivian laughed and Steve's heart fluttered at the sound. 

“Baby do you see this face. I’m the arm candy.” Clint posed for her and she giggled lightly. 

“Don't you already have a date?” Steve said with a twinge of anger. 

“Oh Tash would love for two arms of hotness hanging off her.” He winked. 

“When is it?” She asked Steve.

“End of the month.” He muttered. 

“Seems too short of notice for a date. I’ll just go alone if I do go.” She winked at Steve like she knew about his pure anger with the idea but before they could share anything more Clint turned in a babble of pleases.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief; If he couldn't have her he didn't want anyone else to have her. 

**************

Before Vivian Steve didn't get most things about Alphas, to be honest. He thought that they were all just... He didn't know the word but insane would suit best. One time Sam started a fistfight with Steve when he Helped Maria with a heavy box. Something about how Steve (Another Alpha) was near his Omega made him see red even though Sam was honestly one of Steve's closest friends.

It was like that a lot with ALphas and their mates, this illogical possessiveness that Steve thought was kinda uncalled for. They keep their arms on their mates and made sure to mark them in the perfect spot so all could see they were taken. 

Steve didn't get it. He thought it was silly, to be frank, but now After meeting Vivian, Oh he got it. He felt the need to shed blood if someone so much as looked at her for longer then he deemed appropriate. It got to the point where he was buying her lunch so she won't go to the deli where the young teen Alpha nearly drooled on her food. Of course, Vivan hardly noticed the boy but she did love when Steve would just drop food in front of her. 

Like magic, he just showed up whenever she was hungry. Of Course, she had some suspicion because he grumbled about that teen boy every time. But she didn't say anything, just basking in the attention of her superior Alpha, no matter how wrong it was of her. 

It was one of those lunch days. Steve could always just find her, like he had a Vivian GPS. 

“Lunch.” Steve slipped into the gun range. Vivian turned around a small gun in her hand grinning at Steve like he was a prized toy. 

“You are becoming my favorite person.” She turned to put her stuff down so she didn't see the heavens literally shine down on Steve's face and gaced him with the biggest smile in the world. But she could smell the pleased ALpha tones wafted off him like a calm summer breeze of Sandalwood and Myrrh.

“You flutter me.” Steve muttered. Making a makeshift table with the spare chairs and bench. Vivian came over to him taking her hair down, shaking the pony free, before flipping her hair to one side. Steve watched with longing eyes. “How you briefing go with Fury?” Steve asked while passing her food. Vivian's heart did a little dance when he remembered her meeting with their boss. 

“Uh, good. I think.” She put the stay in her iced coffee. “He's hard to read.” She sighed.

“If he didn't curse you out, your good.” Steve desperately wanted to reach over the table and squeezed her hand. But he didn't. He couldn't.

“Oh well, then It went fantastic.” She grinned. “I got the go-ahead to take in one of the guys from the book we found." She bit down on her wrap. 

“That's great.” Steve smiled at her proudly. 

IT wasn't a fancy restaurant or a bench in the park but if it was date Vivian would think it the best she had even been on. The smell of gunpowder and cement walls made it even more perfect for her. If it was a date. It wasn't. 

“Are you gonna be here for dinner?” Vivian asked a little too hopefully. 

“No. I’m off for till Saturday night.” Steve sighed heavily at the thought. 

“Oh.” She wilted a little.

“But thanks for eating with me at lunch this past week, you are better to look at then a screen.” Steve's face flushed under his beard but he didn't take his words back. 

“This has been the highlight of my week.” She said and he held that tiny little nugget of joy in his heart. 

They didn't really talk about too much of consequence but it was still a type of bonding that both cherished. Just being with one another, basking in the other's presence was something neither would trade for the world.

***********

He didn't know what he was doing. Ok physically he knew what he was doing, he was laying in bed while his wife slept next to him as he typed then deleted a text to Vivian fifteen times. He didn't text. Well, he did in the group chat the Avengers had but that was it. If he needed something he would just call someone. But he couldn't stop thinking about Vivian. He even hated the idea of sleeping so far from her. 

His phone rang in his hand, breaking the silence with a loud ring. It was Vivian. Steve actually felt his heart stop.

“Whose is it?” Sharon groaned. 

“Mine... Just Bucky.” Steve slid out of bed as smoothly as he lied and Sharon rolled away, already asleep. Steve hit the answer button as he shut the bedroom door. “Hello?” There were nerves in his voice. 

“You ok Steve?” Her voice made shutters flow out of his body. 

“Yeah. yeah..” He winced as he tried to sound cool as he walked downstairs. 

“Are you texting me a novel?” She asked and he turned bright red.

“What..” He rubbed his face moving to the couch in the living room, sitting in the dark. “What do you mean.”

“You know people can when you type right?” She laughed at Steve's groan, but she just smiled.

“Uh, nope.” His head fell on the back of the leather couch. 

“Yeah if the person is in the message conversation they can see little thought bubbles.” Vivians voice was low, half whispering, conveniently not saying that she was doing almost the same thing as him.

“Yeah, I was just thinking of your mission.” He played it off.

“Oh? And what did you have to share?” She was teasing him, she knew he was bluffing.

“That...” He scrambled. “I can't remember.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh well, then I'll just say good night.” He could hear the hesitance in her voice. 

“No, wait.” He bit his lip. He didn't care if he was stupid anymore. “Did I wake you?” Steve asked.

“Nope. I just got off the phone with Sword.” Steve could hear shuffling on the other end. 

“How is he?” Steve tried not to make it obvious that he was digging for information. 

“Good, busy.” She sighed vaguely. 

“I thought you guys didn’t call... only emailed.” Steve's legs swung up on the seat as he stretched out. 

“Normally yeah, but once a month we skype call..." She paused "When it's safe.” She added. 

“That's good I’m glad you got to speak. You miss him.” Steve noted and sighed longingly.

“So much.” Vivian agreed. “But he's better away from me.” Steve doubted anyone was better away from her. 

“Why don't you tell me about him.” Vivian laughed lightly.

“Did Clint put you up to this?” She asked. 

“No.” Steve heard her sigh. 

“ Swear Clint's favorite game is twenty questions.” She laughed softly tugging a grin on to Steve's voice. 

“Mystery is intriguing.” Steve and she huffed. 

“Nothing about me is that interesting.” Steve could hear the eye-roll over the phone. 

“We don't know much about you Doll.” Steve's little nickname hadn't gone unnoticed by her but she didn't comment on it, just blushed in the darkness of her own room.

“There really isn't that much to know, My past the things that happen aren't me now.” Her words tugged Steve, who would like to think he knew her well. He knew she liked to drink coffee with cream and sugar and that the pillows in the living room were always placed in twos. HE knew her nesting habits. He knew that when she thought nobody was looking she would pick at the food she cooked tasting it as she went along. 

“What about your nestmate where is he?” Steve asked hoping maybe the one on one would make her share. 

“I don't know.” She breathed honestly. “He's doing better though, and that makes me happy.” She swallowed. 

“Do you think you'll ever reunite..." He started, "For good I mean." Steve heard the softest little sigh of pure want. 

"I hope so." She said thickly. "It's so lonesome without him." It was a rare moment of honesty, a lift in the fog that surrounded Vivian. 

"I wish I could help you." Steve was serious in his words. He wants to ease all her aches and pains. He wanted to provide everything for her; if he knew the name of her nest mate he would go out right now and hunt him down, drag him back to her, just so she would be happy. 

"I'm fine, Steve." His name on her lips made him shiver, the light rasp of her tired voice, the low whisper as she laid in bed; made him want to go to her and be there in person. 

"Still, thought... If there's anything you need you ask me. Ok?" He said with a twinge of his alpha authority that even though the phone like made Vivian submit under him. 

"Yes.." She almost called him alpha, an endearment saved only for mates. "Captain."

***********

The air between Vivian and Steve was thick. Constantly. Vivian couldn't breath when Steve was near her and he couldn't stop sucking in her air. Outside of their lunches, they shared looks thought out the day but never really talked outside of that one phone conversation that replayed in her head on a loop. 

Over the table at dinner, in the field, when one looked over the other was already staring. It was driving her crazy being around him and he didn't want her. The others they all crawled in her bed but he never crossed the threshold. Bruce and Nat, they were so sweet with her, calm and gentle like parents; their mates less so. More Like need teenagers. Wanda and Vision were nice to her but they left for vacation before they really got to know one another. 

Steve never crossed the line the others played jump rope with and it was making her crazy because all she wanted was him. She like the others and loved it when they used her nest, but she wanted Steve. She wanted him all around her. IT was a sickness. She broke a little when he left after his shift, it felt like he was taking her with him to his wife and a real home. 

Vivian cursed herself. He was married, bonded. She was nobody. Vivian came to Natasha one night with a head full of determination. She needs to forget him.

“Hey... Nat.” Vivian whispered Clint was snoring on her bed while NAtsha read a book. There was an unspoken schedule of who got Viv's bed for nap time; the Bartons day came in the nick of time.

“Yes, sweets?” Nasha smelled the nervousness waving off the of the little omega who weaseled her way under Nat's skin and into her heart. 

“Matt- he's an Alpha right?” She asked and Nats lip curled upwards.

“Yes.” Vivian nodded like she was weighing options.

“A good one right?” She pressed. 

“I would never set you with someone I wouldn't trust with you sweets.” Natasha put her book down for a moment. 

“Can you set up a date for us?” She needs to prove it was just because Steve was an Alpha, that it was nothing and she could find someone to touch her the way she dreamed of Steve touching her. 

“Of course.” Nat picked up her book and Vivian swiveled in her chair going back to her email that she was composing. “What brought this on?” NAt eyes the email but she couldn't make out the words from the distance.

“Just think its a good idea you know.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Nat eyed her but left it where it was. “Timing and whatnot.” Nat raised an eyebrow watching Vivian type away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do one more Chapter for tonight so see you in like a half an hour!


	6. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the line we been dancing round??? yeah that got crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Mentions of violence, SMUT. DIRTY SMUT. CHEATING.  
> (for the sake of fic they have sex unprotected but Wear condoms, Kids Play safe)

Finally, Steve was back on duty. Honest, He spent more time looking at his phone, hoping (selfishly) that there would be a reason for him to go back. But alas nothing. When he did get back Vivian and Natasha were gone on a two girl mission to bring in a ring leader from Vivian's Omega trade mission, a name from the book Steve helped her find. 

Yeah, he was upset he didn't get to go, but he knew there would be more missions with her. But that didn't stop the gnawing worry that panged in his side. Vivian on a mission without him worried him. The what-if dance circles around him until all he could do was stare at the door and wait. 

It was three am when Steve woke with a shock. He didn't know what it was but it had him at high alert, but his chest squeezed him with anxiety. Steve grabbed his gun and walked out of his room sweeping the floor, his body getting agitated more and more as he moved to the kitchen like a six sense. 

The Stove light was on emitting a soft small yellow glow in the otherwise pitch-black communal space, and there was a quiet sound coming from there so he moved silently his gun ahead of him. He jumped in and froze. His gun was aimed at the little Omega. 

She whelped and put her hands up. 

“IT's ME!” She sniffled. Steve dropped his hands and put the gun on the nearest counter. 

“Vivian?” Steve asked confused and she stood up shakily from the floor where she was scrubbing, Whipping her eyes. “Hey, are you ok.” He realized it was her distress that had set him off, his alpha attuned to her. 

“I’m” She swallowed breathing through her nose. “Fine.” She looked down at the tile that she was scrubbing with a toothbrush. Steve crossed the kitchen, without thought his hand came up and tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, Her hands were shaking and her nose sniffled every few moments. “Please Just go to bed.” She begged He was there with all his alpha she was weak. So weak around him. 

“Vivian, what's wrong.” He said sternly, his hands rubbing her bare shoulders.

“Its Nothing.” She pushed away from his weakly, He growled loud and Vivian's head tilted the second it happened. Steve breath caught, he never had an Omega submit to him before. She peaked at him as Steve stared at her exposed neck. Steve grabbed her and forced her to the living room. Steve turned on one of the small lamps and placed her on the sofa next to him. 

“Talk.” He commanded gently, his Alpha was pouring over her. 

“It just the last mission.” She sighed and tucked her knees to her chest. “We tried to get the Alpha who was running the Omega ring there, but we didn't get there soon enough... They must have been tipped off ..." She whimpered. "They cleaned out... and killed half the Omegas.” She sobbed and put her head in her legs trying to breathe. “It doesn't normally bother me. The job, I can’t save everyone, But I just feel....” She stopped and clamped her mouth shut looking at Steve, her face hardening. “It was just the mission I just need to get over it.” She tried to stand but steve grabbed her arm tucked her into his side. 

“Continue.” He would let her off the hook and she cried softly. “Vivian you’ll feel better. I won't tell anyone.” She bit her lip looking at him. He tried to keep his scents comforting, even though the Idea of an Alpha doing what those men were doing, selling Omegas for the highest bidder, them killing them just to cut their losses, made him violent. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m wasting my designation.” She whispered, looking at her hands. Shame wrecked the room and Steve growls at it. 

“Vivian.” He started and she places a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Steve, it just that, Omegas are the smallest percentage out there, and a lot of them are going to be abused or killed for it. I just feel like I should be... living for them? Does that make sense?” She asked small looking up at him with her big eyes that could make him do anything. “I try to find the line, but I feel like I'm repressing my nature because I can't be weak, because that's how I was raised.” She paused and stirred up on her knees kneeling on the couch next to Steve who had locked eyes with her. “Oh but you guys are so nice and let me do all my silly things. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I just sometimes I get in my head.” she whispered her confession. “If I’m being honest, and I hate to even say it out loud.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Say it. Get it off your chest.” Steve was moving closer to her, they didn't even notice it until he breathed and his chest brushed her breast. 

“I need to find an Alpha.” She blurted and then flushed red. “I think I need someone I can just be with, I grew up in a space where my softer instinct were frowned upon.”Vivians Eyes showed the hurt. “Only in the last few years have I started to do Omega things.” She said and looked into his eyes for something. “I need a mate who will let me be me, let me not me what I was forced to be.” Steve thought of her with another. All the lewd fantasies he had, he thought of Vivian in love with another alpha. He growled and gripped her shoulders harshly, forcing her in place. 

“No.” He all but roared. She whimpered and fell backward, Her body laid pliant under him, as she submitted fully for him. Steve covered her. “No.” He said again. He couldn't stand by while she mated, while another Alpha bit her neck, probably not doing it right. Only Steve knew how to bite her the right way. 

“Steve.” She gasped. 

“Omega. No.” He said she Alpha took full control. She frowned confused.

“What are you doing Steve?” She asked her lip quivered. 

“You can't be with anyone else.” He said and she tried to push him off but he was like steel. 

“Else?” She squeaked. 

“Your mine.” Steve finally said it and it felt so damn right. His soul clinked in to place. 

“Steve?” She questioned and He looked down at her. 

“I don't know what is wrong with me.” He held her gaze. “I can't stop thinking about you. All the damn time. Your scent, your eyes, your laugh. I can't stop. You in my body like a sickness and I can't get you out. Your mine. Mine” He was like a man drowning, clinging to her. 

“Steve?” He whispered and he looked at her waiting for her to be repulsed. He was a horrible man. He was a selfish man. “It's the same for me.” She breathed and he sagged. “I can't stop smelling you.” She laughed lightly. “I stole your shirt form the gym... I have been sleeping in it.” She was red and Steve purred in approval. 

“All my clothes are yours if you want them.” He said and she giggled.

He was baring his soul and she welcomed it.

“I want you all the time. When you leave I just wilt. Like a flower in a drought.” She said and He nodded. 

“I’m miserable when you not around.” Steve leaned down.

“I feel useless without you.” She said and Steve bent down and took her mouth in his lips. She cried out as everything chased around her. She was home. Steve was her home and she had finally after so long found it. His tastes like cinnamon and bourbon. Her hand wound his back and pulled him in. Her mouth dancing with his. He dipped in and groaned at the sweet flavor. 

“I want you Omega. I want you so bad.” Steve picked her up and held her close to his body, Kissing her harshly. He got them to his room and tossed her on the bed, crawling up her legs, until he hovered back over her. He kissed her again, and he sighed in relief. It was perfect, she was perfect. 

Vivian slipped her hand under his shirt and shivers when their skin connected. 

“Alpha.” She cried. Steve Snapped up, Like a lightning bolt. She blinked her eyes open nervously. “Should I not call you that?” She asked thinking maybe she crossed a line. 

“Say it again.” He begged. 

“Alpha.” She spoke softly, and His being came to him. He was nothing until she called him. “Alpha I want to feel you.” She cooed, Slipping his shirt over his torso, her knuckles dragging over the plane of his skin. Steve sat up and Dragging off his top tossing it to the floor. Vivian's hands touching his muscles slowly, drinking him in. “Perfect, Alpha, your perfect.” Steve had heard that many times, but he never believed it until she said it. Steve pulled her up so they were sitting up, dragging her over his lap, Her hips dragging sinfully over her cock that was at full attention in his sweatpants. He took the hem of her tank top and pulled it off swiftly. Vivians breast exposed for him. 

“Omega.” He sighed happily. His hands ran over her, Vivan hugged him, her small arm going around his neck. She sighed as they hand full contact. Both of them buried their head in others neck, His mouth licking at her scent gland. Vivian kissing his neck lapping up his Alpha. 

She rocked her hips over his lap, desperate for friction. 

“Needly little thing.” He teased and she pouted. Crawling off his lap, Pulling off her leggings swiftly, Leaving her in a pair of grey underwear with lace details. Her hand dipped under the band and she moaned and her hand swirled, He groaned at the sight.

“If your gonna be a mean Alpha I just take care of myself.” She said breathily. Steve snarled yanking her hand out. He took her finger into his mouth sucking her softly. They both groaned at the sensation. His tongue swirling around her digits. He pulled them off with a pop, his eyes were black when he opened. It was everything he wanted her to taste like and more. 

“Your mine, Only mine.” He said again and she nodded weakly. Steve moved down her body placing kisses down her before pulling her underwear off. Vivian tried to get him off her so she could present to her Alpha. Her body begging her to please him but he kept her down. “Not yet Omega.” He looked at her cunt as it glistens in the moonlight. “I have been dreaming of this he said more to himself before going down taking one swipe of his tongue. Slick. She had slick. He didn't know what he was missing this whole time if all Omega tasted like this he could see why they were so coveted, but something told him only his little Oegea tasted like the rains of heaven. He cleaned her up before he pushed a finger into his clenching hole. Viv _an groaned wantonly._

 _“AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha._ ” She chanted as he worked her up. He was right in thinking she was built to expect him, She swallowed two then three fingers easily. 

“Present for me Omega.” Steve's voice was husky. He pulled off her and stood to strip completely. Vivian rolled, shaking with anticipation. She moved her hair to one side before sinking on to her knees putting her cheek on his bed, breathing in his ALpha what was embedded in the mattress. Her hand reached around and showed him her most intimate parts. 

She watched his clothes fall and his cock bobbed once it Springfree. He was a big Alpha with big hands so she knew his member would also be equally as large but still, she gulped in surprise. 

“Look at you.” He purred while stroking himself coming up from behind her. His free hands running circles over her. “I want to do so many things to you, My sweet little Omega. Tell me who you belong to.” He didn't know where the possessiveness came from but he needs her to say it.

“You Alpha. You. I belong to you.” She said and he grinned.

“Good girl.” He laid over her back kissing her exposed neck. She cried out in anticipation. 

“Please Steve!” She begged. Steve pulled back and smacked one of her cheeks with enough bite to make her cry out. 

“Alpha to you.” He said as he lined up with her entrance. “Mine.” He growled as he pushed into her. He was surprised how fast she took him in, She didn't wince of cringe she panted, wiggling to get him closer. “Fuck.” He growled through gritted teeth when he was fully seated into her. 

“Oh, Alpha... My Alpha.” She cried out, her body clenching around him. “I want your knot. I need it.” She begged. Like a light be turned on he realized this was what he had always wanted and she wanted it too. He started to move, picking up a pace that had them panting. She was clawing at the sheets rocking into him, needing him completely. 

“Roll Omega.” He pulled out and she whined pitifully but did as he told her. She lay on her back her legs circling around his narrow waist pulling him back. “Fuck, Vivie.” He said her name and she pulled him into her harshly capturing his lips with hers. He swallowed her cries when he rocked back it to him. Her hands clawing at his back. “You gonna cum on my knot like a good Omega?” He nipped her ear. She moaned as he sucked on her gland, He wanted to mark her so bad, But for a true matting bond to happen she needed to be in heat and he in rut. 

“Bite me Alpha.” She cried into his shoulder, His knot starting to inflate in he, catching on her walls, she was so close. 

Steve's teeth sunk into her shoulder, he did use his full force, it was just a bite, but it was enough to send her screaming her walls clamped down on his knot, her mouth on his shoulder, Steve howled biting a little harder as his knob locked into place, his cum flowing out of him, filling her. 

They stayed like that, locked together, mouth on the other's scent gland for a long while. Steve was still hard in her and she loved the feeling of complete fullness. 

“Alpha.” She cooed, stroking his back lightly. He sat up on his elbows, Some fluid leaked out between them at the subtle movement. 

“Yeah?” He asked his hand stroking her cheek.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. “I need to feel...” She said and kissed her cheek.

“Your perfect, I didn't even know this exsited.” Vivian tilted her head in confusion. “I’ve never been with am Omega.” Steve said a little embarrassed. “Thought everyone was crazy... Now.” He whistled low and she giggled Running her hands through his hair. “You complete me.” He sighed peppering her with little kisses. Vivian rolled her hip making Steve groan. “Don't or we will never get unlocked.” Vivian grinnedRolling Steve over she could straddle him. 

“I don't think we will be leaving for a long while.” Vivian Rolled her hip, rubbing her clit over his pubic bone. They both shuddered together. “Gotta problem with me on top Alpha?” she asked and grinned up to the goddess before him.

“Nope.” He laced their hands together and laid back watching her ride him slowly. Her breasts bouncing with each sleek roll. His hands move to her legs, sliding up her thighs to hold her hips. 

Steve felt like the world had opened up and he had finally found his place in it. This place was Vivian, THe sweet omega who made a cake from scratch on Natasha's birthday the same day she killed a chunk of Hydra soldiers. His place was her world, where everything mixed together, Work and life. He didn't realize how tired he was of living a double life. Some days he was that the suburb house grilling and jogging, and then rest days where he was fighting crime and doing what he loved with the people he loved more than anything. But Vivian had blurred the lines on him. 

She came with a soft cry, her walls milking his knot 

“Omega.” He groaned as his cum spurted out of him. She slumped over his check kiss him and licking up with tiny like strokes. “You gonna kill me doll.” He sighed and she laughed, lifting up onto their hands. 

“That's all you got? Some super serum?” She baited him. “My poor old Alpha.” She sighed dramatically. Steve brows pinched together and he tossed her on her back, still locked into her cunt. His ground into her and she cried out. 

“Gonna take it?” He asked and she nodded her eyes fluttering shut.

“Anything you give to me Alpha.” She arched her back when he asked to move in her. 

*****

They fell to the sheets exhausted. It was nearly six am. 

“Is it like this for everyone?” Steve asked his chest heaving. They were panting from the last round and she laughed breathlessly. 

“No. I think cause were both enhanced.” She nuzzled his neck licking his gland. They had even begun to scratch Steves itch. But he doubted that he would ever get enough of her. She fit him perfectly, Even just holding her in his arms them were like puzzle pieces. 

“Vivie?” Steve said and she blinked up at him in time to catch his smile. 

“Yes Alpha?” She asked kissing his jaw that was covered by his blonde beard. 

“I feel like I have been sleeping my whole life until you woke me up.” Her heart fluttered. 

“Go to Bed Alpha.” Vivian kissed his lips tenderly. Steve fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his Omega in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today. And yeah finally the tension came to a peak.  
> Thank YOU so much for reading!  
> I'll see you all soon for another installment.


	7. The Double Date From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is dumb. Vivian tries to get back at him... It all Backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know who Matt Murdock is... If not I should note he is blind and also a lawyer. 
> 
> Warnings; Smut. So much smut.

Steve woke up alone. He jumped out of bed and growled looking around for the sweet omega who he had fallen asleep still knotted in, but her side was empty. Her clothes were gone from the floor. Steve got out of bed and dressed quickly, before going to hunt her down. His heart hammering; What if something happened to her? 

Her room was across the hall from his, he turned the nod quietly as to not wake anyone else up. He slipped into her room silently. His eyes sweep her living space. It was tidy; of course, she was kinda a neat freak. Vivian had a soft grey room, a huge bed, with millions if perfectly placed pillows and blankets; Her nest calling him to ruin in the best way, make it smell like him and them. Her clothes neatly hung in an open closet kinda way, along with a desk. Her desk was surprising messy. Two cups and wrappers from snacks. Her hand two motors and a large comfy chair. The thing that made him smirk at was the large safe, he assumed held her weapons. while large it was not totally outta place as she had it decorated to match her soft theme.

Steve heard the shower running, Vivian naked under a hot spray, like he wasn't going to check it out. He pushed the bathroom door open and tossed his clothes off on the ground. She had her back to him her head slightly tilted upwards. 

“Come in Alpha the water's fine.” She turned around giving Steve a full view of her body in the daylight. His mouth went dry.

“Most beautiful Omega in the world.” He sighed walking into the wet room. She pulled him in and kissed his lips sighing. “You left me.” Steve pouted as she pulled away.

“ I didn't want the other to see me coming out of your room smelling like sex and Steve; which is my favorite smell by the way.” She ran her hands over him rinsing off the dried fluids. 

“Got scare you ran away or something happened to you.” Steve kissed her neck.

“Just looking out for you Alpha.” She cooed before turning to get her soap. Steve started to grind against her and she laughed. “No Alpha. Clean not dirty.” She smiled at him from the side. “I have to wake Tony up.” She pushed him away. Another Alpha on her lips made his absolutely animalistic. His bite her shoulder make her cry out. “Alpha!” She tilted her head to the side submissively. 

“You're leaving me for another!” He shook his head at the idea. “Your can't...” Aubrey pushed him away her hands making a wet slap on his chest.

“No you knothead.” She spits. “ He always falls asleep in the lab. I just make sure he not in a puddle of vomit.” She shook her head. “I can't believe you even think that of me.” Hurt clouded the bathroom more than the steam.

“Vivie; I don't know... I don't think... You're perfect. I just can't stand the thought of you and anyone else.” Steve said. “I don't know what's wrong with me.” He pulled her back into his arms. “You make me crazy.” He said.

“It's a mate thing, with Alphas and Omega, the possessive behavior.” She sighs. 

“I’m sorry Omega.” Steve said and she pulled away and kissed his lips. 

“Forgiven Alpha.” She kissed him again and he took it deeper pushing her into the bathroom wall. “Alpha” she warned him.

“Just a quick one.” He asked her. “Please, I need it...I need you.” She nodded slowly knowing there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Steve picked up one of her legs and line each other up before snapping his hips into her with no warning. “Fuck Omega.” He sighed once they fell into each other. He moved slow just savoring the way they fit together, before he started to pound in to her.

It was tight and wet, his cum still lingers in her from the night before, acting like the lewdest lubes. All his fears and anxieties came out as he rocked her. His hand drifting in between them to rub her clit in time.

He didn't touch her long before her over sensitive cunt clenched down hard before fluttering around his cock. Steve didn't let his Knot lock only coming with her feverishly. It was fast and needy. It was perfect. 

Even this short little tryst made him orgasm harder than he ever had in his life.

He pulled away and cum drained down her leg and Vivian came back to him with a lazy smile. 

“Now let me shower.” She batted him away. She only needs to wash her hair before she let Steve have hot water for himself. 

He washed quick and dried faster wondering out to find where his sweet little omega. She was pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, Her wet hair making little wet spots on the floral top she had shrugged on. 

“Wait Vivian.” He pulled her into his arms when she went to check if the coast was clear. “We should talk.” Steve said and She nodded solemnly pulling him the end of her bed. 

“You go first.” She was bracing herself for the enviable ‘this was a mistake.’ 

“We can't tell anyone until I go to Sharon.” Vivian visibly winced when his wife was brought up for the first time and suddenly she felt sick. 

“Oh my.” She covered her mouth. “I'm a homewrecker.” She swallowed her horror but it felt like it was coming back up.

“No. Vivie.” Steve pulled her into his arms. “You're my true mate. We both know that, it was fate.” He reasoned and she shook her head.

“I didn't even think last night, you were so kind and I have had this crush. I told myself no. Why did you let this happen!” She looked at him and he was at a loss. Everything just happened. Last night he wasn't thinking about anything but his Omega, his mate. 

“It just happened. It was bad timing but I don't regret it.” Steve said and she looked up at her eyes watering. 

“You don't?” She asked so timidly it made him rub her mating gland soothingly. 

“No Omega. I knew the moment I saw you, smelled you that you were mine. I should have... Done more beforehand.” Steve swallowed and she crawled into his lap kissing him lightly.

“You're not gonna leave me right?” Vivian asked. “You not gonna be like those other Alphas who say whatever they can't just get an Omega into bed right?” She held his face. 

“No. You are my True Mate. This is real. I am going to Sharon now tell her everything.” He vowed and she sighed in relief. Her relief only lasted more a moment as she remembers about her plans for tonight.

“I have to cancel with Matt.” She covered her mouth, wincing at Steve's stormy expression. 

“What?” Steve growled his chest puffing.

“Nat Set up a date for us... It's tonight.” Vivian bit her lip. “I didn't tell anyone because they would just freak.” She flushed and Steve fought hard the urge to scent mark her. 

“Yes, Cancel. You are my Omega.” Steve kissed her lips gently. 

“Your not mad.” She carded her hand through his hair. 

“No Omega, you were just doing what you had to.” Steve hugged her close.

“I just wanted to forget about you.” She said honestly. 

“Now you don't have too, after tonight you never will.” Steve kissed her lips and she smiled. 

“Pancakes then you can go.” She kissed his cheek and leapt off the bed. She opened her door and poked her head out; Empty. “ Your good.” She waved him out and Stevw smacked her ass on the way out the door making her giggle loudly. 

  
  


***************

Steve paced the front porch of his second home. He was going to tell Sharon. Tell her he was sorry that this wasn't a working and he was leaving. Ease simple. Just need to get those eight words out then he could figure the rest out with Vivian at his side. Steve smiled himself at the thought of his mate; regretfully he changed so Her scent wasn't on him any longer. 

He opened the door swallowing hard. 

“Steve?” Sharon came out of the kitchen confused. “I thought you on till Monday.” She looked him over making sure he was ok. 

“Yeah I just wanted to-” Steve swallowed. _Say I'm leaving you._

“You remembered didn't you.” Sharon ran up and hugged her husband. “We meet five years ago today, Honest I thought you forgot.” Sharon kissed him softly. He wanted to pull her off him, but he could find the strength.

“Right.” He nodded his words clogged up in his mouth. 

“Just home for a kiss or... if You have time there's this new restaurant in the city it's supposed to be amazing...” She paused and looked at the odd face Steve was making as his brain short-circuited “You look better since that day. The beard really suits you.” She stroked him lovingly. 

“I wasn't sleeping then.” Steve swallowed and she nodded her head sadly. 

“I know, And then our first kiss... In front of Bucky and Sam.” She laughed and Steve blushed. 

“I have gotten better.” He was forever defending that kiss. “You did so much for me.” He looked down at the woman he owed for keeping the Avengers together. If she hadn't stuck her head out and pulled all the strings she could so he wasn't on the run, for helping him get Bucky a second chance; The was a good chance him and Tony would never have gotten over the accord nastiness. He would probably still be on the run and the Avengers destroyed. But Sharon took on the government with Matt Murdock at her side; winning the biggest case in history probably. 

“I knew you were my fella.” She shrugged. 

Steve stared at her, the new world Vivian had awoken in him shed light on his wife. He looked at her big smile and felt a knife dig into his chest. 

“Let's go out Sharon, You deserve it. Just let me change. “ She jumped happily, kissing his cheek. 

“Me too, I got a new dress your gonna love it.” She spun away and run up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Steve stood in the doorway swallowing vomit down. How could he tell Sharon that he cheated, that he was loved another, when she did everything for him, she was there for him when nobody was in his corner, when his pack was at his neck she stood by him.

He pulled his phone out and scrolled to Vivans name. 

“Hey.” She breathed softly. He closed his eyes pained. 

“I can't not tonight.” He whispered. He could feel the hurt from over the phone. 

“I knew you were too good to be true.” The line dropped and Steve was felt in silence. He was sparing on the heart for the other, and he was torn between them. 

  
  


***********

Steve and Sharon arrived in the city in good time, She called ahead and got them a table at the new restaurant, it was a swankier place, dress code and a list that took weeks to get on but she used their last name and they got in with ease. 

Steve wore a simple slack and button-up an outfit, gelling his long hair back. Sharon hung on his arms happily chatting about work and he nodded along as they waited on their drinks. 

"I can't even remember the last date we went on." Sharon sighed looking at Steve. 

"I know I'm sorry," Steve said fiddling with his napkin. 

"It's ok, I understand," Sharon said sweetly. "We are here now." She reaches across the table to touch Steves's hand. 

"Your too good to me Shar." Sharon flushed at the nickname she hadn't heard in too long.

Steve was starting to relax when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His soul pulled his eyes to the door where he watched the hostest leading in the newest customer. He swallowed hard. 

Vivian. 

She was in a deep purple dress that draped over all her soft Omega curves stopping midthigh the edges he was fisting not twenty hours before. Her hair was piled high in a messy updo, her front where braid in a natural crown, making her the princess he swore she was. Her skin shimmered and called for him to lick and suck like he had last night. His heart fell to the floor as his Alpha roared to the surface. 

“Steve.” Sharon snapped her hands. Steve couldn't stop gawking, his eyes blatantly stalking her as she was brought to the bar. She tapped the shoulder of a lean Alpha who turned to greet her. She hugged him gently, her breasts pressing into the mans suit coat. 

“Vivian.” He croaked. She sat at the barstool next to the Alpha, her slender legs dangling down, showing off the strappy heels that tied at her ankles.

“Your new teammate?” Sharon followed her husband's eyes. “Shit is like a goddess? Thor sister?” Steve was inclined to agree. 

“No, Just an Enhanced Omega.” Steve was watching with laser focus as she ordered a drink, laughing at whatever the man said. Steve finally saw the man's face. “Matt Murdock.” Steve growls. 

“Daredevil?” Sharon's eyebrows shot up. “ We haven't seen him since the Accords trial.” She smiled at the Lawyer who single-handedly took the government on and Won. “We should have them over it be rude not to say hello.” Sharon was waving a waitress over when Steve sagged in relief. He needs his Omega to see that he knew what she was doing. 

The waitress walked over and pointed to their table and Vivian visibly froze, but recovered quickly. Vivians eyes meet Steve and she winced as his Alpha eyes glared at her. She took Matts arm and lead him over to the table. 

“Captain.” She purred, A facade of overconfidence washed over them. Steve stood and gave her a side hug, whisper in her lowly. 

“Canceling?” Vivian swallowed hard. 

“Rogers.” Matt took Steve's hand patting the large right bicep. 

“Murdock, Surprise see you here.” Steve said through a tight jaw. 

“I helped the owner get the right to the building.” He smiled. “Makes for easy seating.” Matt's hand lingered over the dip of Vivians spine. “I was just greeting my Date.” His head turned to Vivan and she smiled. 

Steve's fist clenched, She should be with someone who could see her beauty. He frowned at the horrible thoughts that were crashing over his mind. 

“I’m Sharon Rogers, Steves Wife.” Sharon finally piped up once Steve failed to induce them. 

“Vivian. Walker. Or the Sparrow, You're in shield right?” Vivian asked, her stomach clenching with pure dread. 

“Yes an Agent, but I mostly just a manger, since we got married I'm not doing so much fieldwork.” She looked to Steve touching his hand. Steve looked own their joined hands; More things she gave up for him.

“Must be nice.” Vivian Bite in her lip awkwardly, jealousy and guilt rolled into a big ball. 

“You guys should sit with us.” Sharon popped up. “I would love to get to know you, I'm friends with everyone else in the pack, and we haven't ordered yet.” Sharon patted the booth. 

“Oh I don't-” Vivian started. 

“No please Miss Walker.” Steve's voice with cold. 

“It's up to Matt Really.” She looked over to Matt who was reading the situation, The tension on one end was thick.

“Why not.” He smiled and she bit her lip hard. Sharon slid over to Steve's side, her hand falling into Steves leg. Matt slid in first making Steve and Vivan sit across from each other.

“So Vivian how do you like it here?” Sharon asked sipping her wine. 

“Did you move here recently?” Matt's body was turned to her. 

“Few weeks now; I like it, the team is really welcoming, I’m afraid they might kidnap me.” She teased and Matt smiled. 

“She definitely the Darling of the pack.” Steve said out of nowhere. Everyone looked to him. “The only Omega she gets all the love.” Vivian scoffed and crossed her legs. 

“Not all, and I work hard.” She muttered as her glass was brought down to her along with a menu.

“Are you like the mother?” Matt asked with genuine intrigued for her. 

“Oh no, I just...” She sighed. “I never got to express my Omega desires until here, I was never in a permanent place.” She said simply. 

“Where were you before.” Sharon asked. 

“I was around." She waved a slender hand vaguely "Europe, Russian, Middle east.” She listed. “I ran was with some rough people for a long time I never got to be soft.” She toyed with the menu. 

“Soft is the only word I ever use to describe you.” Matts's hands fluttered over hers. Steve watched as she flushed but looked slightly uneasy. He puffed his chest rolling his jaw at the sight. 

“She could take you out in second.” Steve glared. 

“I would love to spar with you.” Matt placed his hand under hers squeezing it gently. 

“I would like to see-" Her hand covered her mouth. “Oh! That was rude.” Steve watched with a soft heart as the smell of embarrassment floated over, the perfume she wore was strong, but with Steves enhancement, he could smell her truth. 

“No, Vivian it ok.” Matt freehand found her shoulder. “I don't care for phrases you don't have to watch yourself around me.” He reassured her and she sighed with relief.

The waitress came and went, taking their orders, Vivian was feeling sick in the pit of her stomach after everything that was between her and Steve, the tension making her gag, along with looking at his near-perfect wife who made it her mission to see how long she could touch Steve, so Vivian just order a light soup; claiming she ate a large lunch.

“So Captain America.” Matt's hand was still cupping Vivian's. “How is your friend? The last I saw you two was in court.” Vivians brows furrowed. 

“He's good, he's doing some recovery work off on. Currently out of the country.” Steve took apart a bread roll aggressively. 

“That great, I really liked him.” Matt nodded. 

“That's Bucky right The other member?” Vivan asked tentatively looking at Steve. 

“White Wolf yep. He is coming back soon.” Steve watched her as she took note. 

“I look forward to meeting him, I hear a lot from Clint.” Vivian said to Steve who chuckled. 

“Clint, Sam, and Bucky have a heated war over the Tv so, just make sure your limbs are hidden when the remote comes into play.” Steve looked her in the eyes for a moment he forgot about the other people. 

“Oh I’m sure I could have them holding hands and purring; Just give me a night.” She winked. 

“You good in hostile negotiations?” Sharon pulled them back to the real world. 

“The Best.” She bit her lip and Steve licked his at the sight. “Little Omega Charm and most just nod and agree.” She smiled brilliantly. Matt must have sensed it cause he pulled her hand to his lips. 

“I would love to see you in a courtroom, I bet we could get the city cleaned up in no time.” He muttered over her knuckles.

“If my charms don't work my fist seem to end a conversation well.” Vivian laughed. 

“You are truly the perfect woman.” Matt fussed.

“I like you.” Sharon laughed and Steve paled. “See Why They all want to mate you up.” Steve swallowed a growl in his chest. 

“I have competition.” Under the table Matt's hand brushed her thigh making her jump. Steve Drilled daggers at the couple. His chest puffing as his Alpha literally pound in him to tear the other Alpha off his Omega. 

“The team and Whoever was in your room last night.” Steve's words fell in a spit of rage and Instantly, when Vivian breath caught, he regretted them. Hurt flashed over her eyes.

“Excuse me.” She wiped her head up.

“I could hear you last night when I got back from finishing reports.” Steve couldn't stop the words; Anything to have that other Alphas paws off his mate. 

“Steve.” Sharon hissed wacking him under the table.

“What? I'm just saying there's many people She's flirting with, I like Matt Would want him to get hurt.” Vivian sucked in a breath like Steve had slapped her. 

“Steve.” Sharon was shocked staring at steve like he had three heads. 

“Excuse me.” Vivian's lip quivered as she stood. Matts hand fell to the leather booths. Vivian ran to the bathroom holding back the son on her lips. 

“Steven What is wrong with you.” Saron hit him again. 

“For someone who claims she the Darling of your Pack your sure treated her like Shit.” Matt stood up leaning on his cane. 

“I should apologize. I don’t know what's wrong with me.” Steve bolted from his seat before they could stop him, two puzzled faces left in his wake. 

Steve push the women's bathroom door open and slinked inside. It was empty aside from Vivian so he locked it behind him. She was leaning over the sink, the tendrils of her hair fell forward, observing the view of her face from him.

“Just go.” She turned her back to him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing his words have an effect on her. 

“Vivie.” Steve mustered up words.

“Don't call me that.” she snarled.

“Omega.” He used a soft tone, as his words float through the red and dark wood bathroom her shoulders tensed. 

“Don't call me that either.” She spit.

“You are my Omega, I can say it all I like.” Steve shortened the distance. Vivan Threw her hands down and Spun on her tall heels. She yanked the strap on her dress down to should her Scent gland.

“See This?” She threw her head to the side wildly, her eyes wide with anger. “No Bond. No MArk.” She growled. She held up her left hand. “See That?” she wiggled her tiny fingers. “No Ring.” She spits. “You are nothing to me but a liar.” Vivian slapped his cheek with enough enhanced force behind it to make him stumble to the side. His heart clenched as her words soaked into him like poison being forced down the vain.

Steve touched his cheek watching as her chest rose and fell with rage. He leaped forward and slammed her into the wall, with force. His mouth found her neck as he pulled her strap back down her shoulder giving him access to bite her mating gland harshly, nearly breaking skin.

“You are Mine.” He said possessively before licking he mark tenderly. “We both know it. You know you're my mate.” Steve voice was not one he recognized in his own ears. Vivian shoved him off her, her hand cupping the bite mark that tugged her skin when she talked.

“No! Your mate is out there. I am just.... Some stupid Omega who let you fool her into thinking this was something.” Vivain shook her head, her arms wrapping around her middle. She felt sick about this whole situation. “You used me.” She whimpered. 

“No Vivie. I just need time to tell her.” Steve sighed watching as Vivian backed away from him.

“I have seen enough movies to know that you won't do it, You just want us both.” She swallowed when Steve crowded her again, backing her into another wall.

“I only want you.” He gripped her chin. “Omega Please have some mercy on me.” Steve begged and she whimpered, as his scent clouding her, swaying her to give in.

“You promised.” She whispered and he slumped into her, his head falling onto her shoulder.

“I know. I will tell her when it's right.” He lifted up and kissed her cheek tentatively.

“Swear to me.” She asked and Steve nodded. 

“I swear Omega. Your heats coming up soon right?” He asked, Even the thought of them together sharing their cycles made his cock stir in his dress slacks. 

“Forty days.” She bit her lip. “Rut?” She asked and Steve chuckled. 

“With you around, looking like this hanging off anyone but me? Soon.” Vivie giggled softly.

“Will you kiss me?” She asked and Steve didn't hesitate before he attacked her lips, he was dying to touch her the second he saw her. She sighed as she let him take her mouth over, working her tongue in a dance only they knew the moves to. Steve hands drifted down her sides.

“You look so fucking good Omega.” Steve bit her lip, and his hands pushed the hem of her dress up. She was wearing a lacy thong and he stilled. “You wore lingerie for him?” His voice with rough with jealousy. 

“Have to with this dress or else it shows my the panty line.” Her words were swallowed in a moan as his fingers brushed her sex. 

“You wore this out for him” Steve growled into her neck. 

“Wanted to prove I didn't need you.” Vivian moaned and he pulled back to watch her hips rocking over his palm. 

“How that going?” He asked darkly. “Look at you humping my hand in a bathroom while you're on a date with another.” His fingers pushed around the lace and his shoved a thick finger into her cunt. She has soaked already, making it easy for him.

“Alpha.” She sagged and he swiveled around lazily. 

“Yes, Omega? Need me now?” He asked huskily and she clung to his arms, doing anything for more. 

“Show me were ok. “ Her eyes bore into his. He paused for a moment, before giving in to her eyes, He covered her body with his, His fingers picking up their pace before he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Steve picked her up with ease, Vivian's legs wrapping around his narrow waist. He placed her on to the sink, the cool porcelain on her bare skin made her jump. Steve spread her legs wide enough for him to fit between as he quickly unzipped himself, pulling his overly excited erection out. Vivian whimpered when he slammed into her with no warning. Her hands tugged into his hair roughly, unable to hold back as he dug deep into her. 

“Perfect.” Steve growled into her ear. “ Look at you wrecked on me.” He nipped the indent he made on her neck again. “I can't wait to mark you Omega, make you mine.” His words soaked into her heart. 

“Yes Alpha please.” She was begging for everything; him to make her his, to make the coil in the pit of stomach snap, to have anything he was willing to get to her, she wanted it all. All she could think of was that this was where she belonged; in his arms. Vivian could feel him swell in her, his knot dragging through her walls.

“Cum for me 'Mega.” Steve commanded her and she was about the wail out but Steve hand covered her mouth stopping her cries from being heard. Steve held in his own howl as his own release caught him off guard; His seed spurting into her. “Such a good girl for me.” He whispered kissing her lips chastity once his hand dropped to where he pushed her dress up at her waist. 

They held each other for a moment, catching their breaths. He pulled out of her roughly making her cry out softly. Steve bend down and licked her thighs clean and he nearly combusted at their flavors mixing together. It was right, so right for them to be together. Vivie hands card through his hair as he lapped her clean lazily basking in his aftercare, his nose nudged her clint softly coaxing an overstimulated orgasm out of her. 

Vivians purse vibrated and they were snapped back to reality. The reality of the fact that they just had sex in the bathroom while Steve's wife was in the building and her date was waiting. They looked at the tiny black leather as it buzzed next to them. 

Steve pulled away wiping his mouth. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he spent his entire life in control of everything but when Vivian came around logic and reasoning went out the window. 

Vivian fished phone out of her bag, her legs dangling off the sink. 

“Vivian.” She said her voice a little breathy, She put the phone on speaker for Steve's sake. 

_“Hey girl sorry to interrupt your date, I hope Matts showing you a good time.”_ Natasha's voice came over the line; Steve and Vivian locked gazes. 

“Best date- got a little out of control.” Vivian winked at Steve and melted at the haughty gaze she sent him. 

_“Oh that make this worse; We got call, Some Hydra Bull shit, should be relatively easy.”_ Natasha said and Vivian nodded.

“I’m only ten from the tower; Oh Steves here, do we need him?” Vivian spoke as lax as she could and Nat paused. 

_“Yeah I was gonna call him after, small world.”_ Nat mused and Vivian laughed easily playing everything cool.

“Tiny, I’ll let him know see ya in few.” Vivian clicked the phone black and she pulled Steve back into her legs. “Well this makes it easier.” Vivian fixed his hair, running her hand through it, pushing it back the way it was so thoughtfully placed. “Feel kinda like a slut.” Steve's eyes flashed with rage.

“Don't.” He started and she kissed him sweetly before jumping down. She wet some paper towels and wiped down where Steve had kissed her. Steve bent over the sink and slashed his face. “You make me do crazy things.” Steve looked at Vivian through the mirror while she fixed her makeup, touching up her lipstick that Steve had ruined. “I never felt anything like this.” 

“I know. I’m not like this either." She huffed. "I only slept with one other guy.” Vivian admitted and Steve paused looking at her with big eyes through the reflection in the mirror

“Really.” He was stunned and she nodded.

“Yep.” She picked up her purse and straightening out her dress, placing the black leather strap of her bag over the bite mark Steve so reckless placed on her.

“Not gonna tell me more.” Steve turned to watch her grin unlocking the door.

“Nope.” Vivian laughed at pout that comes over his face that hid the agitation that some else in the world knew the noise she made when she came. 

“Your gonna be the death of me ‘Mega.” Steve followed her out leave some space between them. They came over to the table where Matt and Sharon were having a lively debate. 

“There you are we getting worried.” Sharon smiled up happy to see the tension had dissipated ever so much. Steve fidgeted and stumbled on his words.

“I gave him a good slap seem to hit the logic in place.” Vivian took her drink and finished it off. “Nat just called us, we have to be off.” Vivan fished through her purse for her wallet, careful not to move the strap off her neck.

“Oh Vivian please this was a date it's on me.” Matt stood up touching her shoulders, after deciding what sounds he had heard. 

“I’m sorry I have to go before our food.” She tries to sound genuine but Steve could tell by how her eyes shifted she was lying. 

“You told me you were on call, I knew it was a possibility.” Matt kissed her cheek. His nose wrinkled at the subtle but still ever-present smell of Steve on her skin. 

“Oh Steve!” Sharon jumped up and gave him a kiss; Steve held her at arm's length.

“Sorry Sharon.” Steve muttered.

“It happens; Matt you are welcome to stay and eat with me... if my Alpha husband doesn't get jealous.” Vivian eyed the way Sharon's hand lingered on Steve's chest, her ring gleaming under the warm lights of the restaurant. 

“Please, I'd hate for you both to be alone.” Steve said putting his card down on the table. “It's on me. Vivie you ready we’re gonna be late.” Steve pulled away from Sharon and watching Vivian hug Matt friendly. 

“I’ll call you.” She said sheepishly. 

“I look forward to it.” He took her hand and kissed it gently, she jumped out of his arms the moment he let her go. 

“Have a good night. Sharon it was ... Lovely to meet you.” Vivian hardly looked at her before she moved from the table. 

“See you, Sharon.” Steve pecked Sharon on the temple. 

“Kick-Ass Babe.” She called and he flashed her a smile before chasing after Vivian.

Steve caught up to her when she hit the door outside. She walked quickly breathing deeply. 

“Vivie.” Steve jogged up to her and she flashed him a look that said it all. “Temporary, Omega I swear.” He said reading her eyes. 

“you have till my heat.” She reminded him and he nodded. 

“I won't miss it, I swear.” Steve touched her hands lightly before pulling away.

Close but not touching. They could taste their future but they could have it yet. One day they could hold hands, they could go on dates, but not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the best at the smutty goodness, but I am trying to get better. Thanks for sticking it out with me. 
> 
> Also, this is one of my favorite chapters in this story, I have three... This is one of em.


	8. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a small wake up call that leaves him messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Happy weekend here an update!
> 
> Warnings; SMUT

Steve and Vivian lasted the mission without touching... somehow... It was a miracle. And then the next night because everyone decided to sleep in Vivian room, after a particularly rough battle they just wanted to be as a pack. No one really spoke they just slept in a heap on her extra-large bed. 

Steve and her shared looks but that was all. He watched as she cared for all the alphas, him included before they force her to stop hovering and let them care for her. Clint hugged her close, Tony brought a tv in the room and they pack stayed in a cuddled heap for a whole day just watching light-hearted films until it was shift change and they had to get back to real life. But that time they spent as a group in Vivian's nest was kinda the best hours they had ever spent. 

Steve got home and Sharon was already at work. He was thankful for space. He looked at the list Sharon always made for him, she always had of things for him to do around the house.

Lawn, trash, the washing machine was doing that thing again.

He sighed and went to do the housework. Numbly. He felt numb without Vivian in his world to give him feeling. Even when he had to share her with his team he still felt more alive then he had ever in his life. 

When Lunch came around he sat at the dining table and he noticed a painting hanging up. It had been there since they bought the house two years ago, but he never saw it. He looked about and there were things all round that he never regarded. Like the pictures that were hung up, Sharon had hundreds as photos around the house. Them and their friends. Lots of him and Bucky. Steve Got up and stalked the house, how many chairs she had littered around. In the back of his mind, he knew they were there then guest were over but he didn't know the had spots in the house. 

Steve tracked the house. Books. They had hundreds of books and not nearly enough music. There were also fresh flowers in every room. When did Sharon have time to get flowers every week? He walked into the bedroom and went to the closet. It was huge. Did Steve actually own this many clothes? Where did they come from? He only wore a small pile that he cycled through. He was in his uniform more days than not, surely this many clothes was considered too many. And shoes. He had shoes in the double digits. How did he never notice? It was like his life was a slow fading sunset; you don't realize it's gotten dark until there is no light. 

Where was the light in his life? He was living in the dark.

He was going to give up this life he had been living and he realized he was asleep for most of it. When did they get a new couch? He could have sworn that their couch was black leather, not a reddish-brown. 

How many things had happened around him and he never noticed it. 

He pulled his phone out and scrolled to Bucky's name and dialed before he chickened out.

_“Heya Punk.”_ The familiar sound of Bucky's voice instantly set him at ease.

“I’m having a mid-life crisis.” He paused. “ I think.” Steve never had been unsure of anything in his life until now. 

_“Everything ok?”_ Bucky asked and Steve flood on the possibly new couch. 

“Yes." he said too quickly. "No.” Steve blurted.

_“Talk to me. What's going on.”_ He could hear Bucky sit up.

“Sit you were sleeping weren't you?” Steve winced. It was hours ahead in Wakanda.

_“No, Reading. Talk,”_ Bucky commanded but Steve didn't know where to start.

“I think I have been asleep for five years. Did you know my couch is brown? I didn't. I thought it was black. Did you know we have three bedrooms? Why the hell do we have three bedrooms? I Don't even know my own house. My own life and now with... With...” Steve sputtered.

_“With what Steve what are you talking about.”_ Bucky sounded confused.

“I think I'm living the wrong life here.” Steve whispered it out. “I think I just settled and I shouldn't have, because there is the life I’m supposed to be living and I’m not.” Steve's voice trembled. 

_“Stevie; What happened.”_ Steve sighed and closed his eyes.

“I did something Bucky. Something bad, but it doesn't feel bad... it feels right.” Bucky breathed deeply over the line.

_“Take from someone who has done a lot of bad.”_ Steve was gonna argue but Bucky cut him off. “ _If it feels good doing it. It's not really bad. When I was with Hydra doing what they told me to it always felt wrong.”_ Steve swallowed. 

“I want it. I want.” Steve couldn’t tell him he's having an affair, he couldn’t even say it himself but cause when he was with Vivie he felt like he was cheating on her with the life he had in the suburbs and when he was in his other life he was Cheating with Vivie.

_“Lifes too shitty to live miserably. If you have a chance at happiness and good you take it; the world will always find a way to make you suffer, you don't have to go looking for it yourself.”_ Steve chuckled. 

“Thanks, jerk.” He smiled. “I miss you.” He said after a moment.

_“I’ll be back in a week for two months. I need a break from the mind crap.”_ Bucky said and Steve's heart lifted up.

“Really?!” Steve jumped. 

_“Yep, Just planned my flight with T’challa, be back on Saturday.”_ Steve sighed with relief.

“I need you back your my moral compass you know that right.” Steve said and Bucky barked out a laugh.

_“You know I have heard that before, and in case the world was wondering if I’m the north were all going south.”_ He joked and Steve laughed. _“Don't do anything stupid till I get back.” Bucky said and Steve huffed._

“How can I? You got all the stupid with you.” Steve drifted back to the past. 

_“Love you Stevie. See you soon.”_ Steve felt better.

“Love ya too.” Steve hung up. Staring at the world around him. 

  
**********

Sharon got home and Steve was waiting. He had to tell her. He had to do this now or never. The words repeated over and over in his head.

_ ‘I’m leaving.I’m sorry. We are over.I’m leaving.I’m sorry. We are over.I’m leaving.I’m sorry. We are over.’ _

“Hey.” Sharon sounded nervous. He didn't doubt that his pheromones were making the air a wreck.

“I need to talk to you.” Steve had dinner ready and she nodded sullenly, the tension radiating off him was like humidity in the summer. It was all he could feel and breath. 

“Me too.” She muttered following him to the table. They sat in a thick silence. 

“I have to tell you something.” Steve's heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Me too.” Sharon took a sip of wine.

“Can I go first,” Steve asked and Sharon nodded, they both took tentative bites of the spaghetti he prepared.  _ I’m leaving.I’m sorry. We are over.  _ The words were in his mouth, like a loaded gun, his tongue the trigger and just as his lips opened to fire the gun was knocked from his hand.

“I was offered a recon mission.” She blurted and Steve's mouth clamped up he words damming up in his mouth. “I took it; I’ll be gone for three weeks.” She watched his face as it twisted up. 

“Oh.” Steve chewed on his words what had melted in the noodles, making them tasted like the unsaid gun powder. He swallowed harshly. 

“Don't be mad at me; I just got that itch it's been two years and I don't wanna get too rusty.” She bites her lip nervously. “ I know I went behind you back but I just-” Steve held his hand up.

“I’m not mad. Of Course, you have to do this, I can’t be holding you back.” Steve looked at his wife from across the table.

“I know But I try to be your rock.” He winced. “ I try to be there for you when your home and I just didn't want you to think I was abandoning you.” Steve rubbed his face all those verbs for the things he was about to do to her bounced between them, But it wasn't the way he wants them to be said.

“When do you leave?” Steve croaked. 

“The night of the Gala, I have to go to the event but we ship out at midnight.” She whispered. 

“The gala, right.” Steve had been so wrapped up in his brain he forgot. 

“You forgot, Don't worry I already picked up your tux.” She laughed. “I swear if it wasn't for me you would lose your head Stevie.” She relaxed when Steve isn't mad at her. 

“I know.” Steve didn't look at her as he ate, The unsaid words weighed his stomach down like lead bullets.

“What did you wanna tell me?” Sharon asked taking a bite of her own dish.

“Bucky's coming back.” Steve didn't know why he didn't tell her; The words were there but when he looked up at his smiling wife who did so much for him, he chickened out, the courage he had built up was gone. 

“Oh, that wonderful. You just gonna stay at the tower while I’m gone then?” She asked. “This is really good by the way.” Sharon gestured to the food. 

“Yeah I’ll just stay there.” With Vivian. He added in his head. 

They had sex that night. Steve didn't know how it happened. He didn't know why he did it. But somehow Sharon was under him, he was sheathing himself deep into her. Halfway through the tryst, he realized they had yellow sheets. He hated the color yellow. 

**********

Steve couldn't sleep. 

The uncertainty of his life, questioning everything made his nightmares come back with full force, it was stress things or so Sam liked to tell him. This time though he didn't want to call Bucky or Sam; He wanted Vivian. He needed her. To soothe his restless soul. When he was with her, he could see the world so clearly but without the light, he was fumbling in the dark. 

Steve's face was illuminated by the cool blue light of his phone as His hand hovered over her name, hesitating. Sharon rolled and wrapped her hand around his hip. It made Steve recoil and slide out of bed. 

Steve crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. He splashed his face with water and looked out the sink window to the back yard, it was pouring rain and dark, normally the lights from the city brightened everything in the night but tonight they were dim. He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. He waits three rings, his heart racing. 

_“ALpha?”_ Vivians voice broke the silence.

“Hey.” Steve whispered swallowing down the anxiousness.

_“What's wrong.”_ Maybe it was the way he spoke that betrayed him, maybe she just knew him; but Vivian knew something was amiss. 

“Nothing nothing.” S teve played it off. 

_“You called me at...”_ There was a pause. _“Two am for nothing?”_ She grunted. 

“Can I see you?” Steve blurted.

_“If this is a booty call Alpha you have got-”_ On the end, Vivian was already getting dressed not that Steve knew, but she would do anything for him. Even leave her nest at two in the morning to go out in the pouring rain. 

“No, just to talk... There's a twenty-four-hour diner on the corner near the tower.” Steve thought on his feet as he spoke he pulled on his trusty brown leather jacket. 

_“I’ll be there,”_ Vivian said and Steve silently left the house.    
“Thanks, Omega.” Steve was like a thirty man promised water. They hung up and Steve drove back to the city. The roads were clear so he made in record time, but could also have been because for the first time in his life he broke the speed limit laws. 

The bell of the Diner door chime as he came in from shaking off the droplet from his wet hair. He looked one way and then the other and he saw Vivian laying across a red leather booth, a book on her knees and a cup in her hand, her hair was in a messy bun, the syrup hair twisted out of the was of her reading. She was in one of Steve sweaters, he recognized it in an instance it literally made his heart lift from where the nightmares had held it down in the pit of his gut. She always looked like she belonged no matter where she went. It was a talent to blend into her surroundings that could only really come from being on the run. Steve knew she was hiding from someone or something. It's a little obvious, but she never acted like it. She was confident in her skills to not be caught, relaxed in almost every situation. 

Steve slide on the other side of her, taking his jacket off. Not saying a word, just breathing in her scent, he was back home. He was a lost soul returned. Vivian looked up and bent the page of her book before shutting it, turning her attention to steve. Her legs still splayed in the booth. 

“Hi.” She smiled at him and for a moment he couldn't remember what those nasty dreams were even about.

“Hey.” Steve smiled back, she looked him over, his yeas were darkened and his hair was a mess like he had been running his hand through it nervously. 

“You look like crap.” She teased and Steve sighed in an agreement. “Not sleeping?” She asked as the waitress came by with a cup of coffee for Steve and a plate of fries. Comfort food. She knew him too well.

“Yeah.” He muttered taking a sip of the slightly stale burnt coffee. 

“Well, I’m happy you called me.” She slid her hand over the retro table and over his hand that was holding his mug. Steves shuttered when her touch seeped inside him soothing him internally. 

“Not mad that I woke you up?” Steve asked and she shook her head. 

“Why would I be mad that you need me, makes me feel good. I am your Omega.” She took a fry into her mouth and bit down. “Also I’m a sucker for dinner food.” She was always good to lighten the mood. “Wanna talk about it?” Vivian asked and Steve thought.

“Nothing to talk about really, just nightmares.” He looked down at the plate of fries. 

“I get them too.” She took another fry.

“You don't talk a lot about that kinda stuff.” Steve stated and she huffed, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

“Nothing anyone really wants to hear.” Vivians voice was pinched with anguish.

“I do.” He said, finally taking a fry for his own. 

“Just the normal stuff, past, faces of those lost.” She was vague but he understood. 

“You can trust me Omega.” Steve said seriously and she smiled up at him, the adoring look in her eyes nearly took the breath out of him. 

“I know, but some things are meant to stay in the past.” She said. “Especially when I have such a handsome future to talk about.” She redirected the conversation, an evasion tactic that with Vivian he had no defense for. 

“What kind of future do you want? Are you always gonna wanna do the job?” Stev asked and she chewed on her food thinking. 

“I never wanted this in the beginning, when I was a girl I was like every other starry-eyed Omega. I want to find my mate and fall in love; have pups, and just serve my family.” She breathed a deep sigh from the depths of her soul. “That was a long time now.” She shook her head. “The world is a lot more cruel, Once they changed me... Everything changed. I never got to be an Omega just a weapon.” Steve took Vivian's hand in his. “I never got to listen to my instincts until I was away from them.” Vivian was still vague, there was nothing in her story that truly gave him any tangible insight to her past but he was so far under her spell that he felt as though she was baring his soul to her; even if it was the abridged version of it. “Now I think as close to that dream I will ever get is just a baked good here or there and fluffing a few pillows.” She closed her eyes. 

“Why don't you just quit.” Steve asked and she opened her eye for his to see the rawness in them.

“Because there are so many helpless omegas out there and too many horrible people, I would be wasting myself to just lay down and settle. Even if I never asked for what they did to me, I can't just stand idly by when I could make a difference, even a tiny one.” She spoke to Steve's heart. She wasn’t a normal omega he knew that the moment he saw her carelessly toss a Hydra agent over a warehouse roof without a second look, she was as hard as vibranium and as soft as polished crystal. 

“You can't just put your needs aside for other people you allowed to live your life.” Steve said, “I’ll support your decision either way.” His words turned Vivians hardened sad face into a soft and warm smile. 

“Maybe once I have pups I’ll take a break.” Steve's heart soared out of his chest into her pocket at the flickering idea of her having his Pups. 

“Don't talk like that if you don't want me to go all Alpha on you.” Steve was already leaning over the table.

“You never have to hold your Alpha back in the presence of your Omega.” Vivian leaned in, her whisper fluttering between them. He never realized He was stifling his natural instincts until he met her. 

They were equals in that way too... Only Steves was self-inflicted. 

Steve didn't kiss her, he was going to try when she slipped back down putting four french fries in her mouth, laughing that the pout Steve made when she turned him down teasingly. 

“I’m no booty call Alpha.” She tisked, but she put her legs into his lap under the table, her shoes abandoned on to the tile floor. 

Their conversation got lighter after that. One-pot coffee and a plate of fries gone and the rain was still pouring out the window. Steve paid and pulled Vivian out of the booth they occupied for nearly two hours. Steve had gotten a parking spot a few feet from the Diner and the Tower was within walking distance but didn't make his way to either of them. The idea of saying goodbye made him dragged his feet like it was chaining him in place. 

“Thanks, Vivie, for coming out for me.” Steve's large hand covered her arm. 

“Any time Steve.” She surprised him by pulling him in to hug, That he indulged in when he noticed the streets were pretty empty, no one could recognize him in the still dark cover of early morning. Steve breathed in her scent and he kissed her neck, nipping her gland lightly. 

“Alpha.” She purred, it was like a trigger for her, the very idea of him biting and bonding with her made her legs weak. 

“Can't help it you smell so good wrapped up in my scent, make me wanna claim you so it doesn't matter what you wear.” Steve pulled away still holding her close. 

“Stevie.” She whimpered. 

“Yes Omega.” He brushed away the harsh drops of rain that were starting to soak them. 

“I said no Booty call.” And he laughed darkly. 

“It's not a booty call if it wasn't planned... accidents happen.” Steve kissed her trying to use his tongue to make her words form yeses. 

“We shouldn't.. Its nearly four, sometimes Clint gets up now.” She said and Steve's eyes lit up.

“My car is right there and my windows are tinted.” He sounded like a teenage boy and it made Vivian laugh girlishly.

“Car sex? Steve that definitely sounds like a booty call.” Steve was already pulling her to the black Suv. 

“Come on, we can go to the back of the Parking garage, at the tower.” Steve unlocked the car and Vivian Laughed shaking her head but getting into the passenger seat anyway. 

It took a minute to get to the back of the garage but With Steve's hand drifting over her thighs, nudging her sex through her leggings, it felt like too long for Viivans liking. 

Steve went to the way back parking lot, and to the very corner where no one ever parked, Parking between a wall and a no parking zone, just in case. Before nearly tossing Vivian in the back of the car. She laughed sweetly. It was a different vibe than the other times, it was light and fun. Just to lovers enjoying the other. They started making out When Steve wedged himself back with her. He has never been in the back of his car. It was surprisingly spacious. Vivian straddled his lap attacking his lips breathily, her hands in his hair and on his neck pinning him in place, but there was nothing in the world that could get him to move. 

Steve pulled his shirt off her and to his surprise, she wasn't even wearing a bra under his sweatshirt. He hummed happily before taking her breast in his hands and kneading them softly, kissing the pink roses buds every once in a while. Vivian groaned her head resting on top of his and her hands twisting in the blonde strands.

She pulled away and made him pull off the shield shirt he had worn out. Once they were both topless they started sucking on each other's mouth, letting the feeling of their bodies touching just skin to skin wash over them. 

“Alpha.” She cried in his mouth when she started to push her hips over his lap. 

“Let me have you baby.” He asked because he was respectful and if she really didn't want to have sex he wasn't gonna push her. 

“Fuck, Yes Alpha.” She swore while grinding down for any chance at friction where she wanted the most. Steve put her on her back to tug off her leggings, which again she was naked under. “I don't sleep with underwear.” Steve cursed at the thought of that in the morning when she made breakfast she was bare under the skimpy shorts and tee shirts she loves to torture him with, He was cursed with this knowledge for every morning after this. 

“Omega, you're going to be the death of me.” Steve's finger collected some of the slick had pooled from their warm-up before he started to work her open for him. His thumb rubbing her clit as he worked his fingers into her. He put a hand on her hip to keep her from wiggling off the bench seat. 

“Oh Alpha, please.” She cried when he curled his fingers, brushing her walls. 

“Going to cum already Baby?” Steve said and picked up his pace, dropping his thumb just a touch harder. “When I say ok?” He commanded her, his voice was rough with want. “Put your hands on the door Omega.” Her hand flew to the door and she held on tight, submitting herself under him. He preened at her trust for him, willing to go what he asked. He took his hand off her hip. “Work yourself on me, show me how needy you are.” Vivian cried and started to work herself over his hand shamelessly, chasing the feeling that was boiling in her cunt. “Don't cum yet omega. I like this sight of you, greedy little thing fucking herself on me.” He growled watching her hip rut over his hand, her slick draining from her, her sex clenching at his words. “You like when I’m in control.” He mused and she nodded her eyes squeezed shut, her chest heaving as she tried to hold herself back from just combusting over him. “Tell me.” He prompted.

“Fuck yes, Alpha I love it.” Vivian words were wrecked with a moan when Steve added another finger. 

“Such a good Omega for her Alpha you can cum now.” As soon as he gave her the ok Vivian used her hands as anchors to grind all the way down on his hand. Her cries filling the car, her walls clamping down on his fingers before they started fluttering. Steve watching her body writhed under him. “Your so beautiful.” Steve pulled his hand out even though she wasn't done, pulling his dick out and pushing into her as fast as he could, sending her spiraling again. Her hands left the door and flew to his back clawing at him, as he pounded into her ruthlessly, not letting her catch her breath. “You drive me crazy all I want is you all the time.” He bit her ear lobe, while dragging his length out of her. His knot swelled and it locked in pretty quick. Steve made a few short ruts before he came deep inside of her, his speed coating her thoroughly, her name on his lips. 

They breathed harshly, the windows fogged. Vivian was melted under neither Steve, her hands stroking his back lightly before Steve rolled them awkwardly so she was laying on his chest, and he was crushing her. Vivian's face was turned into his neck where his mating gland was. 

“You smell so good.” She mused her eyes falling closed. “When you work out and stuff you Alpha musk just make me crazy because it's so heavy in the air.” Steve chuckled lightly.

“I know how you feel when your nesting or something your scent clouds the tower and my mouth waters.” Steve held Vivian close to him, the world outside of them might as well have sunk into the ocean and they wouldn't have noticed because it was just them in the world now. 

“Can wait till we share a room, might be a little crazy for a while till I get our nest all set up but.” Her shoulders slumped. 

“Can't wait to ruin it.” Steve joked and she patted his chest lightly. 

“Alpha.” She rolled her eyes. 

“What I’m just saying if we're anything like the rest of the team once were bonded all surfaced is fair game.” Steve knot was softening but he still couldn't pull out without hurting Vivian.

“Were supposed to be cooling down, we do need to get on with the day, I have work to do.” Vivan sighed and Steve was reminded of the world outside of their bubble but he didn't let it pop. 

“You work too much.” Steve breathed and she giggled.

“The point of me being here was so everyone else didn't have to work so hard.” Vivan mused.

“Still isn't far, you are always on duty when everyone gets days off.” Steve stroked her hair. 

“I signed up for it Alpha.” Vivian ended the conversation and Steve sighed. 

“I just want you safe.” Steve kissed her head.

“You never need to worry about me.” Vivian kissed his beard jaw. “Been doing this a long while under worse conditions." Steve wolfed down any new information she gave him on her past.

“That's all I’ll ever do.” Steve hugged her tightly to him. 

They sat up and Vivian pulled herself off of Steve, their fluids drained from where it was corked up, She flushed at the feeling. Steve leaned to the front of the car and grabbed napkins from the glove box helping her clean up, before rubbing himself down. They got dressed while sharing kisses before they slid back to the front of the car. Vivian's hand danced on the doorknob. 

“I’ll miss you today.” Vivian looks at him and Steve leaned over the console.

“I might be back later, Sharon's got a lot of stuff going on at work.” Steve said brushing her cheek. Vivian chewed her lip nodded. His wife's name tainted the air around them. “Temporary Omega. I swear!” She nodded knowingly. 

“I just hate it so much.” She leaned into his hand even though she has been running far away from him. 

“Soon Omega, soon we will never have to part.” Steve kissed her lips tenderly and Vivian pulled the door open, breaking the seal around the moment he was trying so hard to preserve.

“Bye Steve.” She gave him a small smile before shutting the door, but he could feel she was off, and there was nothing he could do.

Steve got home at Five thirty. He drove with the windows down even though it was still raining, the smell of Sex and Omega was threating to become apart of his upholstery. Not that he minded. But he was living a double life now and he had to think about what he smelled like constantly. 

Sharon was still sleeping when he got home so he slipped in undetected. Throwing his clothes in the wash and showering downstairs before he touched anything. He scrubbed his body raw angrily wondering if Vivian was doing the same across town. 

When Steve wiped the mirrors free of steam he almost didn't recognize the man in the mirror, or who he was turning into, Vivian’s light was too far for him to see once more and he was back in the abyss of self-loathing and confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go back to the simpler times in this fic as I write the ending ;) Last Update until next week!  
> Thank you for stopping by!


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Vivian was always getting mystery boxes, and she was always genuinely surprised when they came; But they never failed to make her happy, a day or two after she was all smiles and rainbows. 

The first two the team didn't really pay attention but when they kept coming; some big others small their interest peaked. Today it was at its highest and Steve was back in time to watch Tony share it around. He walked into the living room Smirking at Vivian who eyes lit up at the sight. Steve was purposefully across the room from her, but slowly he was inching closer and close to the lounge chair she was laying on like an Egyptian Queen.

“Viv You got a box.” Tony held the medium size box for all to see. Vivian whole body lit up and she jumped up taking it from him before he could tease her with it. 

“You order something?” Steve looked at it interestingly and she shook her head.

“Sword, He likes to send me care packages.” She looked to Steve and grinned before pulling the tape off, like a kid at Christmas. 

“This Sword guy how does he get they boxes here if the address on them are always wrong.” Tony had long scooped out the addresses on the return and deliver but they were always different; random place of business, never a pattern never the same city or country; hell never even the same content.

“We have a system, He sent them to one place, then it gets sent here.” Vivian replied as she opened the box she squealed happily. 

“Why doesn't he just send it here, if you give me his name-” She held up a hand.

“Nope. We have a system for a reason. He doesn’t know where I am, I don't know where he is.” There was a twinge of sadness in her words that had Steve gravitation to her. 

“Why?” Tony pressed.

“To protect us. Our past likes to come back sometimes.” Vivan never talked about her past. They didn't know where she came from, who the bad people she ran with were or why she left. It killed them but they ultimately respected her, and When Tony had tried to dig up any dirt he was not surprised to find that Vivian Walker did exist until a month before she came to work with them; Fury had told Tony off harsh enough that Tony did bother trying again. 

“We can protect you.” Steve said firmly and she noticed how he was sitting on the floor next to her. Vivian Squeezed his shoulder before going back to her box.

“I don't need you to though because we have a system.” She said pulling out the little note that was typed for her. 

“Don't you miss this Sword fellow?” Tony was in a particularly snoopy mood and she rolled her eyes. They knew Sword was a cover name, and she never slipped. 

“We see each other twice a year, and talk every day.” She muttered her attention otherwise occupied for their never end game of twenty questions. 

“How.” He pressed in more.

“Tssk.” She wiggled a finger. “Somethings are for me and me only.” She hugged the little letter before putting it to the side. 

_ ‘Miss you baby bird, hopefully this tides you over, hey send more of those cookies you know I’m a sucker for them and you also send me something that smells like you. Love your Sword and Shield.’  _

Steve eyes the letter with disdain and his lip curled with a soundless growl.  _ Love _ . 

  
  


Send him more? When had she sent out anything? He never saw her with any packages.

Vivian dug through the box and made a high pitched cry before she shut the lid so no one could see it.

“What is it?” Tony was kneeling on the ground opposite to steve. 

“A surprise.” She winked and hopped off the lounge and she bolted to her room, box in hand. 

“I hate this guy.” Tony head flopped to the lounge she left empty his face in the seat. 

“Me too.” Nat pouted from where she was watching perched on the couch. “She doesn't give me anything other info other then he is a nestmate. No name location or how they meet. Nothing. If it wasn't for the boxes I think he was fake.” She stood up and paced. "I mean even a hair color would tide me over."

“And they only see each other twice a year?” Tony frowned “What's up with that, they clearly care deeply for the other?” Steve growled low and they turned to him.

“Heat and Rut cycles twice a year.” He supplied and they both went made an ahh sounds before their minds wandered. 

“She said he was not a boyfriend.” Tony jumped up.

“They don’t have to be together to have sex.” Nat tilted her head.

“Lucky bastard whoever he is.” Tony flopped in the empty space Vivian had vacated. 

Steve stood with a rush of jealousy anger and stalked out to find Her. Vivian’s door was open, like normal, she always let them come in to see her. He shut the door quietly and watched her as she sat on her bed, typing away.

“Just telling him I got his box.” She smiled up before clicking her tablet closed. 

“You didn't tell me you guys slept together.” Steve's arms were crossed with fury his muscles were rigid and she paled, looking up slowly. 

“Well... I... Never said we didn't.” She stammered.

“Omega.” Steve snarled. “Who is this man.” He was seething, needing knowledge. 

“He’s my nest mate... We have been friends for many years, since I was a kid...” She muttered. “He saved me.” She said quickly hoping to relax him. It didn't. 

“And You guys meet up to have sex.” Steve added harshly.

“It's not like that.” She ran her hands through her hair. “Alpha.” She scooted to the edge and held her hand out for him to reluctantly take.

“Sounds like it.” Steve added and she huffed. 

“You're my Alpha. You know that, hell he knows that. He is just my best friend.” She tried to make him see its nothing he needed to worry about but it didn't make him feel better. 

“I want to be your best friend. And your Alpha... and your everything.” Steve was possessive in his inflection but she grinned pulling him closer to him. 

“And you will be.” She kissed him gently. “But Sword isn't going anywhere, even when we're mated.” She added. “Like your Bucky right?” She batted her lashes and Steve grumble.

“I never slept with Bucky.” Steve sighed. “But I get it.” He kissed her and she melted.

“Next time we meet I’ll take you with, I'm gonna be going soon too; obvious not to share cycles.” She said before he could say anything.

“He knows about us?” Steve asked and she nodded.

“Yes. That we have a complicated relationship. Sword knows everything about me.” She touched his cheek.

“When will you tell me everything about you? I hate that he knows you more than your own Alpha.” Steve was whiny but he just carved to soak in everything about her.

“When we are mated you can have all my secrets.” She kissed his forehead lightly. 

This was the first time they were alone since Steve came back on duty.

“Did you talked to Sharon.” Vivian asked hopefully, Steve stilled. 

“I couldn't tell her, She leaving for a mission.” Vivian stood with a growl, the mood in the air twisted into something dark and harsh. The soothing scent of his Omega was turned into something that made his skin crawl

“Sounds like you chickened out.” Vivian crossed her arms. 

“I know. But I can’t just blurt that I’m leaving her without ya know some sorta preamble.” He reasoned watching as her hand plowed through her hair wildly with frustration. 

“I feel sick doing this.” Vivian whimpered.

“I am too. But she leaves the night of the gala, I’ll be here for three weeks, you and me together.” He pulled her closer to him, watching as she chewed her lip. “You can stay with me all you want.”

“I go into heat in a few weeks Steve.” She half shouted, utterly annoyed. 

“I know... I’ll figure it out. The gala is in a few days and she is going to be training so I shouldn't do before..” Steve started to stammer and Vivian scoffed.

“Cutting it close Steve.” Vivian put space between them again. Steve clenched his jaw at the void that was threatening to swallow him whole.

“She's my wife Vivie, it's not easy.” He glared his full Alpha but she didn’t submit.

“Fine let me make it easy for you then.” Vivian glared and he swallowed his heart falling to the floor in the space put between them, his breath was on hold at their tone. “Until you tell your Wife, We are on a break.” Vivian stood as tall as she could not let her ground slip. A deep snarl passed his lips. “I’m free your free.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Steve was losing his Mate. His Heart clamped down inside him as the idea of them not being together; even in this twisted dark way sank in. 

“No.” Steve shook his head taking back the ground he had lost in the argument. “You can't do this to me, Vivie, please I need you.” He gripped her tight but she tugged out of his arms.

“What do you want Steve?” Vivian asked and he swallowed hard. “A fuck at night after everyone asleep?” Her words were harsh and ugly.

“No, I want all of you, just you to be mine that's all, however I get you.” Steve whispered, his emotions waver his tone. 

“Friends then. Until you tell her.” Vivan stood her ground.

“Vivie.” He groaned. 

“No. Alpha you can't just string me along.” Steve tried once more to close the distance but she turned her head from him. He felt his world crash to her feet. The devastation of losing her racked him.

Steve fell to his knees, his arms circling her legs, his face in her thighs.

“Omega, please don't leave me.” The voice cracked and it made her resolve slip.

“I’m not.” She tried to force his head up but he stayed like a stone. “Steve look at me.” She could feel warm tears dampen her jeans. “Alpha.” She fell to the ground with him. He kept his head down so she couldn’t see that tears were spilling from him... She hugged him tight. Her instincts dictating her moves much to her brain's protests. “I’m not leaving you, Steve.” She kissed his face and Steve gripped her tight like she was his only saving grace, like if he wasn't touching her she would disappear forever.

“Please don't go Vivie.” His voice had lost all the Alpha. “Don't make me go.” He begged Vivian his heart in his words, his life in her hands. Vivian’s own eyes started to water, as she smelled the despair in his pheromones.

“Do you know how it feels when you are gone. In her bed. Do know how alone I am all the time. Your my Alpha I need you for more than just Sex in a bathroom or a car. My nest isn't right without your scent. I need your pheromones, I need your presence to make me feel safe, it biology Steve, I feel like I’m going to go crazy.” She cried and He felt the weight of all the things he wasn't thinking of. “Alpha I need you and your not ever here.” She sobbed and he shushed her. “It kills me to think of what you do with her, the life you have with her.” She was bare for him, complete he was seeing all she was holding back for his sake. 

“I’m here now.” He pushed her hair back. “Just don't do this, please there is no use in us both being in pain while we wait this out.” He kissed her cheek. “Please I need you too, I feel the same. I can't even feel unless I have your scent around me. Baby, I know it's hard but we just need to wait.” He kissed her lips and she trembled. 

“If you don't tell her by heat that's it, Steve.” Vivie pulled away and Steve nodded solemnly.

“I promise we will be bonded this cycle Omega.” He kissed her again and Vivian crawled on his lap tucking her self as close as she could to him. 

Their kissed deepened with a need for everything to be right. The only way they could forget everything was when they were doing what their bodies craved. His tongue filled her mouth, and he sighed and her favor washed over him. Their mouths only parting long enough of him to toss her shirt off. He pinched her bra strap without unlocking their mouths and she shook it off without even thinking. 

“Alpha.” She sighed when he kissed down her neck to her nipples. His tongue flicking the pink buds with fever. “We shouldn't, they could find out.” She tried to keep her instincts at bay but the more he touched her, the more his scent clouded off him in a fog of lust and need, the more she slipped out of sensible thought. 

“I don't care right now.” He was honest all he cared about was his Omega. Feeling her, tasting her, becoming one with her. “I’m going to take you now.” He said like it was given. “Floor or bed.” He asked and she looked to the nest. They never had sex in her nest. 

A carnal need to please her Alpha, have him love her in her nest and fill it with his scent overtook any rational thought. That window Steve thought about before, the one where reason and morals went jumping thought was the same one Vivian's own sanity soared through.

“Nest, I need you in my nest.” Vivian stood up and stripped out of her jeans, pushing the blankets back and rolling into the bed excitedly. She moved a few pillows, fluffing them, getting it ready for her Mate.

“I have dreamed of ruining your innocent nest baby.” Steve took his clothes off slow, watching hungrily as Vivian pushed her bedding in a particular way. “Look at you pleasing your Alpha, making your nest perfect.” He said dominatingly as he watched his perfect Omega doing what she made to do. 

“I just want you to be happy with me.” She said laying down waiting for him to join her, looking like a goddess. The bed dipped when Steve crawled into her nest, his soul sighed as home waved through him. This was where he was meant to be always and forever. There was once a time where wherever he put his boots was home, he was never picky but that was only because he never knew this existed and it was stunning for him to have ever thought he belonged anywhere other than In Vivie's nest. Vivian climbed on top of him kissing every part she could find. Rubbing her scent all over him, rubbing her wrist all over. 

“I’m always happy with you. You are the perfect Omega, more than that the perfect woman.” He watched as she scooted down his body. She smiled at his praise before she kissed the tip of his cock. She gave him little kitten licks before she took half the large member in her mouth. “Fuck.” Steve never swore unless he was in bed with Vivian. Not even with Sharon had his manners ever left him. But when He felt Vivian, her wet heat around his erection he had no way of hold anything back. His brain left his body; out that same window. 

Vivian moved slow and deep before opting for a shorter faster pace than him writhing under her. His hands held her hair guiding her over him, He was close to just giving in to her mouth but he had plans. Steve tugged her hair and her mouth came off with a pop. 

She looked up at him her lips red and grinning at her Alpha. Steve pulled her up his chest laying her flat on him. he kissed her sweetly, a turn from the feverish movements from before. Steve rolled them over tugging the blankets over them hanging his head over her, soaking at the moment. He felt deep in his bones this was right; how he was ever ok with being settling when he could have been living in a world of love bursting with color was a total loss on him because when he was with her he could never be content with anything but Vivian. 

Vivian pulled him down and kissed away his thoughts, signing into his mouth as his hands roamed over her body taking his time to memorize every dip and swell. His hands skimming her sex to open her up for him, working fast. He needs to be locked in her and became one with her even for a moment. 

His fingers pushed in and she accepted them with ease, it always blew him away how perfect she was for him. He was an idiot for thinking that he didn’t need this because he did. He needed her on such a biological level that it threw everything else out the same window his brain had jumped from. 

When he lined himself up with her center, he looked her in the eyes, as he pushed into her wet core. Her mouth wide and he fell into her soundless moan. The further he pushed slowly the more that his heart swelled with love. Love for her, He could never let her get away from him, He need her like air and water. She was the light in his world, without her it was so dark and cold. 

Steve never truly knew feeling before he met Vivian, He didn’t know what depth of emotion he had in him nor the range. She made him wild and reckless; Reckless love, reckless anger... Everything. She was the fire that kept him warm and threaten to destroy everything If she did burn all he ever built for himself he would say thank you. 

He wanted to be apart of her and never leave. 

His eyes watered when he finally was seated in her. His emotions skew. She felt it in the air, his vulnerability and she stroked his back and hair holding him close to her because if only for a moment she was his and he was hers and it was right where they were always meant to be. 

The moment lasted a minute before he moved slow and deep, dragging out every thrust so his knot slowly swelled in her, hit the special spot that made her quiver. She rolled her hips in sync with his, until they both came with an overwhelming force. They were locked together tightly. 

“I love you Vivian.” Steve whispered into her skin. He felt her body melt at the words.

“I love you too Steve.” She whispered back. Steve sat up to look at her face, it was raw and real. He believes it. This was something so much more than their bodies telling them what do it.

“It's not just because of the sex.” He said she laughed.

“I know that Alpha.” She kissed him sweetly.

“It because of how you dance when your cooking. Or the face you make when your strategizing in the field. I love you because You are my Sun.” He cupped her face, wiping away the little tear fell down the corner of her eye.

“I have been waiting so long for you Steve.” She snuggled closer. 

“No more waiting.” He vowed, at that moment he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know I have I tumblr? Find me under Asgardslittlewriter, I share memes and other fics; let's be friends!


	10. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Vivian get closer to their future, but two steps closer means one step backward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one than normal, sorry!   
> I'll be sure to post the next one soon!

The next morning Steve went out before Vivian woke up, Not cause he was sneaking because honestly, he didn't care at the time who knew that he loved Vivian and that he spent the night in her nest making love. Literally it was like baked in the oven because he felt full with it. It poured out every pore. It shone in his eyes and changed the way his heartbeat. If being Bonded felt even a tenth like this, he couldn't wait for it.

To celebrate he decided to Buy Vivian breakfast. In a weird instinctual why he wants to show his mate that he could provide for her and show her how good he could care for her. 

Bucky was always telling him about this hippy street market that happened in the summer and He claimed that they had the best bakery and coffee. Somehow Steve just knew Vivian would like it so he slipped out of the tower smelling strongly like sex and love, he wore it like a badge.

Before when he went out Omegas always looked at him, his scent claimed he was unmated and he had no mark on his neck, but today it was like he was invisible; as if Vivian had covered him in an invisible cloak. He loved it. He wanted to brand the fact he was hers and she was his. Oh, he couldn't wait to mark her. He wanted to do it so everyone saw she was his. But he had to wait. 

Steve brought enough for a small army; which the avenger's kinds were - and two coffees everyone else could make their own. On his walk back to the tower an older Omega was setting up a table and something made him stop. She had handmade jewelry and other crafts. Now normally Steve only ventured into the jewelry stores Tony had directed him for important things; it wasn't ever really willing but this time he skidded to a halt and backed up to look. 

“May I.” The old woman waved him on. Steve saw the glimmer of gold and he looked closer. It was sun charm modest in size with a tiny diamond in the middle. There was a strong pull and he knew he had to get it for Vivie. “Is this for sale?” Steve asked and the woman nodded. “You have a nice box?” She again nodded and Steve put the breakfast on the corner of her booth pulling out his wallet. He hands her a few bills telling her to keep the change because she wasn't even set up and he was holding up. The older omega neatly put it the pendent in a small box adding a bit of twine around it. 

“Someone special?” She asked idly while wrapping it up.

“My mate.” He nodded and she smiled.

“Many blessings.” She handed him the box and he slipped in his pants pocket carefully before heading home. 

Vivian was still sleeping so Steve put the Bakery for the team on the island before pouring her coffee in the mug he noticed she likes the most before plating her breakfast. He slipped back in her nest blooming with joy. 

“Omega.” Steve stripped out of his jeans and shoes after placing everything on the nightstand. He crawled back into bed shrugging off his shirt when she stirred looking for him. She was gloriously naked from their night of lovemaking. Steve sat with his back on the headboard, his hand carding thought her hair.

“Alpha?” She blinked slowly her hands finding his body.

“Good morning beautiful.” Steve kissed her lips softly. 

“No.” Her face burrowed into his side her eyes scrunched shut.

“No?” Steve repeated amused.

“Still sleeping.” She muttered sleepily.

“Come on baby, I got you coffee, it's gonna get cold.” The word coffee got a stir from her and he chuckled, picking up her cup wafting smell over to her. Vivian peeled a hazel eye open. She looked at her cup and then to her alpha holding it before she sat up, the blankets pooling at her waist. Steves's eyes raked up her torso, grinning at the fading hickeys his left on her body. 

Vivan reached for the cup but he moved it away stealing a kiss from her. She leaned into it sighing at the feeling in her heart that wrapped around her, the coil that was branded with Steve's name hugged her tightly. 

“Good morning,” Steve said and she blinked her eyes open slowly.

“Morning Alpha.” Every time she called him by his title his heartbeat a little faster. “Coffee please.” She begged and he handed her her cup gently. She sipped it humming happily. “This is really good.” She said surprised. 

“Yeah, Bucky knows all the secret spots around town with good food.” Steve took a sip of his own cup. “And here.” He handed her the plate of the bakery he made for them and she grinned up at him.

“Breakfast in bed?” She pecked his cheek. 

“Just wanna show my Omega some love.” She became a mush when the word love came off his lips. 

“You're a good Alpha.” She kissed him lightly before taking a danish in her free hand. Her words stroked the inside of his hindbrain. 

“And..” Steve shuffled to grab the small box. 

“There's an And?” She looked where he turned too. 

“I know we have to wait for a lot of things.” Steve handed her the small box and a small smile creep over her lips and up to her eyes. “We can't bond yet, but I want something that shows your mine, even if know else knows it yet.” Vivian put her danish down and handed Steve her cup before picking up the small box. She undid the twine and opened the brown box slowly if she were savoring the moment. 

There was a small gasp that made Steve's anxiety over if she would like it or not melt like it was never even there. She picked up the gold charm and held it in her palm admiring it. 

“It's so beautiful.” There was a new scent in the air that Steve hadn't ever smelt before. Like early morning sunshine and a gentle breeze. It made him move without thought to her neck where he nuzzled the place where their bond would be. “I love you, Steve.” She held the necklace for him to take and she twisted around, giving him a view of her bare spine. Her head tilted in utter submission for her Mate. 

Steve kissed her neck before clasping the necklace over her, the charm falling to her collar bone. 

“I love you Vivian.” He hugged her from behind so they were skin to skin and hse melted into him. 

********

Steve and Vivian were in the strategy room sitting next to one another, trying to get work done. But There were too many wandering hands, and sweet love words whispered in the other ear for anything to get done. 

The door opened and Vivian rolled her chair to her tablet when Steve stood up to see who it was. 

“Jeez, Steve there you are!” Sharon crossed through the room. Vivian made a face into her work. “Good morning Vivian.” Sharon greeted her and Vivian looked up for a moment her face remained passive;  watching intently as Sharon's hands raked over Steve's arms as if checked to see he was injured. “ I don't have time really, I snuck away from Fury, but you said we had to talk."Steve had asked if they could meet up he had to do this for Vivian. Sharon's mission be damned. "I don't have much time, I working on where we're gonna land." Sharon sighed before sitting in the chair Steve had occupied before she came in. 

"Look Sharon." Steve looked to Vivian who was pale. 

"Rogers!" Thre was a booming voice in the room and all three eyes fell on Nick.

"The girl one." He said when Steve stood up straighter. 

"Opps." Sharon made a face and sat up. 

"Your lucky your point on this mission." Fury grumbled. "Sparrow, Cap." He looked to the others. 

"Nick." Vivian smiled before turning back to her work, but Steve saw the tension in her shoulders.

"I have your Tux getting delivered for Thursday!" Sharon walked to the door. 

"I need to talk with you Sharon." Steve said emphatically. 

"Not today you don't." Nick followed Sharon out. 

"Sorry Steve!" she called and once the door shut Steve let out a frustrated growl. Vivian jumped at the sound, she meekly got out of her chair, rounding the table to where Steve was hunched over. 

She didn't speak only reach to hold his hand. Steve sighed and leaned into her side, kissing her shoulder softly. 

"I'm sorry Vivian." Steve muttered. 

Vivian didn't say anything only squeezed his hand, her hand touching her necklace idly, feeling the weight of it in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping in!


	11. Her Sword....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Gala is one of heartache and joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted since last decade .... BAHAHAHHA  
> Seriously sorry for the delay I got sick over the holidays!

Steve and Sharon arrived at the Gala separately. He had tried every day to meet with her after He and Vivian literally made love but Sharon couldn't find the time. She was going for a long term mission that had a lot of logistics elements; he read the briefing, he knew she needed to prep but it was killing him not the be with Vivian the way she deserves. 

Thankfully Vivian hadn't kicked him out of her bed, during the last few days. Steve knew it killed Vivian when he left before she woke up so no one would see him slipping out of her nest smelling like sex and her. It was painful but he couldn't tell her the minute before she went of assignment; he did care for Sharon. 

“There's my Husband.” Sharon pulled him into her arms laying a soft kiss on his lips. She sighed and nuzzled his neck. “I missed you so much.” Steve hugged her closing his eyes as guilt hammered him. 

“You have been very busy.” Steve agreed and she pulled away.

“I know, I feel horrible for not getting with you this week but after this mission, I think I’m gonna take time off.” Steve's eyebrows shoot up. “Maybe you could too and we could go on a little getaway.” She watched her face as he nodded numbly.

“Yeah.” He lied. 

“Look at you, I love this Tux.” She pulled back and admired her husband. “Tony picked the cut.” She added and he laughed, Steve willed himself to relax.

“I know because he always tells them too make it tight.” Steve rolled his eyes forgetting the tension that was holding onto him, it was easy to be with Sharon; it always had been.

“It is America's ass Steve, gotta make it presentable.” Sharon's hand rolls down and squeezes him playfully. 

“You look great.” He pulled away without making it obvious. Sharon had on a blue maxi dress, It fluttered off her hips, the neckline showing off some cleavage but was still respectable for a seasoned Agent and for the wife America's finest. Her hair was down straight but pulled back, showing off the matching earring/necklace set Steve had gotten her for their last anniversary. He winced at the sight of it gleaming under the chandelier lights.

“Thank you; Maybe you’ll get to help me take it off when I change before I leave.” She winked and he swallowed down the lump in his throat, she was his wife and she still had all the qualities he loves in her but it was twinged with what he had found with Vivian. Now that he had seen sunlight for the first time no matter how full the moon was it would never compare. 

They walked arm in arm around the event, Steve was maintaining the role of doting husband as best he could, though every touch and word strained him. The party filled to the brim and soon they were swallowed in the crowd. His eyes scanned around them every few moments as he looked for Vivian. She didn't let him get ready with her even though he begged. She knew if he had the chance they would never leave her room; plus she wanted to surprise him. 

“Looking for someone?” Sharon asked and Steve looked away from where he was scanning down at Sharon shaking his head.

“Just the pack.” He smiled the lie hanging on the corners and she pulled him forward.

“They are likely at our table.” As soon as she pointed it out Steve caught the sight of Vivian.

She was standing up, closer to the front where the honorary table was. He was reminded of the first time he laid his eyes on her, only she was a hundred times more radiant than that first sighting. Maybe it was because the closer he had gotten to her the more her light shone through her.

His breath caught when he looked her down, Her hair was curled and swept to the side like she was waiting for him to come up behind her and kiss her mating gland. Steve took stalk of her makeup, smokey dark look contrasted her normal bright self but it suited her is a way maybe Steve could only know; the sultry Omega who could take every inch of him while begging for more. Vivian was wearing the pendant he gave her like a secret branding and his Alpha purred at the sight of it on her cleavage. 

His. 

Her dress was made for her body and her body only. It clung to everything she had, making it easy for him to make out the frame he could draw blindfolded, the mauve grey made her skin glow. She looked like an ethereal goddess, she was so beautiful it hurt him to look at her knowing she was untouchable. 

“Is it just me or does that woman get more beautiful every time I see her.” Sharon looked with Steve who flushed because he totally agreed. “Awe Steve do you have a little crush.” Steve stiffened, flaring his nose. 

“No just... She is pretty.” Steve’s jaw tightened when he noticed the men that were fawning around her, a small crowd of Alpha’s trying to get her attention, they were all out of her league.

“I know you’d never go for an Omega, we all know how you feel about them, but she is beautiful in her own way.” Sharon said and he was caught.

“I don't hate Omegas.” His Alpha leaked in his tone, defending what was his.

“No I know that don't, but you have made it clear you don't care for them.” She said and he forced himself to let it slide. 

They got to the table and Vivan flashed them a red smile, the lipstick had him shuttering with ideas on how to mess it up. 

“Steve!” Sam clasped his shoulder as he cut off his view of his Omega. “You look like a brooding guy from one of Marias Omega flicks. Your hair getting long. Soon you and Bucky can have a competition.” Steve chuckled and looked around him But Vivian was gone. 

“Oh hey, it 's not that long...” His words trailed as he looked for the Goddess who had captivated his body and soul, his very atoms craving to be around her. 

“He’s coming tonight.” Sam whispered and Steve grinned because he knew. Tonight was going to a good night. He was staying at the tower indefinitely so he and Vivie would have more nights together and his best friend was back. His world was coming together in the way it was always meant to.

“I'm so excited.” Steve was dying for Bucky to meet Vivian, for him to approve of her. He never cared if Bucky like Sharon but now he was craving his best friend to love her too.

The team all rounded and Vivian came back with Thor on her arm. Steve skirted over the table without warning leave Sharon in the dust. Steve basked in Vivian's radiance for a moment before his eyes zeroed in on Thor's arm holding Vivie's hand. 

“Thor!” Steve pulled Thor away from Vivian, and he saw the smile sparkle in Vivian's eyes because she knew he was jealous. Not that he really should be, Thor was mated to his own omega who was not to be seen at Steve's vantage point.

“Steve I just met the new member, If I had known such Beauties existed on Midgard I might have stayed longer.” Steve laughed through his alpha rage. 

“Vivian is the darling of the team.” And his heart but he didn't say it. 

“Oh, Steve you guys give me such an ego.” She touched his shoulder kindly, she had to touch him even if it was under polite pretenses. The way he looked under the lights, with his tux, She was vibrating with the need to touch him. 

“You do look great.” He winked and she flushed. 

“Not just great amazing.” Tony slung an arm over her and Bruce came to her other side to kiss her cheek, the way Steve was dying too.

“Never saw the appeal of a woman before you.” Bruce stated and she laughed heartily. 

“Is everyone hugging Vivian?” Clint pushed Steve away roughly and took her front, his arms wrapping around her neck until she was sandwiched between the alphas. “Now if we stay like this no one else will see her.” Clint looked to Nat, who came strutting up in a killer black dress making her look the part of a deadly assassin. “Babe hug the back, all angles! Vivs ass is her main asset.” Nasha slinked over and kissed Vivians cheek softly. 

“Nope, you guys gotta let that ass shine on her own.” Natasha pulled Clint away and Bruce and Tony sighed slowly pulling away. The men looking like kicked puppies.

“Oh my gosh.” Vivian was red with embarrassment. She looked to Steve Who only shrugged, it was true, she had the best ass.

“Vivian, it's good to see you.” Sharon put her arm around Steve and Vivian glared at it. 

“Sharon.” She smiled nodding politely, but there was a clean disdain in the gleam.

“We should take out seat.” Steve pulled away from Sharon for Vivan's sake. “Vivie, you gonna sit?” Steve asked as casually as he could, hoping no one cold here the hidden love he harbored for her. Vivian nodded following them to her seat. 

Somehow she and Steve were next to one another; Vivian on the right, Sharon on his left. She clenched her jaw as she watched Sharon's hand fall familiarly onto Steves's leg, Her hand stroking the dress pants fondly. Steve watched the pained look pass her as she took down her glass of wine.

Dinner went so slow. Sharon was affectionate with Steve and he played along, all the while he watched from his peripheral as Vivian held her composer, like a Greek statue, she never budged though he was tuned to her scent and could smell the scent of ache; like pancakes left out for a day. She was quieter during the dinner the free and lively spirit that was the star of family dinner was not in the room. She pushed her food around glaring at the potatoes. 

“Food ok?” Steve asked her and she looked at him her big eyes betraying her mask of indifference. 

“Not that hungry.” She felt a wave of his alpha brush her as Steve’s hand fell to her side brushing her lovingly. Then she ate a few bites, small ones but still, she ate. He sighed thankfully. 

The mated members of the team were called up for the first dance and Steve looked at Vivian wistfully as she stayed sitting. Vivian didn't give Steve a glance, her eyes locked on her hardly touched plate, still she could feel his eyes on her, even as he drifted further away.

Vivian watched lonely as her team all waltzed with their mates. For all the teasing and begging she knew it all a game by the way the looked at each other. She could see the Love Natasha and Clint had for one another like she could see it with Tony and Bruce. They didn't really want her, they didn't even need her. 

Vivian was washed with loneliness as she sat perched at the table alone like a lonesome, near-forgotten garden statue of a Goddess slowly being left to the weeds and moss. She suddenly felt apart from the world, even in her darkest days she still had her sword and shield, It occurred to her she had never been alone until now. Her world was in the arms of another. He swept his wife round the room skillfully, they dance like they had a million times before. He looked so good, his face relaxed, his hair gelled away, his beard trimmed neatly, the blue eyes that had dug deep into her soul and uprooted it, making a new home in his hands, gleamed under the chandelier lights. While she watched Steve with Sharon it felt as though he let go of the soul she had given away and let the Mated danced all over it, making it apart of the wood floor.

For all her saying she wouldn't let him string her along she knew deep down she would do anything for him. For a chance touching that earth, he gave to her in secret. Even if he never left Sharon apart of her would never let him go if he still looked at her. 

Steve caught Vivian's eyes for a brief moment, he saw her face fall and it physically pained him that he wasn’t there to catch her. He felt her pain when Sharon pulled him down, locking their lips, kissing him slowly. Steve's body ran rigid because he could feel Vivians eyes on them. 

She watched as her Alpha kissed his wife. If her life was a movie then she felt as though they cast the wrong actress to play her part, and now she just another viewer. The pain in her chest grew and she couldn’t stand it for another second. She stood from the table and a few eyes looked to her from the surrounding tables, as she rushed out, her tears staying at bay until she stumbled into the elevator. 

Her heart cried out for wasn't hers. Her body shook For a person that wasn't really hers to need. Vivian needs Steve to hold her and tell her it was a nightmare. She wanted to wake up and have Steve in her arms; Tell her that he would never marry unless he knew it was true. She wants him to say it all just a silly dream and that they were never an affair but this was the reality. She was the other woman. 

Vivan got herself to her room and she fell on the nest crying because even her bed smelled like him. He ruined everything of hers, her body, her heart and her home. They all have him in it and she was never going to be strong enough to pull away. She was at his mercy and currently, he wasn’t shedding any grace.

Steve pulled out of the kiss and looked to the table. It was empty. His heart surged to his feet. He excused himself from his wife and went to the table taking his phone out. 

_ ‘Not feeling good see you guys after.’ _ It was a group text from Vivian and he looked to see his she messaged him but there was nothing.

  
  


Steve Walked Sharon to the landing pad. He was quiet the rest of the night; The party raged around him but he was swallowed up in guilt it filled his ears and clogged him with heartache. They should have talked about what it would be like with Sharon there but it was his fault that it was even an issue in the first place. If he had manned up that first night and just told Sharon; Hell told her when he first met Vivian that he wasn’t in it anymore, none of this would have happened. But He was afraid to tell Sharon and it was costing him deeply. 

“You ok Steve?” Sharon and he were in the bathroom, her bag packed and ready. He helped her unzip her dress. It was normal and routine for them, well versed Married couple. 

“Just worried about you and excited to see Bucky; mixed feelings.” Steve said and she nodded. 

“I’ll be fine and you and bucky will do that long hug and be right where you left off like normal.” Sharon was in her underwear now, she leaned up and kissed Steve on lips. “I’ll be able to text you but I'm not sure about call so don't worry ok.” She said and he nodded numbly. “I was hoping to send you off with a special goodbye but I don't have time now.” Steve swallowed gruffly. “And yet... It would be a shame to waste this suit.” Her hands ran over the lapels of his jacket.

“Your teams waiting for you Shar. It's only for three weeks.” Steve said and she sighed. 

“Still can never believe you picked me. Sexy Alpha and all; real man's man.” She pulled on her uniform. “Just mean the world to me that I’m enough.” Blades. A million blades cut through him. 

“You be safe ok Sharon,” Steve said sincerely if something happened to her now; he would never forgive himself. 

“I got a whole team we be fine.” She put her boots on and handed him the bag of her party gear. “Don't lose my stuff, Steve my jewelry is in there. And go to the house make sure nothing floods of anything.” Steve nodded. “Don't go all alpha moody either ok, I don't wanna hear it when I get back.” she grinned.

“I’ll fine Sharon.” Steve hugged her lightly and kissed her temple. He wished he could just shut his feelings down. Oh, it would be so easy to just be insensitive and tell her he wasn't in it with her but he couldn't. He wouldn't, She was good to him. Sharon was the best in the world. She deserves better than a nuclear bomb right before she went off to battle. He knew for her to stay safe she needs a clear head and that meant he had to act. 

Steve watched her board her plane before going to the Avengers quarters. IT was empty still so he went straight to Vivian's room, it was unlocked. He walked in tentatively, still in his tux, still smelling slightly of his wife but for a moment he didn't care, Vivian had magic that of erasing the world with her scent. 

She was lying in her bed; changed. His goddess was in the sweater that he figured was her swords. He knew she wore it when she missed him. Her hair was wet and braid back, she smelled fresh and clean, though the twinge of ache hung over her like fog. He stared at her. She was breathtaking at the gala, dolled up like she was heaven sent but now she was a different kind of beautiful. Homely and sweet, with her oversized green sweater with her soft cotton leggings, she took on both ends of the spectrum. Untouchable and tangible. 

Vivian had her phone in her to her ear, she didn't look at Steve though she saw him come in.

“I know I am only supposed to call in an emergency, but I need you.” She whispered into the line like it was a direct praying to god. “Just call me ok, I love you.” She dumped her phone and strut off her bed not glancing at Steve, pushing passed him like he was a ghost. He spun after her. 

“Vivie, I’m sorry.” He said and she huffed.

“You don't have to be. I know what this is.” She looked to the ground. “Just hit hard, I'll be fine, I got tough skin.” She looked to the Elevator as it dinged, The team pulling out laughing and yelling, drunk. They called Vivian and Steve to the living room where the Afterparty was going to start and they nodded. 

“Vivie I don't want to hurt you.” Steve was honest. 

“I know. I know. Just-” She took a few steps to the living room, she looked over to the group who were watching her. She swallowed her words and shrug. “It is what it is.” She said cryptically. 

Steve stared at her, itching to touch her and soothe her but he couldn't, and it killed him. Vivian looked at him to space hurting her as well. 

Vivian jumped with a gasp like she could feel something in the air and Steve took a step towards her and her heart rate spiked, HE could smell the change in her pheromones. 

Her skin rose in goosebumps, and her heart moved in double time. Her body turned to the elevator when it slid open. 

“SWORD!” She shrieked! Her body trembled, threatening to fall over. Steve move to her, feeling her distress, but the moment her voice echoed through the whole building like her heart was crying out, his body stilled. He looked up and Bucky stood in the entryway a smile Steve had never seen on his best friend spread to touch his eyes. 

“Baby!” Bucky's rough voice was loud and soften. His bags fell to the ground in time to catch Vivian who launched herself into his arms. Their bodies great the other like it was part of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY!  
> I'm not one to leave you hanging so I'll post back to back!


	12. ... And Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian's Past is no longer a mystery, but with Answers only comes more Questions

Steve and The team all stared in shock. Bucky's hands cupped Vivian's face, his blue eyes searching her over like Bucky was making sure she was real. Vivian's hands slide over him as if checking his well being.

“I Didn't -” Vivian started gasping.

“Me either!” Bucky eyes were wide. 

“Your hand!” She looked at the metal that was running over her.

“I know...” He exclaimed excitedly his eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Oh, Your hair.” She hand card through the long brown locks.

“I know..” Bucky groaned.

“Your gonna let me.” She spoke in half phrases, the end finished in Bucky's head.

“Of course baby.” He said without missing a beat. 

“Nest with me.” She pleaded and he growled like it obviously.

“Anything Baby.” They grinned at the other, her body coiled around his tightly like a boa constrictor. Bucky pulled her closer and crashed his lips on to her mouth roughly. 

Steve was in actual shock. He watched as she accepted his mouth without even a flicker of thought. Her hands pulling his hair. Steve growled because he couldn’t help it; mercifully they broke apart but they didn't notice him. 

“Too long.” She whined and Bucky sighed his head falling to her neck.

“I know, God you smell better every time.” He kissed her scent gland and her wrist rubbed over his, marking each other as lovers do. Like Steve and her did.

“What the Fuck.” It was Tony who voiced what Steve what thinking. The two still locked eyes. 

“This is my Sword and Shield.” Vivian kissed bucky's face a couple of times peppering him with love. 

“And she's my baby Sparrow.” Bucky adored her. 

“Some please explain what the hell is happening.” It was Steve who finally broke out of his shell shock. Vivian winced but didn't look to her ALpha. 

“Should we?” She looking to Bucky whose eyes flickered in a silent message and she sighed. “Don't put me down. Not yet.” She whispered low in his ear but only Steve and Bucky heard it. Bucky clutched her close and brought her to the Dining room, seat with her in his lap. They touched and purred, content for a moment as everyone sat down. Steve took to the back wall not trusting his suit to filter out his Pheromones. 

“How do you know each other?” Natasha asked and Vivan looked to Bucky, naturally letting him lead.

“Hydra.” Bucky simply stated and everyone tensed. “They needed two-parent genes to make the serum.” Bucky said like it was the weather and Bruce and Tony both blew harshly through their noses. 

“So your mates?” They asked and Bucky and Vivian grinned like two peas in a pod. 

“Not really; We have Identical mutated genes.” Bucky answered. 

“SO your siblings?” Steve asked and Bucky shrugged.

“No?” He said with not a lot of confidence. “Not really?”

“So you know each other from there but-” Clint who was not sober but was trying his best to understand.

“From the top.” Nat patted Clint's shoulder and Bucky sighed, his hands possessively cupping Vivian. 

“Vivie was sick, really sick, her parents were sciences for Hydra. They found a way to bond Alpha and Omega genes to create the Genesis Serum. That's what they called it. By bonding our genetics and adding some shit; they created the perfect set.” Bucky looked down at Vivian who was already staring up at him with awe.

“It was painful and tricky, it only worked once, due to Vivie's parents dying before anything could be replicated. And there were side effects.” Everyone leaned in as if they were asking what the drawback was to making near-perfect humans. “For the first decade we had to be with one another or else our cells would disintegrate. They needed time to create themselves or something along those lines. We were nest mates really.” Vivian's nose nudged his throat. 

“He saved my life.” She muttered. 

“And you mine.” Bucky stroked her arm. “We were a team, on and off the field.” Bucky said firmly. “Together though it all. All the machines and missions.” Bucky swallowed. “Everything and then some.”

“Where was she when you went after us?” Steve did not hold himself well, anger was clouding him but was leaning on the furthest wall. 

“I was in heat.” Vivian winced at the memory of her first and only heat without Bucky and he held her close.

“The mission was too important to care for her, and If I was in rut trying to get back to her then it would go faster.” Bucky said. “You broke me out of the mind control; I went back for Vivie and broke her out.” Bucky voice was cold and detached as he remembers that dark time, Vivian kissed his jaws pulling him out of his head. 

“I was this close to a horrible end without him there and all the Alphas trying to get to me...” She shuttered. 

“We spent the next part on the run together, from both of our pasts. When you found me she was out. Then well, shit hit the fan and we were separated.” Bucky had sadness on his tongue like cough medicine lingering. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about her we found her brought her back.” If Steve had met her then he would never have married Sharon. Everything would have been so different.

“I would do anything for her. Protecting each other has always been the main goal. I didn't know was going to happen. We had a backup plan.” Bucky continued and Steve mind went back the week of hell. 

“The phone calls.” Steve rubbed his temples and Bucky nodded. 

“Yep.” He nodded. “She got set up in a new country, while we cleared my name. We sent letters, had a forwarding system.” Bucky didn't go into details because what if they had to do it again.

“Every day.” She smiled at him sweetly. 

“But even when we settled you?” Steve was exasperated. 

“She goes above everything. Her safety above everything. I wasn't sure if this was gonna last or what. If Hydra got me before the commands were gone if I knew where she was it would compromise her.” Bucky jaw locked. “We got together when it was safe.”Bucky added and she flushed Red her head falling on his chest. 

Steve's knuckles were white.

“You guys obviously love one another.” Nat stated the obvious and they looked at each other, eyes locked like they talking with flickers and squints. “Why aren't you bonded?” Bucky sighed like it came from the depths of time itself.

“We physically can't.” Bucky grumbled and Vivian soothed him with her hands. 

“If your genes are Identical it be impossible.” Bruce piped up.

“But dammit did we try.” Bucky grinned cheekily and she laughed wanking him in the chest.

“James.” She purred, everyone, browse shot up at his real name. 

“What that heat in the sixty...” He whistled low and she clamped his mouth shut with her tiny hand, dropping after he licked her palm. 

“We love each other yes. But it's more than that. We are like platonic soulmates.” Vivie wiping his spit on his shirt and Bucky smiled like they had won the lottery anyway. “There's someone out there for us, we know that.” Vivian finally looked to Steve whose eyes softened for a moment. 

“Freaky platonic.” Clint grumbled.

“Friends can find friends attractive.” She quipped. “Haven't you been trying to get me in your and Nat's bed since I got here?” He flushed. 

“Please tell me you said no?” Bucky mouth kissed her ear with his words and Steve damn near lost his mind.

“Nah.” She patted his cheek, her eyes lingering on his face lie she momentarily forgot about the world.

“Thank the lord, cause I don't know I do if you settled for him.” Bucky teased and Clint sat up puffing his chest.

“Hey!” Clint crossed his arms. 

“I just can't believe your here.” She squealed tugging on his face. 

“If I had known baby I would come faster.” Bucky kissed her nose.

“You two are sticking, I don't want to see this.” Sam was slumped into Maria. 

“Decade together day and night, war and cells only to be forced apart for other's sake will do that.” Vivian glared, protection leaking from her body.

“Shh, he's just teasing us.” Bucky pulled her eyes back to him and Vivian submitted under him within seconds. The team all swallowed at the sight. The Alpha’s all felt a pull to it. It was natural to want to have an Omega submit to them but Vivian never did. Only for her fellas. Steve's jaw clicked with aggression. “Go fix our nest Omega,” Bucky commanded her and she left to follow his command without turning to the group. And the team all gaped at the trust that was between them. Vivian was a spitfire, she was no Alpha's toy but there she was letting Bucky have full control.

“Shit that is hot.” Tony said and Bucky sat up straighter, eyeing the group. 

“Stark.” Bucky said in a warning. “Vivian is the most important thing in this universe. Should anything that we spoke of leave this table, I don't fucking care who it is, I will take immense joy in snapping your neck.” His tone swung with Russian undertones. “I don't even care if telling one tiny detail of that would save the world from destruction. I don't even care if your life is in the balance.” They all swallowed nodding. “Good.” He stood up.

“Wait there still-” Bucky turned and Natasha shut her mouth.

“I haven't seen Vivie in months, we have not been able to just be with one another in years so for the sake of your own good don't bother us till I let us out.” They never have seen Bucky be anything but easy-going and light since he had snapped out of his hydra persona. Now they saw his Alpha for everything he was worth. 

He stalked out of the dining room, his bags gone with Vivian and he slunk in her room, smelling her out without hesitation. She was folding his clothes into her drawer when he came in.

“Did you scare them into silence?” She asked when his arms wrapped around her torso careful not to disrupt her nesting, not wanting to lose a finger.

“Death threats tend to render people silent.” Bucky nipped her neck. “Vivian I missed you.” Bucky's head rested on her shoulder as he breathed in her scent. 

“I missed you too James.” She sighed leaning back into him as she placed his socks neatly next to hers. When she finished with his clothes, he carried her to her nest laying down slowly next to her. He groaned when her pheromones wrapped around him. 

Vivian leaned into him like they had millions of times before, time never dulling their habits with the other. 

“You smell sad.” He noted.

“I was arguing with the other Alpha before you came.” She said honestly and Bucky's eyes shot up.

“Which one is it?” He asked she never said a name, only that he worked with her and that they were having an affair. 

“It's so Messed up Alpha.” She was already crying. “Now more than ever.” She crawled over him her face in his neck. “I should never have come here, I wish I never had to meet him.” She shook in his arms. “It hurts so much.” Finally, the truth came out. 

“Vivie.” Bucky cooed, his chest running in a purr to soothe her. 

“I need you, James, I'm a mess without you.” She cried and he wrapped his arms around her tightly trapping her closer to him.

“I’m here now baby, I’m here now.” And that was enough for her. That was what she needed. She needed him here with her. 

“It's not supposed to be like this right? He isn't supposed to hurt me like this.” Her words were slightly muffled but even if she spoke in a faint whisper he would have heard it. 

“No Baby girl. He isn't and when you tell me who this asshole is I’m gonna fix it.” She laughed.

“You're Gonna regret calling him that.” She said sniffling.

“Why cause your Alphas so much stronger than me?” HE asked in a mocking tone.

“No, because- This is so messed up because of course, it was him who -” Vivians Door opened and they turned Bucky already growling at the intruder. 

“I don't know who the Fuck-” Bucky sat up, Vivian's legs were around his waist her face in his neck, hiding the tears. “Stevie?” Bucky frowned. HE felt Vivian tense and suddenly he understood. “OH.” He Looked to Steve who was about ready to boil over completely. 

“Platonic Huh?” Steve's words Made Vivian flinch and Bucky still held her close.

“Oh.” Bucky said again processing everything. “Vivie girl.” Bucky pulled his head on his shoulder, she looked away from him “Look at Alpha.” He pushed her softly and she looked up at him. “This is a mess, but I still love you.” That was the thing about Vivian and Bucky, what they had it was something that was beyond all definitions of love. They had the same heart. They need need need words or sight to understand the other they just felt it. 

“Yeah?” SHe asked and he cupped her cheek.

“Always, no matter what.” He kissed her lips and Steve roared. “Look, Steve, you need to calm down.” Bucky said not looking at Steve who was now hovering, his blood pumping aggression. 

“Stop touching her.” Steve seethed and Bucky didn't move. 

“Not gonna happen.” Bucky said flicking a glance at Steve. Vivian was frozen in Bucky's lap.

“She is my mate.” Bucky blew through his nose.

“She is mine too.” He said quickly.

“No.” Steve body shook.

“Steve go.” Vivian whimpered. 

“No.” He growled.

“Omega, Go to the last room down the hall, You’ll find my room, grab the blankets off the bed.” Bucky said and she was already moving on the other side of the bed from Steve.

“Hey, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do.” Steve watched As Vivian moved to Bucky's will.

“Omega, rule number one.” Bucky asked holding Steve glare and Vivian looked to him.

“Alpha knows best.” She responded without thinking.

“And what's that mean?” He asked her while arching a brow at Steve.

“If Alpha says jump, trust that he knows where you're gonna land.” She repeated the mantras they had instilled decades ago.

“Good girl, go on.” He said and she gave Steve a passing looked before scurrying out of the room.

“You can't just treat her like -” Steve watched as Bucky stood up pulling off his shirt. 

“Steve Vivian and I have been together for decades. I know how to treat her. You don't know what Omegas need, you don't know what Vivian needs cause if you did you would have left your wife.” Bucky seethed. “What the hell is wrong with you.” Bucky pulled open Vivian's dresser and Steve watched as Bucky took out a new shirt. Growling at the sight of their clothing nestled in together.

“It's not what you think.” Steve said and Bucky cut him a glare.

“I know everything. It's been weeks of this Steve. If you had even a thought that Vivie was your true mate then you should break it off with Sharon.” Bucky sighed. 

“It's complicated.” Steve growled. 

“It's not.” Bucky was still bare-chested. “Mates are not something to fuck around with. Vivian isn't someone to toy with.” Bucky teeth grit. 

“I’m not toying with her.” Steve shook his head.

“Sound like your dragging her through the mud because you feel bad.” Bucky said and Steve's mouth pressed in a thin line.

“She's my mate Bucky, she knows what's going on you just- got here. She is my Omega and I would like it if you stop treating her like yours.” Steve huffed.

“She had no mark.” Bucky quipped. 

“That's beside the point. If you kiss her again I swear I will- “ Bucky laughed.

“Steve your acting like a knothead.” Bucky went to another drawer grabbing underwear and pants. 

“She told me you guys were friends. Like siblings.” Steve said and Bucky grinned.

“Cause we all that and more. It just depends on what the other needs in the moment. It's not about sex Steve if that what your thinking.” Bucky watched Steve's teeth grit at the thought. 

“You touch her and commander like she a possession she not she's a person.” Steve hated to see her just go to Bucky's will.

“Do you know anything about Omegas?” Bucky asked like Steve was dumb and steve sighed aggressively.

“YES.” He half-shouted.

“Good so you know that a safe and happy Omega lives for submission.” Bucky said. “It's not about control, because frankly of Vivie didn't want to do what I ask she wouldn't do it, and boy would she let me know it, but she trusts me enough to know I have her best interest. She trusts me to have her submission in all aspects.” Bucky said. “I asked her to make our nest because I Know she gonna feel better for it, after being distressed. I know what she needs.” Bucky eyes flickered to Vivian who opened the door her hands holding a pile of blankets and pillows that were perfectly covered in Bucky, stale, but still present scent. 

“James.” She whispered, she felt that tension between the two. 

“Vivian, can I talk to you?” Steve asked literally holding himself in check and not just tossing her over his shoulder and running away with her, despite it all. 

“Not tonight.” Bucky's tone was firm and her eyes bounced between the two. “Shes dealt with enough tonight.” Bucky said and she bites on her lip. Steve snarled. He walked to Vivian so they were shoulder to shoulder, his face bent down to her ear.

“You lied to me.” The bite of his words made her eyes water. 

“Get the fuck out Steve.” Bucky pulled Vivian into his arms. Steve slammed the door and Vivian fell into Bucky's chest sobbing. 

Vivian and Bucky stayed up talking about their time apart. It had been months since they last shared cycles and Bucky had to leave right after so they never go to catch up. Vivian told him everything that happened between her and Steve. She cried because she had not talked to anyone about it. Her omega was aching because how Steve and her had to hide, how when he came back to her smelling like the other woman she wants to die a little inside. Bucky held her and reassured her that it would be ok. 

Bucky went into the shower and Vivian snuck out of the bedroom creeping into Steve's bedroom. It was empty, but the ever so helpful Friday told her he was in the gym. Vivian went down to the dim light gym at two Am and found her Alpha pooling sweet wrecking a sandbag. She fidgeting on her feet when she was hit with the fury that came off him. 

“Closed.” There was an agitated grit in his voice that had she swallowing a whimper.

“Alpha.” Vivian called him and he looked over his shoulder, his hair falling over his face.

“Shouldn't be calling me that.” Steve punched the bag again.

“But you are my Alpha aren't you?” She asked her voice betrayed the fear that was there.

“Sounds like Bucky is.”He hit the bag again, the hits echoing in the room.

“You both are.” She said and he snorted.

“I don't share.” As Steve said it he winced.

“But I do?” She wanted to slap him again.

“That's not what I meant.” He stopping the bag with his hands Steve's shoulders sagging.

“What am I to you Steve?” She asked. “Cause Tonight I had to sit and watch my Alpha kiss and hold his wife. I didn't yell at you, I didn't ask you to get your hands off her.” She was pissed now. 

“Stop Vivian I don't wanna do this.” Steve said exasperated and she snorted.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” She asked bluntly and he spins on his heels, his chest heaving.

“No.” His jaw jumped under the beard. 

“I can smell her on you. I know when you fucked her.” Vivian's face was hard. “ I have never said anything.” She attacked.

“So that makes it ok for you?” Steve asked.

“I’m not Sleeping with James!” She shrieked. “Get that through your head.” She yelled rooted in place.

“If you just came down here to yell, you can just crawl back in his bed.” Steve spit. 

“What is your problem Steve?” She yelled. “Are you jealous or something?” Vivians hands his her thighs, watching as Steve scoffed his arms crossing defensively. 

“Of Bucky. No.” Even as he said it felt the possessive beast in his chest rear its green head. 

“Because if you were, I would just say tough love, because you could have had me as he has me whenever you want if you just did what was right!” She said and Steve, fed up stalked over to her gripping her shoulders. 

“Right? Is Cheating on my wife right? Is leaving her right?” HE snapped and she froze under his grip.

“Maybe you need to take some time to figure out what you want. Who you want to do right by.” She whispered. 

“Because now you have another knot to jump on?” His mouth was firm. Vivian pushed out his arms.

“No because you're hurting me. You Steve, Not James, or Sharon. You. Your the one who keeps giving me whiplash. You want me but only in secret, except not because you want what James and I have but your not willing to what necessary to get it. I just don’t know what to do. I asked you before if All you wanted was a fuck and you said.” She stared and Steve rolled his shoulders.

“No, I want it all.” He answered.

“But that's all you have ever taken from me. If that's what you want then, Drop your pants Steve, but don't say you love me after.” Her words were harsh. “I am willing to give you anything Steve. You're my mate, my true mate. I love you enough to... Hurt forever like this but please don't make me.” She said softly. “You have al the power over me.” Vivians words soften his face. 

“I want us. I am going to tell her I swear Vivian, but seeing you with Bucky, see you submit the way you should before me it makes me crazy.” Vivian laughed.

“Have you ever tried commanding me like that outside of the bedroom?” She asked and Steve sputtered.

“Well no.” She looked at him like it was obvious. 

“If you never ask how am I supposed to Submit steve?” his hand scrubbed his neck. “James knows my limits probably better than me, but it took years of learning together.” Vivans hard act fell off. “For the record, If you wanted me to I would do whatever you asked.” She took a small step. 

“I don't want you to be one of those Omegas.” Steve said and she rolled her eyes.

“There's a difference between controlling and leading Steve.” She pointed out and HE was rendered silent. “You are behind on the Alpha Omega dynamic. It's ok.” She smiled small. 

“I hate hating Bucky.” Steve whispered and she sighed.

“I can't help you there cause if I had to pick the world over Bucky, I’d let it all burn. You Gotta trust us.” She said breaching his personal space. 

“I love you too much to see anyone touch you like that.” Steve said and touched his face.

“Not the same as when you do it.” she purred.

“Whos better him or I.” She rolled her eyes.

“If you wanna measure knots do it on your own time.” Vivian giggled and steve rested his forehead on hers. 

“I’m sorry Vivie.” Steve apologized for everything. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it. It's not attractive to see you try and take me from him. Yeah, the positive thing can be sexy when it's warranted but you have nothing to fear when it comes between the two of us.” Vivians hands fell on to his cheeks. 

“I’ll try to be better Omega.” Steve leaned down and kissed Vivian gently. His lips brushing over her soft ones. He pulled back just a tad. “We ok?” He asked his heart in his mouth.

“Yeah Alpha we are ok.” Vivie gave him a small smile. 

“Isn't Bucky gonna be mad that your down here?” Steve asked and she giggled. 

“He's mostly just talk, Sides” She shrugged. “He's in the shower and he takes like forever.” She dragged her words out sarcastically and Steve chuckled. “But I should get back.” She sighed pulling away. 

“He's not gonna trying anything will he?” Steve asked as she slipped from his hands regretfully. 

“Nah.” She shook her head. Steve nodded relieved. 

“Hey Vivian?” Steve called as she backed away their hands still touching. 

“YeahSteve?” She asked.

“You looked so beautiful tonight, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. “ Vivian blushed under the mute yellow gym lights. “I was hoping to get to see you after in that dress.” He wiggled his eyebrows getting a bellowing laugh from her

“James knows me good huh?” Vivian said and Steve frowned. “The last care package he got me the dress, told me too and I quote ‘bring that Alpha to his knees.’” She watched Steves's face twist. 

“He really doesn't care that were together?” Steve asked.

“I told you Him and I are not like that, we just like when the other is happy, and for the record, he was seeing an Omega in Wakanda.” She noted and Steve's head whipped up. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that he was seeing someone! “ Steve raked a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.    
“Didn't think it was important, and besides sounds like they are over anyways.” She sighed sadly.

“Why?” Steve asked and she looked him in the eye hoping what she was about to say would sink into his thick alpha head.

“We made a vow never to settle, cause if it ever came down on it we would just be with the other mark or not.” She spun away. “Just so you know, if I wasn't serious about you I would not be with you, I’m not lacking anything with you not around.” She opened the door. “You're only meant to bring more joy in my life.” She walked away leaving Steve alone again but somehow her words made everything fit back in to place, the power only Vivian had in his life to make things make sense. She was with him because she wanted him not Bucky. After seeing them together even for the brief window, that must be something really big in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I wouldn't leave you all hanging!   
> Thank you for all the love, seriously nothing makes me wanna write more than knowing people actually care!  
> I hope you all have a happy new year!


	13. Done in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to the Club and Bucky is ya know a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I have written some dirty crap but I think this takes the cake.  
> Warnings: Smut. 
> 
> A/n- I made some people mad the last chapter :/ So to that one fan, you know who you are; this is me making it up to you, hopefully, you take my offering and forgive me.
> 
> also, this is one of my favorite chapters

Steve was able to sleep last night. He paused at Vivian's door and hesitated but he couldn't hear or smell anything out of the normal. 

Steve Trusted Vivian with his heart and soul.

Steve trusted Bucky with his life.

He trusted them. 

Still, their shared pasted twinged that trust with hesitance. 

In the morning Steve bounced out of bed and went to the kitchen. Vivian was sitting on the counter in one of Bucky's shirts and a pair of those tiny shorts she seemed to have an abundance of. She grinned at Steve winking, while still continuing their conversation in a language Steve didn't know. Bucky was shirtless, stan his dog tags that he always wore, thinking of it now Vivian had always been apart of Bucky's life even still. Bucky wore two sets his and undoubtedly Vivians. and now that he thought of it, their scents were so similar its a wonder nobody noticed it beforehand.

Bucky was cooking for Vivian which was odd for Steve to see anyone at the stove but her, though she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable by it. 

Steve stepped into the kitchen hesitantly, not wanting to break their spell. Honest Steve was happy To see Bucky so at peace, laughing and smiling. He just wished it wasn’t his Omega who was the center of it. 

“Morning.” Bucky didn't turn back, smelling him before seeing him. 

“Hey.” Steve skirted to the Coffee maker his eyes still trained on Vivian who was relaxed despite the two Alphas holding the tension between them. 

“Hungry Steve?” Vivian asked and Steve sputtered a sentence that didn't totally make sense.

“Of course he is.” Bucky's voice was tight. “I already started making you french toast.” Bucky looked at his brother, eyeing him carefully. 

“Peace offering?” Steve asked and Bucky chuckled.

“Could be poisoned.” He shrugged teasingly and Vivian laughed muttering something in the sultry language Steve had let to pick up. “It's not.” He stuck a tongue out at Vivian. 

“How was your night?” Steve sipped his coffee slowly. Vivian and Bucky shared grins both shrugging innocently. 

“Good.” Bucky metal hand-squeezed Vivians thigh. 

“Vivian?” Steve asked his tone showed more then he wanted.

“It was good.” Bucky answered for her. It was a thing he did, another level of trust they had between them. Steve rolled his eyes. Who knew Bucky was _THAT_ type of ALpha. 

Steve watched them from the countertop, watching how elegantly they moved with one another. Steve wanted to say that it was a lie, that Hydra wouldn’t do something like this but Seeing them talk, touch and move with the other it was undeniable. How many years had they spent never not a foot apart? How many nights had they held the other after being robbed and broken in the name of science? How many deaths, how many missions, bullets, and countries? 

Steve wanted to hate this relationship they had. oh, it would be so easy too; but knowing what he knew about them both, their bond was maybe the only thing that kept them alive during and after. He had seen the self-loathing in the other's eyes at varying points in time. Steve had seen how run-down they had gotten sometimes but maybe it was the thought of the others that had kept them going, Hope that one day they could be together like this, safe and happy. 

Vivian set up their plates, piling food on while Bucky got drinks and silver were, still the endless banter flowed and never stopped. Steve itched to know what they could talk about non stop but Steve had never been one for languages. 

“To the table.” Bucky spoke and in English, Vivian and Steve both moved to his command. Vivian put Steve plate in front of him touching his shoulder squeezing it gently before moving to the other side next to Bucky. This time she sat in her own seat, though Bucky's Metal arm slung over her shoulder. 

The Rest of the team trickled in one of the first mornings where there was no Vivian Breakfast set on the table. Everyone blamed Bucky who shrugged. 

“She's not you cook.” He spit when Clint whined over his pop tarts. Tony glared over the table when Vivian took both their plates, putting them in the dishwasher, waiting for Bucky to join her. 

“Gym?” Bucky asked Steve who nodded still working on his food. He watched Bucky take Vivian's hand leading her gently to their room. 

Steve got to the gym after them. Bucky was sitting on a bench while Vivian knelt on the ground her back to him. Vivian on her knees like that made Steve's mind whip to the dark thoughts. Bucky was braiding her hair. Steve didn't even know Bucky knew how to braid. When Bucky finished she spun around and put her arm over his thighs, grinning up at him. Bucky hand cupped her jaw. Steve cleared his thought and Vivian jumped up walking over to him, eyeing the door before hugging Steve kissing his cheek softly. 

“Good morning Alpha.” She purred sweetly like maple syrup

“Omega.” Steve smiled down at her his hand on her neck. 

“Missed you.” She said looking up at him and he huffed. “It's true, tonight you have to join us.” She looked back at Bucky who nodded in agreement.

“I pick the movie though.” Bucky stated and Steve frowned. Bucky seriously didn't care. 

“He always picks the movie.” Vivian rolled her eyes. 

“You love what I pick.” Bucky said and she rolled her eyes up at Steve who chuckled.

“Is He like this with you?” Vivian asked and thought back.

“Yep.” Steve rolled his eyes and Vivian sighed.

“Just a big ol baby.” She spun around like she knew Bucky would come after her. Bucky charged her and she dogged him skirting around Steve till she was a few paces away. “What Big baby Alpha James can't Catch a lil Omega?” She taunted giggling.

“Steve you in?” Bucky hit Steves chest who raised an eyebrow.

“Oh No, Steve couldn't catch me.” He knew she was baiting him and it worked.

“Watch that mouth Omega, it's gonna get you in trouble.” Steve shed his sweatshirt tossing it off to the side.

“I like being trouble with you...” She waited for one or both of them to move but they didn't.

“We all know what a naughty girl you can be Baby.” Steve words surprised her and he gasped looking at Bucky who chuckled Darkly. 

“Rising A Little hell without me Doll?” Bucky asked and she flushed.

“Maybe you should just give up while you're ahead Omega, Your Alphas don't wanna hurt you.” When Steve said yours Vivian's Scent wafted with Love and both of them faltered their acting. 

“Oh, ALphas.” She cooed and Both of them moved forward, softly, and she stayed in place, a smile on her lips. 

“ ‘Mega.” Bucky moved to touch her and she swept her leg out knocking him into Steve who tumbled with the 260 pounds of Bucky falling on him. Vivian flipped over them, landing in a crouch.

“Oh man, that was too easy.” She giggled. Both the Alphas looked to the other as they stood before taking off to her. She dodged them at first but Bucky caught her arm spinning her into his embrace, her back to his chest. She rolled forward slamming him on the ground jumping away, to start a fistfight with Steve. 

Steve had seen her fight many times now but he didn't know what power she had behind her punch, he underestimated her but recovered quickly. Bucky came up behind her and she kicked Steve in the jaw when Bucky put her hands behind her back. 

And so it went. Steve tried to take her down but she never kissed the ground. She was fast and strong but eventually, two enhanced soldiers against one... tHey got her down. Steve straddling his waist Bucky pinning her hands down, both smugly smirking at her. 

“Alright, alright you guys win.” She pouted and Steve bent down kiss her chastity. “Or maybe I did.” She looks at Bucky who kissed her forehead, letting her hands go. 

In a way, it was kinda right that Bucky and Steve both loved her. He never realized how good it felt to have his brother, and his best friend loves his mate. Or maybe it was the other way around. Vivian needs them both and she always wanted her true mate to care for Bucky the way she did just in case something happens to her. 

  
  


**************

The team decided to go out for drinks. Tony's Bar was close enough to the tower where if hell broke loose they were only minutes from their stations. 

The posh upscale club had a dress code, which gave the team a chance to put on their best Civies, like a costume; they were just normal people for the night. 

Steve wore black slacks and a black button-up that he tucked into the narrow waist, He gelled and combed his hair back. Simple, dark edgy; sorta like a reflect the modern times had turned him in to. 

Bucky wore a similar outfit, only he had on charcoal grey pants and a leather jacket. His hair though was only tossed over to one side, still saggy. His black shirt was tight to him, but in his defense, he had been putting on more bulk and if he bought more clothes every time he gained some he always be shopping. 

It was Vivian who made the team all salivate. Tiny pink wrap skirt, and a lace crop top that looked more like a bra than anything else, showing off her shimmering tanned cleavage. She had on a longer pink suit coat but she left it unbuttoned giving view of her midriff that the skirt doesn't cover. Her heels clicked and her eyes gleamed when the team all stared at her like she was some angel blessing the earth. 

Steve swallowed thickly, when she and Bucky showed up, the last ones to the lobby. He had to be on his best behavior, the only thing worse then Sharon seeing Vivian and Steve was Maria seeing them. She was a well-trained interrogator and could sniff out a discrepancy a mile away; she was also Sharon's best friend. 

If Bucky wasn't here to hold on to Vivian; keeping other Alphas away, Steve would have blown a lid at her outfit choice. 

“Sorry, Vivie had to add some glitter to her boobs before we left.” Bucky kissed her cheek. 

“Uh-huh says the man who took a half-hour drying and brushing his hair.” She touched the locks. 

“Nat.” Clint Whined and she shushed him. 

“I know baby.” She sighed eyeing the Glitter that Bucky so helpfully pointed out. 

“Ok, let's go before Vivian makes us have an orgy in the lobby.” Tony sighed sullenly, tugging Bruce away from the Omega who had taken the mantle up for acting Goddess of sex.

“Hey.” Bucky growled Tucking her lovingly under his arm.

“It was a joke, don't get all knot heavy.” Tony pushed the doors to the street open, leading the group. Steve paused to fall in line with Bucky and Vivian. 

“Can't believe you let her out in this.” Steve licked his lips eyeing Vivian once the rest of the team ventured out into the night.

“You think Imma stop her from looking this good?” Bucky squeezed her arm. “You must be crazy.” Steve rolled his eyes at the other Alphas appraisal of his Omega.

“You look ethereal Omega.” Steve praise and she smirked upwards.

“Just wait till I hit the dance floor Alpha, heavenly will be the last synonym for me.” She winked pulling Bucky to the door. Steve's eyes slide down to the swell of her ass. This was going to be a long night; he already knew. 

The Club was packed, but being that it was Tony's club and they were the Avengers they were given a VIP table that was excluded from the rest of the riff-raff. Drinks flowed, music pulsed, guards were lowered just enough to relax. Vivian was smushed protectively between the two super up alphas, glaring at every other Alpha that came sniffing around the table. She bore no mark but Bucky’s scent was part of hers so none of them lingered long. Steve was thankful for Bucky, he was the only person he would ever entrust his beloved Omega with, and with Maria's sharp eyes he had to let Bucky care for her the way he should have been. At Least Bucky was there to keep an arm on her and his scent around her. It was better than nothing. Steve probably would have shed blood if an Alpha tried anything and he couldn't do anything about it.

The team all thought they were sleeping with each other anyways. If only they knew the dirty deeds done in the dead of night. If only they knew the sex smell that radiated off her and made them all salivate was from Steve, not Bucky. 

“I’m going to dance.” She shook off her pink jacket, leaving just the mini lace top and tight skirt. Steve frowned his lip twitching. 

“Bucky going to join you.” He asked like it was a question but it wasn't.

“Yes.” Bucky's hand curled around her waist. 

“Yes alpha.” She purred, looking at Steve while holding on to Bucky. Steve watched hungrily just like the rest of the team. “Anyone else?” She asked once they were standing, Bucky molding to her back his sleeves rolled up his forearms, his hands braced on her hips like vice grips. 

“And miss the show?” She rolled her eyes at Tony shrugging when the rest of the group (stan Sam and Maria) leaned on their elbows dramatically ready to watch them. 

Steve watched Bucky leaded Vivian on to the floor, flowy effortlessly into song, tugging her hips into his. Vivians eyes slid shut letting Bucky and beat guide her. Steve watched her soft body rolls and twisted over Buckys, who in turn moved with surprising grace; but then again Bucky had always had a knack for dancing. 

There were groans as she bounced to the floor, her body grinding on to Buckys, who held her hands up into his chest. They were lusty in their actions and Steve waited for the possessiveness to take over but all he felt was hot. He actually likes watching her with Bucky. In a dark twisted way, he would never say out loud. 

Now that he understood them; their dynamic, it wasn't something that made Steve fear but rejoice. That and they looked damned good grinding on each other like they were made to be porn stars and not deadly assassins. 

“I never thought this phrase would come outta my mouth but; damn do I wish I was Barnes.” Tony took a swig of his drink.

“I’ll drink to that.” Natasha grumbled clinking glasses with Clint.

“We have to find one... or convince her to be ours.” Clint said and Natasha sighed. Steve's lip curled as he watched his two steal the show. 

“She not even that hot.” Sam sighed. “I’m so sick of hearing Vivian this Vivian that... Its just cause she's an Omega.” Sam kissed Maria who raised an eyebrow.

“No babe, I think its cause she looks like that and she can do that.” She head tilted as she watched Bucky's sway her with his hips. 

“Not you too.” Sam grumbled. “Steve your with me right?” Steve froze his eyes still on Bucky and Vivian, his tongue danced over his lip, his hand on his drink. 

“What do you mean.” He took a sip of his drink playing it cool.

“She not that special right?” Maria watched his face; maybe it was his own paranoia but he swore she could see the heat rise in his face and the shift in his eyes. “Your like immune to the Omega shit. So Is she really all that?” Sam kept on; this time all eyes fell on to Steve. 

“Well.” Steve swallowed his brow furrowed. “I-” Steve stuttered. “Vivian is...” He looked as Maria's eyes narrowed and she frowned. “She's a good teammate and Bucky -” Tony groaned.

“Not her personality- Steve geeze; is she hot or no?” Steve shut his mouth and opened it, like a fish out of water, drowning on dry words. 

“I can see how you all might like her in that way.” He said with not a ton of conviction.

“Nope, not an answer come on Cap, just look at her.” Tony implored and Steve did. He saw the lights on the shine of her hair, the shimmer on her skin and bounce of her breast. But while her body could make him weak, Tony was wrong it was her personality that made Steve fall to his knees. It was the light that shone through her and into him, his very own sun lighting up his world. 

“She is very beautiful,” Steve said a little too breathlessly. “If you are into that.” He added too quickly looking back to Maria who eyes gleamed that way they did when she was in an interrogation room, but she looked away from him. 

“See Even the prude thinks so.” Tony said like he won the argument of the century. 

When Bucky and Vivian returned to the table everyone clapped and whistled at them. 

“Bucky I would tip ou but I can't see your g string.” Tony teased and he huffed. 

“A Bucky strippers show; now that I would like to see.” Maria was drunk and slightly only saying it to get a rise out of her Alpha.

Vivian and Bucky shared one of those looks that made it seem like they could read each other's minds. 

“Don't even think of it Omega.” He helped her into the spot next to Steve.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” she snickered. 

“Tell me.” Clint pleaded. “Has he stripped for you?” He jumped clapping his hands. “Oh did you guys go undercover and he had to be a male pole dancer and you his manger.” Clint looked way too happy with that idea to be sober. 

“Rule three Omega.” Vivian leaned into Bucky, her legs brushing with Steves under the table.

“What's between us stays between us.” She recited. Steve wondered how many rules there were between the two. 

“Good girl.” Vivian winked at Clint who frowned. 

“Dance moves like that you guys musta have done something; hydra doesn't teach that shit.” Natasha said. 

“Vivie got a job at a club when we first broke out.” Bucky said a little too guarded for steve's liking.

“I love dancing.” she smiled brilliantly. 

“And once you have great sex with someone you can do just about anything.” Tony said making the three serum soldiers flinch, Vivian swallowing her drink hard, Bucky twitched and Steve jaw clicked when neither of them disagreed.

The group dissipated, all boarding too drunk and they went home, the three who couldn't really drink stayed. Vivian claiming she wanted to dance more. Steve stayed and no one batted an eye, but he did get a lingering glare from Maria, but it wasn't out of the norm for Bucky and Steve to never part when he was stateside. 

One the coast was clear Bucky shooed the lover to the dance floor; claiming he lookout in case one of them forgot their phones or something. 

Once Steve and Vivian got on the dance floor Steve forgot everything when her body pushed against his. If you had asked his birthday he wouldn't have known with her hips grinding into his crotch. All he could do was hold on to her body and let her lead him into the beat of the music. 

Steve face fell to her neck; which was closer now that she towered in her heels that gave his ideas of them over his shoulder while he bunched up her skirt thrusting in the other. 

HE could help the lewd thoughts when she moved like this on his. 

Her hands in his hair, her body doing the things normally saved for the bedroom. He was gone. All he could think was her skin, smell, heat. 

The lights were dim so they didn't notice Bucky first, but when he slid in front of Vivian, pressing close cause of the packed floor. 

“Let's go.” He danced with them and Steve swallowed hard. If they stayed any longer he wasn't gonna make it back. 

The summer night cooled Steve skin, Bucky held Vivian's hand as the strode out, while and held onto Vivian other. Vivian heels were the only noise for a moment before she started giggling. 

“What's so funny doll?” Bucky asked and she shrugged her shoulders squished between the wall of super-soldier. 

“Got both my Alphas, I just spent the night dancing and now I'm going home.” She smiled up at Steve and Bucky. “Never thought it happen.” Both her hands were engulfed by each man who squeezed her. 

They barreled in the tower, there was a few security guards and they all turned when they heard the loud bellows of laughter bound off the empty atrium. Vivian was slung over Steve's shoulder, her ass out near his head while Bucky metal hand was tickling her side. Her giggles rang though. 

“Gonna be a good Omega?” Bucky asked winking at the guards as they went to the elevator. 

“Yes!” She yelled half crying half laughing. “Yes, please.” She said and he relented. 

“See not so hard to just let us care for you.” Steve looked at the guards nodding before sliding into the elevator.

Vivian wanted to walk barefoot down the street, her feet just started to ache but Steve would not have it. The tickling came when she put up a fight to have Steve hauled her over his shoulder. 

If they were really together he would have spanked her right there on the street, but he didn't. 

“You two take Steves room, I'll stay in Vivies and mines,” Bucky said punching the floor number. “I’ll cover for you if anyone notices.” Steve look at Bucky as he lets Vivian down, her body sliding down his closely, her hands staying on his neck. 

“You sure?” Steve asked testing him, it was one thing to know about the affair it was another to help and Bucky huffed. 

“Yep, can't stand you when you all Alpha, get laid and relax.” Bucky smirked when Vivian wacked his arm. “All I heard last night was how much she missed you, maybe I’ll get some sleep finally.” Vivian blushed as the doors opened, all three looking around to see if anyone was up, but aside from the hall light, everything was dark. 

Steve brought Vivian to his room waving to Bucky as he slipped into his room. 

“You were talking about me last night?” Steve had her pushed up against the door the second he closed it. It felt like years since he had last touched her. 

“Yes.” She squeaked, one of Steve's hands drifted over her legs, his knee coming between them to open her thighs. “I miss you, Steve, I am so tired of hiding.” She breathed as his hands toyed with her underwear. 

“I know baby.” Steve kissed her softly, contrasting his hot hand that was running over her dampening fabric near her vee. “Let me make it up to you.” Steve fell to his knees his hands pushing her skirt up to her hips. “Stay still for me.” Vivian moaned out sheer anticipation. 

Steve's shoulders wedged her legs apart and one hand pushed her underwear to the wayside, his fingers brushing over her slit. “So wet already.” Steve places a kiss over her mound before using his free hand to spread her lips apart. 

“No Teasing Alpha Please.” She begged, Vivian was doing her best to keep still but was shaking already. 

Steve w as in the mood to oblige as he immediately went to work pushing the tip of his tongue to her cunt and flicking, wetting her hole enough to push one of his thick fingers in, slowly pushing in and out of her. 

Vivian's head fell back and her hands knotted into Steve's hair, her hips arching up to meet steve's face. A string of breathless cries fell from her lips encouraging him onwards. 

Steve sucked on her clit tightly, as his fingers stretched her open smoothly, soon her legs shook and her hips wiggled on their own accord as she sought the peak he was leading her too. 

His fingers curled in her to drag over her walls, as his tongue brushed over her bud over and over again until her whole body tensed and her hands tightly in his locks almost painfully; then added just a little bit of pressure to her tongue and she cried out her cunt clenched on his fingers as she soaked her face with her surprise release. 

Steve slowly worked her back down until she wiggling away from his with overstimulation. Then he released her letting her fall into his lap limply. Steve licked his lips before wiping his beard off. Vivians head was on his shoulders as she breathed harshly. 

“Still with me Omega.” Steve kissed her face as he waited for a response. All he got was a grunt and her arms tightening around him. Her hips wiggled over the mass that was straining in his dress pants, no doubt leaving a wet mark over it with her juices and his spit. 

“More.” She muttered and Steve chuckled picking her up swiftly before dropping her on his bed. Steve took her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed lining his hips in between her legs, undoing his pants just enough to pull out his aching cock, stroking it while looking down at his still clothed and wrecked Omega, who was watching him with wicked eyes. “Please, Alpha.” Was his undoing and he pushed her underwear aside once more to slip his dick into her tight wet center. 

Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, her heels pulling him closer to her as he bottomed out with a groan. One hand held her skirt up at her hip while the other held up her weight. 

He slowly dragged through her walls his mouth latching on to her mating gland roughly. 

“Harder.” She ragged and Steve snapped his hips. 

“Harder huh Omega?” Steve rasped setting a punishing pace, his hand tightening on her hip hard enough to bruise. “Want me to Fuck you?” She groaned as his breath tickled her ear. “Knot you hard, show you who you belong with?” He said it in the form of questions but they weren't. Vivian moaned under him, helpless to do anything but hold on to her shoulder as he bounced her on the bed. 

He felt his knot grow making it tighter and he knew it wouldn't be long until they were locked in so he took his hand off her hip to play with her clit. 

By the time his knot had swelled completely she was crying under him, her orgasm hit them both hard, her cunt clenching his knot in place, Steve howl could have woken the city if the bedrooms weren’t soundproof. He flooded her cunt and her fluttering walls milked him empty. 

Neither moved or spoke for a long while, steve had fallen on her, his weight resting on her nicely, her arms and legs kept him close to her and if it weren't for their clothes they both might have fallen asleep like that. 

When his knot shrunk, and he could pull out if her he made quick work of undressing her and himself, before tucking her under his sheets, holding her as close as he could listen as she slowly started to fall asleep. 

“I love you, Steve.” She muttered into his broad chest and Steve grinned to the ceiling. 

“I love you too Vivian.” He brushed his hands down her body soothingly, lulling her to sleep. 

Steve laid there holding on to his whole world vowing to never let anything happen to lose her because he had never been more alive, more happy or more in love than when he was with her. He wanted to spend his life feeling just like this with her tucked under his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living for the comments; they make me so inspired. I'm almost at the end of this fic - don't worry we still have a long way to go, but consider this the storm warning. I might have to hide soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading it means the world to me that you guys take the time to read my stuff so thanks!


	14. The Fire Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat and Rut comes but the fire that blazes burns everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Smut. like 99% if this is just porn. the other 1% is painful angst

Vivians heat was coming. Everyone could smell her through the steel walls. Her scent strong enough to make everyone into goo. Just puddles of want. Luckily, aside from Bucky and Steve the other alphas ruts had passed recently so it was only Bucky and Steve who were crazier for her than normal. Bucky planned on covering for them, Saying Steve was going to his house in Wakanda for his Rut cause Sharon was away and he could be in solitude while Bucky was supposed to Go with Vivian to share her heat away from everyone. Where was a secret between Vivian and Bucky.

Little did the team know that Sharon was coming home not when Steve said she was and Bucky was actually going to Wakanda while Vivian drove To their undisclosed location and wait for Steve. Everyone agreed to the plan nothing was off other than how much Steve and Bucky crowded her like they were glued to her. 

Vivian and Steve were goofy in love when no one looked, Steve’s rut was coming in stronger than ever in his life and he knew they were going to mate and that made it worse tenfold. 

The only thing that could make it worse was that Sharon was expected to land hours after they were to leave, bucky taking Steves Jet with the preplanned route to Wakanda and Steve taking Buckys the routed to a field away from the Safehouse Bucky and Vivian owed. So Steve decided to go home and write Sharon a letter, make it a clean break, admittedly it was a more cowardest end to a marriage, but he couldn't think straight with Vivian's heat pheromones scrabbling his brain like eggs. He would leave his ring and go bond with Vivian that way nothing could hinder them. The law was clear; Bonded mates above anything else. 

Steve went to his house and wrote out the letter. It surprised him how hard it was to do. His moral code rang in his ears as each word scrawled across the paper. But he owed it to both Vivian and Sharon to do this, right and wrong were grey blurred lines he couldn't distinguish anymore. He just had to take the leap and hope it was the right choice.

He got his words down and was tugging off the gold band when the house door opened. From the view of the kitchen island, he could see Sharon run thought the door. 

“Surprise!” She tossed her bags down in the hallways and jumped to him. Steve took the letter and shoved it in his pocket hastily catching her in his arms, his ring wiggling on his middle knuckle slid back into place. 

“Sharon!” Steve gasped shocked. She kissed him deeply, her tongue wedging his reluctant mouth, his rut brain making things foggy. Something felt off but Steve couldn't place it; in fact he could place anything, the air felt too thick to breathe.

“Surprised?” She asked and Steve nodded roughly, his head felt dazed as if he was drunk. The letter weighing his pocket down, slowly being forgotten.

“What are you doing you are not supposed to be back yet.” Steve smelt something off about her, something too sweet in her pheromones. Sharon grinned, kissing his neck biting gently, not something she had ever done before. 

“I didn't want you in rut alone...” Steve's head fell more into Rut fog, too fast he still had hours before it was supposed to come. “So I got my team out early and I got a surprise.” She said and Steve's mouth watered the more he breathed. “I’m on a temporary Omega pill.” Steve blinked in shock, trying to see through the pheromones that felt like a veil over his eyes.

“What?” He Lifted Sharon in the counter, nestling his hips in her legs. His body betraying him, moving not on his accord.

“I found these pills you can take to give the idea of an Omega in heat.” Steve's head clouded more, his rut triggered by the fake Heat pheromones. He tried to keep his head level with thoughts of Vivian but it was slowly fading the more Sharon touched him. Like a chemical gas, he was clouded. His head felt sluggish the more he resists his instincts.

His Alpha smelt and Omega in heat and he was an Alpha in Rut. He could help her. The pill swaying his head from where it was supposed to be.

“Sharon.” Steve groaned his body started to move on it own like it on autopilot. 

“Nope, till you rut is over I’m  _ Omega _ .” with that Steve's brain shut down completely. Rut fully taken over. 

“Omega.” His voice was hoarse. His pants too tight. The sweet smell coming off his wife made him crazy. His skin started to prick the way Rut made it, everything but her skin felt like sandpaper, his clothes were strangling him, he need to be naked or he would explode.

“Want me to present for you Alpha .” She never had Called him Alpha like this before but it did what she wanted. He wanted her. He needed her. Like hypnotism, he was under her spell.

“Yes.” He panted pulling away to strip off his clothes. Sharon did the same, feeling his now black eyes on her. 

This was different. Different than any rut they had shared before. Before she couldn't take him for too long, but the pill gave the falsehood of an Omega even for her, she felt slick pool. Though she didn't have the fever and the mush brain Omegas had in heat. She didn't have the cramps or the need for a knot; she got all the high points of Heat. The sweet-smelling pheromones that drove his Alpha wild, and the pill was supposed to help her accept his knot without pain.

Sharon got on the kitchen floor on her knees, her head down submissively, wiggling her hip out for him, acting like how she had seen Omegas in movies did. Steve growled pleased. He got down behind her, he needed to have her, make the Omega in front of him better. He pushed in without warning and for the first time in their relationship she could take him. 

They both groaned when he slipped in easily. It was lewd the sounds Steve made Sharon welled with pride. He moved slowly at first but she pushed back in him a silent  _ ‘ I can take.’  _ and then his Alpha let go, rutting into her, his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. 

His knot swelled in the in the back of his mind he waited for her to wince or pull away but she didn't. There was nowhere for him to lock in like a real Omega, but she could still hold him in without pain for the first time ever. Steve's fingers brushed under her, stroking her clit gently coaxing her orgasm for him body, needing it before he himself let go. 

Sharon came hard on him, her head falling to the tile floor, the walls of cunt fluttered of his cock, and Steve growled at the sensation, his body falling over her, his teeth finding her shoulder, as his hips sputtered into her hips. His came when his teeth sunk into her flesh. 

She cried out from the bite as Steve filled her with his seed. 

Never in all their entire relationship had he ever been so satisfied.

“Omega.” He grunted out and she hummed in approval.

“Yes Alpha.” Her pitch was an octave too high but he didn't care, She was Omega enough to please his inner alpha and for the moment that was enough, for the moment he was content and couldn’t think of anything better. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Vivian waited for Steve. She was in Tennessee already. He was going to take a plane and land in the field where she would pick him up and drive him to Bucky and Vivians safe house. letting him into their lives completely.

He was late. Very late. She called his phone and got nothing. She called the tower; Nothing. Finally she called Tony to see if Steve had made it to the Wakanda and he said he never even took the jet. 

It dawned on her that he changed his mind. 

Devastation wreaked her. On top of that her heat was nipping at her heels. Cramps and sweats crashed over her, pain from her body mixed to her heartache. Panicked that she be alone in heat without anything or anyone to help made tears sting her eyes. Heats with a partner were hardly bearable and she didn't have anything, not one toy that could state the need that was already building in her. 

Finally she called Bucky. 

_ “Baby?” _ His voice was rough with his Alpha, his rut picking up with each minute, he had already shed his top and shoes, fly his the jet in just a pair of joggers. 

“He's not coming. Steve isn't coming.” Vivan breath was coming too fast, her voice wobbled as fresh tears sprung in her eyes. 

_ “What?”  _ Bucky cursed over the phone, his knuckles bracing the wheel of the jet over the line..

“I didn't bring anything either. I’m screwed James. I...” A cramp hit her and she fell into her car groaning. 

_ “I’ll come Omega.”  _ Bucky said and she sighed in relief. 

“Are you sure?” She asked and he growled. His Omega needed him of course he would come.

_ “Are you at the field?” _ Bucky ignored her questioned.

“Yes. Fuck James, it coming in fast.” Vivian panted. 

_ “Turn the ac on, touch yourself for me, I’ll be there soon.”  _ Vivian put the phone on speaker, tugging her shorts off. 

“Stay on the line?” Vivian asked desperately.

_ “And miss those pretty sounds, like hell.”  _ He put her at ease, her hand fell to her cunt. A moan escaped from her lips as soon as she touched herself. _ “That's it.” _ She could hear the want in his voice and it fueled her. 

“Alpha .” She cried, her fingers dancing over her bud.

_ “Keep touching yourself baby don't let up.” _ Her finger swiveled around in her clenching hole before she moved it to her clit, running her fingers over it softly. Her cries picked up as her hand moved.  _ “Cum for me, I wanna hear you over the phone for me.” _ He commanded her and he pushed down slightly her hips jerking upwards until finally, she came harshly, her cunt clamping down on nothing.  _ “I can't wait to knot you baby.”  _ The waves gave her some relief, like cold water on sunburnt skin. 

“He doesn't love me.” She whispered into the phone like if she said it any louder the world would hear her.

_ “Yes he does.” _ Bucky reassured and she closed her eyes.

“Not enough.” To this Bucky didn't have a response. Because it was true. There was nothing in the world that could stop Bucky from being there for Vivian on a daily basis, factor in her heat and he would tear the earth apart. He didn't know where Steve was or what he was doing but Bucky knew that if He truly loved Vivian he would have been there. 

_ “I’m almost there Baby, I’m gonna take care of you.`I love you.' ” _ He could hear the small sniffle.

“Your love is more then I could ask for.” Vivian was sincere. Bucky knew she loved him equal to his love for her. 

_ “You and me Omega.”  _ Bucky confirmed.

“Rule number five.” She smiled.

_ “Till the end of the line.”  _ He repeated.

Bucky's Jet touched down an hour later, even though he had to turn around, he made good time. Vivian helped him cover the jet with camouflage before they got into the car which was clouded in her scent. Her heat was strong this time around.

“Omega.” Bucky tone made her needy, his Alpha pheromones settling her pain, already just by being near.

“Alpha.” She whined crawling over the middle console to sit on Bucky's lap. She kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongue, she kissed him until her thoughts were nothing but his taste. 

“Here and now?” He asked pulling her face back, taking stock of her features. 

“We probably should wait, we're gonna be locked in and this isn't the most comfortable...” She trained her eyes lingering on the bow of his lips, his mating gland called her and she rubbed her wrist, his scent fanning the heat, easing the cramps just a twinge. 

“And yet.” Bucky thumb rubs her lips.

“Alpha.” She sighed leaned her hot forehead on his. “Thank you.” She said in a moment of clarity.

“Anytime, you know your my girl.” Bucky whispered.

“Take me to the Camp.” she rolled off him and he reluctantly let her go. The car was still running, the ac at full blast for Vivian's sake, her fever was still spiked but until they could knot it would remain. 

Bucky drove down the now well-versed roads, up the sides of mountains and back down. They bought a small cabin as soon as they could, needing a safe house in America. They owned another in Finland but they hadn't been there in two years. The driveway was behind an old barn and down a narrow path that the car almost didn't fit. Bucky parked and jumped out and opened up the gate they had kept locked pulling the car in before shutting it one more. 

Bucky and Vivian had long set this place up with more security then Stark towers. They had enough firepower in the house alone to hold back a small army; plus they had a small barn in the backfield that housed a car and two motorcycles plus the rest of their armory. 

They had shared six cycles here already, they had a routine. 

“Go nest Omega.” Bucky pulled Vivian in for a rough kiss before patting her on the ass, watching her bounce to the cabin. It was shabby looking on the outside, but the inside was completely remodeled and up to date. Vivian carried in their bags while Bucky handled the food Vivian had boughten, while locking the house down, setting up the alarms. 

Vivian when to the bedroom that was in the back, and a part of her sighed with content, there was the closest thing she had to a home and coming back reminded her of what it must be like to return to a beloved childhood home. 

She didn't think of Steve. 

Her Omega brain had left in him the dust for the time being and she was thankful for the numbing. She still had Bucky. She always had him. 

She nests quickly, her cramps returning in fever, Bucky couldn’t stand to be away from her any longer, just shoving the plastic bags in the fridge before bursting into the bedroom. Vivian had stripped already, the bedding pushed where she wanted it and she was waiting for him. 

“Never seen a prettier sight then you Omega.” Bucky pulled his shirt off, showing off the well-toned muscle. He had gained so much more bulk since leaving Hydra, she had as well. Well-fed and rested tended to make people healthier. 

Vivian purred happily, her body was hot and need him; only him in this moment, to cool her down. Bucky tugged his waistband and then slide his pants down before crawling up her. His face inches from hers. 

“Bucky.” She mewled leaning up to kiss him.

“Uh Uh. Alpha to you Omega.” He kissed her back down. 

“Alpha .” She bared her throat to him, submitting to her Alpha.

“Whose Alpha?” He asked her.

“My Alpha.” She panted, her legs locked around his waist desperate for friction.

“I know you need this, but let's take our time ok.” Bucky looked in her eyes, not wanting to push her too far. She Nodded biting her lip. “Your smell unreal baby girl.” Bucky sucking on her mating gland. “Should we try again?” Bucky nipped her skin making her moan. 

“Yes, always.” She half of her words came from her heat. Bucky never let her down; why wouldn't they try? But they both knew out of everything that happened ever happened to them the worst thing Hydra took from them was their ability bond. There was a faint hardly there unless you knew to look shadow on her neck from the first time they tried so many years ago now, but it didn't take. Bucky had one too but as his skin darkened under his time under the Wakanda Sun it was almost invisible. 

Vivian and Bucky scent marked the other, their pheromones mixing made every slowdown. 

“Legs down, I wanna see what I’m working with.” Bucky knelt on to his knees, His rut was starting to push but he wanted to see Vivian, have her not just because of biology. He was a romantic, Vivian had always know that. He loved to care for her, brush her hair makes her food. 

Vivian complied and her legs bent up into the air, her sex glistening, he could see the slight flutter as she waited for something to hold in to, His metal hand brushed over her sensitive parts, watching as she gasped, her chest heaving.

“So pretty.” He cooed. Vivian would in other circumstances been shy, even with Bucky, as he looked at her. But right now it made her feel so damn good to please him. 

He slipped a finger into her, she took it without batting an eye. Heat was good for that. 

His head ducked between her legs his normally warm breath actually felt cool against her feverish skin. She tingled were he touched her. Bucky placed a small kiss on her inner thigh before licking a strip over her cunt. 

“Ohalpha.” She panted. His beard brushed her skin when his tongue danced over her. The sweet tang of her slick made him weak. His rut edged in more, it demanded she take two of his metal fingers. Vivian wiggled closer to him, trying to get more, of everything. Bucky didn't let her cum. Not yet, he needs in her and she needs him. 

Bucky lined up with her cunt his hand grabbing hers, holding them on either side of her head, slowly pushing into her. Vivian and he held eye contact until he was halfway in. Then she took his mouth to hers, their tongues dancing with one another. Slow and hot. Everything in the moment was slow and Hot. At that moment She didn't want to be anywhere but under Bucky. Bucky who always loved her, keep her safe, Bucky who would do anything for her. Bucky who she had killed for, Bucky who she shared every first with. Bucky who she trusted fully.

Bucky felt the Heat way back for a moment as he emotions swelled, her eyes pricked with tears. 

“Shh, Omega, I got you.” The words made one tear fall down the side of her temple. 

“I love you Alpha.” Her words tangled with a low guttural moan as he sheathed in her to the hilt. 

“I love you too Omega, Always.” He kissed her gently, pausing, Both reeling in the fullness between them. 

Bucky rocked backward, dragging through her walls. Vivian shook under him.

“Please, Bucky I need you.” Her hands crawled into his back. 

“I know Baby, I know.” He kissed her neck, his hands held her hips into the mattress. His knot swelled slow, building her up at the same pace. Both of them holding on the burning desire, dancing on the brink. 

His knot caught her, locking them together slowly. 

“ Will you cum for your Alpha?” His strokes were short, his pubic bone nudging her clit. He didn't get a response, just a harsh bit on his mating gland, She tore skin this time. Vivian fell off the edge he had her dancing from. Her orgasm felt like free-falling, the feeling of her stomach dropping only for Bucky to catch her, he was always there on the ground waiting for her. 

Bucky thrust into her once more, his teeth falling on her neck, as his knot swelled and spurted out his cum, he bit down hard. Vivians body tensed and they held each other suspended in the depths of love they felt for the other. 

Slowly Bucky's jaw unhinged from her shoulder and his licked his bite clean, letting Vivian do the same. 

Nothing felt different. No bond. They don't voice their disappointment to the other. But how easy would it be if they could just mate for real; oh it would be so easy for them to just love each other like this forever. But maybe Love was never meant to be this easy.

Bucky was latched in tight still when he pulled back kissing Vivian gently. 

“It's always so good with you.” Bucky sighed into his kiss. 

“I know.” She agreed, her heat sated for now, but it wouldn't last long. 

“How you feeling Omega” Bucky body was still draped over her, he knew who she loved the skin contact. 

“Better, for now, we only just begun.” She smirked lightly.

“And emotionally?” Bucky asked pushing her hair back onto the pillow below her.

“With you, Happy, always.” She kissed him softly.

“I’m sorry he didn't come.” Bucky said truthfully.

“Let's not talk about him. I want you, Alpha.” Her scent was true, she would always want Bucky. 

“I know Omega; Still, let hope he stays clear of you and me for the time being.” It was his rut talking; and as long as it was hanging around, Steve was in serious trouble causeBucky could rip him apart for hurting his Omega. 

“Possessive Alpha.” She purred, licking his neck where her mark laid. This one might even scar. 

“For you?” His knot stirred in her, his hips pulling out, dragging a moan from her chest. “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hide now..... I AM SORRY BUT PLOTS GOTTA PLOT AND IM A DRAMATIC BITCH!


	15. Touching the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycles conintue... Steve touches the fire and gets burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Surprise more Smut. What else do you expect form me by now?

Steve cooked breakfast for his Omega. Or rather his fake Omega. The pills were potent. It made his brain goo for the false pheromones like he was a slave to the natural instinct it pulled to the surface. Ruts were not typically like this; he could normally think somewhat straight, but this was not a normal rut.

He was still naked, his skin was so sensitive, that even the ceiling fan in the room bristled his soul. Sharon's skin was like the finest silks and all he wanted to do was touch her. Wrap her around him. Claim her. Bond her. 

After a few minutes of finally being alone, things slowed down.

The back of his mind finally had a chance to speak up now that he wasn’t an indirect effect of the toxic pheromones. 

Vivian.

He finally thought about Vivian. 

His thoughts moved slowly as he eyed the pants that were still on the ground in the kitchen. The white note peeking out of the back pocket he had hastily shoved it in. 

He bent over and pulled it out and read the words. Blunt. Harsh. 

Things started to come back to him.

Even without the Rut brain, he knew that was the wrong way to end a marriage. But like Sharon's Pills, Vivian had her own magic that made his think irrationally. 

He made a vow to Sharon, he swore on forever, sickness health, rich or poor. He chose Sharon. It was morally wrong to leave her, but it was biologically wrong to leave Vivian.

Like a slow-motion car crash his thoughts ran into wall and suddenly he gasped.

“Shit.” Steve's brain had cleared enough to think of her. She was probably worried sick for him and in pain. Steve searched the kitchen for his phone that had skidded in the counters when he practically tore his pants off to get to Sharon. 

He dialed her number. It went to voicemail so he dialed again. His heart rate spiked. 

_ “What.” _ The rough grit of Bucky's voice came on the line. There was a breathiness to it and anger underneath. Steve frowned and pulled the phone back to make sure he called Vivans number.

“Bucky?” Steve questioned. 

_ “What do you want Steve?”  _ Bucky's tone was foreign to him, never had his brother ever speak to him with anger. 

“I thought I called Vivian, why do you have her phone? Is she ok?” Steve alpha was anguish, spinning circles of things that could have happened to her. 

_ “She fine, just fell asleep actually.”  _ There was a smugness in his tone that Steve blanched at.

“You're with her?” Steve's heart dropped.

_ “When you didn't show she called me.”  _ Bucky said in a smart ass tone. 

“But-” Steve rut had swung from horny to angry. 

_ “You failed her Steve, Omegas need something to tide over Heat and when your knot didn't show, and she didn’t have any toys, she called me, her real alpha.” _ Bucky was Rut pissed at Steve.  _ “What the Fuck were you thinking?”  _ Bucky seethed. 

“You there sharing cycles with each other?” Steve was processing the information rather slowly. 

_ “Yes.” _ Bucky said cooly.

“I’m coming to get her.” Steve abandoned the food that was on the oven.

_ “If you even think about stepping foot in her direction, I will shoot you.”  _ Bucky has never sounded so sure of himself as he did at this moment. 

“That's my Omega your Fucking.” Steve growled. 

_ “And whose pussy did you get lost on the way to  _ **_your_ ** _ Omega?”  _ Bucky was no fool. The only thing that could stop and Alpha in rut from being with his Omega was either another one or death. 

“That's not fair.” Steve barked.

_ “She didn't have a choice you left her out to dry. But I suppose it's only fine when you cheat right?” _ Bucky asked bluntly.

“I’m not-” But he was. On both the females in his care.

_ “Do you know how painful it is for an Omega to go through heat alone?” _ Bucky questioned darkly.

“Yes.” Steve was sick of everyone thinking he didn’t know about Omegas.

_ “Then you know how badly you fucked up by not showing up for her. And for the record, as of right now, she is my Omega. She wears my mark, she has my scent. She is Mine.”  _ Ruts were a powerful thing, even over the phone was a challenge for dominance was strong and as of right now Steve had no legs to stand on. 

“Ok.” Steve backed down. “I’ll make it right.” Steve swore. 

_ “Honestly right now, I could give two flying-”  _ There was a pause over the line and Steve listen in the void. 

_ “Alpha-” _ Steve could just hardly hear it and yet it felt like she had screamed it through space and time. He here the neediness in it, the want in it. The claim to Bucky. 

_ “Go wait in Bed Omega.” _ The Alpha’s command even had Steve flicking to submit.  _ “I’ll be back in a moment.” _ It felt like a small blade had pierced him right in the spot were Vivian had embedded herself in his heart.  _ “Don't call again, we will be back when we are ready, and then you can grovel for Vivian if you even still want her.” _ Bucky hung up and Steve fell back into the countertop swallowing the anguish that had clutched out his rib cage. 

He wasn't mad at Vivian. Rationally he was understanding of what happened, She was in pain waiting for Steve to come and help her, take her pain away, mate with her, give her the life he promised her and he left her hanging without even a word. He dropped their entire relationship the second he sniffed another Omega in heat. Which yes could be excusable but he didn't want it to be. 

He messed up and she fixed it herself. He dropped the ball and like always Bucky was there to pick it back up. 

“Alpha?” There was a purr before a new fresh wave of toxic pheromones hit him. 

Like a thick fog rolling in his head, it clouded out all thoughts. He didn't even know what he was so heartbroken over after a few breaths, but it wasn’t gone.

“Omega.” Steve jumped from where he was leaning and pulled her into his arms. 

“You smell agitated.” She mused, kissing the exposed skin she could reach.

“Just Bucky; Work.” He lied, but even if she had questioned him he could barely remember the conversation now that the heat pheromones kicked out his normal brain, making room for his Rut brain to take over. “Oh.” He growled into her neck. “ You smell fucking amazing.” His mouth watered. “You need Alpha? You heat becoming too much?” He asked his hands sliding down her body, his fingers stroked her folds, his cock, swelling every second that passed.

“I need you to make me feel better.” To Sharon, this was all a game, and type of role play. But to Steve, this was so real to him. Real enough for him to give up the Sun of his world. 

“Only I can make you feel better right.” He asked, the eggs now long forgotten. 

“Yes, Alpha only you.” Steve pushed his fingers in, She was still pretty open from their last tussle. 

“Need me you fill you up, make you mine.” He picked her up setting her ass on the edge of the counter. 

“Yes.” Her groaned, her legs shamelessly spread wide for him. Steve’s narrow waist tucked between her legs, the head of her cock, pushing past the lips of her cunt. 

“Mine.” Her thrust in and she cried out, her arms finding her biceps, clinging on while Steve took her roughly, the anger while forgot still was under the fog, He needed to claim what he lost, but until he got Vivan back he never could. 

Sharon was on the omega high, riding the rut train straight to sexual heaven. Steve moved with the rigors of an angry Alpha but he just couldn't understand why he was so agitated. His Knot swelled and each time it dragged through her walls she got closer and closer to the Release she was chasing. 

Steve came without warning, and Sharon fell right after. They fell into each other shoulders chest heaving. 

It was good, great even, but something in Steve had changed, it was there, they both felt it tainted the air around them, each touch Steve gave her after felt just slightly off.

>>>>>>

Bucky came back into the bedroom with a bottle of water and a fruit bowl. Vivian was laying on the bed blankets pushed off her, showing off Bucky's recent masterpiece. Hickeys and bite marks littered her body; To Bucky, she was as good looking as any painting in any museum. 

“If you got food you better quit staring.” She mumbled, her eyes were closed but she knew what he was doing. 

“You sure are a bossy Omega.” Bucky kneeled on to the bed and Vivian sat up, blinking.

“You better do something about Alpha .” She said cheekily, her eyes shining brightly up at him.

“If you don't fill your mouth with something other then sass I’m gonna.” Vivian took the water first chugging it. Before she took the fruit bowl, taking small bites. 

“Was it him?” She asked with a mouth full of watermelon.

“Yep.” Bucky said with agitation in his voice. Vivian crawled into his lap, still eating, her head resting on his shoulder. A small act of submitting herself under him.

“You ok?” She asked tentatively. 

“Yeah I'm fine. I know it's just Steve but..” She giggled kissing his chin.

“But your all Alphaed out and I’m in the heat so you were trying to find a way to be here to knot me and kill him at the same time.” Bucky arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled the side of her head. 

“You know me so well.” He kissed her ear nipping the lope. She could feel his cock stir under her. “How are you feeling Omega?” He asked.

“I slept pretty well, my cramps are coming back already..” His hand stroked her back, her skin tingling in his wake, her heat coming back to fast for her liking.

“Finish your food Then I’ll help ya.” Bucky's pupils haven't gone back to normal size since his rut hit, The pale blue irises had thinned out beautifully to Vivian. His hair was rolled and knotted much like her own, his near-perfect skin was marred by Vivian's love bites and claw marks. They were both naked. Skin to skin was the only thing to keep her fever at bay and his skin from feeling too tight. 

Alpha and Omega in Perfect balance. 

Vivians food was soon placed haphazardly on the nightstand as she seated Bucky snuggly into her cunt, straddling his lap. She was an addict for his taste and feel. Her heat made her want to become part of him, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his heart and nest there. 

Every part of him that touched her felt like it was both cooling the fire and igniting it. 

His hands gripped her hips tight as his head fell onto the bed, Vivian’s hands pushed on his chest pinning him down as she took him apart slowly. 

So slowly it was almost painful, but she wouldn't relent until he had had enough, flipping her onto her back with the swiftness of a needy Alpha. Then Vivian had no choice but hold on tightly as Bucky drove into her relentlessly. Their nest rocked, the frame of the bed hit the wall as Bucky slammed into her. 

“Still like to tease Omega.” Bucky panted through grit teeth. Vivian could give no response other than the cries that fell from her lips, her nails racked his back, clawing him up as she squeezed around him. 

There we no words spoke for a long while as their cycles ramped up for the time being, the only sound was the high pitched moans from Vivian and the low deep growls from bucky that were accompanied by the squelching of their bodies meeting each other over and over again until finally hours later than could stop long enough to rest.

  
*******

Bucky and Vivan had another small window where Vivian's heat had subsided for a brief moment to allow for food and shower. 

Vivian was eating a pastry as Bucky brushed her after their shower. 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” He asked lightly and Vivian chewing slowed.

“Nothing to talk about.” She muttered. 

“Vivie.” Bucky's tone was all alpha.

“James, he didn't show, you did. What's there to talk about.” She tried to look back at him but Bucky didn't allow her to move. 

“What about when we go back?” He asked and she sighed putting her muffin to the side, no longer hungry. 

“I don't know.” She whispered. 

“Are you over?” Bucky pushed and she grits her teeth.

“I told him I wouldn’t wait forever.” She said. “I told him if he didn't get his things in order by our cycles I was done.” She touched Bucky's bare leg that was caging her in. “It hurts Bucky and I don't know if I can just...” She let her words taper off. 

“I know Baby. I am not judging or anything I just think we ought to have a game plan. If you're pretending he doesn't exist I just need to know.” Vivian laughed and her heart swelled for her Alpha. 

“No, you can't shut him out because of me.” Her hands rub his thigh lightly feeling the hairs that covered them under her palm. “You and him have a bond too, one that means more-” 

“If you finish that sentence your getting a swat on the ass.” Bucky growls playfully yanking on the hairs he was now braiding.

“I just mean that it's a delicate situation, and you two have an intricate relationship just as you and I do. I wouldn’t want you to side with Steve and cut me off if the roles had reversed.” She reasoned. Bucky tied of her braid before kissing her already healing bite mark.

“I suppose when you put it like that... Do you always have to make things better? Can't I just beat the shit outta him?” Vivian snorted and twisted around to kiss Bucky thoroughly. 

“Just the rut talking.” She ran her hands over his back. 

“I don't know, I often think of punching him.” Bucky kissed her chin and jawline. “But seriously Vivie what do you want to happen?” Bucky was looking at her intently to snuff out her feelings. 

“I’m weak around him... if he asked me to forget it happened I would. If he wanted to toss me aside and have another affair with someone else and he asked me to help I would. I can't say no to him.” Her eyes had watered and she looked away from Bucky. 

“I won't let him run you over.” Bucky urged her to look at him. “I won't let you be pushed aside like that.” His thumb rubs her cheek. 

“I’m not worth Jeopardizing your friendship Bucky. I'm not worth any-” Bucky leaned forward and kissed her roughly, stopping the words from ever leaving her mouth. 

“I can't stand when you talk like that Baby bird.” Bucky leaned his head on her forehead. 

“Let's let him lead, and deal with it as it comes. If he begs for forgiveness or fixes it then we will forgive him” Bucky grumbled. “If he ignores me or...” She breathed harshly. “Breaks it off then we will part ways respectfully. We are still apart of his team, you are still his Brother and I am still his Omega even if he isn't my Alpha, even if we aren't together.” This was her nature. “He is like you Bucky, You are my Alpha and If you asked for my forgiveness you have my grace, if you asked to just be friends I will step aside and be your friends and if you asked me to leave your sight and never come back I would because I would do anything for you. I would be unhappy for you, I would die for you.” Bucky pulled her close to him and he nuzzled his bite mark on her neck. 

“I love you, Vivian, I would never ask you to anything I knew would hurt you. You know I would burn the world for you just to keep you warm.” She laughed lightly and brushed his hair with her fingers. 

“I love you, James.” She held him a little closer because if only for a few more days she didn't have to worry about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I must let the pain continue....  
> HEY THANK YOU FOR READING!


	16. In the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycles get cut short due to an Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light mentions of fighting, I tried to not go too in-depth with that side of the avengers in this story cause that's not really what it's about, but if you are into that go check out some of my other work :) Also light smutty, not to bad though. 
> 
> Also If you need to get the vibe of this story check out the band Echos, Literally they are 100% responsible for my garbage fic idea.

Two days. Bucky and Vivian still had two days left in their cycle but it was an emergency. Everyone was to meet in Tokyo as soon as possible. Another Alien threat. They got them twice a year now since the Loki basically opened up the earth to the universe. 

Bucky was tempted to just ignore it but Vivian promised sex before and after; vowing to not leave his side no matter what. 

He grumbled but eventually he helped Vivian dress. Yes, he dresses her, because he needs to care for her, as much as possible. He left a mark on her neck visible, even putting her hair up in a bun so it was completely open to the world to see, even if it was temporary, that Vivian was his Omega. 

She helped him pack their weapons bags, strapping each other for the hellish nines. Guns knives grenades, everything they could comfortably fit on their persons without getting weighed down. 

They had no clue what they were flying into, thought it best to cover their bases. 

Bucky looked positively evil. His rut hung off him like a mask. To Vivian it made her gooey, She could easily give in to her heat brain and literally let the world burn and just fuck Bucky till the end but, there was a small yet mightly part of her that knew they had to help, cause well, they lived on this planet. 

His hair was down, only in his tactical pants and boots, their dog tags resting over his heart where the chain rested over another failed bond mark from Vivian had laid. His muscles bulged, and his eyes were black. Whoever decided to halt his mating was surely going to being torn apart by him alone. 

They got to the Jet and set the coordinate in. They had a long flight ahead of them and they planned to get as much of their need out before they had to keep in their pants. 

***************  
  


Steve and Sharon left in a frenzy. Steve was still in the midst of his rut, waning near the end of it, The poison Sharon had dipped her body was still clouding him but she showered and took a Suppressor hoping to warn off any unwanted advances. Steve still made her cum on the drive to the tower, Marking her with his scent like they would never see one another again before she went to her team he to his. 

The Avengers flew together, everyone wary of Steve whose eyes were black with Alpha rage. 

Tokyo was under siege. Much like when New York was taken over. 

Luckily evacuation had started as soon as the sky opened up. But still, the hell rained down. The team went to work, the sky people working to close up the hole the rest on ground control. 

Bucky and Vivian Landed on an empty highway, dressed and running to aid the team. They met up with Natasha and Hulk getting the lowdown. 

Pretty easy, see an alien shoot it. Simple.

Vivian took Bucky and kissed him deeply, their tongues sliding home. His hand press her body close. They pulled back, his head resting on hers.

“Rule number five?” He asked and kissed his kiss sighing.

“You and me.” She whispered. 

“That's right Omega. Where you go I go.” Bucky kissed her again

“Rule number two.” She smiled. Bucky attacked her lips only pulling apart when Clint made a comment that this was not the time for PDA.

They broke apart, cocking the guns, nudging each other, acting like they were kids in a playground. 

Steve watched. It stung. Oh, his heart felt like Vivian had taken in her hands and clawed it apart, even though it was his own damn fault, that could have been them if he had just done what he was supposed to have done months ago. 

She looked over her shoulder and saw him. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Bucky took her hand tugging her down the street, to the fray. 

Smoke clouded his sight of them but he could hear the destruction that was now in their wake. shrieks of the creatures and loud explosion started too fast, but that was them. They had a task and they would do it. They were bred to do it that way. Destruction was their second nature. 

Steve unfroze and ran into the fray after them. 

Watching them fight together was breathtaking. Vivian a source of power, it flowed from every cell in her body. And Bucky was equal, a well-oiled machine each so tuned to the other.

To a fault, Steve stayed far away from them but still never too far where he couldn't see them.

The sky was still open, Asgards aid came and Steve could see Loki had flooded the sky with green magic, stopping any more lines to jump through. 

But even with the relief that came, the focus was on Vivian and Bucky. 

His head never fully in the game. 

The last alien tore between Vivian and Bucky. And then there was a deafening silence. It stretched the world as everyone waited. 

“We are clear.” It was Loki's abnormally soft voice that made them all breathe a sigh of relief.

Hours of nonstop fighting finally over. The night had come and gone, the morning now well-formed if one could see through the smoke and debris. There was destruction but it was commendable well contented. 

Vivian fell into Bucky's arms when he tugged her in, his blood and soot-covered face falling on to hers. 

“Alpha .” She cooed, relief washed over her, her hormones were a train wreck. Between the adrenaline, heat, fear and Bucky's Rut, she didn't know where to cry, laugh or strip. 

“Damn you were so hot.” He broke his kiss to brush her face, scanning her for injuries. “You ok Omega?” He asked and she nodded, doing her own check. They were scraped up but nothing that their healing factor would have cleaned up in hours. 

“Hungry.” She giggled, it was an odd sound to hear considering where they were, in the pit, surrounded by lifeless forms. “Horny.” She added with a wink, watched Bucky's brain short out. 

“I’ll take care of ya.” He picked her up, tossing her on his back collecting their emptied guns before nodding to the group who were all checking in with their respective mates.

He wandered down some streets till he spotted a cafe with a window smashed in. Vivian chuckled as Bucky dropped her on a counter, her boots dangling off the edge, while he turned the stove on. He kept a hand on her knee as he broke a carton of eggs, cooking them an easy high protein meal. 

“You taking request?” Sam came in with Maria who was leaning on him her eyes half-open. 

“You make toast I’ll make you eggs.” Bucky winked to Vivian who found a rag and started to clean Bucky's face off. 

“Deal.” Sam took off his wings before washing his hands. 

“They have muffins.” Clint opened the display case shoving food in his mouth, handing a pasty to Natasha who groaned. 

“I have never been this hungry.” She sighed, Stripping off her jacket. 

“Anyone know how to use a Japanese coffee marker?” Tony came striving in with Bruce who was back to normal size. 

“What a a million degrees between you and your mate did prepare you for this?” Sam piped up. 

“Friday, pull up the English directions.” Vivian chuckled at the sight of Iron man making coffee. Thor and Loki came through the hole in the window catching muffins from Clint. Everyone finding places to sit and rest. Bucky fried up as much food as he could, letting Vivian plate, but not letting her serve the group while she still had her heat scent wading off her like a gentle breeze. 

Steve came in tentatively, eyeing Vivian and Bucky who were in the back on the stove. Tony handed him a cup and he dropped his shield on the floor eyeing the stained alien juice that covered it, before taking a seat at an empty table. 

“Ya know if all else fails we could open up a cafe.” Tony joked. 

“We could totally open a cafe.” Clint jumped. “Our slogan for it could be Avenge the Hunger.” He laughed a little too hard, but he was sleep-deprived. 

“Starks Food and Drink. Oh, it has a nice ring to it.” Tony grins   
“Why Stark, I was here first.” Bucky piped up, turning off the grill.

“I suppose you would prefer Barnes and Noble - I think that's trademarked.” Tony took his plate and took his seat next to Bruce.

“No something one word.” Bucky Picked Vivian up and set her on the counter of the bar, taking the seat under her legs. They had one plate, Bucky dutifully fed her. His primal need to care for her was so overwhelming after what they had been through. 

“Let me guess Vivian right?” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“No like tranquil or something like that.” He took a bite of egg, his eyes closed groaning. Vivian's hands stroked his hair. 

“Oh my lord. Your a hipster aren't you?” Tony groaned. “I should have known by the bun alone.” 

“What the cafe should be a relaxing place.” Bucky fed Vivian a bite.

“With exposed wood and concrete floors right?” There was a snicker from all the others. 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Bucky grinned at Vivian winking.

“And acoustic covers playing in the background.” Tony laughed.

“Soft Taylor swift or nothing.” Vivian rolled her eyes. 

“Free wifi?” Tony asked.

“You think I'm some sort scrooge?” Bucky sips his coffee.

Steve ate his food with dark eyes; His body ached everywhere, He was sweaty and chaffing in all the wrong places, and while he had just spent the last day and a half fighting tooth and nail, his rut brain was ready for more. His mate bore another's mark. Two actually, on either side of her perfect neck were angrily scarred. Bucky's handiwork banded her. 

His knee jumped under his table, as he glared, willing her to look at him. Just once; but her eyes were on her Alpha, she patted him, cleaned him when he allowed her to swipe the wet rag she had at her side over his face in between taking a hearty bite of food when he offered them to her. Her scent was muted, her heat nearly over still overwhelmed him. He was attuned to it, even if he wasn't in Rutt, he was always drawn to her. It was semantics her being Bucky Omega. They all knew she really belongs to Steve but while she bore his mark there was nothing he could do other than glower from the end of the cafe they raided. 

The door opened and Sharon swept in unbeknownst to her there was an invisible war going on and she was the center of all the destruction. 

“Steve!” She bounced over to him, she looked tired, like the rest but reasonably clean. Shield had all the easy work, so she hardly saw any of the real action. She had no alien goo caked on her or sweat-soaked hair. No blood smeared on skin or dirt and dust clinging to her uncomfortably. 

But that wasn't what made everyone look at her. It was the smell that clouded the building as she stepped in. It wasn't super pointed to an untrained nose but to the super-enhanced it was overwhelming. 

Vivian looked at her and blinked through the invisible fog, Bucky's noses crinkled and he gagged on the artificial scent and he was for the moment a bonded alpha. 

“What is...” Bucky spun around to see Sharon fall into Steve's lap. “Wait.” He shook his head sniffing the air again. 

“Alpha?” Vivian gagged at the chemical heat smell. 

“Steve?” Bucky brows were pinched together, his hands automatically closing around Vivian, pulling her closer in protecting. 

“Alpha.” The smell was rotting in Vivian's nose. Heat pheromones on the regular were unpleasant to other Omega, as to ward off others from their mates but this was toxic and was actually hurting her. 

The cry triggered Bucky who move quick scooping his mate up and strutting to the door teammates be damned. 

“See you at the tower.” Bucky tosses a goodbye before walking out the hole in the glass window. Vivians face burrowed into Bucky trying to rid the stench from her body. 

Steve Alpha pride was wounded seeing Vivian and Bucky together. Seeing his mate in the arms of his brother. Seeing the marks on her neck and the submission in her eyes. While the heat hung over her she was Bucky’s, it was painfully clear so when Sharon came in with the scent that clouded his judgment he rather aggressively took her in his arms and poured his wasted love to his wife. 

Bucky and Vivian only made it down one vacant street before Vivian was too distracting to Bucky. He put her down and back her into a wall. 

“Teasing Omega?” He asked her his eyes were black, he rut that had been pushed back came back with a roar. 

“Need you.” She whimpered kissing her neck, nipping the anger scarred bite mark.

“Here now?” She nodded her body pulling him closer. That was enough for him to pin her to the nearest wall, tugging at her uniform. 

Freeing her body and pulling out his already still cock he wasted no time sinking deep into her. 

Vivian whimpered as she felt her Alpha fill her up, it had been too long giving their cycle and with whatever the rotting Omega scent was she need Bucky to take it all away for her. 

Bucky plowed her on the side of whatever building they had found, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, Bucky regretfully didn't let his know catch, only spurting into her after she had easily came on him and pulling out swiftly so he could get them away from the city and away from whatever toxic gas was around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Gosh I'm really sorry this is more depressing then one may have thought this was supposed to be; I'm trying to play around with this more less complex idea of having a soulmate who isn't your spouse, grey areas are hard and I'm sorry, I do plan of fixing everything but it's going to take a bit... I hope you stick around to see that.   
> Thanks for reading and seriously check out the band Echos- They are really good!   
> Also Also, come join me on Tumblr Same username, I Share my Fic recs and memes!


	17. Out of the Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's back and the tension boils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for today cause I have time :)

When Bucky and Vivian came back there was so much tension it made the towers happy pack smell turn sour. Bucky metal arm held their bags while his other hand kept the omega under his wing tightly blocking her from anyone.

Steve watched them with a clenched jaw as Bucky lead her to their now shared room, he listens to the low rumble of Bucky and the soft voice of Vivian as they entered before he was cut off from his love, life, and family with the seal of the door. 

Steve had messed up. Since day one with Vivian. And now, after letting her down in such massive away he had no hope that she would take him back. 

The cold shoulder she gave him once they reemerged, both wet from a fresh shower, Vivian swamped in Bucky's shirt, as she busied herself in the kitchen made it clear that it was going to be an uphill fight. Bucky held her hips, whispering in her ear as she cooked pasta. 

“Vivs Back!” Clint came hauling ass, still in his gear, Nat and him coming home from a mission, everyone had picked up Vivian's shifts while she was away for her heat. “Please tell me your cooking for everyone? We have been suffering with you gone.” He whined, keeping some space cause Bucky glared from over Vivian's shoulder could stop a tank. 

“Yes Clint, you can eat with us.” She said after she pinched Bucky's side. 

“Dinners in twenty shower you stink.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You eating Cap?” Natasha asked looking at the tension in the room. 

“He did.” Bucky said for him, Muttering in Vivian’s ear when she swallowed hard. 

“Ugh yea, I had a late lunch, just came in to.. Make tea.” He smiled half-heartedly, wincing at Bucky's who gave him a passing glare. 

“Well, Why don't you eat with us anyways? We haven't had the pack together in a long time.” She eyed the two Alphas, gathering the tension like this were crumbs leading her to the root of the issue. 

There was a soft mutter, a sweet lyric cry that had Steve knees weak. It was Vivian's Omega whispering up to Bucky's in a language he didn't know and by nats face she didn't either. Bucky smoothed her hair his hand trailing down her arm as he replied, in a lax, soothing tone that still held so much authority. 

Her hand dropped instantly from stirring and Bucky took the spoon kissing her temple as she ran out of the room opposite to steve her head down, but the scent of heartache lingered around the room. 

“Viv and I will be eating in our nest.” Oh, the possessive challenge dripped on his tongue and felt like the aftershock of a bomb. Steve heard the door to Vivian's room shut softly and her scent stopped wafting, but the lingering pain made steve guilt swell. Steve stood frozen the scent caught in his chest as he refused to breathe. 

Natasha edged away from the radiating Alpha rage that was slowly engulfing the towers as Bucky felt Steve still in the kitchen. 

“I prefer to Cook alone.” It was as kind as he could get to Steve who moves when his best friend snapped. Steve felt like the skinny kid again only this time he did back down from this fight, He could never win, He had broken Vivian's heart, multiple times because he couldn't leave his wife and now he broke Bucky's trust. 

Steve walked to his room, having nowhere else to go, he paused, lingering at Vivian's and he supposed now Bucky's room. He knew she kept it unlocked, He knew how to sneak in without any of the others noticing, but he felt like there was a wall between his hand and knob that he could get through. It was his guilt. 

The night she went out with Matt and they had sex in the bathroom she made him promise that they would be together for their cycles and he so painfully broke that promise. 

He backed away before Bucky could find him skulking and rip his head off because not only did he abandon his mate he broke the trust of his best friend. 

  
  


The next morning Steve got out of bed early because he hadn't slept a wink as he could stop thinking of that the future held for him. Would Vivian ever talk to him? Would he be able to see her smile? Would she ever love him? 

It was a mess. And the only way Steve knew to think of solutions was exercise. He shrugged on a pair of joggers and a tee before bolting out of the building, dawn kissing the city gently. His feet hit the pavement hard; maybe too hard. 

He did his loop ten times. And the daylight fully graced the city when he allowed himself in the building again. 

He jumped out of the elevator to the smell of cinnamon. His nose brought him to the kitchen where Vivian was humming to herself, her favorite mug in her hand as she smothered frosting onto cinnamon rolls. The smell of her and her baking made his mouth water. 

It if was another time he would have kissed her right there but he didn't dare move. He looked around but didn't find Bucky. 

“He still sleeping.” She didn't turn.

“I wasn't.” Steve started and he heard her snort lightly. 

“Sure sure.” He could hear the eye roll from her tone. 

“I am just getting water.” He felt as though he needs to have his hands in surrender.

“It's a community kitchen, Steve, I don't have rights to it.” She pushed herself away from the sink, still not looking at Steve in the eye. Her shoulders were tense and her hands still in their sweet trek across the hot rolls. 

He wanted to whisper _‘I’m sorry’_ but his words holding so much weight he felt at the thought his tongue might fall out with the strain of even the two words.

He watched Vivian swallow harshly with his presence, the weight of unsaid words clouded the room and she was praying he would say something, tell her he still loved her, tell her what had happened, even tell her they were over but he didn't say a damned word. He still wore his ring and he was acting like nothing happened so she supposed that was the end of them. But there was nothing to even break, they were a dirty affair and nothing more to him. 

Vivian swallowed the pain, dropping the spatial still thick with frosting. 

“Take what you want; They're for everyone.” Her voice was strained with heartache, her scent was so heavy it canceled out the fresh baked goods. 

Steve breath hitched as she practically threw her mug on the counter and ran out of the kitchen with a small cry on her lips, that thanks to his enhanced hearing he was able to sear in his brain. 

Steve's hands balled into fists when her door slammed shut and after to beat they hit the granite countertops so hards he was afraid they cracked. 

He broke her heart.

Steve didn't see Vivian the rest of the day, He saw Bucky and each time he made sure to growl at Steve harsh enough to make him want to submit. It was a mess. Everyone could sense it and see it. They didn't know what had happened obviously but they knew Bucky was pissed at Steve and the way Steve backed down every time, let them know he deserved it. 

It was when Bucky was making grilled cheese, alone, Vivian told everyone she was sick in the group chat so she did have to leave the room; It was then when Steve had honestly accidentally knocked over one of the glasses of Chocolate milk Bucky had made that Sam had to step in. Bucky had tossed Steve into a wall and Steve didn't even try to stand back up as Bucky fought back the urge to beat him in the next week. 

Vivian had not stopped crying the whole day. Bucky held her for all of it, he smelled her heartache and now wore it on his own pheromones like it was a second skin. He loved steve yes, but that pain. That torment that Vivian was in, his omega by association, His nestmates heartbreak could not be met unjust. She was too sweet and in love with Steve to do anything unless provoked, but Bucky who was her faithful protector knew steve could take a small beating. 

“Alright Enough.” Sam squared his shoulders not letting Bucky’s admittedly powerful Alpha bully him like Steve. Bucky who had only landed one punch growled but backed off, breathing harsh, pushed the hair that fell over his hooded eyes back. 

Steve stayed on the ground watching Bucky, actually hoping he would just keep hitting him because he needed it too. 

“Its ok Sam, he’s good.” Steve said and Bucky jaw clenched. 

“I don't know what you did, but letting him beat you will not atone for it.” Bucky gave Sam a side glance that said he would beg to differ. 

Sam bent over and hauled Steve up, stumbling at the mass of the super-soldier. 

“Thanks.” Steve mumbled. 

“Are we gonna sit down like men, like good Alphas and settle this or what?” Sam asked mostly looking a Bucky who was still pumping off rageful pheromones. 

“Vivie needs to eat.” The words passed through grit teeth. 

“She will be fine, she not starving.” Steve said and Bucky gruffed. “No caveman talk you knot head, words.” Sam said half hoping to diffuse the situation. 

“Ten minutes.” Bucky set a mental timer, Steve not doubting the fact he was counting the seconds.

“Sit.” Sam pointed the kitchen table and let Steve go first before blocking bucky from him. Steve sat at one end and Bucky at the other, Sam opted to stand between the two, acting like a courtroom judge. 

After a long minute of uncomfortable silence that consisted of a glare that could probably kill a weaker man from Bucky and a shame smeared Steve, who adorned the same look of a Dog who was in trouble. “Whos gonna tell me what happened between you two and why Vivian is ‘sick.’” He asked his voice filled with authority. 

Bucky watched Steve swallow looking Bucky almost pleading with him not to tell because well the issue still lies that Sam was Mated to Maria and Maria was Sharon best friend and Sharon was Steve's wife whom he was married too still, even though he had an affair with Bucky's ... Whatever the hell she was to him. 

Had Steve already thought of how much of an utter disaster he was in? 

Bucky laughed out angrily. 

“What to chicken Shit to say what happened?” Bucky bit. 

“It involves more people, people who will get hurt. Vivie included.” Steve imported not looking at Sam. 

“Don't call her that. You don't deserve to even breathe her name let alone her nickname.” Bucky jaw was so tight he could bite coal into diamonds. 

“Bucky.” Steve's sigh was pained. 

“Don't Bucky me. What you did, from the beginning is unseeable, this is your bed you lay in it.” Bucky's voice was not as hostile. 

“It wasn't supposed to be like this.” Steve was at his wit's end. He had nobody. He was a shaken bottle of coke ready to explode. 

“But it is. You did this. Steve if you had,” Bucky cut sam a glare before picking his words. “Done what you had to we wouldn't be in this mess.” Bucky said shaking his head. 

“Ok somebody needs to fill the cryptic code y’all are speaking.” Sam leaned over one of the dining room chairs. 

“No.” They both said at the same time. 

“Fine keep your secrets.” Sam conceded, “But if a is a long term problem why is it just now issue? You both left for rut and you were fine, hell you were both bouncing with joy, I mean I can see why you both had Omegas.” Bucky coughed. 

“What did you say?” Bucky asked looking at Steve. Another woman?

“Omega by associations.” Sam waved his hand while Bucky fought the urge to dangle Steve out a window. 

“WHAT OMEGA.” Bucky boomed. 

“Well not an omega really, Steve wouldn't cheat on Sharon!” Sam jumped to put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. “Maria and her found these pills that make a beta into an Omega in heat.” Sam said and Bucky blinked back rage. “You didn't know?”

“That awful Omega scent was Sharon?” Bucky asked thinking back to after battle in Tokyo.

“She surprised me.” Steve used this as his chance to plead his case. “I was getting ready to go to Wakanda.” He said in code. “And she came home, the pill it was like a poison.” He explained emphatically. “It was toxic.” He leaned forward. “I couldn't breathe unless she was near because of it.” He shook the head, hanging it shamefully. 

“Like sex pollen?” Bucky asked. 

“But like mind-controlling.” Steve looked to Sam then back to Bucky. 

“That's why you missed your flight check-in.” Bucky glimpsed at sam, both guys making sure he wasn't reading into the subtext. 

“By the time I was away from it long enough to think I called.” Steve swallowed. “I was leaving when she came home.” He couldn't stress it enough that it wasn't because he didn't love Vivian, or that he was too scared. “I am so so sorry.” He pushed and it seemed to make Bucky's anger damper. 

“Still this whole thing never should have happened.” Bucky metal hand scrubbed his face. “It never should have gone this far. What's worse is..” He looked at Sam and bit his tongue. “Nevermind. What's done is done and these are the pieces are what we have left.” Bucky swallowed. 

“Bucky please don't cut me out. You two are my only family.” Steve was damn near begging.

“He's not gonna cut you off..” Sam said to steve then he looked at Bucky who sat with an unreadable look. “Are you?” He was now unsure if he could help fix this.

“You Fucked up.” Bucky's jaw danced. “I mean, really, royally, permanently fucked up.” Bucky swallowed. “It's not really me.” He said slowly standing up. “I don't know If I can fix her.” Bucky said and pulled his chair out. “And that is all on you.” Bucky looked away from steve who resolve had finally shattered, his own heart that was on threads of holding together finally snapped off and the tape and glue fell apart shattering on the floor below him. What hope he had was gone.

Agony finally consumed him as he was hit with the damage to not only his omega, to his brother, but finally, he was feeling it for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit longer of this pain...


	18. On to the Coals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian and Steve Finally talk... But even when a fire burns out, the bed of coals can still burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Friends Happy Saturday!  
> No warnings... But is that a warning in its self????

Steve made it through his shift, it was a grueling week of utter despair. All he wanted to do was sinking into the black void that was his heart now and disappear forever. Bucky and Vivian left on a small mission and were still gone when he ended up returning home. They made sure to leave when he was sleeping with and out a word to anyone but Nick. 

He didn't even know how he got home, his head was so full, his thoughts so loud that his drive home was a blur. It didn't feel like home though. He hated this house he shared with Sharon; it was a physical embodiment of his prison. He never wanted the domestic life, never, not once. When he was younger, He wanted to go to war. He wanted to stay with the Avengers, but Sharon didn't wanna live where she worked and Steve had settled. Why had he married her? To repay her for all she did? She did do a lot. She saved Him and Bucky, she saved the Avengers, she helped Matt take down the accords and Steve, he felt like he had owed her. She wanted him and he gave up his life like a prize because it was what he should do.

He should get married, he should have a house in the suburbs; he was the poster child of the American dream; he had been since the forties but he always felt like a gimmick until he showed them just what he could do by leading the howling commandos. And now? Now he couldn't tell the public image that they forced him to be from the man he was under it all. Vivians light was gone like the sun had left the orbit and he was in eternal darkness. He was lost. So lost. He didn't know who the hell he was anymore, he did recognize his own life. When He had Vivian he was so easy to see a clear path. He had a goal to work towards, but now... 

He looked down at the house through the windshield He hadn't even gotten out of his car. He was so numb and tired that he felt like the distance from the driveway to the front door was a hundred miles away. And he didn't even want to go in. He didn't want to face Sharon or the life he had to live when he was there. The life that took Vivian away from him.

Before Vivian when Steve got off duty it was always a nuisance to come home, he had to pack his bags drive all the way home just to sit and wait to go back, repack his bag and drive to the tower. It was annoying to have to stop work and come back to mow the lawn. Sharon Was always so supportive and never complained when he brought reports back with him, She never said anything when he would leave a little early or come back later from his shifts. As long as he came back is what she always said. Now looking back how fair was that to Sharon? 

Steve didn't want to come back. 

He wanted to be with Vivian; His very soul cried for her the moment he saw her. And because he couldn’t just do what he was supposed to do he lost her. 

The only question was what did he do now? 

Did he leave Sharon out of principle? Leave her and then demand Vivian back? 

Or did he resign himself to the Life he made for himself? Bucky said this was his bed, now does he just lay there? 

Steve was a man of his word; at the end of the day, he pledged his life to Sharon, for better or worse. This was the worse and even though he didn't understand the gravity of his vow he still should honor it. Shouldn’t he? 

Vivian would probably never trust him or want him again. Steve would never hold her. He would never hear her say she loved him or have her scent engraved into his. He would never Bond. 

It would be his cosmic punishment, he decided. It was Karma for Cheating and letting Vivian down. 

This was his lot in life. 

It wasn't so bad; Sharon was a good person, he still had his friends and his job. He just needs to deal with the prison-house, and the Yellow bed sheets he hated, he needed to just deal with the millions of books and not enough music around the house. He just needs to deal with Vivian as just a co-worker. 

Eventually, he got out of his car, though the walk felt like a drag. 

Steve stood in the entry, his hand on his duffle bag, looking into the house, just staring into the darkness of the hallway he hardly knew even though he had lived there for years. 

“Steve?” Sharon was coming down the stairs looking at him confused she was in her matching robe/PJ set she always wore at night; while he prefers that tee shirt and panty combo Vivian wore, this had some amiable qualities, he was trying to convince himself he could be happy here in this house; as this Steve. “Are you ok?” Sharon walked over to him.

Her worry made him ache, he really fucked it all up. He stared at her as guilt clawed up his stomach to embed itself in his lungs. She had no idea of the things he had done, the lies. She didn't know that he didn't love her. He had never loved; not truly until Vivian. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

Sharon was checking him over, he looked sick and haunted. She almost feared that they had lost someone. “Stevie?” She whispered. Steve was actually having a mental breakdown slowly. His whole life was slowly crumbling.

“I haven't been very fair to you have I?” Steve's world was crashing around him. 

“Steve what are you talking about?” She took his bag off his shoulder dropping on the ground so she could touch his shoulders. “You look wrecked.” She said. “Did something happen?” 

“I haven't given you what you deserve have I? This double life, It's not been fair has it? I haven't been a husband to you.” He took each broken bit of his life and picked up pieces to see just how he had been letting it all down. How he was letting everyone down. He needed to look at all the broken pieces and figure out what he could salvage.

“Steve.” She hesitated, swallowing down the lump that was building in her throat. 

“It's ok to admit it. I’m never here and when I am... I’m not.” He took a ragged breath. “I failed you in so many ways. I let you down.” His tears surprised him. “I never gave us a chance.” He came to the realization. That he did just float in blind, Vivian woke him up, at first, he thought it was her waking him up to her but really it was the world, the whole of it not just them but she made him see his home for all that it was, and his wife for all she was. Vivian made him see himself. 

Sharon's tears fell silently because Steve was voicing that quite a pain she had been feeling for years. A dull pain in the back of her mind every night she went to bed alone, every time he had inside jokes with Bucky and the rest of the Avengers, the pain that rooted deep in her heart and their marriage. She was alone in their marriage. 

“Its ok Steve; You've been busy and -” Steve shushed her, it was well-intended but he didn't need her to make him feel better. 

“Sharon just knows I’m sorry.” He looked her right in the eyes and said his words so strongly that it made her tremble. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. “I need to shower.” He said not looking at her. He was a shadow of the man he was, she watched him head upstairs in shock.

  
  


************

Steve's time off was spent in quiet. Her revelations had rendered him silent. Sharon felt his tension and could smell his pheromones and opted to let him have his alone time. He had been off for a few months, more distant than normal and she just hoped this was the darkness before the dawn.

Steve tried to gain some sort of perspective. Tried to put his world back together, figure out what he was going to do. Where did he go from here.

He had come to no conclusion. He had the best intentions his whole life, but maybe it really was like the old sayings; the road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

He was back at the Avengers Tower his anxiety was just as heavy as his duffle bag as he trudged through to his room. The living quarters only held Clint and Nat who were now on their off time. 

Steve had work to do and maybe he could use it as a place to hide out from Bucky And Vivian; if he buries himself under work maybe they wouldn't see him. 

Only, of course, Vivian was in the strategy room; and of course, she was in her uniform, cargo joggers that hung off her hips, black knit top that formed over her curves like his wish his hands could. Her hair though was down so she must not be in full battle mode. She was also uncharacteristically alone. 

He hesitated before crossing the threshold; they had to rip the bandaid off. 

“Good Morning.” He squeaks and she looked up from the screen over the table where she must have been taking down a presentation. 

“I have some of your things.” She spoke hastily. Steve felt himself sink further into his black hole. “I packed it up for you, and.” She paused to dig in the pocket of her pants pulling out the necklace he gave her. The sun pendant swinging in the air. 

Steve stood frozen unsure of how to move or breathe. What little he had kept together was not started to fall like the rest of his life.

“Keep it.” He stammered.

“I don't want it.” She said firmly, everything about her told him she was holding back her feelings, but her scent couldn't lie, he could feel her heartbreak, just as he was sure she could feel his. 

“Please keep it.” He begged her that was his brand to her, it was the symbol of his love of her. 

“Steve.” She pushed it closer to him. 

“So what we're just breaking up?” Steve asked looking her in the eye. 

“There's nothing to break.” She lip quivered. 

“Please, Vivian let me explain.” He started and she shoved the necklace into his chest letting fall from her hands not caring if he caught it before it fell to the ground or not. 

“Bucky told me, about Sharon and you. That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me yourself. Why you haven't even looked me in the eye till today. No calls or a simple text. Not even an email to tell me were over?” She seethed. “Or to check if I was ok After that poisonous hell Sharon wreaked on to me in Tokyo.” Steve swallow his shame harshly. “I know I was never your top priority but Dammit Steve don't I as a human being with emotions deserve at least something?” She blinked back tears, her arms crossed over her chest to hold herself tightly. 

“I couldn't talk to you without Bucky-” Vivian shook her head.

“He wasn't locking the door. He wasn't holding my phone hostage.” She bit her lip. “You didn't even try.” She pushed. 

“Your right.” He didn't try for anything, his marriage or his mate. “I was scared.” He was honest with her and she sighed. 

“I told you I wouldn't wait forever.” Vivian's face hardened. 

“You also said you do anything for me; be anything for me.” He countered and she took a breath. 

“I would.” She almost yelled startling him. “Even now if you touched me my resolve would crumble.” A tear fell from the corner of her eye but she didn't wipe it away. “I would still let you break my heart again and again like you have been since we met. I would let you use me.” Steve felt a glimmer of dark hope creep back. “I just hoped you would have had enough respect for me not ask it of me. I love you so much that I would be miserable so you would be happy, I thought you loved me the same way.” She looked away from him. “I thought wrong.” She whispered. 

“I do love you!” He wanted to fill the space between them, he wanted to take back everything he was losing but it felt like his feet were lead.

“Have you told her yet? Have you tried to make it right?” She asked and he heard the hope that hugged the end of her words. And it pained him to know that no he hadn't. That he had been willing to just stay with Sharon to just accept his lot in life. 

“If you want me then yes I’ll go now.” He said and Vivian let out a cry that he knew would ring out in his head for eternity. 

“But if not you’ll be with her? I am some type of consolation prize?” Vivian took a step back her face in shock. 

“Vivian Please,” Steve begged. “Forgive me. I messed up, I messed up everything but I need you in my life even as just a friend I won't ever push you for anything more. I swear I.. Just need you; you're my light.” He was begging. 

Vivian looked into his eyes, he was mirroring the same anguish she was in. She knew what she was going to do, she knew that no matter what she couldn't be apart from him, like before they had their affair they were pulled to the other. She wanted to curse him out, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to run to Sharon and just tell herself but she could never hurt Steve on purpose. He wanted her as a friend even if it hurts her? Then she would be his friend. 

Vivian took a steadying breath, her mind made up. 

“I’m your omega Steve, even if your not my alpha.” She spoke and her tears stopped, if only for a moment as her new reality became clear to her. “I’ll be whatever you need of me.” She finally looked back at him. 

“That easy?” He asked in disbelief.

“That easy.” She snapped her fingers.

“Friends” Steve felt like for the first time since his rut he could breathe again. 

“I’ll see you for dinner, Steve.” She nodded at him before spinning on her heels and walking out; her work abandoned. 

Vivian Put her own needs aside for Steve, he wouldn't leave Sharon and She couldn't leave him so she would be there for him in the way she could; she was his Omega, it was her job to help him be his best. This was how he needed her so that's where she would be. Screw her own needs. 

***********

“I don't like it.” Bucky was leaning next to the stove as Vivian mashed potatoes with enough force to make you think she was mashing stones. 

“It's the right thing to do. He is your brother and he's still my true mate, we would have to forgive him eventually.” She mashed even harder and Bucky watched with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't sure who she was trying to convince him or herself. “Ripping the bandaid off.” She huffed as metal hit metal. 

“Still you're letting him off easy,” Bucky muttered taking the potato mashed from her. “Are you making potato soup or mashed potatoes?” Bucky asked and she pinched him.

“No back seat cooking.” Vivian gave him a small smile. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky licked off the excess potato from the masher. 

“What if I need that back?” she asked her hands on her hips. 

“Trust me, Babe you don't, those poor potatoes have been through enough.” Vivian laughed and turned to take out plates for everyone. 

“Just call everyone to the table, you pig.” She bumped him with her hip. 

“Your bossy Omega.” Bucky said moving to the hallway to do as she asked anyways. 

“And your pain Alpha.” Vivian turned back to be greeted with Steve, Bucky gone from the kitchen. “Sorry I was talking to Bucky.” She flushed. A small sense of Deja Vu wafted over the two from the first time they were in the kitchen together. 

“Do you need help?” Steve cleared his throat and Vivian shook her head.

“No, I’m just going to set the table.” She said and Steve moved closer, just to grab the plates that were in her hand. 

“Let me.” He said softly, and Vivian let him take the plates, watching him move to the dining room, he was changed from this morning, jeans and plain long sleeve, no longer in his captains uniform. He looked a little better from the morning too, no doubt her forgiveness lighting the burden he was holding. That's what her job was she reminded herself; to lift his burdens even if it meant adding to her own. 

Vivian tore her eyes away from Steve and went to plating the meatloaves she made onto trays, waiting for Bucky to come and save her. 

He came in time, Steve had finished and was about to talk to her again. 

“Bucky.” Steve greeted hesitantly. 

“Steve.” Bucky narrowed his eyes but he was drastically less hostile than the last time they met. 

“How ya’ been.” Steve asked fidgeting with the extra fork that he was on his way to put away; his voice relaxing into his old Brooklynn accent with nervousness. 

“Good, Vivie told me she has forgiven you.” Bucky said looking to the entryway of the kitchen where the group was slowly nearing. 

“She's good like that.” Steve half-smiled looking at Vivian who was braced over that oven, her back to both Alphas. 

“She is.” He said cryptically. 

“Are we...” Steve swallowed putting the rejected fork onto the counter next to him before he bent it out of shape. “Good?” Steve asked and Bucky huffed, his body moving like it was a rusted car door; slow and strained. 

“Yeah.” Bucky clasped his shoulder. “We are good.” Bucky's voice only had a hint of animosity. Bucky moved out of the way to Vivian his metal arm curling around her waist. 

Bucky was more touchy now then he was before they shared cycles. Steve who before noted how Bucky would brush her hair back or sit next to her on the couch noticed he did it with courtesy for Steve, never staying too far from the friendly touches but now, Steve thought he was a bit more possessive with her. Maybe Steve was just jealous, and yeah it was something he supposed he would have to find a way to get used to but it stung in a way it didn't before. He could could do what Steve couldn't.

Vivian took a breath, putting on a fake smile grabbing her admittedly over mashed potatoes and turning around, both alphas concerned stares falling on her. 

“The Meatloaves and the salad needs to be brought to the table.” Vivians voice was sweet, almost too sweet to be natural; but God Bless her she was trying. 

The men faltered in her request both watching her leave the kitchen with her head down slightly. 

Dinner itself was surprisingly good, it was easy to push away one's pain when you could focus on the group. Tony and Clint where ribbing on one another so bad that Vivian was a string of giggles. Sam had throughout the dinner flicked potatoes at Bucky when he was busy fussing over Vivian which in turn made everyone laugh. All in all, the dinner was in a way healing. 

Steve's eyes did wonder to Vivian, who almost to a fault did not look his way, not trusting herself to not break just a little bit by looking at his heart aching beauty. But steve watched her, tucked under Bucky's arm after she finished eating, he watched her toy with Bucky's free hand when he wasn't flicking potato back at Sam. He watched her smile, watched her talk; mostly to bucky who always kept a steadying hand on her like he was the only thing keeping her from floating off. 

How was he going to do this for the rest of his life? To watch her but never touch her. Steve could hardly do it when he had never touched her but now that he knew the warmth of the sun was how could he live in darkness? 

Maybe (hopefully) time would dull it. Maybe in time, he would forget the feeling of her body under his. 

Maybe she would mate with someone else. 

Oh, Steve hadn't thought of that yet. Would she move on? 

They were not together anymore and she wouldn't want to be alone forever. 

As unfair as it was of Steve he didn't want her to be with anyone else. 

Steve realized he was staring when both Bucky and Vivians phones went off in sync. 

“Fury got my proposal.” Vivian muttered, “We are a go.” She grinned and jumped out of her seat Bucky hot on her tail. 

“Sams on clean up!” Bucky smacked Sam’s shoulder as he brushed by. 

“Your leaving! We were gonna watch a movie.” Clint pouted.

“Sorry Clint, I been waiting to nail this slim ball for a few years.” Vivian gave him a sorry shrug leaving the dining room to get ready. 

Steve stood following Bucky and Vivian to their room who left their door open in a rush. Bucky was already shirtless, Vivian was pulling out their guns from the safe she had in her room. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked pulling out clothes for Vivian while she got their ammo together. 

“You guys need back up?” Steve asked hopefully. Bucky handed Vivian her clothes and she looked at Steve with a readable look before going into the bathroom not shutting the door all the way. 

“I’m not so sure Steve.” Bucky pulled on his undershirt, the long sleeve molding to his body tightly. 

“I just want it to be like before.” Steve said watching as Bucky leaned into the bathroom where Vivian was most likely naked; and Steve skin bristled. 

“Vivie said to suit up.” Bucky came back out with a hair elastic in his teeth. “Were leaving in ten.” Bucky announced and Steve nodded running to his own room to suit up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I really am Sorry.  
> Vivian is in pain, Steve is in Pain, I'm in pain, you're in pain we are all in pain... but at least we are all in it together right???
> 
> Hey, Thanks for all the comments and love! I live for hearing you guys react to everything! Even your mad at me comments;)


	19. Roar of a Alpha and The Bite of an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends.  
> Warnings: Brief light hardly there mentions of Rape. It probably doesn't even need a warning but I'd way rather cover my bases.

The man Vivian had found through five years of hard work was Visco White; She wasn't sure if that was his real name or not but it was the name of multi-billion heir Omega trafficker. The one who was in charge of millions of Omegas being kidnaped and brought in to slavery. Because they were Omegas the world turned an eye because he donated to save the ocean or some bullshit. Not Vivian. She cared. She had taken down enough of the Brothels and sex rings to want to gut him like a fish but Fury wanted him brought in. 

She was an Avenger now and she guessed that meant her assassin days were over. Unfortunately. 

She pulled up a map of the man's mansion, having Friday run exits and floor plans. 

Heat signatures showed it was crawling with guards and workers. They were just supposed to arrest him, with a little struggle as possible. 

“I’ll go alone.” Vivian said and Steve frowned but Bucky nodded. 

“Sounds good.” Bucky agreed while pulling her loose hair into a braid, the jet running on autopilot. 

“How does that sound good?” Steve was trying his best not to overstep his new boundaries. 

“Because if they think she's alone she will see him face to face, corner him and have eyes. A good distraction for us to get in without making too much fuss.” Bucky made her head tilt has he spoke, his hands expertly twisting her long hair away from her face. “It's a good tactic, worked for us for years.” Bucky said and Steve huffed, he both loved and hated their past. All the shared stories and trust that just spanned between the two, It didn't bother him when he had an in with Vivian but now it made him a green monster. 

“I just think-” Steve started and Vivian gave him a glance, one that stopped his words from falling further out of his mouth.

“Steve with as much respect as I can; You are not point on this I am... We are.” She pointed back to who Bucky tied the elastic in her hair. 

“Your right.” Steve jaw clenched and he looked away from her his chest tightening. 

“Let me do what I do best.” She said more softly. 

There was a stretch of silence before Vivian started laying out a simple template for the game plan, she always allowed for things to happen how they were going to, Vivian was never one for a strict play by play, it never went according to plan. She hoped for the best but always planned the worst in her head. 

“Just don't come in until I give you the word ok?” She said mostly to Steve who nodded reluctantly. “No matter what happens.” She stressed looking at Steve pointedly.

“We are landing, there's a spot down the way, Shield got a car for you to go in the front, Steve and I will go through the woods.” Bucky flipped to manual mode and they landed softly. “Two agents will stay with jet just in case.” Vivian put her coms in and put her guns on a shoulder holster before shrugging on her leather jack she mainly only wore on missions.

Steve noticed how her clothes fit her, how they were picked to optimal attraction, Bucky had thought it through. She was meant to look like the ultimate Omega, leaving her unmated neck clear for viewing, that's why he had her hair the way it was. Steve curse that fact she was acting as bait. 

Steve was in his stealth suit, and Vivian noticed how dark it made him look, the way his hair now hung, and his eyes were harder as of late, he was more Alpha then she had ever seen him. 

Bucky tugged her in, muttering to her in Russian, holding her close to him, making Steve look away from the intimacy of it all. 

“You are on.” Vivian smirked in English, pulling away with a wink. 

“What?” Steve asked and Bucky grinned.

“Just a friendly wager.” Bucky put his rifle over his shoulder. “Let's go, we need to be in place before Vivie makes contact.” Bucky followed Vivian out kissing her temple sweetly as she broke away from the boys to the car, thanking the Shield agents who helped them on short notice. 

“Play nice.” She called over her shoulder smiling at both Steve and Bucky, sliding into the black SUV. 

That was the last Steve saw her until it all went to hell.

***************

“I can't even look at you, Steve.” Vivian snarled as she aggressively limped to a seat, He had never seen Vivian mad before ever. Not when they argued. Not when they were battle, she was level head always; which made it even worse to be in his shoes. 

“Vivian, give him a break, he was scared for you.” Bucky who was also mad at Steve for ruining the mission too, but he could see why Steve did what he did.

“That's all I’ve been doing.” She slashed out wincing at the movement she made. “We are screwed now, it's gonna take months of work to find him again. He knows me now... We lost the element of surprise.” She seethed looking down at her leg as blood poured down her leg. Steve was itching to move from the spot her glare held him in. He watches her blood pool on the floor under her, the bruising she had gained from the fight were looked just as angry as her.

“I’m sorry about that, but I’m not sorry for saving you.” He finally spoke up, just as harshly as she was. 

“I DIDN'T NEED IT!” She yelled making Steve shrink back an inch. “He was in my grasp.” She shook her head. Years of her life wasted, this was her moment and Steve ruined it."The only reason I'm hurt is because of you."

Vivian got into the house easy, even right into his office, the guy was a sleaze, he was planning on taking her as his own pet, mostly out of pride and to send a message, and Vivian played into his hand. She acted Shy and studdery, and she trembled as she said she had a warrant for his arrest. When his guards took her arms she let it happen. When his hands touched her body, she makes fake whimpers. Playing her part to a tee. 

The whole time Steve and Bucky heard it over the coms and with all the things happening between them, and the green possessive monster that was lurking under the surface of Steve’s skin already, he was seeing red. He was already thinking of her moving on before the mission and now when he caught a glimpse of what it might be like he couldn’t contain himself. 

It was when they had brought her to his bedroom that was when Steve started to just killed the guards instead of moving slowly like he was supposed to. 

Then it was when Vivian let him kiss her. She knew if he got closed in that way it be easy to take him down, But Steve was sloppy and a maid set off the alarms. Visco didn't like that she lied when she said she was alone. 

He didn't like it one bit. 

The bullets in her leg showed that, and he disappeared when his guards were told to finish her off. Vivian lost him. Five guards against one wounded Vivian made her a touch to slow. The whole house erupted in gunfire. Bucky got swamped on the top floor, and Steve got in the fray with Vivian who couldn’t help but hope he at least one good punch. 

“I had him.” She whispered. 

“He was going to Rape you!” Steve couldn't believe her. 

“No, he wasn't.” She let Bucky put pressure on her leg. “You didn't trust me.” Vivian held his gaze.

“I trust you Vivian.” Steve said taken back. 

“Then you would have listened when I said not to interrupt.” Her voice was cold. 

“You should have told me you were willing to fuck him then.” As Steve’s ugly words hit her ears she launched up in the jet to tackle Steve on to the harsh floor, her leg be damned. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” She spits as his head hit the metal floors. The shield agents who were flying the jet watched over their shoulders as they heard Steve smack the ground. “If you can't control yourself then I won't have you on missions with me.” Steve swallowed as he felt her body over him. He knew he should not be relishing in the feeling of it, given all the reason but... he had been deprived of her so long. 

If Steve had a breaking point this was it. He could handle any more of this space between them. He could take not having her in his arms any longer. If it wasn't for the way her forearm jut into his neck he would have kissed her right then and there. 

“I love you Vivian.” Steve said with such emotion that Vivian had to swallow back her anger. “I love you too much to stand by and let that stuff happen, no matter what.” He let her keep him pinned to the ground even though he wanted was to touch her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m your alpha, and that doesn't excuse it but I can't do it.” Steve was baring his soul to her, his fears that had been his only companion since they broke up became visible to her. “I won't.” 

Vivian watched his eyes water, and his pheromones suffocated her with what he had been dealing with and it made her Omega take the wheel of her brain, her hindbrain couldn't let her Alpha feel this way. She lingered for a moment. She almost let herself go and told him she too loved him, and she knew how he felt but while her hindbrain was in control her more reasonable side reminded her that he still hasn't left his wife for her so he must not love her that much. 

Her eyes caught sight of his gold band that poked out of his fingerless gloves.

With a snarl, she lifted off him and she looked away, turning her back to him. She let Bucky take her to the way back of the jet, leaving Steve on the ground to be swallowed up in his anguish alone. 

Vivian wanted to beat him and scream at him but she did neither; it was the only grace she had left for at the time.

This was some sorta sick cosmic joke; She both wanted to cover him in love but also really wanted to Smother him at the same time. Was it possible to love and hate someone? 

********** 

The team thought the tension before was bad when the trio returned to the tower they were in for it. Vivian was radiating pissed off anger as she limped hanging off Bucky, her steps leaving a bloody trail in her wake. Steve slunk in behind them with a ray of confusing pheromones clouding the tower as they stepped in. 

“I want Fury.” Vivian barked and Steve huffed, 

“ I talk to him, it was my fault.” Steve said and waited for Vivian to look at him as he took the blame. 

“No this was _my_ mission you screwed, you will not touching this case.” Vivian didn't even breathe in his direction. 

“You should go to the med bay.” Steve said with a hint of authority, His Alpha pushing but she was having none of it

“That's not your call.” Vivian kept moving, despite the radiating pain that shot pain through her leg. 

“Will you just -” Steve's mouth clamped shut when Vivian whipped her body around to cut him a glare; Bucky sighed looking at Steve with pleading eyes to just back down.

“Take me not ringing your ass out as my kindness, Captain.” The team watched as she spits poison at him. “And Shut the hell up for the rest of the night, I think you have finally done enough.” There was a double meaning in every word she slowly said. Steve had never felt so hurt in his life, the fire in her eyes burned more than any wound he had ever gotten. 

“Come on Baby Bird.” Bucky leads her to the elevator his cell phone press to his other ear, He eyes Steve with a bit of pity.

“Someone wanna fill us in?” Sam asked as Vivian and Bucky moved into the elevator leaving Steve alone. 

“Mission went to hell, lost the target.” Bucky gruffed and the door slide shut when all the eyes turned to Steve who snarled angerly, stomping away. 

Steve tore his suit off as fast as he could, the tight durable fabric started to suffocate him slowly restricting his breathing. Everything was wrong. His world was so foreign to him. He was losing everything and it was all his own damn fault. He wished he could hate Vivian, oh it would make it all so easy to twist her as some mistress who seduced him into this darkness but he knew that it was he who did the leading. She tried to keep him at arm's length, Even the first night they came together, she tried to push him away. She gave him every out, and all the space he needed to do what he needed but it was Steve who wouldn't leave his wife. And even Still Vivian forgave him and tried to be his friend, but a friend wasn't enough to Steve. Not when he had to see her with someone else. Not when he couldn't touch her, or share scents. 

Steve was sure he was having a panic attack. He couldn't breathe right and his body burned with the words Vivian spoke to him.

He was pushing her way. 

He couldn't live like this. He couldn't do this forever. He needed her. He doubted anyone in the world could be apart from their true mate. Why was he trying to? Why isn't he begging her to take him back? It was so easy for him to think like this when he wasn't looking at Sharon, he knew from experience, but this was maybe just as worse. All the lies, and deceit, this isn't honoring his vows either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the safety warning, please buckle up, make sure all limbs are inside The vehicle as the rollercoaster starts.  
> You all hear that. Next chapters are going to be crazy; The end is nigh... as in like six or more chapters but still the real crazy hasn't even gotten here yet.  
> So don't SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU!


	20. Close... So Very Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Vivian FINALLY talk for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings...
> 
> I'll be Posting TWO CHAPTERS today so hang tight if you read this one right away.

Thanks to the serum, Vivian's leg was healed enough for her to walk without Bucky holding her. He still hovered behind her like a mother hen but still, she could make breakfast with him at the breakfast bar and that was enough for her.   
They didn't get to bed until late, the meeting with Fury went utterly horrible, but lucky it wasn't aimed at Vivian and more at Steve and how he acted completely out of turn. They all agreed that he wouldn't look at this case until it was over. It was easier and better for everyone.   
During the whole conversation, Bucky was finally looking at her leg, pulling the bullet out while Vivian was on an angry rant, he wasn’t sure if the swears that came for her were from pain or at Steve but either why she feeling some type of angry. He thought it best to just keep his head low and focus on her leg like Bucky was gonna get in her way.  
What was done was done, they would just have to start all over again.   
  
Steve was at a disciplinary meeting with Fury as Vivian cooked and while she hoped he got chewed out an spit back out she also felt kinda bad. He was her alpha and she could (now) see some reasoning behind his knot hotheadedness. He acted completely out of turn, ruined everything, and almost got her killed but to some extent, if she squinted hard enough she could understand it just a little bit.   
Maybe if she told him how far she was going to go he might have prepared a little bit. She wasn't really going to screw the man, but she would play along far enough to let him be comfortable and let his guard down.   
But she shouldn’t have to tell him, he should have trusted her ability to fend him off, trusted her judgment and her acting. This was her job, This was what had she been doing her whole life, this was what she was made to do. If it had been Natasha would he have compromised the mission? No.   
  
Steve came into the kitchen completely wrung out. He looked more defeated then Bucky had ever seen him. Fury must have really suck it to him because he looked all but thoroughly disheartened. Vivian and Bucky watched him in sync as he poured a cup of coffee, moving sluggishly as if he hadn't slept yet... he hadn't.   
He eyed his two carefully as if not to offend them, but they didn't seem so hostile.   
“Waffles in the oven.” Bucky said and Steve nodded. “You should eat.” Bucky said more kindly when Steve didn't move to the food.   
“I don't deserve it.” Steve said lowly, looking at Vivian's leg, which was wrapped up in bandages.   
“Oh Shut up and Eat.” Vivian rolled her eyes. “It's already healed.” She said. “Stop acting like a kicked puppy.” She took both her and Bucky's empty dishes moving around Steve who still didn't move from the spot he was.   
Vivian pulled out a clean plate and started fixing him a plate.   
“Don't.” Steve started and she turned to put a hand on her hip facing him fully, his little Omega made him feel two feet tall under her stare.   
“Don't be stupid.” She put some fruit on the plate and drizzled it in syrup. “Sit.” She pointed to the spot next to Bucky. “Now..” She sighed when Steve didn't move. “Just because you messed up and I’m pissed off at you doesn't mean I don't care for you.” She looked at him with her Omega bleeding out in the air. “Go sit down.” She stressed again but this time with a look that he dared not trifle with. “If you are really sorry you’ll do as I ask.” Steve moved to the spot and Bucky nudged him lightly.   
“Bossy Omega.” Bucky teased and Vivian clicked her tongue in warning placing a plate in front of Steve before making Bucky's second helping.   
“You like it.” She stuck her tongue out. For a brief moment it like it was before everything had gone to the wayside.   
And then there was a silence that only came from not knowing what to do.   
“I am sorry Vivian, I know I’ve ruined everything...” Steve's voice was shaken. “ Again.” He said and She looked down at the floor taking a breath.   
“We will work it out. We will figure out this new territory.” She said and Steve's eye closed painfully.   
“I don't want that.” Vivian looked up. “I want us.” He finally said it. “I told you I love you Yesterday.” Vivian looked around for anyone the team who could have heard it. “I don't care about anyone more. I want us.” He said and swallowed. “Please tell me there's a chance.” He was fighting the urge to get up fall on his knees to beg.   
“Ask me after you and Sharon are over.” She whispered. “I won't do what we did again.” She said strongly. “I’ll be your friend, I'll stay by you. But if you really want us together show me.” Steve nodded, his world filled with hope.   
“I won't let you down, Vivian.” Steve said and she smiled lightly, her eyes drifted to Bucky who held her doubt for her. They caught eyes, his pain for her in his iris while her tight smile appeased Steve.   
They weren't holding their breaths, maybe he would surprise them but until then Vivian vowed to protect her heart from Steve, she didn't know what else she could do.  
  
**********  
  
  
Vivian was sitting on her bed typing up an incident report from the other day. Steve really screwed her... She hated paperwork. Bucky was going meeting with Nick for her, laying out their plans to bring Visco, Vivian was just too tired of everything to go; it only took the pouty lips to convince him to go for her. Bucky was a sucker for the pouty lips.   
They hadn't touched sexually since they shared cycles outside of a kiss here or there, light friendly ones, normally from Bucky because he was an affectionate person in the depth of his soul. He liked to be overly handsy in front of Steve because why not make him miserable.   
A light rap at her open door brought her out of her thoughts.   
Steve leaning on the door frame looking in hesitantly and for a moment Vivian forgot everything. He was in a plain black long sleeve and a nice pair of jeans. His hair was dampish and brushed back his hand scruffed his bearded jaw shyly as his blue eyes poured over Vivian.   
“Is it ok if I come in?” Steve asked meekly.   
“Uh, yeah.” She blinked up at him watching as he swished in, he wasn't sure where to go though. The bed seemed to be friendly, standing in the middle seemed awkward, her desk chair had Bucky's Tac Vest heaped on it. “You can sit.” She closed her tablet, shuffling to the headboard, moving her leg slowly to stretch out on Bucky's side of the bed.   
Steve sat on the very end, practically teetering off the bed. He looked at her leg, the bullet had gone into her thigh, he remembered hearing the shot in his coms, that horrible moment where he thought he lost her.   
“How are you feeling.” He asked not meeting her eyes.   
“Mostly just playing Bucky with the hurt card. I wasn't in the mood for meetings.” Her words were teasing but her tone was breathy and unsure.   
They were suffocated with an awkward air.   
“I don't know how to act.” Vivian finally whispered. He laughed nervously. “I don't know what to do or say...” She rambled.   
“You don't?” He huffed. “Your perfect I’m the one who keeps ruining things.” Steve looked up the little shorts she had on, over Bucky's shirt she was wearing up her neck and then to her lips, slowly meeting her eyes.   
“You're not ruining things.” She said with not enough conviction to persuade him.   
“Vivian you don't have to lie or hide.” Steve knew how much she was pushing to the side for his sake.   
“I’m not.” She started but his pointed look made her look to the bed, her hands toying with the grey comforter. “I want to if it will help us... help you.” She muttered.   
“Vivian.” Steve shifted on the bed to face her. “I’m sorry I left you in Tennessee.” He blurted. Vivian jaw clenched and her heart clamped down into her chest. “I was on my way out the door, I-I-” Steve's voice was shaky. “I left her a letter but she ambushed me.”Vivian's eyes were hyper-focused on the bed. “I was coming for you.” He pressed. “I know that doesn't excuse anything, I just want you to know I’m so, so sorry.” Steve wanted to touch her but thought against it.   
“I told you to stop apologizing.” Her voice held a small tremble.   
“But I haven't even really done it yet. Not for that. Not for breaking my promise to you.” Steve said and She finally looked at him.  
“I’m sorry you had to find out about Bucky coming for me the way you did.” Vivians face held her truth.   
“You did what you had to.” Steve said. “I know you and Bucky have this relationship.” He looked around the room, to the place where they shared so well. “I may hate it sometimes...” She took a breath. “But its only cause I’m jealous.” Steve lifted one corner of his mouth and a shy smile. “He has you and I don't and I hate that.” Steve said and she sighed.   
“Even if we get together for real -” The if made Steve wince at her distrust, but he knew he deserved it. “He's not going anywhere.” She said solemnly

“Ever.”

“I know we've shared a bed before in the past but...” Steve gave her a look and she could help but laugh. 

“We will get bunk beds.” She teased and Steve huffed.   
“Whatever you want.” Steve said softly.   
“Maybe Tony could make us a two-room suite.” She said more practically.   
“You don't want a house?” Steve asked and Vivian snorted.   
“Are you kidding? I do not want to leave the team or the job! Do you know how many things we would miss?” She huffed at the idea. Steve had to pinch himself because gosh Vivian was perfect. How did he ever settle for anyone less?   
Steve had moved closer and she froze watching him as his hand crept over hers. He leaned in close to her. Her heart leaped in her throat.   
“Steve.” She whispered. Her eyes went to his lips that were coming closer to her.  
“Vivian,” Steve muttered his nose brushing hers softly, their lips only a breath away, Her eyes still on him, as she breathed shallowly.  
“We shouldn't.” She stumbled, her words didn't have any weight to them. Because they should. They should be together, they should kiss.  
“I lo-” Steve started to whisper. His lips brushing hers so his words might soak into her skin. It was a half kiss, the way lips brush right before a perfect kiss. It was almost. It was so close. It was a perfect metaphor for them.   
“Hey!” Bucky shouted as he came into the room slamming the door. “You know Sam was right behind me.” Bucky whispered. Steve jumped back like he had touched a flame and Vivian blew out a tight breath. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Looking between the two. “You owe me.” He said and Steve groaned closing his eyes trying to cool the metaphorical burn.  
“I should go.” Steve stood up looking at Vivian longingly, he was starting to forget what her lips tasted like.  
“Thor and Loki are coming back and Wanda and Vision are back from their sabbatical. Tony just told me.” Bucky said sliding over to the bed, falling to Vivian's lap.   
“Really!” She squealed sitting up. “I should cook! Oh, we could have a party!” She said and Bucky chuckled at her. “Friday get Tony in here please.” She said to the walls.   
Steve smirked at her as her mind wandered away with herself.   
Tony came in with not a few moments later.   
“If this is an orgy the mood is way off.” Tony stood in the doorway.   
“Shut up.” Bucky gruffed. “Like I would share with you,” Bucky grumbled.   
“I will have you know I am a tender and adventurous lover.” Tony touched his heart. Steve rolled his eyes.   
“Boys.” Vivian groaned.  
“I’m sorry Princess, you beckoned.” Tony's focus went solely on Vivian.   
“I want to host a small party, Thor, Wanda and Vision are coming back and that should be celebrated.” Vivian smiled at Tony batting her lashes just enough to make him weak.   
“That sounds like an excellent Idea. I think we all need to let loose for a night.” Tony clicked his tongue. “What do you need.” He said and Vivian grinned at Tony like he hung the moon.   
“See this is how an Alpha should act.” Vivian started to get up outta bed.  
“Hey you know I’ll buy you anything.” Bucky gasped in mock hurt.   
“No that's not what I mean.” Vivian walked over to Tony who let her lean on him as she teased her boys.   
“What do you mean then Doll.” Steve let her nickname slide in front of Tony whose brow turned up at the endearment.   
“He does what I ask without any backtalk.” She giggles.   
“We listen” Bucky stood to follow her out.   
“My leg says other wide.” She snorted, poking at steve who scowled at her unamused. “Oh come on Stevie. If we don't laugh we will never get over it.” She pushed tony out of her and bucky's room.   
“So tell me, princess, what's your theme?” Tony asked and she hummed in thought.   
“Uh, Alcohol?” She giggled.   
“This is why I love you.” Tony kissed her cheek with a smack. Leaving Steve to sigh and grin at Vivian who knitted the pack together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a minute ;)


	21. For the Sake of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan. That's all. That's it. That's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised :) Laughs evilly and runs away; Happy Reading :) :)

The Avengers living floor was turning into low lit and charming party. Everyone was dressed up slightly, chatting to the pack who had were finally all together. Wanda and Vision arrived first, and Vivian was chatting with them when Steve came in, She had banished him and Bucky to the gym while her and Tony worked together. Steve didn't get to see her before the party because she was changing in her room. 

When she emerged she damn near took Steve out with her beauty. She had on a fit and flare dress, that flustered off her hips down to just above her knee, hiding her bandage, the sweet little wrap dress cinched her waist and flatter her perfectly. Her hair was curled slightly, falling in waves over her shoulders. Other then that she was barefoot and she didn't bother with makeup but she was easily the most bewitching creature he had met. 

Thor and Loki came and were pleasantly move By Vivian party in honor of them. Thor had scooped her up in a big hug, while Lok tried to charm her in to his web of mischief. She laughed and let them try and sway her. Playing them both off sweetly. 

Then Clint and Nat scooped her up, both enthralled with her finally coming out of her funk. Sam and Maria were talking with Bucky who gripped Vivian's waist when Nat and Clint walked by them, rolling her into his embrace, she giggled but let him wrapped her up. Bucky was in a pair of expensive-looking jeans a plain white button-up, no doubt picked out by Vivian. She leaned on his chest as Sam and Maria talked to them. 

Sam had been particularly annoying the entire day at training. He just wouldn't stop pestering Steve about his future and his house. Then he asked weird questions like if he was gonna retire soon. If Bucky had not knocked him over in the wrestling ring, steve would have jumped the rope and done it himself. Even now Sam and Maria keep giving Steve weird looks. It made him paranoid. 

Steve was talking with Thor, catching up after so long, their competition for the best beard was becoming a losing race on Steve's end as Thor now at intricate braids in it. But that didn't stop Steve from pushing it. 

“Vivie help us.” Steve caught Vivian's eyes as she refreshed her drink. Tony had gotten a bartender for the night. "And What do you fine Alphas need help with?” Vivian Winked at Thor who flushed under the warm dim lights. 

“Lady Vivian, whose beard is better, Captains or mine? You must answer truthfully for there is a wager at hand.” Thor asked and Vivian looked between the two, in deep thought.

“Bend down.” she commanded and the two alphas lean forward for her. Vivian placed her glass on the nearest surface before reaching up to touch each guy's jaw. She took her time with Thor's face, brushing his long beard, and looking at the rune beads he had woven in it. 

“They tell story.” Thor said and she smirks humming in thought. 

Vivian Hands then turned to Steve's face and her breath caught in her chest when her hand slide around his jaw. Steve watched her lips as she bit down on the lush pink. Her fingers traced his lips, softly. She got caught up in his lips that she forgot about Thor who was looking at her interested. 

She cleared her throat jumping back, turning a cute shade of pink. Steve smirked and touched where she had softly. 

“Thor.” She squeaked. “Thors is better.” She took down the last sip of her glass. 

“Ah! Victory in the name of Asgard!” Thor bellowed clicking with Vivian's glass before going around to everyone to tell them of his victory, leaving Vivian and Steve alone. 

“I must say I'm shocked.” Steve teased her and she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Does your beard tell a story?” She poked. 

“Depends on where it's being read.” Vivian sucked in a breath and Steve winked at her making her stomach do flips. Steve looked around before his hand touched her shoulder, his fingers sliding down her arm. 

“Steve.” Vivian whispered as a train of goosebumps were left in his wake. 

“Sorry.” He muttered before stepping back. Vivian's eyes feel to the entryway as a new person came into the room. Vivian coughed up the sip she had taken to cool down, making Steve look where she was. 

Sharon stood scanning the room, her eyes lighting up when she found Steve. They hadn't spoken since the moment they had in the night where Steve bore his heart to her. It was a turning point for her, a place of new beginnings but for Steve, it was only the beginning of the end. 

“Steve.” She came up and kissed his cheek, her eyes falling to Vivian. “Vivian.” She beamed. Vivian muttered a hello before looking for Bucky to come and save her. Steve couldn't help but notice her look for an out.

“Vivian don't forget you wanted to check the desserts.” He lied and she groaned happily. 

“Yes! Oh, Think you, Stevie.” She said and nodded them goodbye before running off to the kitchen as she realized he called him by his nickname. 

“Do you know if the bar has any water?” Sharon asked and steve shrugged. “I’ll be right back.” Sharon slipped from Steve her steps showed she was beelining the kitchen where Vivan had retreated too. Before Steve could chase after the two, Sam took his shoulder. 

  
  


Vivian was actually checking the desserts she and Tony picked out, But she was stopped by the hoovering of Sharon. Vivian's whole body rang with anxiety. 

“Can I talk to you?” Sharon asked strongly, that it didn't leave room to deny. 

“Uh Sure.” Vivian wiped her hands on a hand towel. 

“I don't know who else to talk to, I mean I could ask Maria, but I think you might be a better Omega given the circumstances...” Sharon walked closer crowding Vivian against the counter. 

“I’m not sure what your..” Vivian started to panic. 

“It's just that Your the first Omega Steve has ever even liked and...” Sharon hid her face in hands. Vivian swallowed the bile that rose up her throat. She knew. Oh lord, what if she knew? “And It's so stupid of me but I’ll do anything.” Sharon reached forward to grab Vivian's hands. “I want to know how to nest...” Vivian did a double-take. 

“I'm sorry what?” She breathed. 

“I want to make a nest... For Steve, and You and Bucky are mated up, and they like the same person when it comes to Alpha stuff.. And I thought that maybe you could let me see your nest or give me some pointers on what to get...” Vivian blinked one twice, willing her brain to catch up. 

“Oh, Bucky and I aren't mated... I mean we can't..” Vivian stuttered. 

“I thought Sam said you guys slept with each other?” Sharon still held her hands. 

“Right. We do, share a bed but we...” Vivian shook her head sighing.

“Isn't that the same as bonding? You guys shared cycles...” Vivian held her patience close to her chest. 

“No, it's very different.” Vivian gave her a small smile. 

“Well it doesn't matter. I just need your help, please. I know it's weird but I just think Steve needs it...” Vivian's heart actually dropped on the floor as she looked; woman to woman. Sharon was a wife who was feeling her husband slip away and was doing everything in her power to keep him. And Vivian was a monster because she was the one who was taking him from her. True mates or not it was wrong. 

“Just make your room as you as you can.” Sharon looked confused. “There's no rules or formula. Omegas instinctually collect things that their mates will enjoy, scents or feelings. Mates are similar in that front so just get things that make you happy and your mate will like it.” She smiled. 

“Right but I want your nest. I know Steve will like it.” Sharon clutched Vivian's hands. “I know Steve adores you, the whole pack does and I would do anything to make him happy like you guys do.” Sharon said and Vivian felt her heart get swallowed in the pit of despair. 

“Sharon, that's just not how it works.” Vivian said softly. And Sharon sighed letting her hands go finally. 

“I know..” She sighed leaning onto the countertops. “I just feel crazy.” She looked at Vivian sheepishly. “I’m sorry I must have freaked you out.” She smiled shyly. 

“No, you are a woman just trying to keep what's hers, I get it.” Vivian said honestly. 

“I should let you get back to your hostess duties.” Sharon swept away from Vivian who felt shell-shocked. As Sharon was leaving Sam came in grinning. 

“You ladies seem weird.” Sam looked between the two. 

“I was just baring my soul to her, that's all.” Sharon huffed out a laugh before leaving the kitchen to go back to the party. 

“Did she tell you.” Sam gripped Vivian shoulders, his eyes boring into Vivian his face couldn't hold his grin.

“Tell me what?” Vivian asked and sam jumped up and down. 

“About the Baby!” Vivian felt the ground fall from her feet. 

“The what?” Vivian grabbed her chest. 

“Sharon's pregnant!” He whisper yelled. too excited to contain himself but he knew to keep it a secret. “Your face says that not what she told you.” Sam said looking at the horror look on her face. 

“No.” Vivian tumbled into the sink when Sam let her go. 

“You can't tell anyone. Not even Barnes. Maria told me but she said I had to keep it a secret. Please My Omega will kill me.” Vivian felt faint. 

“I won't.” She whispered, unable to even finish the scene. 

“Ok I’m gonna leave and we are going to pretend that this never happened.” Sam inched out of the kitchen As Vivian felt the world collapse around her. 

A sob almost escaped her lips so she darted to her room making it to her bathroom as the puke swelled her mouth. 

  
  


Steve felt something in his gut. It was the feeling he got when Vivian was in distress. 

“I’m gonna go, Steve, my stomach hurts.” Sharon said to Steve and he nodded her off itching to find Vivian. 

“Ok, let me know when you get home?” Steve asked and she nodded leaving him. He caught Bucky's eyes who must have felt the same thing as Steve. Bucky nodded him on and Steve nodded, sniffing out Vivian like a damned bloodhound. 

She was on the bathroom floor in her room. The cry that she made when Steve found her, made his soul shatter. 

“Vivian what's wrong?” Steve asked, scooping her up and she cried harder. “Vivie. baby .” Steve kissed her temple cradling her to his chest, thankful he had the forethought to shut both the bedroom door in the bathroom door. 

“Alpha.” She cried hugging him tight to her knowing this was the last that she would ever get of him. Once she told him, once he knew, that was it. Sharon would have him for life. Steve would never leave his pregnant wife, nor his child and Vivian didn't want him too cause he will be the best father. 

That made her cry even harder. Steve with a pup, a pup that wasn't hers. She felt the full weight of the betrayal that could only come from her True mate being lost to her. 

“Vivie you are scaring me.” Steve wiped her tears softly. The line they were tiptoeing was for the moment gone if only to make room for a permanent wall that would separate them forever. 

“Sharon's Pregnant.” That's why she wanted a nest. Steve's body froze up under her and that made her realize the truth of it. “Sam told me....”

Steve couldn't breathe. Slowly he felt his throat close up and constrict blood flow to his head. 

He sat with Vivian in his arms while he tried to process, but it was so hard without being able to breathe. 

A Baby? Steve was going to have a baby? 

Just the idea of holding a newborn made his heart flutter. A Baby.

Vivian rolled off Steve as she thought of the very same thing only when she saw it it was while Sharon sitting next to him. Oh lord was she going to have to stand to the side and watch him with Sharon and their child, watch it grow, be _Aunt Vivian_. 

She puked again.

Steve's hands shook. 

“Vivian, it will be ok.” Steve said and she huffed slipping away from the toilet bowl. “We will figure it out.” Steve said confidently. “I go talk to Sharon right now.” If he left now, he would catch her before she went to bed.

“Steve.” Vivians voice was low. “There's nothing to figure out.” She said hollowly, she was carved out. “It's too late.” She looked at him and Steve sat up on his knees taking her hands in his. 

“Do talk like that Vivian, We will get through this. I promise.” Steve said. “Just stay and I’ll come back tonight.” Steve helped her up and he cupped her cheek tenderly.

“Kiss me, Steve.” Something told her this was the last moment they would share as mates and as fucked up as it all was she just need this one last time. 

He didn't need to be told twice.

Steve gripped her jaw, his other hand dragging her waist into his. His lips fell over her, pressing gently, her lips were soft from crying and had a hint of salt to them. They moved slowly, their instincts pulling them closer and closer until they could no longer tell where the other began. 

Steve pulled back to breath, kissing her on her lips gently once then twice before sweetly kissing her forehead. 

“I love you Vivian.” Steve looked her in eye and she swallowed the gut-wrenching ache. 

“I love you too Steve.” She vowed. 

“Wait up for me.” Steve said and she nodded quickly, letting him go reluctantly. 

Steve opened the bathroom door lingering for a moment to catch the sight of her to hold with him as strength. 

She gave him a small smile and he ducked out leaving her alone. When her bedroom door shut and she was sure he couldn’t hear her she fell to the sink and let out a cry from the depth of her soul. Vivian had been beaten and shot. Her body had been mutated in the name of science. Her hands used to murder innocents. And yet that all felt dull in comparison to the pain of what she would have to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me ducks and hides*  
> *Muffled sorrys come from my hiding spot*
> 
> I did warn you right????  
> I'll update tomorrow I promise not to leave you all hanging.  
> But maybe just stew in the turmoil...


	22. For the Sake of Love ... I Will Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean the title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... But Idk; I think y'all are gonna wanna pretend this chapter didn't happen...

Steve's head was torn so completely. His heart and his head were both weary from the never-ending battle they had been in since he met Vivian, but tonight it was finally going to end. 

Sharon was Pregnant. That didn't mean he had to be with her. That didn't mean she didn’t deserve to know about him and Vivian. If Sharon was pregnant that meant they had nine months to figure it all out. 

Steve unlocked the front door; maybe for the last time and shut it swiftly, not even bothering to take his leather jacket off, or his shoes; even though Sharon hated shoes in the house. 

Sharon was in the kitchen making a pot of Tea and she gasped when Steve came in. 

“Jeez, Steve! Warn a girl.” She laughed nervously, her smile dissipating when she saw his face, there was something off about him. His features cut like stone, his eyes directly on her, making her squirm under the cold glare. “Steve?” She squeaked. 

“Are you Pregnant?” Steve's voice was hard, desperate for answers. 

“What?” She asked a flush feel over her cheeks. “Who..” She stumbled. "Who told you?" Steve took a sharp breath, a million things flashed over his eyes,

“So it's true?” He asked a war of excitement and dread pooled around him like mote surrounding a prison. 

“It was sam right?” She asked moving to the breakfast bar, she chuckled softly. 

“It doesn't matter.” Steve said looking at her as if he had x-ray vision to see signs of life in her. 

“It does because no I’m not.” Steve sucked in a breath his heart literally stopped beating in his chest, but once her words went through his head his shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“Do you really think I wouldn't tell you right away?” Sharon toyed with her teabag, scoffing. 

“So your not?” Steve's voice was faint, his body felt a weight come off his shoulders, one that was near crushing him, the image of Vivian so torn up hit his heart. 

“No, I thought I was... I missed my period and I had Maria bring me a test... Sam was with her.” Sharon looked at Steve, he seemed so menacing in the dim kitchen light. His expression one she didn't recognize and it seemed to drag the truth from her, she figured this was how his enemies felt. “It was positive, I went right to Bruce, he tested me three times, all negative.” She spoke quickly. “That was right before the party, I have gotten to tell Maria and I guess Sam."Sharon felt like a guilt child in the principal's office, but she kept going. "The heat pill messed my cycle up.” Steve leaned against the counter, his body had waves of relief because for one bleak moment he thought maybe he had truly messed everything up, he felt like Vivian had fully slipped from his grasp. “But I was thinking..” She huffed a small laugh. “The idea it made me so happy, and I know you want kids...” Steve was only half listening to her. “I was thinking we could go on a vacation and maybe ya know; try.” 

Steve had to tell her. It was now or never. Out of all the times; this was the one time it really mattered. 

“Sharon.” Steve bit out her name, she was nervously toying with the tea tag on the side of her mug, looking down at the herbal drink.

“And I could retire, This last mission it made me realize that I want to just be here for you. I don't see you hardly ever and maybe with a baby and now that Vivians at the tower you could take fewer missions." Still, she couldn't look at him not with the tension that seemed to steep in the air like her tea in the water. "Fury said she was the future of Shield.” Sharon kept going, But Vivian's name on her lips pulled more courage out of him.

“Sharon!” Steve said more forcefully his voice a tad loud. 

“I think a Baby would be good for us. You have been so sad and distant that it could be the thing that glues us together.” Steve had to he had to speak now, he had to stop her, each word she spoke made it worse. He had to stop her talking.

“I cheated!” He yelled before she could say anything more. 

“What.” She gasped like he had slapped her. 

“I cheated on you Sharon,” Steve said more quietly, his eyes left hers as he snapped to him. She looked at her husband with horrified eyes. She saw it now, she saw his change. 

The air in the room felt like it had been sucked into space because neither of them dared to breathe. The silence was so heavy that it was almost deafening, it hung like humid summer day. 

“With an Omega?” Sharon's question caught him off guard and she saw it in his face. “That I can excuse, it's understandable.” She said so rationally, so mechanically it made him flinch. "It would be only natural."

“Yes.” He whispered and she nodded solemnly. 

“I figured it would happen eventually.” She mused and this time it was Steve turn to feel hurt. “So here's what we do.” Sharon didn't look at her husband as she thought. “We will go away for a second Honeymoon and we will reconnect.” Steve shook his head stubbornly. “Start a family; people always say that having a pup bind them together-”

“Sharon no.” He needed to be clear. “It wasn't just for one night.” He hated his words. He hated himself in this moment. “I had an affair.” He stressed, he looked at her softly. 

“Oh.” She slumped in her seat. “Was it just Sex?” She asked coldly.

“No; I fell in love.” He wished he wasn't looking at her when he had spoken because her flinch made him feel like the worst person on the planet.

“Ok, we can work through this.” She said softly, she was grasping at the breaking threads of her marriage, the ones that had been frayed since the very beginning. 

“No... We can't.” Steve sound like he was giving a terminal diagnosis. Her jaw twitched and Steve stood rigged across the kitchen.

“What are you trying to tell me, Steve.” She now sounded angry, finally.

Steve swallowed harshly his right hand touched his left. The movement made the faint yet still lingering scent that Vivian left on his shirt from her tears drift over his nose, strengthening him. 

“I fell in love with my true mate. I thought I could let it go, just be friends with her but I...” Steve sighed shaking his head. “I can't.” Sharon's hands ran over her hair pushing it back. “I’m leaving Sharon, I’m so sorry.” He said honestly because Dammit he was so sorry. “It's not right to just stay because it's right. It's not fair to you.” He pinched his ring off, it hovered over his hand. He looked at it for a moment as it danced in the air around his ring finger before setting it on the counter like a symbol. “I’m so sorry.” He said again more of whisper to the word, like a repenting sinner at confession.

“Is This some kinda Joke.” She looked at him bewildered. 

“No.” His eyebrows pinched together like he was in pain. “It's not I wish It wasn't true.” 

“You said you didn't believe in soulmates crap. You hate Omegas.” She looked around the room to get her bearings. She felt as though Steve had pulled out the rug on her and her life was crashing around her, the security and safe in her quiet routine life suddenly was shaken up.

“I didn't know...” Steve chewed on his lip. 

“You didn't know? so what our Marriage isn't good enough, I am just not good enough?” She shouted. 

“It's not like that... She's my soulmate, Sharon.” He didn't know how to explain it, he didn't know how to tell her that nothing would be enough, nothing could sustain him other than Vivian. 

“Then what was I?” She frowned at him. “Some filler?” She asked and he blubbered like a fish.

“No I..” He tried to find words. “If I had known she was out there I would never have put you through this.” Steve flinched as Sharon slammed her tea across the kitchen, nearly missing him, and smashing on to the cabinet near his head.

“Put me through this? Oh, Screw you, Steve.” Sharon flew out of her chair. “So this it huh? Years of our lives just swept away for some woman you just met?” If she had more to throw at him she would have, the stool she was on looked promising in her eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” It was all he knew to say.

“Stop Saying that.” She felt like clawing him.

“I don't know what else to say. I tried to make it go away...” Sharon scoffed. 

“You tried?” She crossed her arms glaring at him. 

“Yes. I thought...” He stopped his next words would be too hurtful.

“Say it.”Her lips quivered.

“Please Shar-” He didn't want to hurt her.

“Just Say it!” She yelled. 

“I thought it would be enough, That I could force myself to stay but I couldn't.” He snapped, his voice booming around the suburban house and dammit did it feel good. Had they ever argued like this before? 

“Well thank you so much for trying to bare with me.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m so thankful to be Your wife out of obligation.”

“It wasn't like that, it's not you-” He started.

“It's me right? can you be any more cliche?" Sharon's arms tightened around herself.

“No! Don’t you see? It’s her.” He stressed. “You don't think this hurts me? I didn’t want to do this.” He looked at her and she swallowed. “All That stuff everyone spouts is true. I feel like I can't breathe without her.” Sharon nodded her lip squeezed between her lips. "It's her." He echoed. 

“Get out.” She sits quietly.

“I didn't want to hurt you.” He tried to Stress. 

“GET OUT.” She screamed when he didn't move Immediately she ran out of the room the sound of her cry was the only thing left spoken. Leaving him in the kitchen alone. 

He thought for a moment to go after her but he was the one who hurt her. Steve stood for a moment in the place he had called home and waited for the feeling he thought should have arisen. He waited for the sadness that should come from the idea of never coming back, he waited for the pain to jump up, but it never came. He didn’t get any of those feelings. No; Steve was only filled with clarity. 

A Clarity that only came when one accepts their fate. 

He accepted his fate that he was supposed to be with Vivian. 

Vivian, his mate. 

Vivian who he loved despite morals, despite the right and wrong.

Her name on his heart and their new life on his mind he stepped out the door. 

It would be a mess, personally, professionally and publicly but he would take it all as long as Vivian was beside him. He could do anything as long as she was with him. Because of Vivian, he could be his true self, wholely and completely.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vivian took a breath and slowly dissociated from her feelings, a tact she hadn't had to use since Hydra. She brushed her teeth, grabbing her toiletries from the bathroom putting them in a small bag before going into the bedroom. She took off her party dress, before going to her closet, wanking on her tactical clothes. Grabbing extras and shoving them chaotically in her suitcase. The bedroom door opened when she was digging in the safe. 

“Vivian?” Bucky came in feeling the skewed emotions. 

“James, go.” He knew that voice. That was her Hydra Voice, the one with a cold detached Russian swing, that held no softness or hints of Omega. She had never used it on him before. 

“Omega what are you doing?” He came up to her and she looked up at him and he sucked in a breath her eyes were stung red, her tears making light stains on her cheeks. “Vivian.” Bucky grabbed her shoulders and she fought against him. 

“Let me go.” She whispered pushing at him. 

“What happened, what are you doing?” He asked and she whimpered. “Omega. Now.” He used all his Alpha and she could do nothing but submit, her struggling stopped, and her shoulder sank in utter defeat. 

“Sharon's pregnant.” Her eyes water softly. Bucky took a breath in shock. “Steve going to be a father.” Vivians lip trembled. “He never going to be able to leave her.” Jaw clenched. “He's a good man, it's why I love him and he... He... Would never do anything to hurt his baby.” She looked at Bucky. 

“So your leaving?” Bucky looked at her duffle bag.

“I can't stay, He needs to be happy and I’ll just get in the way...” Vivian’s hands reach up to hold on to Bucky as if to steady herself. “I can't be here.” She said more emphatically. 

“But you're his mate.” Bucky insisted.

“And He will ask me to stay and I will.” She pushed.

“But you're leaving regardless?” Bucky's eyebrows furrowed.

“No I’m Leaving before he had a chance to ask me. I’m too weak to stay.” Bucky knew how much this was hurting her. She would never Leave Steve if she didn't have to. “It will kill me.” She breathed. “ I won't be able to leave unless I do it right now. I love him too much to stay.” She only had so much strength, and she could only bare with so much pain. Seeing his pregnant wife was not something she could handle without doing serious damages to her psyche. Watching Steve hold his newborn was not something she could handle. Being Auntie to that child was not something she would do. She had a little more respect for herself than that. Vivian knew that if she was there Steve would always be holding a part of himself back, he deserves to live his life with full abandoned. 

“I’m coming with you.” Bucky said sternly and she shook her head.

“No!” She touched his face. “Steve’s going to need you.” She said even still she was looking out for him. 

“He has the pack, he will have sam- you need someone too.” Bucky mimicked her and his metal hand touched her jaw. 

“You don't have to do this, you been dragged through the mud with me long enough James. You deserve to stay, to be Uncle Bucky. To find your own Omega...” She trembled. “It would be better for you if you stayed."

Bucky leaned down to kiss her, softly only to shut her up.

“I have found my Omega.” Bucky pulled back and to see Vivian let out a tear as she sagged into BUcky. “How deep?” Bucky asked and she pulled back just enough to pull out the black box from the bottom of their safe. She opened it passing him a passport. He opened it and he breathed out heavily. 

“It's time for the washout.” She said handing him a new id. It was their back up plan, they had whole life set on the back burner just in case they needed to disappear. 

“Rampage?” Bucky asked holding the papers looking at Vivian, 

“I gonna burn Visco to the ground.” She seethed. And Bucky snorted.

“Where to Mrs. Brown.” Bucky took her papers and tucked them into his pocket, kissing her knuckles gently.

“Mexico.” She said confidently.

“Any particular reason?” He asked already moving to change into his own tactical gear.

“The tequila is good.” She said moving back to the weapons bag. 

“That's my girl.” Bucky sent her a smirk that made her grin back. 

“You know I love you right James.” She said soberly. 

“Just as much as you know I love you.” He pulled on an undershirt. 

“You and me.” She vowed.

“Rule number five.” He nodded. 

>>>>>>>>>>.

Steve passed his friends who were all laughing under the dim living room lights, and he felt lighter then he had ever felt. He was happy. He could kiss her in front of the team, he could hold her hand, he could flirt with her on missions. He could finally have a life he truly wanted with a woman he truly wanted. 

Turning the knob to her bedroom felt like coming home. The smell of her and Bucky and him that had in the past few months settled in his bones and his smile stretched knowing this was what he would come home too everyday. This was his real home, with her and his brother.

“Vivian!” Steve called into her seemingly dark room. It was too dark for him to realize the mess. He was blinded by happiness. “Omega?” He went into the bathroom but it was empty. 

Maybe he missed her when he walked passed the party. 

He went into the living room and looked over the faces of his team. No Vivian or Bucky. He went into the kitchen still no sign of either of them. He went back into the living room, his skin pricked with worry.

“Has anyone seen Vivian or Bucky.” Steve cut the conversation and all eyes turned to him. Everyone looked between each other shaking their head no. “Either of them?” Steve's heart raced with a new panic. "At all?" This time they all started to join in his panic.

He ran into their bedroom and this time he flipped on the lights. The room was torn apart and his first thought was kidnapping. 

“Friday who's been in here?”He asked looking through the mess, Natasha came in and looked about. 

“Only Miss Walker and Sargent Barnes after you left.” Friday said and Steve clenched his teeth. 

“Friday send me the surveillance to my phone. “Natasha asked, her own worry was creeping up, the feeling of wrong welling in the two Alpha s.

“I’m sorry I don't have that data any longer.” Steve felt true fear trickle down his spine. 

“Are they in the building?” Maybe they went to the gym. 

“I can't find them.” Natasha walked around the bed, she could smell the staleness of them. Steve swore and dug his phone out. He hit Vivians number and waited, his breath caught in his chest. 

There was a vibration on her bed. 

_ “This Is Vivian, Unless your Sword don't leave a message.” _ Steve cursed. 

He called Bucky's number but this time he heard the ringing next to him on Vivian's desk. He didn't wait for the voicemail. 

“Natasha in the nightstand tell me if there's a leather-bound journal.” Steve knew if Bucky left for real he wouldn't go without his journal. 

“Steve, His journals are gone.” She said and Steve's teeth grit. 

“Dammit.” He stormed out of the room, the realization dawning on him that his Mate left him, But he would be damned if he didn't bring her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I wuv U <3
> 
> Does that make it any better?


	23. For the Sake of Love... I will Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Deals with life alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know I am sorry.  
> Heres an Updated from the Angst Witch of the North ;)

It had been one month of pure hell for Steve. Vivian and Bucky had disappeared into thin air. The only trail they had was of the massive of Omegas who called the team letting them know they had been rescued and were asking for assistance. It seemed that Vivian and Bucky were a two-man army taking down Visco Whites empire. Aside from the bodies and the few mansions they blew up, they were nowhere to be found. No paper trail, no visuals, not a ping from a cell phone tower, not a single email. 

It was as if they had become ghosts.

The only hope that they were ok was that T’challa had sent him word that if it was an emergency and they need them T’challa had a way of contacting them. It didn't bode well when Steve had demanded to have that number; T’challa had only loyalty to Bucky and Bucky alone and he would never break that trust. No matter who Steve threaten or begged. 

He tried to find them, only the trouble was Bucky and Vivian were the ones the team relied on to find missing people. If Steve was honest even though he ruthlessly tried, he was so distracted by his own heartache, that he was blinded. 

Steve was now legally separated and had yet to even talk with Sharon in person, just her lawyer Matt who was actually trying to make Steve's life hell. While Steve wanted to give her everything anyways it seemed they just wanted to drag out the legality of it all for the sake of torturing him. Sharon was blocking him from a full divorce just for the sake of it.

He didn't even care to be honest. He could only think of Vivian. He could feel the pain she must be in, he could see it in the unforgivingness of her recent actions. He had gone to each of their known sites and all that echoed out in each crime scene was that anger she was trying to find an outlet for.

He slept in their room, though he was having troubles even doing that so at night instead of sleeping he had cleaned up the mess they had made in the rush of leaving. And when he had cleaned the room he started cleaning the living areas cause he would be damned if she came home to see they ruined the work she put in. 

The team found out about everything when Sam got in his face after Maria had told him what happened only a few days after he left Sharon. 

They didn't know it was Vivian though. Somehow mostly because Bucky was a good cover they hadn't noticed their connection. 

Just that Steve had an Affair, and had left Sharon for the woman, only they didn't see a woman or hear of her. Steve hardly talked unless he was barking out orders on missions. It was sorta scary to see him so silent. While verbally he did say anything his actions spoke volumes. He looked rundown and beat up by the world, he worked near constantly, if not on hunting down Bucky and Vivian then on the recent flare in Hydra. They had *almost* destroyed Hydra in the past few years, but with them scrambling they have made allies. Mostly arms dealers and mafia types, but still they were a major pain in Steve's side; and now that he had nothing better to do he put most of his own anger into taking them down. 

He and his Mate were very similar in that way. 

The only thing that kept him from completely drowning on his heartbreak was the necklace he had given Vivian, Steve kept it wrapped around his wrist at all times. The sun pendant swinging near his palm, kept him going most days. Just the reminder of his light kept some of the darkness away.

Vivian was smoke, he could see it, and smell it but he just could grasp it. their whole relationship was each other desperately clinging to something they never got to hold. 

The team at first were so shocked at America's golden boy. And they were so so curious as to what has been happening under their noses. How has Steve had an affair when they were with him all the time. How could he have cheated when he didn't even like swearing. He was also so rigorous about moral rights and wrongs. One time a steamy part in an action movie came on and he blushed. So no one could figure out how he had slept with another until Natasha cornered him. 

“You need to talk.” She yanked him off the jet, the mission had been way more bloody then it had to be and it was all because Steve was brutality. 

“I don't need anything.” Steve took his arm from her grasp and turned away from her. 

“You do. Something is going on with you and if you don't talk about it your gonna get hurt or worse, get one of us hurt. You are becoming reckless Steve.” Natasha jogged up to him. “You're not talking, Bucky and Vivian are gone without a word, you are getting a divorce! Steve, what in the hell is happening?” She asked finally speaking his crumbling world out in the open. 

“Nothing is happening.” He boomed so loud it echoed off the launch pad and through the city. “I cheat on Sharon with my mate, I messed it up with said mate and she left me. I’m not talking because I have nothing to say. What do you want from me? Want me to say how I was fucking another woman behind everyone's backs, how I was lying to everyone and it cost me everything, My Family, My mate, my life?” Natasha flinched. “Because I don't feel like dealing with your judgment, I have enough guilt on my own. I don't need you schooling me Natasha, God and Karma are already doing it for you.” She swallowed and looked at him with as kind of eyes she could.

“We just want to help you.” She said and Steve huffed turning away from her once more. 

“Unless you can bring my family back or turn back time, You can't help me.” Steve was a broken man, Anger was a secondary emotion Natasha knew, but she thought he was just upset that his marriage was over but it wasn't that, it was more than upset he was broken. 

“Please Steve,” She called to him she felt him slipping away. “Don't push me away. Your one of my closest friends.” Steve paused for a moment. 

Part of him wanted to reach out, she was right there offering him her hand and here he was drowning on dry land and he was so, so lonely. 

His shoulders stiffened and he walked away, he couldn't let her help him, he deserved this. He was the one who had gotten him in this mess in the first place. 

  
  
  
  


After three months, Steve found a new normal. He had regressed into himself, no longer angry just numb. While the bloodshed had finally slowed Natasha though maybe this was worse. 

He just worked and cleaned. He didn't talk, or hell do anything but work and clean. His scent had muted, his entire being just closed off from the world. His eyes were hollow and cold. The life and fire in them muted. 

It was sad for everyone to look at him. the way he just trudged through the days like a robot. They had tried to break him out of his funk, but he would just huff and walk away. Like even speaking was hard to do. 

>>>>>>>>

It was another normal night, Steve was eating with the Bartons after a mission, the table was quite aside from Wanda and Vision documentary, there was no noise in the living area. Tony and Bruce were reading next to each other and the pack was back to the way they were before Vivian came and livened everything up. 

Gone were the family dinners and movie nights. Gone was the banter that flew around everyone. She was the glue to the pack that had made it family and now that she was gone they were just individuals that lived together. 

The elevator pinged and Steve frowned looking at the group, everyone was accounted for, sam was already in bed and Thor was off realm. No one else had the code to get on the Avengers floor. Steve noticed Natasha also perk up in defense. They looked to the doors as they slid up and Bucky came hurtling through the door, his arms wrapped around a woman. 

For one split second, Steve's body flared to life as he prayed it was Vivian but the woman was too lean to be Vivian, he then noticed she was much different than his Omega. Her hair too dark, her body not as full.

“Bucky!” Steve still flew out of his chair his take out well abandoned. 

“Steve.” Bucky was limping, He and the Omega Steve had deduced once he was close enough to smell her vaguely familiar scent, both their scents slightly muted because they were soaking wet, and beaten to hell. 

“Bucky” Steve launched to help him and the Omega walk to a seat. “Bruce!” Steve shouted and The Alpha was already running to grab his medical supplies. 

“She told me to go back, I was just doing what she said.” Bucky rambled as he leaned heavily on Steve, the woman wound protectively under his metal arm. 

“Alpha Come on Stay awake.” The woman was looking a little worse then Bucky, her eyes only fluttering when she felt Bucky lose consciousness.

Bruce touched Bucky but he batted him away. 

“Pocket first please.” He begged and Bruce nodded going to the woman. 

“Wheres Vivian?” Steve asked almost afraid of the answer, the worry so heavy that had Bucky slumped back taking a shaky breath. 

“We..” Bucky eyes closed. “She...” He didn't even know what happened, it went by so fast. “We got separated, she told me to go back to you... Pocket got hurt and we were surrounded, it happened to fast Steve...” Bucky's tears made a streak down his dirty face. “I’m sorry I had to go after My Mate and Vivian she forced me.” Steve jaw clenched but he touched Bucky's arm, He was shaking and waiting for Steve to lash out. “I didn't want to leave her I swear Steve But She pushed me.” He was only making some sense. 

“Vivie she saved us.” The woman spoke up looking at Steve. “We were going after Visco and...” She started and Natasha was looking wildly at the two. 

“I’m sorry... Who are you?” She asked the woman somewhat hostile. 

“She's my mate.” Bucky growled "Elektras my mate." and that's when Steve notices the Bite on Bucky's neck and the one on Elektra. “She mine.” Bucky was panting. 

“Where is Vivian.” Steve honestly didn't care right now. 

“I don't know.” Bucky whole being looked wrecked. His lost Vivian for the first time in his life, he almost lost his mate and now he had to look at Steve knowing that he lost his. His eyes were watering and his body shook from pain, his wounds were seeping through his soaking tac clothes, but it was fear for Vivian that made him breakdown, his eyes on Steve his arm on Elektra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter I know. I'll update to tomorrow.
> 
> YEA BUCKY HAS A MATE!
> 
> What? To soon to be happy?  
> Why do I feel like there are daggers coming out of my screen?  
> Was it something I said???


	24. For the Sake of Love... I will Not Give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns what happened while Bucky and Vivian were gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a little violent; I didn't go to far cause as I've said that's not really what this fic about. But that being said it touches it in this chapter.
> 
> A/N the next few chapters are so weird lengths some short some long so hang with me, I did it for artist purposes.

**Four hours**

“From the top. Start with Elektra.” Sam Asked, some sort of Dejavu fell over everyone. it had been months since the last time Bucky had came in with an Omega in his arm, a mystery surrounding them and the Team very bewildered. They even sat at the same spots at the table. Only this time the Omega was in her own chair, But Bucky was all over her. Both showered and changed, Elektra was in Vivians clothes and Bucky was back in his own. They both looked run down, Bucky who was healing from whatever beating he took looked shaken up like when Steve had first found him; lost and haunted, missing something. Elektra was bandaged up her eyes sharp as knives and harsh like she was still in a fight. There was something about her Steve couldn’t yet pinpoint. 

Elektra was beautiful, sleek brown almost black hair with a lean thin body, that seemed to blow with the breeze; just as quiet as Vivian or Natasha. She had seen things; that he could tell with the way she held herself. She was rigid and yet soft, Steve watched as she followed Bucky around, like in intrigued Cat. She looked at Steve like a cat would a mouse, She sized him up and kept her eyes on him while they sat at the table.

Steve stood in the back like the last time, he leaned with his arms crossed; only this time he didn't need to hope no one caught on to his scent, Steve no longer cared what people thought of him. His hand rubbing the sun charm, as he fought back the tsunami of pure unadulterated pain that thundered in him.

“Vivie and I were in Argentia not long after we left.” He looked at Steve before looking away. “Simple job by now, another Omega warehouse. We were going up the chain slowly.” Bucky said his hand was holding onto Elektra who was under his wing. She looked at the team, her eyes settling again on Steve as she watched his demeanor. 

“We know, you guys made a lot of people jobs a lot easier.” Natasha said and Bucky shrugged. 

“It was all Vivie She had done so much work already she knew where we had to go.” Bucky sighed for his missing Nestmate and Elektra also looked hurt, her eyes looking to her lap, no longer vigilant. “Anyways we were going through motions taking out bad guys when Pocket here decided to jump in.” He grinned at his mate who laughed shrugging, their smiles only lasting for a moment before they shared a look of sorrow and turned away from each other.

“I heard gunshots and went to investigate I was on my own job not far, I ran into Vivian first, who gave me the best right hook I have ever had.” Steve soaked up the story because it had been so damn long without his girl that even someone else's memory was better than the nothing he had before. “I thought they were the bad guys.” 

“And Vivie thought she was.” Bucky chuckled before swallowing. 

“After a good spar, we realized we were on the same side and that's when Bucky came in.” Elektra looked up Bucky, the Love Steve saw made his heartache. 

“And I don't know,” Bucky mused, “I just knew she was mine like everything had just shifted into place.” He leaned down to kiss Elektra's cheek. His hand touching her bonding mark that was on her neck tenderly. “You all know what it's like, Pocket joined our pack right then and there.” He shrugged. “Vivie and her tore the building apart.” He blew out a fond breath for his two girls, he loved watching them together, it was the biggest joy. He didn't even let himself think that he might never see it again. 

“Pocket?” Natasha's eyebrow was raised and Bucky sighed.

“Vivian's anointed Nickname for Elektra.” He looked to his mate and he blinked back the tears at the memories.

“Vivie let me in on everything and I joined the cause obviously.” She sighed. 

“So how did you guys get here?” Natasha asked. 

“When Elektra was in heat, Vivie spent her time working over Visco’s second-hand man.” Steve felt shivers at the thought of her getting the information she wanted from a no doubt reluctant man. “By the time we were bonded and She had finally broken the man he told us Visco was going to be in New york.” Bucky looked to Steve, the shame in his eyes was almost unbearable. Bucky and Vivian had a bond unmatched no doubt but Bucky now had his real full mate and now knew what it's like to meet them. He felt ashamed; Alpha to Alpha for helping Vivian be apart from him. But Bucky also knew that if Elektra had put him in the same situation Steve had put Vivian in, he could understand why she ran. Bucky would probably kill anyone if they touched his mate.

“It was a trap.” Elektra said for Bucky. “Hydra was waiting.” Steve jumped up from the wall he was leaning on. 

“What?” Steve growled unhinged, he swore every time he though Hydra couldn't take more from him, they did. 

“Visco Hired them, they got the jump on us, Elektra was the first one down and by the time we realized what a mess we were in our only exit was the roof.” He paused thinking back to what had happened. “Vivian made a choice.” Bucky clenched up and Elektra tried to soothe him. “She pushed us off the building into the canal. When we got to shore the building was empty.” Bucky was pissed, at Hydra and Vivian at himself.

“Like hell, I’m letting them keep my sister.” Elektra seethed, Steve and her shared the same look of fury.

“They could be anywhere around the world by now.” Natasha spoke low. Every Alpha in the room was ready to rain hell down for the Omega they had lost. 

“We could start with Every Hydra base we know.” Sam replied and Elektra stopped him.

“No Vivie wouldn’t do that.” She said and all the eyes went to Bucky's mate. 

“I’m sorry We don't know you and this is our job.” Tony snarked making Bucky snarl.

“Watch it Stark,” Bucky was ready to fight even with his wounds.

“You Lost Vivian How about you let us take over from here.” Tony said and Bucky stood ready to pounce.

“She made her choice.” Bucky seethed, pissed at her choice rather than at Tony. 

“You are the Alpha.” Tony looked at him with daggers. “You make the final call.”

“If you think that about Vivian then you don't know her at all.” Elektra said defending Her family, She spent three months with them and already she would die for both of them. Vivian was her sister by bond. Tony looked as though she had slapped him. 

The thing was Steve knew the same thing. This wasn't Bucky's fault. If anyone should be to blame it was probably Steve.

At the end of the day if Vivian's mind was made up that was it; to hell, with ever some Alpha had to say about it. 

“Enough.” Steve finally spoke up and all looked to him and everyone sat, his Alpha had risen fully, finally awake after everything had happened. 

“Steve, If you want to get Vivian go after Visco.” Elektra said to him and him alone, She saw the look in his eyes, the man Vivian had told her of was undoubtedly this angry alpha and the only other person Elektra would deal with when it to Vivian was Steve. 

“Its what Vivian would do.” Bucky confirmed, Steve looked at Bucky his arms uncrossed and that's when Bucky noticed his wedding band was gone. Maybe it wasn't only him who had made some life changes. 

“Then let's drag this son of a bitch in and get Vivian back.” Steve looked like a feral Wolf ready for blood. 

He was going to take Vivian back and he would go through anyone to get her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**One Day**

Steve Hunted down Visco White like he was a bloodhound. He tore the man's Mansion doors off its hinges and shot literally anyone who wasn't him. This time they brought more then enough people, they had air control, they had every inch of a ten-mile radius covered. He wasn’t letting the snake go as he had before. 

Elektra was without a doubt Bucky true mate and every bit of Vivian's Sisters as she claimed. She was a perfect blend of Bucky and Vivian, maybe a little more wild but just as fierce, and just a loyal. They were family and she was willing to fight tooth and nail for her nestmate. Steve admired her for it.

Visco went down in a fight, but all three of Vivian's people made sure not to let him win. Even putting in a few extra punches for good measure.

They brought him in and locked him up.

Steve took his turn with him but Visco didn't feel like speaking, and then Bucky went in his eyes cold and his jaw clenched. He also didn't get anywhere. 

Natasha didn't get anywhere with him either her nice act did not help matters. Steve watched behind the one-way glass pacing like a caged animal, they were getting nowhere with this man; Visco may have looked like a pretty boy but he had the resolve of steel. 

Finally, Elektra went in. She walked slowly, didn't look the man in the eyes, just came in like a silent Omega, She moved the table he was sitting at, rearranging the interrogation room eerily quiet. 

“Sending in the omega to clean up?” Visco chuckled and Bucky snarled as he watched Elektra snort softly, moving his arms from behind his back to his lap. “If they think shaking some tight piece of ass in front of me is gonna make me talk they have another thing coming.” Visco sneered and Elektra nodded like he had agreed with him, her body completely calm and relaxed. 

“I don't care if you talk.” Elektra said and he frowned, She moved her own chair to right in from of his, so their legs were woven closely toge. 

“What is she doing?” Steve asked and Bucky shushed him. Elektra pulled out one of her two blades she kept on her hips and set it on her lap before taking off the red bandana she wore on her face when she fought. 

“Are you here to babysit?” Visco asked as she started cleaning her blade. 

“No one in their right mind would trust me with a child.” Elektra said without looking at him.

“Sweetheart that's all you ‘Megas are good for.” He said looking at her as she raised an eyebrow. “You got an Alpha I can smell him on you; You think he's gonna want you for long if you don't give him pups?” He was trying to rile her up but Elektra didn't give him an inch. “How about you let me outta here and I’ll take care of you, I know some guys who could change your mind.” Before his words fell from his lips Elektra flicked her blades and sliced his suit down the chest. She had so much control her with weapons that it didn't touch skin her knife so sharp it cut like butter. 

“Bitch, this suit cost more then you do.” He spits and she smiled at him.

“You talk too much.” She muttered and that was the last thing Steve heard her say before The room filled up with Visco's cries. 

By the time Elektra was done Visco told her everything, Hydra had a base in Kazakhstan that was the last place he heard they were going. He was slumped in a pool of his own blood, crying like a baby. She took his chin in her hands and gripped him tight. 

“Poetic isn't it?” She finally said. “Your downfall was brought to you by an Omega who isn't even worth the same price as your suit.” She shoved his head back and slipped from the room. 

“I fucking Love you Pocket.” Bucky pulled her into his arms when she came out and kissed her roughly. 

Steve looked away and went to get the information to a team to them clear it. 

Steve took a deep breath and rubbed the necklace on his wrist as he stopped the feeling that pulsed in his veins away. He couldn't deal with the hurt so he pretended it wasn't there. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're in some not so fun times but hopefully, you all still like this story and stay with me till the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you on Monday most likely. I'm fighting the urge to just post everything in one go lol!


	25. With My Bare Hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is still gone, the hours tick by and her family feels like with each one the further they are to getting her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Two chapters today! Let me just say they aren't happy ones, mentions of dissociation, grief, and depression- Read with caution

**Forty hours**

Steve was warming up to Elektra after seeing how much she loved Vivian and Bucky, he couldn’t help but also care for her. Elektra knew everything. Vivian and she had drank together and spent nights sharing secrets. Bucky said they would kick him out of their nest just so they could become friends. 

Bucky to a fault rambled about the girls, to make sure Steve knew he wasn't replacing Vivian. Bucky and Elektra were very adamant that nothing could come between Bucky and Vivian. 

As Eletrka put it: “I’m his mate Vivie’s his Omega.” as odd as it was it made a lot of sense.

Now Steve didn't know her story yet, but there was one there. Elektra was not a normal Omega, her tart yet still sweet scent let him know that but after watching her for a few days now, he saw how blunt and feral she was. Like a cat, when they wanted love they would go to their owners but if they didn't and someone touched them their claws would come out. 

Bucky treated Elektra differently then he treated Vivian, He didn't hang on her as he had with Vivian, merely always let Elektra come to him when she wanted touch. He spoke to her a little differently too, he was her Alpha, yes and she submitted under him but the way they talked it was more like two individuals with a mutual understanding. Elektra did her thing bucky did his and they just worked. The way the mated couple acted around each other was not typical but Steve didn't expect anything less from Bucky to be honest. 

  
  


Finally, Bucky and Steve got to talk alone, Elektra was working with shield to go over what Visco had told her. 

“You're not wearing a ring.” Bucky was cooking a midnight dinner after Visco had opened up. They were waiting for the information to check out before storming the castle. 

“A lot's happened since you guys left,” Steve tried not to sound bitter. 

“Tell me about it.” Bucky looked to Steve who was sitting at the bar, he looked rough. He was just as bad as Vivian was when they were gone. “I’m sorry Steve, Vivian she was going to leave without me and I wasn't gonna let her be alone.” Bucky shifted on his feet, he hated leaving Steve but he knew it was what was best for Steve and his baby. “Hows Sharon feeling?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I wouldn't know.” Steve sighed running his hands through his hair frustratedly. 

“She just cut you out of your baby's life? I mean I know -” Steve's head went up and Bucky stopped talking. 

“Sharon's not pregnant.” Steve watch Bucky look like a car hit him. 

“What!” He jumped “But Vivian and -” He started, his eye wild, the blood left his face. He thought of the pain Vivian was, now knowing it was for nothing... He couldn't think.

“It was a huge fucking misunderstanding. I went home that night of the party to figure everything out, even if she was I wasn't gonna leave Vivian, I can't ... I feel like I can't breathe without her.” Steve huffed. After months of bottling it all up looking at Bucky, his family and he was ready to explode. 

Explode he did, Finally he let out all he was holding in for months, he let out the fear he was holding for Vivian and he wept. His shoulders hunched in and his head fell and he shook out all his pain. 

Bucky skirted around his food forgotten and he pulled Steve in. Bucky held his brother for all he was worth because he understood. He knew what it was like to miss Vivian and now he knew what it was like to have a true mate. 

“I’m sorry, all of this..” Steve whimpered into Bucky's shirt, “Is my fault.” Steve clung to Bucky, his scent was so close to Vivians that it made him break down even further. 

He missed Bucky, He missed his family. They were the ones left but it felt like Steve was the one who had been away from his home. He was restless and lonely. He just wanted to go home.

“Steve.” Bucky pulled back to look at him. “We will get her back. We will make it alright, I swear.” The hope in Steve's eyes was gut-wrenching. 

“Info Checks out, Lets suit up!” Elektra was an interesting Omega it was like she didn't even register the tension in the kitchen, She not every soft, more robotic then anything else but she had a charm that Steve liked. “Let's get our girl.” Steve took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes before standing up and shaking off his anguish, for the first he felt like he had an inch of breathing room. 

“Let's go, I want everyone with us. I'm not taking any chances.” Steve said moving already.

**Three days**

The hydra building Visco lead them to was heavily secured. Planted right in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by miles of fencing and guards. 

By the time the place when up in gunfire the team was already deep inside. They had taken down enough Hydra bases to have some sorta routine but this time they only had one real goal; Find Vivian. 

Steve and Bucky moved together like the old days while Elektra showed the team who she really was working pretty much independently, Steve both liked her and she also infatuated him because she didn't listen to orders and just did her own thing. 

“Who the hell is she.” Tony asked in the coms watching her slowly move through the building with nothing but a red bandana over her face and those two small knives in her hands, taking out more enemies then seasoned trained shield agents with guns. 

If Bucky was a sword to Vivian, Steve mused he figured out why Elektra was Pocket... like a Pocket knife. 

That little insight to his mate lifted his heart more.

“Trust me Tony you don't want to know.” Bucky replied with a smirk. 

“I want ten of them.” Tony said and He huffed.

“What's up with you and wanting my girls? Get your own.” Everyone was trying to stay light heart and hopeful but the deeper they all went the less hope they had. 

“You got good taste what can I say.” Steve was ignoring them completely, his focus purely on finding Vivian, his alpha calling for his Omega though the air around him. If she was here he would find her. Her sun charm rubbing on his skin under his suit a constant reminder of hope.

Hours later, every door taken off its hinges, and every guard either killed or arrested and they found nothing. Not even a faint trace of her. 

Steve had never been more frustrated in his life. Bucky and Natasha were asking all the Hydra employees who had lived but they all claimed adamantly that no prisoner had passed through. 

Either Visco was lied to or he lied to them either way, they had nothing. 

Well not nothing, they had taken out another wing of Hydra and that was something but none of the team cared. 

**Three days and half**

Back at the Tower Steve was starting to fray. Vivian could be anywhere, she could be dead or be getting brainwashed like Bucky. The worst of it was that he had no hope of finding her. Bucky tried to reassure him but Even Bucky was losing hope. 

The only thing that made Steve feel better was when they went back to the hotel the trio had camped out in. One king bed motel room all the way across town, that had her scent still there, grounded him once more. Her bag and her things back in his hands gave him something to cling to. 

Most of Vivian and Elektra things had sorta became one big heap, so Steve let her pile it together while Steve watched over everything with glassy eyes. 

His peek into her world. Her life without him. 

“She was a wreck.” Elektra hadn't spoken to Steve one on one yet so when her voice came in the silent hotel room he was surprised. Bucky was gone to check out. “I know you are looking at this thinking she had moved on but she hadn't.” Elektra stood up to cross the room holding a crumpled up shirt in her hand. 

It was Steves. Vivian took it with her. 

“Vivie used it as a pillowcase when she did sleep,” Elektra spoke softly which was odd for him to hear because she was usually so blunt. “She struggled to be apart from you.” Elektra touched his shoulder kindly before going back to packing. “She cried at night in her sleep, she tried to give us space but Bucky wouldn't let her, outta fear ya know.” She touched Vivians bag sighing. “I never really had a family before; I didn't care if she slept with us, Hell we could have become a threesome.” Steve jaw clenched. “She didn't want to, but I did offer, twice, She seemed pretty closed off.” Steve supposed she was trying to reassure him in her own Elektra kinda way and it worked, now that Steve was starting to understand her. “I know Vivie and I know she is fighting like hell to come home, don't give up hope yet Captain.” She zipped up the suitcases and double-checked room. She laughed to herself before a small sniffle came through her lips. 

“You ok Elektra?’ Steve asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he should comfort her or not. 

“Yeah it just that Vivie was the brains of our operation, she was the one who made sure we didn't leave anything. “ She swallowed looking around. “She always had a plan...” She took a shaky breath. “Sorry I don't usually get emotional.” Steve raised eyebrows she was hardly even crying but something in her uncomfortable body language told Steve that this was her equivalent to sobbing. “I don't know what to do without her.” 

Now that was something Steve could agree on.

**Three Days and fifteen hours**

The team had exhausted every route they knew to take. Bucky and Elektra were non stop for days with Steve right at their sides. They combed through the building that they were ambushed in, they searched the block for anything. 

Steve hadn’t remembered the last time he slept or showered, he felt like his soul was ripped from his body and the look on Bucky's face said he felt the same. 

The three stood on the roof where Bucky had last saw Vivian. 

“We were looking for an exit, the ground was swarmed, Elektra was hit.” Bucky was looking around as Steve listened. “She noticed the canal first, but something spooked her.” Bucky looked around shaking his head. “I wasn’t paying attention because of my Omega.” Elektra was on the other end searching around, all footprints had been washed out from the rain that had been on an off last week. “Vivian took my face in her hands and she told me to go back to you.” 

_ “Rule number one.” Vivian asked and Bucky looked away from Elektra who was hanging on to his metal arm. There were Hydra agents suffocating them. Vivian looked at him straight on, if she was panicking like he was she didn't show it.  _

_ “Omega knows best.” He responded instantly. He didn't like the way she was looking, he knew that eerily calm face she had on.  _

_ “Go back to Steve, go home, take care of Pocket.” She touched his face, looking back behind her before to gripped Elektra’s shoulder. Bucky had not realized she had been pushing them to the edge until he felt his feet hit the lip of the building. “I love you, promise me you’ll go back.” She said and Bucky was confused his focus mainly on Elektra. He wasn't doing too well himself, Vivian was the better of the three. _

_ “I promise.” She smiled and pushed Elektra first of the building. Bucky looked at her wildly as he heard her crash into the water. “Go James.” She spoke as softly as she could and he hesitated for only a moment looking at Vivian. His baby bird. The omega he knew better than anything in the world. His very heart.  _

_ He felt some form of betrayal as she shoved him off the roof. He eyes still on her as he fell, he heard one single gunshot as he slammed into the water, and once Elektra was in his arms and they were looking up at the building they couldn't see Vivian any longer.  _

“This was the last place I saw her. She told me to go to you and I did.” He seemed so lost. 

“You did good Bucky seeing as she didn't give you much of a choice.” Steve looked around his eyes landing on Bucky. “She's never one to let her demands go unmet.” He half-smiled. 

“I don't even know what I expected to find coming back here.”Bucky huffed.

“Hey, guys?” Elektra called and the guys moved over, She was holding a gun casing.  “That's not a regular shell is it?” Steve took it looking it over. Bucky paled slightly, he stumbled back from it like it was cursed.  “Do you know it?” Elektra asked and Bucky jaw clenched. 

“That's why she pushed me.” He swore his fist tensed. Steve didn't like whatever it was. “Rumlow.” Bucky spit. “He had custom shots made for us... if we need to be terminated.” He started to shake and Elektra grasped him before he could fall. 

Steve felt a part of him died in his chest. His body no longer left like his own. He couldn't even bring himself to think like Bucky was. If he did, he would have surely lost his mind. 

“Rumlow. Ok now we know where to start.” Steve looked to Bucky who was quivering in Elektra arms, he looked at steve with horror. 

“Steve if he made a shot-” Bucky started and Steve shook his head.

“No. She's alive I would, I would know if she wasn't.” He was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“Lets kill him for good measure.” Elektra looked to Steve and he nodded. There was a reason he liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant we just go back to the light and happy drama???   
> Posting back to back so if you read this one right away hold on!  
> THANK YOU FOR CHECKING IN!


	26. ...I Will Tear the World Apart for You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Rumlow goes quick, but a good thing always turns bad with them doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; mentions of dissociation, grief, and depression- Read with caution

**Three Days sixteen hours**

It took Tony all of ten minutes to find a photo of Brock Rumlow in a traffic photo. It took Steve 30 seconds to leave the tower and run through the city to the warehouse that the car he was driving was last seen. 

Bucky on his tail and the rest of the team were two minutes behind. 

“He was in New York the whole time?” Bucky cursed. He kicked the door of the warehouse in with enough force for it skid forward. 

“Smooth entrance.” Steve gruffed.

“I want them to know I'm coming.” He went in gun first, ready for the swarm of Hydra to no doubt be waiting. Only nothing came but the faint drops of water and the echo of Bucky and Steve as they entered. 

They both gagged on the scent that wafted through, Alpha stench wrecked the building but it was off, old, full decay. 

Tony came in with a spotlight and everyone was queasy with was the harsh light brought. 

Bodies.

Everywhere. 

Steve moved slowly, working his way through the trail that brought him to the basement. Bucky was behind him, their heartbeats could both be heard as they went through the door that was half-opened. There was a light glowing through it and they moved though; ready for something to jump out. It felt like they were in a horror movie, the silence, and flickering lights. The way the air felt stilled in time. 

It was too silent to find anything good. 

The sun pendant was in his palm, the but of his gun pushed into his skin as he forced hope in his chest.

Their trail ended in a cement room. One chair in the middle that was broken in half, the scent of Vivian was all over it. She was here. 

But that wasn't what made Bucky gasp it was Brock Rumlows lifeless body on the floor. And the blood that flooded the floor almost entirely.

It looks like Vivian didn't need a rescue team.

Shield was called and clean up was underway as they looked for where Vivian went. There was blood everywhere in the room, on the chair mostly, Tony had scanned it and it was indeed Vivians. He tracked a trail through the building to the back alley but with the recent rain, the trail went cold within two feet of the building. 

The time of death of Brock Rumlow was only a few hours old.

**Three days Twenty-two hours**

Steve didn't know what to do now. If she was alive, which given the amount of blood Tony found was a slim chance, she was out in the world hurt and alone with nothing. No phone or money. 

Bucky decided to go to the tower and wait. If she was looking for Her pack she would go to where she told them to go. Steve, he didn't know what to do, so he just sat with Bucky at the dining room table and waited. 

Waiting for her to make contact or for a morgue to call and say they found her body, just waiting for the sword that hung over his head to finally drop. 

The rest of the team circled around and waited but after hours ticked away, they all fell away. What hope was there left? What more could they do? 

Slowly day turned to night and then morning, minutes ticked like hours as Steve, Bucky and Elektra sat staring, waiting wishing for her to just pop around the corner with her sunshine smile, and sweet scent to put them at ease; to tease them for how silly they were being and tell them she would never leave them. 

**Four days**

Bucky convinced Steve to sleep after he took a shower, opening up the nest to him which he took. Him and Bucky wedged in with Elektra on the end. None of them slept but they didn't talk either. Just rigid bodies all thinking of the same horrible thought.

Bucky was a wreck, his pheromones were wafting and Elektra's didn't help, hers were just as bad. They were so suffocating that none of them noticed that Steve's scent was almost non-existent. His Alpha had curled up in his chest and damn near died. 

As steve laid in her bed, he thought of when he first met Vivian in the lobby. The way that time slowed to a crawl and all he could see was her. The very busy Avengers tower magically emptied and it was just her and him. He could smell her instantly, Her scent was home. The one he longed for, The one he didn't even know about. She was rest and safety. Warm sunshine and fresh coffee. 

Damnit did he just want to go back to that home he found in her. He felt like a lost child in the woods just clinging to her necklace hoping it would guide him back home... back to Vivian

Steve should have picked her over his shoulders right then and there and taken her away to claim her. He should have called Sharon as he stood in the entryway and left her in that moment. 

He wasted every opportunity he had and now Vivian was lost to him. Before when she ran he knew she was ok because at least she had Bucky but now? He had nothing to reassure him she was ok.

**Four days Eight hours**

Steve might have slept but he didn't feel like it. He felt like he was watching himself from afar; his life was no longer his own. He was just a ghost floating off into the void around him. He couldn't feel anything, afraid that if he let even a fraction of the ocean of misery he had circling around him, he would be drowning once again. He knew the dissociation was probably worse then dealing with the... grief but he was more afraid of drowning than the frigid numbing. 

Bucky cooked like a mad man all day, he didn't stop moving for hours. Elektra sat on the floor with one of her Alphas shirts and one of Vivian's sweat pants on, drinking cup after cup of coffee, sharpening her blades on the tile floor, she hadn't spoken a word since she saw the pool of blood. 

Steve sat at the breakfast bar just staring emptily at the wall. None of them spoke, they all just wallowed in the suffocating silence that the absence of Vivian made. 

The day went by and the kitchen was filled with baked goods. Breads, pastries, and cookies skewed about and Bucky just kept going. Elektra had migrated to the counter next to Bucky where she leaned on his shoulder, the side of her head resting where metal met flesh as he mixed a new dough. Still, Bucky hadn’t stopped moving for even minute, his focus on baking didn't stop. All the while on the opposite end of the grief spectrum, Steve sat still like a statue an artist was working on before they died leaving him Half-finished and useless. 

**Four days twelve hours**

Steve didn't even notice someone was shouting in his ear until he felt a muffin hit his chest, Bucky was waving his hands in front of his face. Then reality came back to him, he felt like he was being dragged out of the water, slowly his eyes focused back in and his ears unclogged. Bucky was looking to his side and that when he heard the voice again.

“Are you even listening to me?” Steve blinked and faced the person who was shouting.

“Sharon?” Steve brows furrowed. She was looking at him with angry eyes. When had she gotten there? Bucky and Elektra shrunk back; Steve drama acting as a nice reprieve from the endless worry. 

“You missed our court hearing.” She shouted. “Your the one who was begging for it and you missed it.” Steve was slowly coming back to reality. His dissociation spell broken and gradually he came back to his body. 

“What day is it?” He didn't know up from down. 

“Tuesday. Are you high?” Steve looked at her and he gasped at the swell of her stomach. He blanched and she looked to where his eyes went. He choked on air. 

Sharon's eyes followed his and she huffed 

“It's not yours.” She states quickly and Steve felt as though he could puke. “This,” She pointed to the soft swell of her abdomen “Is what a drunken one night stand after your husband leaves you looks like.” Elektra snorted.

“A sweet story of the miracle of life, I think you could sell it to the hallmark channel.” Elektra was licking the batter from one of the cookie dough bowls, all eyes bore on her and she shrugged. “Too soon?” She asked sincerely, tact was as Steve found not Elektra's strong suit.

“Who are you?” Sharon asked the smells were weird, aside from the tons off differing, very good looking pasties Bucky was  _ still  _ cooking, there was a heavy stench of pure unyielding ache.

“My mate, Elektra; Pocket this is Sharon.” Elektra made an ahh sound, her eyes darting to Steve. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve was still looking at her small bump.

“You say that a lot I don't think you know what that means.” She tossed papers on the counter in front of him. 

“Sharon give him a break, Steves going through a rough time.” Bucky said finally coming out of his own shocked state of grief. 

“Yeah well so -” Bucky didn't let her finish.

“He lost his mate,” Bucky said and his nose flares, the pain that etched his face as he said it made Steve recoil. “We lost our packmate.” He corrected and lip quivered. Steve felt his body erupt with shivers. He wished they hadn't taken him out of the mind numb dissociation he was in. 

“Oh.” She looked at him really, the hollowness in his eyes, the pale face and look of torture made her swallow and a hand touch her belly to comfort herself at the thought of loss. 

“I didn't mean to miss it.” Steve said quietly, his was back in the real world and he hated. 

“I didn't know... I thought you getting back at me for the... ya know.” She sighed. 

“I forgot.” Steve looked down at the papers. 

“Just sign where the yellow tags are you are free of me.” She sounds like the old Sharon and not the vindictive woman she had become. 

“That's it?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I realized that punishing you was only hurting me.” She said her hand still on her belly. “Time to move on.” Steve nodded and looked down at the stack in front of him she slid a pen and Steve took it. 

A Little too late, but still he would honor his mate. He should have done this months ago, almost a year ago now but he didn't realize what he had until it was way too late. Not any more. 

Even ... Even if he never saw Vivian again he would free himself so when they did meet again, whether on earth or in the afterlife he would be ready for her. This time with nothing holding him back from her.

Sharon ate some of the banana bread Bucky had made while Steve signed his name. And when he was done they looked at each other with finality. 

“I’m Sorry about you mate.” Sharon said with full sympathy. 

“I’m too about... everything.” Steve got out of his seat and held out his hand. “Thank you, Sharon, I still think you are an amazing woman. Without you, we would have any of this.” He motioned to the Avengers area. “Thank you for putting up with me.” He gave her an empty smile. Sharon took his hand. 

“Take care of yourself, Steve.” She shook his hand. “I hope She comes back to you.” 

“Congratulations.” Steve rolled her mention of his lost mate. Sharon took a step away from him and took the extra slice of bread Bucky offered her, their papers in her other hand. And left. 

That chapter in his life was closed. He was free but he didn't feel like it. 

**Four days twenty hours**

Steve sat at the very quiet dinner table. He pushed his food around even though Bucky made a buffet full of comfort food he couldn’t bring himself to put food in his mouth; Steve felt on the verge of puking the whole day. 

Bucky was still in the kitchen, now doing dishing like a madman. Bucky had not stopped moving for over twelve hours. Steve watched as he compulsively scrubbed dishes. Elektra watching him stiffly. 

Tony was drunk, Bruce had locked himself away in case he hulked out. 

Natasha was as cold as Steve, Clint was sniffing as he ate a plate full of food. 

Sam and Maria were sitting quietly together as Sam sat still. 

Wanda and Vision were gone on a mission shield needed help with, taking up the slack. 

Steve was the one everyone was waiting for to break. He had been so volatile and depressed since she had gone. Now he just sat staring vacantly.

Natasha had long since deduced that Vivian was his mate and was eyeing him carefully like one would eye a landmine. 

Steve watched Elektra come up to Bucky as he scrubbed a pan raw, the sound of the sink running was the only thing in the whole tower, her hands touching his arms willing him to put the sponge down. 

It was a fight but slowly he let it go and she turned the sink off. Almost instantly, once Elektra made him stop moving Bucky collapsed into the counter as His mate covered him, Steve’s eyes watered when Bucky's broken sobs cut the silence of the team. His hyperventilating made everyone stiffen but nobody dared to move. Steve had to look away as Bucky fell to the kitchen floor. 

“I don't know what to do without her.” Bucky howled and Elektra shushed him. ‘“She promised me that she'd be here till the end.” He was damn near screaming now. His body folding in on himself. “She promised me.” He echoed. “Rule number five.” He was repeating it over and over. “She..” he hiccuped, “she promised me.” He wasn’t talking to anyone in particular; maybe the world if it was listening. “Where is she?” His voice was rough like sandpaper. “She promised.”

Everyone flinched as his loud cries echoed through the stillness. Yes everyone cared for Vivian, but Bucky loved her more than life. He never imagined a life without her and now that he was faced with the idea of it he couldn't coop. This worse than the chair, because even then she was there for him. She was only good he had for so long. He had been trying to not think of her, but everything in his life was because of her or for her. She was apart of him like limb and it felt like he was being sawed in half. “Where is she, I did what she asked I came back.” Bucky hands were fisted in his hair. “I can't do this.” His voice was a haunted boom. “I can't do this without her.” Elektra was weeping against his back. Everyone had finally let out the tears they were holding back. 

Natasha’s fell like cold pelts of rain in November. Clint covered his mouth, Tony had slipped out of the area, his glass that was in his hands now broke on the ground. 

Everyone but Steve, Steve didn't let his tears fall. 

Steve could hear Bucky start to hyperventilate to the point of passing out as Elektra wrapped around his back her face in his neck as she tried to hold him together. Even though Steve was trying to push his own grief away, he got up and took a breath before going into the kitchen pushing Elektra away so he could men handle Bucky whose sobs were ringing in his ears. Tightly Steve shoved Bucky into his arms like he was a small child and Bucky clung on to him like if he didn't he would be dragged into the underworld. 

"She promised me." Bucky kept mumbling, over and over, his face smushed into the Steve shirt, his tear that poured like a waterfall soaked his cotton tee.

Steve didn't say anything, he didn't shush his cries he just held him as he broke apart knowing that his arms were the only thing holding Bucky together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This chapter is very near and dear to my heart. The scene with Bucky was a very real moment in my own life; I lost a dear friend last March in an accident and I handled about as well as Bucky; so the grief that's shown is a real interpretation of my own. It was very therapeutic to write it out.  
> Also If I hurt you all I am VERY SORRY!  
> The bright side is were almost there.  
> Can I just say that you guys are amazing the feedback had been the biggest muse for me. I wrote like crazy just cause of you guys so thank you!


	27. ...If the World doesn't Break then I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Blood, wounds... that stuff. Now I'm not a doctor but I have watched 15 seasons of Greys anatomy so nothing is probably accurate.

**Five Days**

Eventually, Everyone migrated to the living room where they all had a drink in their hands. Bucky was sitting in the lounge chair Vivian used to sit in when she typed out her nightly email to him in. Elektra was nestled into his lap, her face burrowed into his mating gland seeking comfort. 

Steve felt like someone had taken his ocean of grief and dropped a live wire in it. His body buzzed and his heart couldn't stop pounding in his chest. Something was going to happen soon; he couldn't explain how he knew he just did. The dread in his gut said it was nothing good either. Whatever had been building over the last five days was coming to a head and honestly, Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 

If Vivian was dead he didn't want to know. He knew he couldn't handle it, at least not sanely. If she was gone he wouldn't be the same. 

If she wasn't dead then something bad was happening to her. That was not a thought he could stray too long-on. He felt useless and completely torn up. 

His alpha scent was nowhere to be smelled, everything in him felt shriveled up in him and was just on the brink of disappearing for good.

Steve paced. 

It had now been Twenty Four hours since Brock Rumlow had died. 

He paced and paced willing her to show up. Or call. Or send a carrier pigeon. Anything. 

Just as he was about to seriously freak out; like break walls down and rip building apart looking for her Steve was stopped in his tracks.

There was a faint groan in the hallway and everyone froze. Everyone but Steve who darted to the elevator. 

Vivian Stumbled out of the lift, her eyes snapping to Steve who felt like his heart had exploded. He couldn’t speak or move as he watched her drag herself out of the elevator. 

She look haggard. Her face was swollen, one of her hands clenched her middle, her right leg was dragging and her left hand hung limply to her side. Her clothes torn and dirty and her eyes were hollowed in and her whole presence seemed like a shadow of her former self. 

Once her scent hit his nose he sprung into action going to help her but she flinched when he went to touch her. 

“James and Elektra?’ She whimpered her face was pinched tighter body shaking. She needed to know they were ok; it was the only thing that had kept her moving.

“Vivian!” Bucky Shouted and she sighed in relief taking a breath. She batted Bucky away when he tried to help her.

“I’m...” She took a ragged breath. “Fine.” She eyed Steve as she continued to the living room, all eyes fell to her like she was a ghost here to haunt them. 

“Vivie, Bucky hovered as she leaned against the wall where the drink cart was. She huffed as she used the wall as leverage. 

“What the hell.” Tony sputtered. Vivian lifted her shoulder and used what energy she had to slam it into the wall putting the dislocated shoulder back in its place. She let out a pitiful moan her eyelid closed before cracking up to look at Elektra and Bucky who crowded her. She gave them a smile to put them at ease while taking a bottle of tequila twisting it opened to take a sip before moving her other hand off her middle to pour a little bit over her hand that was clutched over her middle.

“ I don't mean to make such a dramatic entrance, I’m fine.” She tried to straighten up but couldn't. 

“I thought you died.” Bucky fell to his knees his face pressing into the torn and abused cargo pants. 

Her good hand, covered in sweat and blood touched his hair. 

“Nah It will take more than Rumlow to do that.” She didn't look good as she said it. Most of her words were to comfort her nestmate as he clung to her legs. She looked to Elektra who looked no better than Bucky. She looked her up and down with hooded lids hummed when she saw she was ok. “Had to make sure you guys were ok.” she said with a cough. 

“Vivian.” Steve's voice shook and she looked to him for a moment her split open lip trembled as her blackened eyes looked to him. It had been too long since she saw him, smelt him. It made her sag in relief before she remembered the broken heart that hurt worse than anything on her body. 

“I’m good. I would have,” She hissed as she breathed too deeply. “Been here sooner but I passed out in some alley.” She tried to make it sound comical, but the bruising on her visible skin and the blood that was just dripping from her in various places made it anything but funny. Natasha was calling the medical team without anyone noticing. “I had to walk because I didn't have my wallet.” She tried to laugh, working so hard to put everyone at ease. “I swear I’m good, just need a.” She pushed bucky off walking to the middle of the living room like she was proving how ok she was, Steve's eyes were on the hand that hadn’t left her middle grasped tightly as she moved. “Shower and maybe a snack and I’ll be right as rain.” Her legs wobbled. 

“Vivie.” Bucky watched her sway. 

“It's nothing, James, nothing like that time,” She held her stomach the only person who could see her face was Steve, Her voice was light and sweet; a touch strained. "We got attacked in Finnland." Steve had moved closer as he watched her body shake. “I’m...” She took another step, and Steve saw the ashen look glaze over her eyes and he moved fast. “Fine. The last word was a whisper as she crumbled into Steve's arms. Her eyes rolled back as he pressed his own hand to the place where her hand had fallen from her stomach. He fell to the ground with her, pushing up her shirt and he shouted for a med team as he saw what she had been hiding; a huge gaping wound that stretched her stomach.

Steve felt his body rush with adrenaline and he tore his shirt off this body pushing it into her with pressure, his other hand touching her neck to feel for her pulse; which was faint and slow. His wrist brushed over her matting gland as he moved to make him flutter with a wave of Alpha. That Alpha that had gone dormant roared back to life as she laid limp in his arms. 

He helped the medical team who Natasha had already called lift her on the gurney and he jumped on top, holding his now red shirt to her abdomen. Not blinking afraid she would disintegrate in front of him. 

Bucky had to pull him off once the Doctors started to work, It was all just blur to Steve but He fought against Bucky as they took her to the operating room, away from him. Their roles reversed Bucky held Steve as he finally broke down with two equal explosions of anxiety and relief. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIVIAN IS BACK! and alive... kinda... It's me did you really think it would be sunshine and rainbows??  
> Thank you as always for reading ;)


	28. It's Inevitable, You Leaving....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is reunited with her pack but like her body, not everything heals overnight.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well back!  
> Warnings; mentions of surgery and injuries

Vivian was in surgery went on for hours. Twelve maybe; Steve didn't know days or time the last week was just endless blurs. Time crawled while they were apart for those few months but the week where she was missing felt never-ending. 

Her surgery was successful due mostly to her Serum. She was despite her collapsed lung that was mending itself was breath on her own. Vivian was completely dehydrated and by the looks of the bag under not black eye she was also sleep deprived. 

Ivs and wires littered her body, while they could give her drugs because of the serum burning them out within minutes she did stay asleep, The doctors had told them it was to be expected if she was a normal person she would have been long dead. The only reassurance the doctors could give her pack was that when her body was ready she would wake. 

Bucky as Steve sat vigil at her side, both her hands gripped by her boys. Elektra washed her face, lotioned what skin she could, and overall took what care of her she could by; brushing her hair, cleaning her wounds even though the nurse made a fit, but Elektra was an assassin and after one nurse tried to scold her and Elektra tossed her out of the room and lock the door they stopped trying to interfere. Elektra also brought down the blankets from their nest, even stealing one of Steve's blankets and smoothing her with their pheromones. 

When Steves body passed out his head rested on her forearm, his back crumbled into the bed. Elektra and Bucky slept in a chair much like Steve as they waited for her to come back to them. 

Elektra took care of Steve to the best of her abilities for Vivian's sake. She kept both the alphas feed and caffeinated. Got them to put deodorant on when they started to reek. Nothing was going to fix the suffocating Hormones but her waking up but at least she fix the body stink. Elektra was trying to be as omega as she could, but without Vivian there to teach her like before it was hard and only made Elektra more lonesome for her sister.

Steve thought of all the ways he was going to plead for her to take him back. 

He was not above falling onto his knees and begging. Nor was he above bribery. When she was ready he was prepared to buy her favorite bakery just so she could always have those cinnamon muffins she loved whenever she wanted. 

One thing was for sure in his mind she was never leaving his sight even if he had to chain her to his side and throw the key in a volcano. 

He would do literally anything to keep her with him. 

He scent marked her when no one was looking, he knew that the scent of one's mate can easy minor aches and pains, and every little thing he could do he would. 

After two days, gently Vivian came too. Slowly. Her first thought was she had buried in concrete, her body felt heavy. Every breath felt like a million tiny knives scraped up her chest and up through her throat. Before opening her eyes she took stock of what she could smell; an old tactic for when one gets taken. She couldn't fully remember what had happened. 

She smelled Bucky first and she relaxed, then she smelled Steve and she perked up, her eyes cracking once the cold strawberry scent of Elektra hit her. 

A soft groan of pain escaped her when she twitched her body awake. She was either hit by a bus or a tank; it had to have been one or the other. 

“Sword.” She murmured when she could see, Bucky tousled mop of brown hair lifted. 

“Baby Bird.” Bucky cooed kissing her hand that hasn't left his grasp, his eyes shining with new unshed tears. 

“Vivie.” Vivian's eyes watered and she shifted her gaze to the other side of her. She looked at Steve and she felt a wave of safety fall over her. She couldn't remember quite what happened but it didn't matter now that Steve was there. 

“Alpha.” She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed. “I think I was hit by a tank.” She croaked. 

“Water?” Vivian opened her eyes to see Elektra leaning over her with a long straw. 

“Getting soft on me Pocket?” Elektra damn squeed when she heard her nickname on Vivian's lips. She had thought she had lost one of her only family members. 

“Shut up and drink.” Elektra said sternly with a smile and Vivian did, the scratch in her throat cooled for a moment. 

“You look like crap.” Vivian's eyes widened more, as she got her bearings. 

“You're not looking so hot yourself.” Bucky was tearing up. Vivian squeezed his hand.

“I make dying look sexy.” She winced as a laugh hit her lungs. 

“You're not dying, don't be dramatic.” Elektra's voice wobbled happily with as much emotion she could express. Vivian huffed like she wasn't so sure. 

“I beg to differ, Someone help me sit up.” Vivian asked and Steve moved lifting her slowly as Bucky raised the bed. Vivian looked at Steve with a ray of emotions. She would take what little she could before she couldn't play the almost dead card and he left her for his wife - pregnant wife.-Yes she was starting to remember it all. 

The Look in her eyes made Steve weak, the hurt in the irises that weren't from the injuries made him hold her tighter. 

“Vivian, I’m...” She lifted her hand to his lips roughly. 

“Not now.” She looked away from him. She wanted to hold onto this moment a little longer. 

“You gave the scare of a lifetime.” Bucky diverted her attention.

“It was a scratch.” Vivian settled into the pillowed Elektra had brought from their nest. 

“A scratch my ass, If you ever lie like that to me again I swear to...” Bucky grumbled and Vivian raised an eyebrow.

“Swear to what?” She licked her surprisingly not chapped lips. 

“Dump every cup of coffee you touch for a week.” He stuck his tongue out at her and Vivian laughed before groaning. 

“Don't make me laugh you asshole.” Steve was hovering as her pain. 

“I’ll get Doctors and see if they can give your pain meds.” Steve said and she put an arm on him stopping Steve. He looked at her hand as she touched him. Damiit it felt good to have her hands on him. 

“No, it not lasting as it is, the serums prop by burning it out the moment it comes in.” She said and Steve sighed. 

“Can I get you anything?’ HE asked, his Alpha demanded to care and provide for her.

“Just sit a moment longer before..” She coughed as her lungs rebelled from all her talking. “Stay.” She asked weakly and Steve sat back down. 

“How are you feeling.” Bucky asked. “Really.” He asked and Vivian sighed. 

“So tired and hungry.” She muttered. 

“What do you want?” Bucky asked.

“He baked for a full day, I think he made everything under the sun.” Elektra teased her alpha. 

“You got any muffins?” she asked perking up at the idea of food.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” He stood up, his hand caressing her face looking down at her with so much love that Steve felt as though the world could explode and as long as they were together they would never have noticed. “I love you Vanechka.” He bent down to kiss her temple, his forehead bumping hers. Vivian leaned into him because she really did almost lose him, lose this. Bucky murmured something in Russian Steve didn't pick up, but the emotion in the tone was heart shaking even for Steve. 

Bucky broke away and Elektra took his hand parting from her sister to give her time with her Mate. 

“Vanechka?” Steve asked leaning on her bed once the door shut. He took lung fulls of her scent, as it started to correct itself, no longer muted from pain. Still, there was lingering tones of heartache but he knew that would change in time. 

“Vanechka Wanvia.” Once Bucky and Elektra were gone her hard act fell off, Steve saw the way she slumped and how her face contorted in the way she had been holding back for her family's sake but with Steve she never had to hide. “My real name.” She looked up to Steve to see him take in the information. “It died when my injected me, I was reborn so to speak, James renamed me.” She said “All ties with my birth parents had severed.” She looked too old for her body, she looked tired and rundown. 

“Vanechka.” Steve echoed the word, his hands still firm in her hand. 

“Doesn't suit me.” She smirked as he tasted the word. 

“No.” He muttered. 

“I don't remember my parents, not really.” Vivian said and Steve looked at her because for the first time he really saw her in her true form. “Bucky's a romantic.” She huffed. 

“Vivian take it easy, you went through a lot.” Steve said sternly and Vivian smiled at his concern. She knew she didn't have long with him. He was always leaving her it was inevitable. 

“It's ok, I’m healing all be out here in a day.” She patted his hand. “I don't mean to be such a bother.” Steve grunted.

“Vivian.” he scolded. “You not a bother. We were all so worried about you... All that blood at the warehouse..” Steve shuttered and then he lifted her wrist to breath in her scent, her life. 

“Rumlow.” She was starting to remember. “Is a mean sonofabitch.” She grunted remember his fists. 

“How did you... I mean there was thirty men there.” Steve looked up at her to see a wicked smirk flash over her face.

“James and I were the pride of Hydra. We carried them on our backs for years.” She stress. “I trained those men.” She shook her head. “They could never hold me, not again.” Steve looked at her really, as the person she was, The girl Hydra remade in their image, the killer. “I would have left sooner but I was getting information from Rumlow while he... played.” Steve growled and she looked at him her heart contracting. 

“We tore the world open looking for you and you chose to stay? I thought you had died.” Steve was close to shouting. 

“I had an opportunity to let him play into my hand. I got valuable information. I am a soldier First.” She said and Steve stood up to grab her head his eyes were that of a rabid dog. 

“No." He shouts and she flinched as his alpha clouded her. "You are my mate First. You are Bucky and Elektra's Family First.” She looked taken aback; like that had never occurred to her. 

“I made sure they were safe.” She whispered. 

“We thought you died.” He was close to her. “I thought you were gone.” His voice cracked. Days of numbing despair. “Don't you see how much we need you.” The word _we_ hung over her. But she didn't let herself fall in his allure not again. 

She died a little bit every day being away from him. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Leaving for his own good was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She felt like every day her soul was being torn from her chest. No matter how far she went, or how hard she worked herself, he was still at the forefront of her mind. 

But it was for him and his child that she did it. So that Baby could have the best life. 

She would stand by what she did for the rest of her life. 

“I brought you one of each.” Bucky came in and winced at the tension that was in the room. He came back to Vivian's bedside looking at the way Steve was leaning over her. 

“What happened.” Elektra the queen of bluntness spoke up.

“Looks like our Agent could have escaped earlier but she decided to do some recon.” Steve pulled himself away from Vivian, his body was tense and Vivian rolled her eyes. 

“Not like I was wasting the opportunity.” She said looking at Steve back as he tried to calm down. 

“At what cost?” Steve turned back to glare at her. “What did you let them do to you so you could get a little bit of information?” Steve asked. “How much of this.” His hand swept down her body, all the wiring, and bandages. “Did it take?” Steve's jaw was clenched and Vivian squared her shoulders not meeting his gaze. 

“Steve..” Bucky started and Steve shook his head.

“No Bucky you coddle her, you encourage and indulge her and I will not let her treat her life like it's nothing .” 

“And why the hell not? It's my life!” Vivian shouted, her body flared with pain but she didn't let it show. 

“It's not." He roared his chest puffing. "Its mine." She took a sharp breath. “You are mine. And I will no longer tolerate you throwing your self in harms way for the sake of some stupid mission. And I will no longer let you two encourage each other like this.” Steve looked at the two, Elektra was biting her lip as steve scolded them. 

“Take a walk.” Bucky glared at Steve. 

“No. I won't let you block her from me cause she gets some harsh truth. You don't protect her for me.” Vivian's head was tilted to the side her eyebrows raised as she blinked up at Steve, unsure if she should be pissed or proud of him. 

“Steve, go shower you need to cool off. Anger is a secondary emotion, you are stressed and are lashing out so cool down.” Bucky Stood in front of vivian's bed. “I will drag you outta here if you keep this up because Vivian needs rest.” Bucky was in defense mode. 

Steve looked at Vivian and then to Bucky before huffing and spinning on his heels walking out of the room despite not wanting to leave her, but he was riled up. He wanted to shake Vivian and knock some sense into her. He was pissed that she left him, he was pissed that she nearly killed herself for the sake of some information.

“I do not coddle you.” Bucky sat on her bed and Vivian huffed out a small laugh, her eyes lingering where Steve left. Again. Like always.

“I’m sorry babe, I love you but Steve has a point, Vivian can do no wrong in your eyes.” Elektra shoved Vivian over so she could lean on her sitting in the bed, taking a muffin from the tray that they had brought, giving one to Vivian before take one for herself. “She wrapped so tight around your finger that you probably did even realize it's not apart of your body.” Vivian laughed before wincing. 

“That's not true.” He scowled and the two girls shared a look before looking back at him.

“ _Sure..._ ” They said at the same time. 

“Its why we love you so much, your a big old softy.” Vivian smirked at Bucky, smiling at him as he looked so happy. His happiness was her happiness for the most part. For her family, she would bleed. 

“Why Did I get stuck with the two Meanest Omegas in the world.” Bucky muttered before laying his head on both their laps. 

“You love us.” Elektra fed him a bit of her muffin as Vivian patted his shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah.” Bucky sighed, gazing at his girls, the world was right again; almost; he just needed to mend Steve and Vivian and then the world would be perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is Nigh..... I can't believe it!  
> I will be starting another ABO fic - if you wanna go on another wild ride with me and I haven't made you all hate me enough I will be posting the first chapter today, be warned... if it's possible it's 900000% more angsty then this was sooooooooooooo yea! I hope to see you all over there.


	29. ...And Me Begging You Not to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is better but is a runner ever done running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last go at the angst; it's me come on do you expect anything less?

Steve came back down for Vivian's room after a while, he showered and changed which he would be the first to admit he really, really needed. He couldn't remember the last time he actually scrubbed and that was gross even for him. He thinks he might have passed out in the shower for a few minutes but he couldn't be sure. He also ate before going down to the med bay, He knew part of why he lashed out was because his blood sugar was so low. But Vivian also did infuriate him in the best ways so it could have been either or a combination of both that made him rage. He would just make sure to eat before he saw he do something stupid in the future. 

It was early in the morning, Vivian had first woken up in the middle of the night and now the sky was starting to pink, Casting a soft glow in her room. He looked at the bed and saw Elektra and Bucky curled into each other and round a vacant stop where Vivian used to be. She was sitting on the window, dressed in leggings and a tee-shirt, her hair piled up on her head. The wires that were supposed to be attached to her were scattered on the floor. She looked up at him as he entered. She raised a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping pack mates. 

Steve nodded as he came to kneel on the floor next to her as she looked out at the city. 

Vivian traded the view to look at her whole world. She met Steve's blue eyes as he poured over her, doing his own check to see if she was ok. He was so beautiful, his hair getting shaggy and his beard ruffled but it made him look so soft. For a moment if she blocked out her pain that hummed in her bones, she could pretend he was just her Alpha and she was Just his Omega and they were just happy and in love. But there was a glimmer in his eyes that wouldn't let her pretend too long. He looked at her with guilt and pain, the same that she mirrored. 

If the world was more kind they could just collapse into eachothers arms but she could only pray that the decisions she made were for the best. He was everything to her but maybe she wasn't everything to him. That was ok. She was okay with having this pain in her chest every day if it meant he would live his best life and be happy. 

When Bucky found Elektra that night so soon after they left it was bittersweet. Vivian loved Elektra and she was so damn happy for Bucky but it only hammered in the last nail in her coffin. She never felt so alone in her life as when they went off to share Cycles and bond. Bucky Rutt triggered early by Elektra meant they had to hole up when two weeks after they met her. But it was ok, Vivian was happy to have a sister, and to see Bucky as a true Alpha to his Omega made Her so proud. She was happy they survived long enough for him to live again. 

But dammit it made her ache for her own mate. Ache like she had never had before. One that came from the deep of her soul and radiated with every breath she took.

“Hey.” Steve brushed a tear that fell from her, and she took a breath looking away from him.

“How are you Steve.” She asked while watching a plane fly over the sky. 

“I’m ok.” He said and he was ok finally. “Your alive and that's all the matters.” He smiled at her and she soaked it in. It was selfish of her to stay here any longer then she had to. He had already spent who knows how much time away from Sharon and their baby. 

Even if it didn't feel right she had to go. For his sake.

Steve looked up at her and he saw the pain that still hung off her, the old wounds he still needed to mend bled out into the air. The strain of their relationship making them miserable. He had to make it better, he had to tell her everything. 

But as soon as he opened his mouth, his phone rang. 

“Rogers.” He looked at Vivian as he listened to the other person on the line. There were a few uh huhs on his part and she watched him sigh as he hung up. “Forgot about an appointment.”Steve sighed.

“Go.” Gave him a smile to persuade him, she couldn't have him here anyways it just hurt to be so close and not... have him. “I’m fine, all healed up.” She said and he nodded, reluctantly leaving. 

“I will be back right after ok.” She nodded.

“Steve, Go.” Vivian shooed him and he looked like a physically pained him to leave her again but he did. This was the last of his legal relationship with Sharon. 

After Steve left Vivian snuck out to find Director Fury. She had information she knew he would want and she wanted to go alone so Bucky and Elektra couldn't tie her to a bedpost and never let her leave. 

She got into his office, wincing only a little bit as she told him everything. There were new bases that could be located, finishing off the remnants of Hydra for good. 

He was impressed by her work and called in None other Sharon Rogers to scribble down the new stuff. 

She came in glowing, in a little pink wrap dress that showed off her bell so sweetly. And Vivian gave her the best smile she could but it felt like her heart was stabbed. 

Sharon took all the info, making Vivian recount all she told Fury while she entered it all into the database. 

“Well Miss Walker, it looks like you are again saving us a world of trouble. The work you and Barnes and his mate...” Sharon scrunched her eyes. 

“Elektra.” Vivian supplied. 

“Right Elektra, I swear pregnancy brain will be the death of me.” She laughed. 

“How are you feeling?” Vivian couldn't help but ask. Like pressing a bruise just to see if it will hurt. 

“Surprisingly good, I’m officially stepping down at the end of the week, I think it's time.” She touches her swollen belly. 

“Congrats.” Vivian said a little breathlessly. Her eyes watering ever so much. 

“Thanks.” She chirped before sliding out of the room and Vivian took a breath once she left. 

“Tell me you have a job for somewhere far, far away from here.” Vivian asked, no begged Nick. he huffed and looked at her. 

“I do actually... if You are fit for duty.” He asked and Vivian nodded so fast. 

“Ready for anything.” Vivian said and he pasted her a folder. 

“I’ll have a jet on stand by for you.” He said and she thanked him sliding out and then she bolted to the living quarters to pack a bag before anyone would notice her gone. This time she would go alone. 

There was no reason to drag Bucky with her through the mud. Not any longer. He deserves better. He deserved to stay. He and Elektra deserve to have the life they were both denied. 

She packed fast, and changed into a uniform, only huffing when she bent over to fast. All her cuts had scabbed and the place where they did the surgery was strained but still, it was manageable. 

She scribbled a note for Bucky and Elektra before running out. The image of Sharon's belly burned on her eyelids as the want to stay grew. But she couldn't do it. Not to Steve... not when he deserved better too. Even if she was tired of running she had to for his sake. 

“Vivian” steve came off the Elevator she was waiting for. It took him two seconds of looking at her to realize what she was doing. “Don't.” He breathed. “Don't leave me again.” He stepped off the elevator and she moved quick jumping on before he could grab her. 

“I’m sorry, it is for the best.” She said as the doors closed. She hit the top floor fast, her heart hammering as she counted the floors. 

The doors opened and she ran to the only jet on the pad. 

“Omega.” Steve shouted. “Take one more step and swear I will tackle you and cuff you.” He said and she spun around. 

“Please Steve let me go. Please.” She begged. “Dot make me stay.” Steve frowned and took a few steps towards her, ones she equally took back. “I will die if I have to stay.” She was on the verge of tears. Sharon's smile, her belly in her head, Steve happiness in her heart. 

“Why? Why are you leaving me!” Steve asked he didn't get it. Was he so horrible that she rather run than stay? “Why are you leaving us. What about Bucky and Elektra?”

“They deserve to stay, you all deserve the happiness that will only come from me going.” She clutched her bag. “You know why I have to go to Steve.” She looked at him despite the ache in her chest. "Please Steve, let me go."

“Please don't do this to me. I can't ..” Steve took a step when she closed her eyes gritting her teeth. 

“Steve'' I love you!” She cried out, her heart felt shredded. “I love you, dammit, I know that if I stay I’ll just be in the way.” She opened her eyes and he was closer. “I love you so I have to let you go. I want you to be happy.” She said and he reached out taking her hand. 

“I will only ever be happy if I’m with you. If you leave then so am I.” Vivian took her arm back. 

“You can't Leave Steve! She shouted frustrated. 

“I will leave everything for you. It's nothing without you here” She took a sharp breath and he closed more space between them. “I’m nothing without you. I was nothing before you. You are my mate, you are my everything. And when you left me before I..." He took a shaky breath, “I felt like the darkness had consumed me and don't want to feel like that ever again. So where you go I go.” Vivian struggled against him. “If you go then I go to, but I’m begging you for Bucky's sake, Stay.” He said, his face got closer, her Omega was whimpering at the fell of him against her again, in the way she had been crying nightly for. “Come home Vivian.” He pleaded and she wanted to but she couldn't. "Please." 

“No Steve.” And He frowned. No? “You stay, Bucky he will be fine as long as your here and you will have a baby and a wife to fill that darkness.” Steve looked taken back.

“Baby? wife?” He echoed and she looked at him had he forgotten in the urgency of it all. “Oh, Vivian.” He sighed and he felt like laughing hysterically because of the absurdity of it all. “You are not leaving because I hurt you? Because You hate me?”Vivan looked at him wildly,

“No I’m Leave because I love you.” She said and he fell against her. His breath fanning over her face. “Steve please..” She started her protests... They were weak but still, she struggled. 

“I left Sharon, my appointment was to finalize the paperwork.” Steve said and Vivian froze her struggles. 

“But I saw sharon.. She was preg...” Steve wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. 

“Not my baby. I found out about it only a few days ago. I swear on Bucky's life, it's not my child. I saw her for the first time since you left a few days ago to sign the divorce papers.” Steve said and Vivian looked at him with her big eyes. Shock in her face made him smile. 

“You're not married with a child on the way?” She felt faint. 

“No Omega.” he wrapped an arm around her middle and put one hand on her neck keeping her in place, where she belonged. “I am all yours if you have me. If you can forgive me for taking so long to get here.” Vivian made a little noise as her lips quivered. “I’m not letting you go, not this time. If you want to go slow, we can do that, I don't care. If you wanna run we will run but Omega, My sweet omega. I'm with you. As whatever you will take me as; friends, as a husband, as your mate, hell as just your pilot or bag carrier, I don't care as long as I'm with you.” Steve felt her relax into his arms as his word slipped in. 

“Mine?” She asked softly. “Just mine?” She asked and he smiled, nudging his nose next to hers. 

“Forever.” He affirmed. “May I kiss you, Vivian?” He asked his breath hitching as she tilted up. 

“Please.” It took no time at all for his lips to crash onto hers and it was like everything shifted into place. They were both back to where they had always belonged since the beginning of time itself. 

Her lips were soft from her tears and when she sighed into his kiss he swept his tongue in, like taking the first steps into her room he felt a wave of warmth and safety wash over him. He was home. She was back in his arms. This time there was nothing holding them back. No marriage, no secrete past. Nothing. Just two people who loved each other so much. And That was enough. 

Steve was no longer just content, but perfectly, hopelessly happy. 

“I love you, Vivian.” He broke apart to kiss the corners of her mouth before kneeling down onto his knees. He wiggled his right wrist and she saw the sun necklace wrapped out his thick wrist. “Will you please stay, and be mine?” He asked holding up the sun charm and she touched his wrist her hands cupping him tenderly. 

“I thought I lost you forever.” She said and Steve looked up at Vivian, the morning sky surrounding her and after days of rain finally, the sun came up around her. “I never want to be away from you, I didn't when I left, I thought I was doing the right thing. I would do anything for you Steve.” She said and he looked up at her with hope in his eyes, his life hanging in the balance of her words. 

“Then stay, let me love you.” He asked and she fell to her knees, her pain in her middle pushed aside and she took his face in her hands.

“Anything for you.” Vivian kissed his lips softly, with all the love she had for him wrapping around her pheromones; Like the smell of breakfast being cook after sleeping off a night of lovemaking. “Yes Steve I’ll stay.” He pulled her into his arms flattering her to him before kissing her until all the breath had left her lungs. 

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheeks. "Thank you.” He kissed her nose. “Thank you.” He kissed her lips. 

“Take Me Home Steve before Bucky realizes that I almost left him.” Vivian laughed freely. The share weight they had both been carried since they met finally fell for them and they were free to be happy. 

“Yeah it probably better if he never knew..”Steve helped her up, taking her bag in one hand and her hand in the other. 

The walked through the tower publicly, and everyone on the team stared in shock, everyone but Natasha who was smirking happily. Clint dropped the muffin he was eating as he saw Steve kiss her in front of the team, making sure they knew she was his and he was finally, hers.

“Vivian!” Bucky came barreling off the Elevator with Elektra on his tail.

“James looks like you've woken up.” Vivian smiled sweetly. “Feel rested?” She asked and He glared at her, eyeing her outfit and the bag that Steve was hiding behind his legs. 

“Oh don't you give me that crap.” He could see the lies in her eyes. 

“Why Sword, I don't,..” Bucky snarled.

“Don't you sword me, you were leaving weren't you.” He looked at her and he broke away from Steve to hug him softly. 

“I would never leave you.” She said batting her eyes at him. 

“You are a horrible liar.” Bucky gripped her chin looking at her deeply. 

“She was helping me, pack a bag.” Steve tried to cover his mate.

“Your a worse liar then she is.” Bucky huffed. 

“James, I’m Staying.” Vivian looked back to Steve. “I’m home now, I don't wanna go anywhere.” Bucky eyes softened as he looked at Steve who looked a thousand times better, in fact so did Vivian, her scent was so much more pleasant, the heartbreak he had started to grow used to was gone. 

“Actually, that is a lie.” Tony side popping out of the kitchen. “You all in time for the family meeting.” He grinned and they all looked to him with furrowed brows. 

“To the table.” He waved them through and Steve took Vivian back from Bucky as she walked to the dining room hesitantly. “You're not in trouble stop looking like guilty teens. I mean yeah we're gonna talk about” He waved between Vivian and Steve. “But that's after my announcement.” Tony took his seat and so did the four. 

Vivian curled around Steve, who smiled down at her, not even trying to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention. 

“Captain Eyes forward.” Tony coughed and Steve flushed dragging his eyes from his mate to tony. “As I was saying, the shield compound is just about done, but that is not the surprise, the surprise is...” He opened the box that was in front of him, everyone leaned forward to see that the contents were. “I’m getting too old to share a communal floor like in we are in college I don't know about you guys but I think it's time we get a little elbow room. So I build us each a cottage on the compound, Close enough to be here but far enough that when Clint and Nat are bumping uglies in the vents;” He looked at them and they both shrugged. “I don't have to hear it.” He took the keys and tossed them around. “We will be secure, and every house is fitted by yours truly the only question I have is for the foursome on the end.” Tony looked from Steve down the line to Elektra. “One big bedroom or ...” Steve sighed and Bucky grumbled. 

“Stark.” Bucky sighed out of pure instinct. 

“What I’m not sure who is with who at this point.” He raises his hand in surrender. 

“Pocket is my mate. Vivian is just mine.” Bucky looked to Vivian and winked.

“Your what?” Tony asked. 

“Just mine.” He said smoothly. 

“Your not gonna follow up on that?” Bucky shook his head. 

“Nope.” He smirked. 

“Though if it up for debate, I am not opposed to sharing,” Elektra said and Bucky looked down at her with mock horror as Vivian snorted. 

“Mmm, yes” Vivian got a pinch from Steve.

“Omega.” Bucky and Steve both breath to their prospective mates.

“One house two Bedrooms.” Vivian sighed like it was annoying but she was only teasing. 

“Right.” he tossed a set of keys and Vivian caught it. “We move out in a month, so PACK YOUR SHIT.” He looked at everyone. But Vivian was looking at her family, all together and moving to their first real home. 

Steve kissed her cheek as he felt her smelt float over him, Bucky squeezed her hand as he looked over at her; after all the years of running and hiding, they could be free.

That was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I promised a happy ending! didn't I????? 
> 
> Our boi Steve did it; he got his girl FINALLY and in the nick of time.
> 
> Only the epilogue left.... I can't believe it. its all because of you all you who came in and either cheered me on or RAGE commented. you guys are the best, thanks for coming on this messy ride with me. 
> 
> IF you aren't fed up with me dragging our babies through the mud and are sadistic or love to hurt, are a fan of heartbreak, angst, and love triangles then come and join me on another ride on my newest story; the First chapter is posted now!   
> THAnk you for reading. I love you all 3000.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Steve and Vivian have a happy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end *sniffles*  
> Warnings: ALLL THE SMUT. ALL THE FEELS.

The two couples had now lived together for a little over two months. The move was smooth, happy even. Steve and Elektra thought it best to leave the wonder twins to lead the charge. 

Bucky and Vivian stole Steve's new truck and went around the state picking up furniture and random house things from weird places; dumps, flea markets, and a hole in the wall antique shops. Steve had told them repeatedly they could buy everything new, but it just when in one ear and out the other.

Vivian picked up their dining room table from a yard sale; for what it was Steve had told her adamantly she paid way too much for it, seeing as it was broken and needed to be refurbished. But Vivian went on a long tangent about how it was the perfect table, chips and scratches didn't mean useless. And _‘Alpha; it had its original chairs!’_ she cooed batting her lashes.

Half the stuff she and Bucky brought in needed to be sanded and painted but once they were done it always looked perfect. 

Everyone found their own spot in the house, Bucky lived in the kitchen, for the most part, while Vivian was almost always at her most beloved table, where she and Bucky literally could talk to each other all day. They were sorta the leaders of the foursome in most areas, they planned missions at the same dining room table where they also made meal plans. Steve had often came in the house to lively debates between the two. 

One particular argument was very amusing; Steve came home to strings of Russian slurs he was only just starting to pick up on. Elektra was sitting on the kitchen counter with a bag of popcorn which she offered to Steve when he, for the first time since they all lived together didn't come back from a training session to a hot meal. 

Elektra was only allowed to use the microwave after the time she somehow actually set fire to boiling water. 

He leaned into his friend his shoulders resting against hers and ate her (burnt) popcorn as Bucky and Vivian yelled across the dining room table. Both standing on either end as hands and eye rolls flew between the two. 

He later found out they were arguing over the accent color for the bathroom. 

They are still bitter over the orange-red they settled on. 

Elektra was normally on the porch when she wasn't watching her Alpha and sister bicker like the old married couple they were. Even when the snow picked up, she sat watching the flakes fall from the porch swing Steve and Bucky had hung for her in the summer. Sometimes she let Steve draw her other times she just sat looking. If he had to guess she must have spent time locked up somewhere, and now she was free to just be outside. 

Steve got his own art studio, where he was often found when not working. He hadn't picked up a paintbrush since the forties but somethings awoke when he and Vivian came to each other. Inspiration was one of those things. 

They lived perfectly with each other. A balance that just worked despite the odds. 

Vivian and Bucky were in sync even though they didn’t sleep in the same nest anymore. nevertheless, every morning they both walked out of their respective bedrooms at the same time, and cook breakfast with each other every day, working on the same schedule. Steve woke up after them and Elektra the chaotic mess she was, slept when she wanted and woke when she wanted. 

they all had a rhythm, the cottage

The was a place of love and laughter.

Vivians heat was creeping in slowly under their noses. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off her. It didn't help that Vivian had put a no sex ban on him till her heat. She thought it would better for them to get to know each other again this time without anything holding them back. 

Steve agreed with much protest. But he didn't push her. It was what she needed and he would do anything for her. Even remain celibate.

Steve was home more than normal after the incident in the training yard that Steve wouldn't tell Vivian about... whatever it was Steve was to remain home until his rut passed. Vivian didn't mind though, she liked him hanging off her, touching her near constantly like if he did the world would fall in. 

Slowly despite the snow falling the temp in the house was lowered digit by digit and Vivian wore less around the house. Her preheat hitting her hard. Bucky teased her relentlessly but it was to cover the care he still had for her. When she wasn't looking he would cook up her favorite snacks and made sure to give her little praises. Elektra melted for her Alpha as he cared for his nestmate. She loved his big heart; the one the was full of grace, the one that accepted her fully. 

Steve learned from Bucky, he watched what snacks he was feeding her and the way he handled her gently. The truth was Steve really didn't know how to care for a real Omega in heat. He knew that his body and mind would know instinctively but the little things that came from just knowing someone so well; that only came with time. 

“Ok Baby bird, Pocket and I will be back in a week.” Bucky eyed Steve as he hesitantly touched Vivian's shoulder; Steve nodded from behind that it was ok. 

“What! No. We will go to-” Vivian Started and Bucky stopped her with a low rumble of his Alpha. 

“Baby, You deserve to have your heat in your own nest.” He said softly and Vivian's eyes watered; mostly because of her hormones. 

“Sword...” She mumbled. 

“It's just a small recon stint, we won't even need weapons.” Bucky smoothed her hair gently, their eyes looking only to each other. 

“But you’ll take them anyways.” She asked softly pouting making him laugh.

“Yes, baby.” He smiled at her small. 

“And you’ll call us if anything and I mean anything happens.” She said sternly. 

“If I stubbed my toe I be sure to ring you.” He leaned close to her. 

“I love you.” Vivian said her lip quivering, she felt like this was a goodbye of sorts. 

“I love you too.” He whispered, it was a goodbye to the people they were to each other in the past. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me James.” Vivian's voice wobbled in her throat and her hands clung to Bucky's arms. 

“Thank you for being there for me.” Bucky said his heart squeezed in his chest. 

“You were the best Alpha.” She nudged his head.

“And you the sweetest Omega.” His nose twitched hers. “Don't be scared Baby, Nothing gonna change between us.” He reassured her and she huffed; Of Course, he knew how scared she was. 

“I don't wanna lose you.” Little tears dripped from her eyes and he held her close. 

“That's not gonna happen, Not you and me, Steves gonna take good care of you and we will be back before you know it.” She took a breath nodding. “It's your first heat without me. I know you're nervous; get outta your heart baby bird and trust your mate.” He said kissed her wet cheeks. 

“You better go.” She said feeling her heat nip at her heels. 

“I’m so happy for you Vivian.” Bucky kissed her nose taking a good long look at his Baby bird, soon she would really be Steve’s and he knew that Steve wouldn't try and keep them apart but still, things would change a little bit but a change like this was good. 

She didn't get to say anything back but he knew, she was happy for them both. Their pack was everything they both could have ever wished for. 

Steve's arms snaked around her as Bucky broke away from her. The men shared a look like a father looking at his daughter's groom on their wedding day; Bucky was in a way giving her to steve; Alpha to Alpha. 

The girls had done something similar when Bucky and Elektra went to Bond. 

Then Bucky and Elektra took their bags smirking at the couple.

“Try to keep to your room, I don't want to have to air the house out in the winter.” Elektra winked crudely and Vivian laughed. 

“Ok, now I’m ready for you two to leave I'm getting sick of you.” Vivian teased and both Stuck their tongues out before walking out the door.

“You love it and us.” Bucky said and Vivian smiled lovingly.

“Yeah, I do.” She waved as they left, leaving Steve and Vivian alone. 

“You ok Omega?” Steve kissed her neck his lips clinging on her scent gland. 

“I am now.” She was scared to leave Bucky and bond but with Bucky's reassurance, she was ready. 

“Nothing will change between you two.” Steve spun her in his arms. “I know I could never love you as Bucky does, But I can love you in my way, A way bucky never will.” 

“Your too perfect.” she leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Steve gently. 

“I'll do anything for you, Vivian.” Steve held her close to him. 

“And I you.” She kissed him again this time slower, more heated. “Now I need to nest.” She broke away and took Steve's hand pulling him down the hall to their bedroom. 

At the compound, her room was soft greys and whites but she changed it when they moved to the cottage, opting for creams and browns; Exposed wood and fur rugs on the wood floors. It felt like going back in time, simple rustic and so calming. Their bed was soft pure cotton sheets and feather pillows and blankets. Every night when he laid down next to her he always moaned at the pure comfiness of it. 

She kept a neat room, always having a particular way she made the bed and folded the towels in their bathroom but now she was floating around the room as she fluffed things and rearranged the blankets. Then she folding the laundry and put everything away before she swept and washed all the surfaces in the room. 

When everything was just how she wanted it her forehead was damp, her pheromones wafting off her pulling steve too her; when Sharon poisoned him it was like he hand chains tugging him to her forcibly but this was different, like a siren song and a soft hand urging him closer. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to kiss her and touch her. Steve was gently soothing to her unlike how rough he was with Sharon. 

This was natural.

His own rut had already lingered on him for the past few days. He only wore the softest clothes he had as his skin started to get to sensitive but when Vivian touched him he always felt relieved. 

Bucky had prepped meals for them and stored it for them because it was bucky and like hell, he was gonna make Vivian eat whatever gruel Steve could whip up in the misted of rut. It was a house rule only Bucky or Vivian used the stove; both their mates couldn't be trusted. 

Halfway through eating the mac an cheese Bucky had left Vivian was hit with her first cramp. It slapped her hard and she doubled over in her seat. Steve was on her like a bat out of hell, pulling her close to him, his rut making him grit his teeth at the feel of her body on him. He was telling himself to wait until she let him have her; it was hard they touched as her scent clouding him so deliciously.

“Bed Alpha.” She begged, her hot head was pushed into his neck as she breathed in his scent. She wanted to crawl into him. Oh that thought made her legs clench together. 

Steve didn't even respond before scooping her up out of the dining room and hauling her into the bedroom. Vivians hands held onto him running over his arms, his skin calling to her. 

He brought her to their nest, shutting the door with his foot before carting her to the bed where he gently put her on the ground, keeping her pressed tight to him. His joggers doing little to hide his need for her. It had been over half a year since he had anything and he was aching. 

“Are you..” he paused hold tight to his alpha who was just howling in his head to mate. “Are you sure you are ready.” He was almost shaking as the scent of her slick started to waft. “If you want me to leave you to have to say it now.”Sixty more seconds and he wouldn't be able to leave even if she wanted him too, 

“Alpha.” She cooed her body pressed to him, her heat had fully flamed in her. “I want you.” She looked up at him. “I’m ready, please.” She whispered and Steve let go of his control and his own Rut hit just as hard as her heat.

Steve cupped her jaw as he leaned down to kiss her mouth roughly and she cried to him letting his tongue dip into her mouth expertly. Vivian clutched onto him, as Steve's own hands moved to the hem of her tank top breaking at way long enough to yank it off, freeing her fevered body to the cool air. The ac had already been on for a few days. She sighed at the feeling before tugging at his own shirt. He pulled it off in one swing and Vivian purred in approve of her alpha. Ripping muscles danced as he moved, plowing her into the bed, kissing her exposed skin, sucking harsh down her collar, paying attention to her mating gland, her body trembled with need. Steve would bite there in moments and finally, they would be one. 

The tiny short she was sporting were visibly dampened and Steve dragged a hand over it. 

“So wet for you Alpha.” he groaned into her chest. 

“Please Alpha.” She was achingly empty. She needs it bad already. 

“I got you Omega.” Steve said before easing off her shorts slinging them off to the floor. His hand cupping her vee within seconds. She moaned at even the slightest touch. 

Steve didn't know what to expect from a true omega in heat but Vivian she was surpassing even his wildest fantasies. She like a sex goddess who graced his bed for worship. 

His finger dipped into her cunt gently, his eyes shining up at her to watch the look of bliss wafted over her. She was practically ready to cum right then and there but Steve toyed with her just a little bit. Until his thumb brushed her clit then she trashed under him. 

He kissed her as she came on his hand, looks like he wasn't the only one feeling needy after so long. 

Steve practically ripped his joggers off as he crawled into her nest, almost melting as he had full skin to skin contact, her pheromones that were woven into the nest felt like a warm bath on sore muscles as he settled in. 

“Please Steve lets be romantic later.” Steve was kissing her softly, it seemed the little orgasm only added to the fire. 

“So Bossy.” He smiled while crawling over her lithe body, her legs hooking over his hips caging him in. 

“Please Alpha, she tilted her neck taunting him with her mating glad that was still unmarked. He needed to change that like yesterday. 

Steve rubbed his cock over her folds wetting it with her slick before he pushed into her lips. 

He hissed as the head popped in the tight heat, it strangled him and he never wanted to leave, Vivian wiggled making him slip in more and he sunk in centimeter by centimeter until there wasn't even air between them. Her walls tightened around him as he hit the hilt and she moaned. 

“Fuck.” He swore falling down his lips crashing into hers, his forearms resting at her head. He flexed dragging his cock through her slowly, his knot already forming at the smallest movement. “Never felt anything like you.” He kissed her open mouth, she was panting while her fingers racking his back. 

“Alpha Move or I flip us and Move for you.” She was wiggling and pushing up to him and he chuckled snapping his hips almost harshly and she cried in relief. 

“Want it rough Omega?” He asked and she whimpered. 

“I want anything.” She arched her back up as he slammed into her relentlessly, her tits rubbing against his chest as he moved them. 

One of his hands gripped her hip as the other held her throat his thumb brushing her mating glad like he was marking where his bite would go. 

His knot started to catch on her walls and she felt heat pool in her belly, the steady swell of her impending explosion built in her. 

Steve bent down and slowed his movement to kiss her. It was, in contrast, to the way he was fucking her moments before; it loving and tender. 

They locked together and his mouth fell to her neck kissing his way down. 

“I love you Vivian.” He whispered as his lips found their spot, hips rutting slowly in her. 

“I love you Steve.” She kissed where her own bite would go, her body shuddering at the way his body rubbed her clit as her ground into her. 

They both bit down as Steve pushed deep as he could into her; the moment when his teeth broke flesh was the same moment the pool of heat that was simmering in her roared and crashed her with ecstasy as she bit down to hold on as Steve rocked them both through the most powerful orgasms each other ever had. His knot pulsed in her as he locked them in place. 

Vivian felt her heart coil with their bond. Bucky was apart of her, he was in her DNA, stitched into her soul like she was in his, identical genes and that was a powerful bond, but she felt Steve wrapped around her like a vine, she could feel him around her like a warm blanket of love and safety. They were mixed together like braided rope. 

She let out a breath as she felt the bond lock into place. 

Steve was consumed with her, from the top of his head flood down to the tips of his toes he felt her seep into the very fiber of his being. 

The love he had for her before was nothing compared to what he felt now. 

“Oh.” Vivian licked her mark and he smiled as he cleaned hers tenderly, pulling up to look in her eyes. 

“I don't even.” Steve felt shaken, he didn't have words to even say what he felt but she understood.

They just stared at each other until Vivian let out a giggle his fingers tracing his bit, feeling him twitches in her at the feeling like instant need when she touched his brand on him. 

“Finally.” She sighed pulling him on top of her completely, unbothered by his weight.

“Let's never be apart.”Steve agreed and she kissed him a laugh. 

“Never.” She nudged his nose. “My Alpha. My mate.” She brushed his lips. 

“My Omega.” He kissed her back, pulling up the blankets to curl into each other. 

Everything Fell into place, their whole journey together shifted into place like the ups and downs of puzzle pieces needing each other to lock in place. 

They had locked into place. 

Steve and Vivian both groaned as the new perfect blend of the other their pheromones mixing like red and blue of the night sky make the perfect purple sunset.

It was insane to think that Steve didn't believe something like this, that happiness like this couldn’t be his but here he was home after a century of wandering lost in the darkness, Steve had found his sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say other than thank you.  
> Thank you for all the support and the love, this was soo much fun. To think so many of you loved the garage that comes from my head is still something I can't wrap my head around.  
> Thank you for coming on the angst rollercoaster; you all so adored in my eyes.  
> I hope the ending was all you wanted. 
> 
> If you have any drabble request or have an idea you wished I had explored then either head over to my Tumblr orrrr type it down below! I am not opposed to coming back and writing these guys again! 
> 
> Again THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!


End file.
